imperfect
by EmmaLeigh325
Summary: **updated after accidental deletion** Their best friends' wedding is the perfect place for Tommy and Kimberly to turn their rebuilt friendship into something more... isn't it?
1. Remember when

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers or anything having to do with the Power Rangers

**imperfect**

"Bon Paris de matin. Ceci est WKZX votre station de succès. Aujourd'hui sera un beau jour à ..." SMACK!

"Sweetheart are you alright?"

"I'm fine Mom!"

"What was that noise?"

"Nothing, the alarm clock fell." _Or I smacked it so hard it broke_, thought Kimberly.

"Oh... well now that you're up, come down to breakfast" Caroline Dumas's voice called up the stairway.

"I'll be down in a sec." Kimberly Hart threw back the covers and sat up slowly. The dull ache of her muscles made the petite gymnast feel older than her 25 years. Training non-stop for years will do that to you she thought. All her hard work paid off in the end, though. At 19 she became the second American female gymnast to will an all-around Olympic gold medal. She also took the gold in beam, silver in bars and floor, and bronze in vault. In her wildest dreams Kimberly couldn't have imagined being so successful, and if the price was a few sore muscles, so be it.

Kimberly walked over to her suitcase and quickly pulled out a pair of black sweat pants and a black tank top. If she didn't at least stretch and run a few miles, her muscles would punish her later. True, she was on vacation, but that didn't mean she could go a day without some kind of work out. She dug through her bag until she found a pink sports bra. She had long moved past the days when she had to wear an abundance of pink, but she still didn't feel right unless she wore some reminder of the greatest years of her life.

At 15, Kimberly Hart became the Earth's first Pink Power Ranger. She along with her childhood best friends made up the original five Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Jason, the Red Ranger, the first leader, the over-protective "big brother" was her best friend since they were babies. Trini, the Yellow Ranger, the voice of reason and the one who always remained calm, was a soothing influence on the perky Kimberly from their first meeting in kindergarten. Billy, the Blue Ranger, the genius whose technological know-how rivaled Alpha 5, was the shyest of the five and had initially been intimidated by Kimberly's out-going personality when Trini introduced him to the gang after being put in advanced classes with him in third grade. And finally Zach, the Black Ranger, a dancer with a heart of gold and an energy that rivaled Kimberly's, immediately won her over when Jason brought him to Kimberly's house to play after meeting him on the playground in second grade. Kimberly, as the Pink Ranger, had been the heart of the team, always making sure everyone was happy and cheerful as her.

By the end of third grade the five were thick as thieves, trading play-dates at each other's houses as their mothers and fathers (aside from Caroline and Jason's mom Sarah, who had been close since before Kim and Jason were born) developed close friendships as well.

As the group entered their teens they became more involved with their own passions. Kimberly began training more seriously in gymnastics. Jason entered (and won) contest after contest in martial arts. Zach always indulged in his passion for dance. Billy continued to blow his classmates away in his academic studies, and almost blow himself up several times in his lab. Trini was a combination of sorts between Jason and Billy with a series of killer moves and killer grades. But as different as their separate activities were they always tried to include the others, even if everyone but Trini had to try hard not to nod off as Billy excited talked about his new experiments.

When they were first called upon to be Power Rangers, they were all pretty skeptical at first. In fact, Zach and Kimberly walked right out, dragging the others with them. Things changed pretty quickly after their first battle. As soon as Rita's monster was defeated, the teens knew they were a part of something special. The Command Center became their place of refuge when they would doubt their whole "saving the world" ability, and Zordon became like a father to them.

It seemed that life's twists and turns decided the Rangers were getting off too easy at one point. During their junior year, Trini, Jason, and Zach were selected to go to a peace conference in Switzerland. It was the oppertunity of a lifetime for them, and they would still be helping save the world, just in a different way. At least, that's what Zordon had assurred them when the three were hesitant to go. Finally, they gave in. That's when Aisha, Rocky, and Adam joined the team.

Aisha and Kimberly bonded immediately due to their mutual love of shopping and being the only girls in the group. She was an animal lover and went out of her way to help anyone, whether it be animal or human. Rocky, although the Red Ranger, seemed to take over Zach's department with his goofy, fun-loving attitude. When it came down to business though, he took ass-kicking seriously. Adam started out as very shy and quiet, but Kim soon found out he was a total sweetheart who's values reminded her so much of Trini.

Kimberly pulled her long caramel hair into a ponytail, thinking about how simple everything was when her biggest worries were landing a double-back off the beam, bringing up her grade in Algebra, and wondering if maybe Jason and Trini weren't becoming too close.

I was right, Kim thought with a smile. Her two best friends were becoming closer. And now after a decade of circling around each other they've finally come to their senses. Jason and Trini were getting married in a week. Kimberly was obviously Trini's Maid of Honor. Jason's best friend Tommy Oliver was his Best Man.

_Tommy..., _Kimberly's mind drifted back to the last time she had seen the former Green,White, Red, and Black Ranger, in that order.

**Flashback**

_"So, do you wanna go grab a cup of coffee or something before I take you back to Trini's?" Tommy asked as gripped the steering wheel. For some reason he wasn't ready for the night to end, it had been too... un-real. Especially when Kim accepted his offer to drive her back to Trini's They were both in town for Jason and Trini's engagement party. Since Tommy lived only an hour away he drove up, while Kimberly flew in from Boston, her home since she came back from the Olympics._

_"I should get some sleep, my flight's at 7 tomorrow morning and I still have to pack," Kimberly replied, pretending to look at the floor mats in Tommy's black Jeep._

_"And you only left yourself 8 hours?" Tommy clicked his tongue. "Foolish girl, Kim. You're gonna miss your flight," he joked, a smile starting to form on his lips. He may have to be careful about his rebuilt friendship with Kimberly, but he knew that joking around was a way of breaking the tension, for both of them._

_"For your information I only have two bags. And at least my suitcase doesn't look like someone who couldn't pick a favorite color, Mr. Rainbow Ranger" she chided, picking up on where he was headed._

_"Dr. Rainbow Ranger," he quickly corrected before realizing what he was saying._

_Kimberly had to bite her lip to hold back her laughter at the look on Tommy's face before continuing. "Yes, yes _Doctor_. Dear Lord Tommy, you should just carry your Ph.D. around with you."_

_"For the amount of busting my ass I had to do to get it, I just might." he joked back, noticing the laugh threatening to escape from Kim._

_"We all had to bust our asses to graduate, it wasn't a cake-walk to get a college degree while spending 40 hours a week training." _I've got him_, she thought gleefully._

_"Neither was spending 24 hours a day on an island with a man who would later try to destroy me"_

Damn_."Touche." She looked over and saw the look of triumph on his face._

_Silence filled the car. Unwelcome silence. As long as the pair kept mocking each other and hiding behind humor they could almost ignore the fact that of all the Rangers, they saw each other the least. Sure they had remained in contact, e-mailed on occasion, called on birthdays and holidays, like old friends did. But they were both very aware that they were more than just old friends. They had a history that ran much deeper than that, and it seemed that the key to maintaining their friendship was to not bring IT up._

_"So, no to coffee then," Tommy said as he pulled into Trini's apartment complex on the outskirts of Angel Grove._

_Kim shook her head. "Sorry"_

_"Is Trini driving you to the airport tomorrow?" Tommy asked, cutting the engine and getting out of the Jeep._

_Kim shook her head again as she climbed out. Being only 5 feet tall, she actually had to hop down. "She's having breakfast with some of her relatives before they fly back to San Fransisco. Jason's driving me. I have to give him the 'hurt her and I'll kill you' speech anyway." Kim flashed a slightly wicked smile._

_"Kim, he's been your best friend since you were born, and he's practically your big brother. Do you actually think you need to give him that speech?" Tommy asked with amusement._

_Kim nodded, "It's only fair, since I gave the same one to Trini last night." She smiled again, grateful Tommy was going along with the change of subject._

_"That one makes more sense since she's more likely to try to kick his ass then vice-verse," Tommy commented about their total-sweetheart-but-piss-her-off-enough-and-be-prepared-to-run friend._

_"What do you mean 'more likely'," asked Kim, putting her hands on her hips. "She's already wiped the floor with him more times than I can count."_

_Tommy smiled, remembering. "Yeah, that one time when they were sparring and she all but threw him across the Youth Center was awesome."_

_"Actually I'm more partial to the time she all but threw him into _you_ when she found out about the Red Mission," Kimberly said, her shoulders shaking with barely contained laughter. She had been with Trini when the boys came back, not one to miss out on some old-fashioned "beat the boys till they cry"._

_"Watch it, Kim," Tommy warned, his voice still light enough not be taken too seriously. "That wasn't fair. Even ten former Reds are no match for Trini when she's _that_ pissed off. I did the smart thing. I evaluated the situation, thought up a plan, and executed it."_

_"Bullshit. You saw Trini, realized your death would come quickly, and ran," Kimberly said, opening the door to Trini's apartment without stepping in._

_"Same thing really," Tommy replied with a smile._

_Kimberly threw her hands up. "You're all impossible!" she laughed._

_Tommy smiled again, running his hand through his spiked hair, and looked at Kimberly, his eyes growing more serious. Kimberly also grew more serious as the awkwardness of their situation set in._

_"Well..." Kimberly stalled, not knowing how to end the conversation and go inside._

_Tommy was at just as much a loss as she was. "You'll be back a few days before the wedding?" he tried, keeping his tone light._

_"About a week before," Kimberly answered in the same careful manner. "I'm going to Paris to see my mom and step-dad for a few weeks before I head to Angel Grove." She rolled her eyes, both of them knowing how pushy Kim's mom could be. Lately Caroline seemed hell-bent on fixing Kimberly up so her little girl could marry and finally give her grandchildren._

_Tommy gave a knowing nod._

_Silence set in again, as awkward as a few moments ago before Tommy finally reached down and gently wrapped Kimberly in a hug._

_"Bye, Kim. Have a safe trip back," he said, almost in a whisper._

_"You too, Tommy," she whispered back, breaking the embrace. She gave him a small smile as she reached for the doorknob._

_He returned the smile as she closed the door and headed back to his Jeep. Sighing deeply, he turned on the ignition and back out of the parking space._

_Kimberly gave a deep sigh as well as she watched him in the window._

Oh, Tommy_, she thought, watching him drive away._Will things ever be back to normal?

**End flashback**

Kimberly winced as she smacked her shin into the leg of the bedside table. _Of course they'll never be normal_, she thought. _They never _were_ normal_.

A/N: I think that's it for chapter 1. This is a severely rough rough draft. It's also my first fic, so go easy on me. Sorry if the format is off, my computer didn't want to open Word, so this was all typed on WordPad... that probably explains any grammatical and spelling errors as well, due to lack off spell check. Adeui, Emma


	2. Dream Big

"Good morning Reefside! This is WGHT, Reefside's hit music station! Today's going to be another beauti..." SLAM!

_Oh, shit, not again... well, I didn't like that alarm clock anyway... too loud._

Tommy Oliver slid out of bed and began to scoop up the pieces of the alarm clock that had the audacity to wake him up. After throwing the plastic pieces in the little trash can by his bed, he headed to the adjoining bathroom.

After stripping off his boxers and t-shirt he started the shower. While waiting for the water to turn to a temperature that wouldn't make him jump out of his skin he looked in the mirror. _You look like Hell, Oliver... no more triple meat pizza before bed._ His chocolate brown eyes stared back at him and he let loose a deep sigh. He knew it wasn't the pizza, or the garlic bread that preceded it that kept him up most of the night.

_Kimberly..._ She was flying in that afternoon. Since Jason and Trini claimed they were busy with last minute wedding details, he agreed to pick her up from the airport.

_Last minute details my ass,_ he thought, stepping into the shower._ Trini's had every detail nailed down for months. And Jason could care less if the centerpieces have the right amount of floating candles. They just wanted Kim and I to be stuck in a car together for three hours._

After finishing his shower, Tommy stepped out and dried himself off. He headed to his bedroom to get dressed. After pulling on a pair of black jeans and a white t-shirt, he headed back to the bathroom to gel his hair. Once that was done he grabbed his cellphone from the nightstand, spent ten minutes looking for his wallet, and was about to leave when he realized he might need his car keys. Fifteen minutes later he managed to find the keys in his fridge. Still wondering how he could have left them there, he started to head out the door, stopped for a moment, ran up to his closet, and grabbed a green plaid button-up._She always used to freeze when I turned the air on in the car, and I'll be damned if I drive three hours without A/C._

Tommy got into his car and turned on his GPS, silently thanking Haley for the early birthday gift. He set it for LAX and took off. As he was driving he heard a new song start on the radio. The guitar instrumentals were all too familiar. He turned up the radio and listened to the song that hit home more than any other. Jennifer Teehan, a punky/folk singer's voice filled the car. He remembered when Jen gave him a copy of it, a tape she had recorded in her little basement studio. The song was a present for Kim. He had asked his friend, an aspiring songwriter if she would help him out. He wanted to give Kim something that she could turn to if she had a bad day, something he knew she would appreciate. He sat with Jen for hours, explaining his story about Kim and why she was leaving, and even though he was proud of her and wanted her to live her dreams it was killing him inside to see her go. Kim cried when she first listened to the tape, he wiped away her tears away with his lips before bringing them down to meet hers.

**When you cry be sure to dry your eyes,**

**cause better days are sure to come.**

**And when you smile be sure to smile wide, **

**and don't let them know that they have won.**

**And when you walk, walk with pride, **

**and don't show the hurt inside, **

**because the pain will soon be gone. **

Tommy's grip tightened on the steering wheel. He remembered listening to the song after he got Kim's letter, only this time it was on the radio. Jen had been discovered singing at a tiny bar called The Bitter End by a little independent label. A DJ had gotten a hold of her demo song, Dream Big, and played it one night.

**And when you dream, dream big, as big as the ocean blue.**

**Cause when you dream it might come true. **

**When you dream, dream big.**

As he sat there listening to a song that was written for the girl he loved, the song he first made love to.

**And when you laugh be sure to laugh out loud, **

**cause it will carry all your cares away. **

**And when you see, see the beauty **

**all around and in yourself, and it will help you feel okay. **

**And when you pray, pray for strength**

**to help to carry on when the troubles come your way. **

As the song's guitar instrumentals finished, Tommy seemed to come out of his trance and realized now wasn't the time to remember all those things. He was, after all, about to pick Kim up and the last thing he needed was to be thinking about the pain he felt for what seemed like years after the break-up. Over time it had dulled, but still lingered. And things like this song seemed to open the wound he was forever trying to heal.

A/N: I know, an extremely short chapter, but I wanted to get something out to you guys, I'll probably be adding more to it later if I can figure out how to edit and actually make the changes show up.. A big thank you to jps1926, Alwaysright1, nikkitan89, rose19586, and Cranelove for my first reviews!

A/N2: The song used for this is "Dream Big" by Ryan Shupe & The Rubberband. I'm not a country fan at all, but I thought this song was great.


	3. What Ever Happened

Kimberly stepped off the plane into the terminal, dragging her over-sized carry on. It had been a long flight, even if she had cashed in her frequent flier miles to fly first class. _Hundreds of plane rides, literally around the world, and this is the _one_ flight I couldn't sleep on, _she thought bitterly. After tossing and turning for hours the night before, Kim finally gave up, figuring she'd be able to get a few hours of shut eye on the plane. _But nooo, you had to obsess about seeing Tommy, you had to play that god damn song over and over until you were clenching your hands so tight the poor flight attendant thought you were about to have a breakdown. You're an idiot, Hart,_ she scolded herself.

After pulling her caramel locks out of a ponytail, she shook her head, ran her fingers through her hair a few times and started digging through her bag for a mirror. Trini had mentioned that as soon as she picked Kim up they would be going straight to lunch to meet up with Tommy and Jason. The last thing she wanted was for Tommy to see her sleep-deprived with plane hair.

Tommy had been watching Kim since she stepped out of the terminal. _She definitely doesn't look like she had a fun ride_, he thought seeing the look on her face. When she pulled her long hair from the confines of it's ponytail and shook her head his breath caught in his throat._ Knock it off,_ he told himself. After watching her struggle with her bag he figured it was only a matter of time before she notice him, or rather, noticed him staring.

"Hey Kim," he greeted her softly, causing her to drop her bag. _Nice move Kim, _she groaned inwardly. "Tommy! What are you doing here?" she asked, wide-eyed.

Tommy gave her an incredulous look. "I'm here to pick you up. Trini didn't tell you? She said she was going to text you to let you know that she had last minute wedding details she had to take care of"

Kimberly held up her cellphone, showing it was off. "It died on the way to the airport. I figured I'd just charge it when I got here," she replied. _Though I'd bet my morpher that there will be no texts from my lovely best friend. She's so dead, the little conniving..._ Kimberly was pulled from her thoughts when Tommy softly cleared his throat.

"Ah. Well... we should probably get going. It's about 3 hours back to Angel Grove. Just curious, but why didn't you fly into Turtle Cove, it's a lot closer," Tommy leaned down to pick up her carry-on, seriously misjudging it's weight and stumbling a little. Kimberly gave a sheepish smile as she started toward baggage claim and sighed. "Trini said it'd be easier to just fly her rather than get a connecting flight... and in her sick, twisted little mind she knew she would be able to rope you into picking me up"

Tommy looked surprised for a minute, then realization dawned on him. "She set us up!" he exclaimed, wondering why he hadn't seen it earlier.

"Yup," came Kim's reply. "You'd think with the fact that she's getting married in a week her mind would be on more important matters but noooo, " she said, causing Tommy to let out a little snort of laughter.

"Trini always was one to multi-task," he commented as they reached baggage claim. "So how many bags are we looking for, five?" he joked, setting down Kim's carry on.

"_Two_," she answered dryly.

Tommy put his hand to his chest in a dramatic fashion. "Two! Just two?! You do realize that means you only packed on bag per week, don't you?" he chided, ducked her attempt to smack him upside the head.

"Oh, stop! I'm not that bad," she stated as Tommy raised an eyebrow. "Anymore."

Tommy started laughing when he saw her slight pout. "Oh come on Kim, When we all went to Australia, you and Aisha each brought four bags, And that was just for a week!"

"And one of those bags was empty, thank you very much," she said, her heart skipping a few beats hearing his laughter.

Tommy reached over and grabbed a pink suitcase he knew had to be Kim's "Going there maybe. The night before Rocky and I both had to sit on it to get it to close"

"Don't remind me," she grunted, hauling her larger black suitcase off the carousel. "I remember Rocky bouncing up and down on it after I got it closed, comments on how springy my souvenirs were. Who gave him all that sugar anyway?"

Tommy smiled sheepishly as the headed out of the airport. "Me. He was rooming with Adam. It was payback for when Adam walked in on..." he stopped suddenly.

Kimberly's eyes found the floor. Just like that the moment was gone, they could no longer pretend they were just old friends laughing about high school antics.

Kim sighed. "Tommy we need to talk," she said as they stepped out into the California sunlight.

Tommy nodded. "In the car. It's a long drive, we'll have plenty of time."

"I'm guessing we're not meeting Jase and Trini for lunch?"

"They never said anything to me," Tommy replied.

"It was probably just another part of Trini's plan. Oh wait till I get my hands on her," Kim growled, causing Tommy to let out a snort of laughter.

After loading Kimberly's luggage into the Jeep, they both climbed it and headed for the freeway. After a few minutes of being blasted with the air conditioning Kim wrapped her arms around her chest. "Tommy, I know how much you love the A/C, but I'm freezing, can you..." She was cut off as Tommy reached into the back seat and handed her his button up. "I came prepared," he tried to smile, but it didn't reach his eyes.

Kimberly took the shirt from him. "Thanks," she said, facing the window so he couldn't see her reddening face. _Get a grip, girl_, she told herself. _That doesn't mean anything, just that he didn't want to be faced with the choice of sweating his ass off or hearing me whine._

After a few more minutes of awkward silence, Kim finally spoke up.

"Tommy, I..."

"Kim, we should..." Tommy said at the same time. "Sorry, go ahead"

"No, you can go Tommy"

"Really Kim, you go"

"You realize that as stubborn as we both are, this alone could last the whole car ride,  
Kim said, looking at Tommy.

"Then I guess you better start talking, " Tommy replied, his eyes fixed to the road.

"Fine," Kim sighed. She pushed herself up and tucked her legs underneath her, sitting Indian style in the front seat. Tommy glanced sideways at her little trick, then tried to concentrate on preventing a pile-up on the freeway. "I want apologize, Tommy, for..."

"You already did that Kim, years ago," he cut her off.

She shot him a little glare. "I thought I was the one who was supposed to be talking."

"Sorry, go ahead," Tommy answered, his mind wandering back.

**Flashback**

_"Just listen to what she has to say, you arrogant jackass", Jason's words ran through his mind. _

_The days after Tommy received the letter he had all but locked himself in his room and refused to answer his private line. He knew it was Kim, knew Adam had probably called her and told her how things played out. The last thing he wanted has to talk to her, hear her voice. He was still in shock. Kim, _his_ Kim, had written such a cold letter. She considered him like a brother? _She wasn't acting very sisterly when she came to visit at Christmas,_ he thought, shaking his head._ Bad image, Tommy, don't go there._ When Tommy's mom called up to him that Jason was on his parents' line he begrudgingly went downstairs to pick up. _

_"She's been calling you non-stop for hours, man. You need to talk to her, let her explain," Jason's voice came through the line._

_"Explain?! Jase, how can she explain this? She fell for another guy, she cheated on me! And then she broke up with me in a letter! That's gotta be one hell of an explanation!" Tommy tried to keep his voice in check, but he was failing miserably._

_"Look," Jason's voice turned stern, into his I'm-the-original-leader-so-listen-up voice. "Number one, she didn't cheat on you. Number two, that wasn't how she wanted to end it, she just freaked. And number three, GET YOUR ASS UPSTAIRS AND TALK TO HER!_" _Even through the phone Jason's outburst caused Tommy's father to look up from the kitchen table in shock._

_"Fine, I'll listen! But that doesn't mean that I'm gonna forgive her Jase, I don't know if I ever can," Tommy's voice trembled._

_"She knows that, bro. She just needs you to hear her out. She's not exactly jumping for joy right now either," Jason's voice was calm again, almost soothing._

_"Right," Tommy snorted. "Okay, man. I'll talk to her. I'll catch her next time she calls"_

_"Then start heading up there, cause I'm hanging up and telling her to call now. Good luck, bro," Jason said, his voice hopeful._

_"Thanks, Jase," Tommy said, hanging up._

_No sooner had he entered his room when his phone rang. Closing the door and sitting on his bed, he picked it up, not even gracing the caller with a greeting._

_"Tommy?" Kim's voice came through, sounding small and shaky, like she had been crying._

_"Yeah," he responding coldly._

_"Jason called me and told me I should try calling you again," her voice was soft, just above a whisper. He knew that sound in her voice, as if she was about to burst into tears at any moment. Tommy's heart ached hearing that in her. There was once a time when he could do anything to keep her from sounding that way. Hell, he still would, but he was too hurt to comfort her. _

_"What do you want Kim?" he said in the same icy tone. He wouldn't give in. He needed to stay strong, cold, if he had an intention of keeping his emotions in check. The truth was all he wanted to do was hold her, ask her why, tell her she was making the biggest mistake of her life, he wouldn't let her go without a fight. But he stayed silent. _

_"I... Adam called me furious, yelling at me for writing that letter. I didn't know how he knew about it... but he told me how he found out, how he read it to you out loud... Tommy, I'm so sorry! I never meant for that to happen. I only sent it to the Youth Center because... because," he voice cracked and she started sobbing. "I thought... I only wanted...," she sobbed harder, unable to go on._

_Tommy felt like his heart was being ripped apart, again. He couldn't do this, he couldn't listen to her like this. Just as he was about to speak he heard an all too familiar six-toned beeping. _Not now,_ he thought to himself._ Mondo really does have the worst timing._ He brought the communicator up to his mouth. "Yes, Zordon?"_

_"Tommy," Zordon's voice came through the communicator. "You must teleport to Florida and talk to Kimberly, face to face."_

_"But Zordon," Tommy started, shocked. "You always said that we couldn't use teleportation for personal..."_

_Zordon cut him off. "This is an extenuating circumstance. Neither you, nor Kimberly can deal with matters as serious as this over the telephone. Prepare to teleport"_

_Tommy pulled himself off of the bed and closed his eyes seconds before he felt himself being teleported. When he opened his eyes he didn't even bother to take in his surroundings, all he saw was Kimberly, on the floor holding the phone, her little body racked with sobs. He let go of trying to be strong, and in one step was across the room, to where Kimberly sat, her head almost in her lap. He kneeled down and gently took the phone from her hand. She gasped when she felt his touch, and turned her tear stained face up to him, her honey brown eyes swimming with tears. "Tommy!" she cried, too afraid to move, silently begging him. It was all he needed. He leaned over and wrapped her in his arms, her face instantly buried in his chest. He buried his head in her hair, and finally let the tears fall from his eyes._

_"I'm so... so... so _sorry_," she sobbed, barely able to get that much out._

_He lifted his hand up to stroke her hair. "Shh, it's okay, Kim. It's okay, Beautiful."_

_At hearing his pet name for her she sobbed even harder, not even knowing it was possible for her body to shake anymore. She shook her head against his chest._

_"Don't...I'm not... I don't..." she tried again, then pulled her head from his chest and took a few shaky breaths. Tommy held on to her arm with one hand, his other reached out and kept stroking her hair. "I'm not your Beautiful anymore, Tommy. I don't deserve to be called that."_

_"Kim," Tommy said softly. "You are beautiful, you'll aways be beautiful to me"_

_Kimberly shook her head again, this time harder, with more conviction. "No, Tommy, I'm not. I'm a horrible person, and a coward. I couldn't even get up the courage to break up with you over the phone, let alone in person. I took the chicken shit way out and wrote you a letter. A god damn letter! I didn't even have the decency to... to..." she stopped, sobs taking over again._

_Tommy held her close again. "Kim it's okay. I'm here now," he murmured to her._

_"No, it's not, Tommy. It's not okay." She pulled away again. "You've always been so wonderful, and you had to find out like that..." she was interrupted by the sound of someone knocking on the door._

_"Kim, are you in there? Jade said you sounding like you were crying. Come on, Kim, let me in. Coach said you missed practice today. I'm worried about you, sweetie," a male voice came through the door. Kimberly's eyes grew wide as she hurriedly got off the floor and ran to the door. Tommy kept kneeling in the same spot, glued to the floor. When she opened it she quickly stepped outside, and Tommy heard her talking._

_"Not now, Michael," he heard her whisper._

_"Kim, what's going on? You're crying! Are you alright?" the male asked, concern showing in his voice._

_"Michael, I need you to leave. I'll explain later," Kimberly whispered again, stepping back inside, her hand on the doorknob._

_"But... are you hurt or something?" he tried again._

_"Later," she answered, shutting the door. She slowly turned, her eyes now on the floor. _

_Tommy looked up at her. "Mr. Kind, Sweet, and Caring," he asked, trying to keep his voice even._

_She could only nod, knowing that lying would do them no good now._

_"So it's true!" Tommy yelled, picking himself up off the floor. "The letter was true!"_

_Kimberly nodded again, before looking up. "I didn't say it was a lie, Tommy, just that I shouldn't have told you that way," she said quietly._

_Tommy walked over to her couch. "Damn it, Kim!" he yelled._

_"Oh, Tommy, I," she started before he cut her off._

_"No, don't Oh Tommy me, Kim! Don't try to get out of this. Damn it Kim!" he swore again. "You know, I thought what we had was special, I thought you loved me, because I sure as hell love you. No," he held up a hand to silence her. "I don't want to hear it, Kim. I mean, we went through everything together, _everything!_ Losing my powers, _twice!_ Coming back as the White Ranger, more power quests than I can count right now, Jason, Trini, and Zach leaving, Rocky, Adam, and Aisha coming in. You getting your power coin stolen. Not mention you almost dying, again_ twice!_ And then there's all the non-Ranger related shit! I thought that meant something. I needed you, and Kim I know your one hell of an independent girl, but I thought you needed me too!" He finished, breathless._

_"I _do_ need you!" Kimberly has found her voice again. "I need you more than any of the Rangers! But, Tommy, I'm here, you're there. You're saving the world, and I'm trying to be the best gymnast in the world. We're both so exhausted by the end of the day that we barely have to energy to crawl into bed, let alone write a letter or make a phone call. No," it was her turn to hold up her hand to stop him. "Tommy, when was the last time, we talked for as long as we're talking now? Do you remember, cause I don't. It's not fair to either one of us, Tommy. We can't do what we do and maintain this relationship. Yes, I love you, more than life. But how much longer can that hold us together?" the tears that were threatening to spill from her eyes once again rolled down her cheeks._

_"And the other guy? How long ago did he come into the picture, Kim" Tommy asked in a low voice._

_"Michael's not the reason for this, Tommy. He was just the excuse for finally ending it," she sat down on the couch and gestured for Tommy to do the same. He did, slowly, looking down. "Tommy, Michael's here. He's not you, but I can't keep doing this, it's not fair to either of us, and you know it." She gently grabbed his chin and brought his eyes up to meet hers. "But I meant what I said before. I _do_ need you, Tommy. I need you in my life. You're one of the best friends I've ever had, I don't want to throw that away." She let go of his chin._

_Tommy kept looking at her and sighed. "Kim, I don't know how to be your friend anymore. I love you, more than anything in this world. I don't know if we can go from that to just friendship."_

_"Can we try," Kim asked in a small voice. He looked at her, saw the desperation in her eyes. He sighed again. If it was a choice between this and losing her altogether... he couldn't imagine losing her like that._

_"We can try, Kim. But it's gonna take some time. I can't promise anything," he finally said._

_"That's enough for me," she replied, a whisper of a smile flashing in her eyes._

_Tommy caught it, and started to get up. "I need to get back, my parents are gonna wonder where I am." She stood up as well. They look at each other, not knowing where to go from here._

_"One more? We never had a last kiss," she whispered. They both knew they shouldn't, both knew the pain it would cause. But they did. Tommy brought his hands up to cup her face as she gently pulled his head down to meet hers. Their lips met in one last searing kiss that defined bittersweet. "Goodbye, Beautiful," he managed to get out._

_"Goodbye, Handsome," she whispered as he pressed a button on his communicator. Just like that, he was gone._

**End flashback**

"I want to apologize," Kim started again, pulling Tommy from his thoughts. "For how distant I was at the engagement party. I had a lot on my mind."

"It's okay, Kim. Listen," he said as inspiration struck. "This week is gonna be pretty hectic, and will involve a lot of plotting on our best friends' behalf, unless I'm sorely mistaken."

"You're not," Kim said with a smile. "I have a feeling they've been planning this longer than the wedding."

"Me, too. The point is, rather than make ourselves crazier than we already are," Kim raised an eyebrow at this. "Let's just pretend this week that our past isn't our past, that we really are just old friends. It's most likely the only way to preserve our sanity. Or what's left of it anyway." Tommy added.

"Yeah, I guess being a Ranger takes it's toll on one's mental health. But agreed. I want this week to got as smoothly as possible." Kim said, stretching out her legs

"Good. Do you mind?" he asked gesturing to the radio.

"Nope. I've had the same song stuck in my head since Boston, I want it out," she replied, turning on the radio.

**And when you dream, dream big. As big as the ocean blue.**

Tommy and Kim both reached to change the station. A moment later a pop tune came on.

_This is going to be a long ride,_ they both thought.

A/N: I apologize for this chapter, it was hard to get everything out. I'll probably change some things later on. Again, thank you so much for everyone who reviewed!


	4. Laughter and Eggshells

After what felt like years, Tommy and Kimberly finally reached Angel Grove where they would both be staying until the wedding. Kimberly would be staying with Trini, although since Trini mostly stayed at Jason's, Kimberly would most likely have the apartment all to herself. Tommy had planned to stay at a hotel, but Jason wouldn't hear of it and offered up his spare room. After the soon-to-be newlyweds left on their honeymoon, both Kim and Tommy were staying in Angel Grove for another week to catch up with everyone. It was summer, so Tommy was off, and Kim had taken a month off from her job as a coach for elite gymnasts. Truth be told, she had taken a leave of absence. She had started coaching in Boston after the Olympics, when she had been given an offer she couldn't refuse. The media attention had finally died down, and after several endorsement deals she knew she had needed something else to keep her busy. As much as she loved coaching, she knew eventually she would need to leave the world of gymnastics, find something else. She planned on taking the month to think about her options. She hadn't told anyone, but after sending out a few demos, a record company in New York City had called her, interested in hearing more. She met with a few producers the day before she left and played them a couple of her songs. They loved her, and offered her a contract on the spot. She told them she wanted to take some time and think about it, promising to give them an answer in two weeks.

When they finally reached Trini's apartment Tommy cut the engine and got out of the car, stretching as much as he could. It had been a long drive. As Kimberly climbed out herself he took in her outfit for the first time. It wasn't anything spectacular, in fact it was rather plain, just light stone-washed jeans and a white spaghetti-strapped tank top paired with a pair of white tennis shoes. But the way the jeans hugged her hips and the the tank top showed of her upper body in all the right places, he was glad he hadn't taken the time to notice while he was driving. He'd had a hard enough time concentrating on the road, and seeing her in this outfit, one that was so similar to the kind she used to wear in their youth when he couldn't keep his eyes (or hands) off he, would have cause a five car pile-up for sure.

"Ahh," Kimberly groaned lightly, "I am _so_ glad to get out of that car. All I can say, is thank you so much for not buying a Mini or something equally as tiny," she said with a slight smirk. As she stretched her arms over her head, she arched her back until her hands touched the pavement, her body in a perfect bridge. After staying there for a few seconds she came back up, her bones cracking, making Tommy wince at the sound.

"You're welcome, but can you actually picture me driving one of the pathetic excuses for transportation?" he asked. He moved to the trunk of the car to get out Kim's luggage.

"No, but can you imagine me driving a Hummer like Zach tried to convince me to get?" she shot back, pulling her carry-on out of the back seat.

"A Hummer?!" Tommy all but dropped her bags and burst out into hysterical laughter. "That's why I love Zach, he can always make me laugh, even when he's not here," Tommy said, clutching his side. "Oh, god you in a Hummer! You, tiny little Kim," he held his thumb and pointer in inch apart to demonstrate, "in a huge monster SUV!" at this he spread his arms out wide. "Oh, god that's great!" His laughter died down a bit when he looked over and saw Kim with her hands on her hips and a _not amused_ look on her face. "I'm sorry, Kim, really. But you would get lost in a car like that!"

Kimberly's lips turned up slightly, and she put a hand to her mouth, trying to hide her smile. But just the look on Tommy's face made her finally join him in his infectious laughter. Before either of them knew it they were laughing so hard they had to lean on each other for support to keep from falling over, tears of laughter streaming down their cheeks. When that didn't work Kim clutched the front of Tommy shirt in an effort the keep from toppling onto the ground. He grabbed her arms to keep her from falling as well as keep his own balance. As their laugher finally died down, they stayed there for a moment, still holding each other.

"I missed this," Kimberly stated, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. "I mean this," she gestured to Tommy then herself. "Us laughing manically and scaring the hell out of the neighbors."

"Me, too," Tommy said, wiping his own eyes. "We really need to talk more often, we always were able to crack each other up."

"Yeah," Kim agreed simply. She reached down and grabbed her carry-on from the spot where she unceremoniously dropped it in her fit of hysteria. As she leaned down, Tommy couldn't help but appreciate how low-cut her shirt really was. When her eyes peered up and noticed, Tommy blushed, embarrassed to be caught in the act. "Red always was a good color on you," she commented, making him blush even more.

"Sorry," he stammered, grabbing her other bags.

She dismissed his apology with a wave of her hand. "Don't worry about it. I'll take it as a compliment. And I can't deny that I was checking out your butt before," she said, face breaking into a cheeky grin.

"Oh, so now who's the perv?" he replied, grinning.

"I'm not a perv, I just enjoy a nice view every now and then," she said, opening the door and heading in.

Tommy shook his head. "You're too much, Kim," he chuckled, as they both set her bags down.

"Ugh, my muscles feel like I haven't used them in a year ," Kim commented. "I need to stretch."

"I thought you just did? What was that you just just did in the parking lot," Tommy asked, turning to look around Trini's nearly packed up apartment. After the wedding she would be moving in with Jason while they searched for a house together.

"That wasn't stretching, not really," She responding as she lowered herself into a straddle position, her legs stretched out on either of her. She brought her torso lower, until her entire upper body was touching the floor, still in a straddle. Tommy chose that moment to turn around.

His breath caught in his throat before he came to his senses. "You used to do that all the time," he commented. "When we were watching tv, doing homework..."

"Yeah, but I had ulterior motives those times," Kimberly interrupted him. "This time, it's to keep my muscles from going 'hey remember us, we're those things you don't ever use'," she said.

Tommy just shook his head and quickly changed the subject. "I'm gonna call Jase and let him know we got here okay and then I'll head over there. I really wanna change before we all go out to lunch, " he said as he flipped his phone open.

Kimberly finished her stretches and got up. "I know the feeling. I just want a shower and to change into clothes that don't smell like I slept in a terminal all night." She grabbed her pink suitcase and opened it, intent on finding her toiletries and scrubbing the morning off her. Just as she located the little bag with her shampoo, she heard Jason's voice through Tommy's cell.

_"Not now, bro,"_Jason answered, sounding suspiciously short of breath.

"Ewww..." Kimberly commented, wrinkling her nose at the thought of what her big brother was probably doing.

"Jase, I just dropped Kim off and I'm about to head over there, so you might want to make it quick, I really don't wanna come over and find you two going at it like bunnies," he said, attempted to block mental images.

_" HE SAID NOT NOW DAMN IT!"_ Trini's outburst almost made Tommy drop the phone. _"IF YOU COME OVER HEAR AND INTERRUPT US, I SWEAR TO GOD IT WILL BE THE LAST THING YOU DO!"_ With that, the line went dead.

Tommy stared at his phone in shock as Kimberly stifled a giggle. "I guess that 'no sex a month before the wedding' thing didn't really work out too well," she choked back another giggle as she stooped down to gather the rest of her toiletries and a change of clothes.

"Guess not," he replied, rubbing the back of his neck. "I guess I'm staying here for a while."

Kim stood back up. "I hope you don't think I'm being rude, but I really need a shower, I feel gross," she said.

"No problem," Tommy said, sitting on the couch. "Save me some hot water though. Since it sounds like the lovebirds might be... occupied for awhile, I'll just shower and change here."

Kimberly gulped at the thought of her and Tommy sharing the same shower, even if they weren't in it at the same time. "Okay, I'll let you know when I'm ready... I mean when I'm out of the shower... I mean after I'm done and get dressed!" she stammered. _Smooth, Kim, real smooth_, she thought bitterly.

"Works for me," Tommy replied with an amused grin.

After Kim headed to the bathroom Tommy went out to his car to retrieve his own suitcase, mental images of Kim in the shower swirling through his mind._ Stop that!_ he told himself sternly._ She's your just friend, remember, your_ friend. _You wouldn't think of Trini in the shower. _He shook his head quickly and looked, half-fearing Jason might jump out of the bushes at any minute and proceed to beat the crap out of him for thinking of his fiance like that. _He's at home, _Tommy reminded himself._ Having sex with the woman of his dreams, the bastard. _

With a sigh Tommy headed back inside and took a seat on the couch. _If only I could be so lucky, _he thought, his mind once again preoccupied with the gorgeous woman twenty feet away in the bathroom. The woman he would give anything to join.

A/N: Sorry for another short chapter, but I'm still trying to figure out how to realistically get them back together. Thanks again for all the great reviews, you guys rock!


	5. Guess Who

"KIM!!"

"TRINI!!" Kimberly ran toward her best friend and wrapped her into a tight hug. The two stood in the Youth Center's parking lot, clinging to each other as only childhood friends could. True, there was once a time when they had drifted apart a little, but as soon as they got back in touch they were caught up after only a few all-night phone calls. Deep down, they still knew each other like the back of their hands and could read each other with eerie accuracy.

"JASON!" Tommy screamed in a high, girlish voice, jumping up and down like a cheerleader.

"TOMMY" Jason mimicked, as he clapped his hands. "Like, oh my god, I haven't seen you in forever! You hair looks so good!"

"Oh, please, I didn't even have time to blow dry it," Tommy said, pretending to flip his hair. "You've lost weight, you look fabulous!" Tommy continued in the same tone.

The two girls pulled apart. "Are they mocking us?" Kim asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"They're mocking us," Trini replied as she folded her arms. The two glared at the men, who had burst out laughing. Kim exchange a glance with Trini and mouthed,_Let me_. Trini just smiled, knowing what was coming. Kim headed the where the boys stood.

"Jason Lee Scott," Kimberly started sternly. "First of all, DON"T," she continued, slapping him upside the head, "Mock us. And second," she paused as Jason rubbed the back of his head mumbling an apology, looking fearful at what her next move would be. "I missed you, you ass," she finished.

At this he grinned and pulled her into a bear hug. "I missed you too, sis."

After he relinquished his hold on her, Kim smacked him again, though not as hard. "Ow! Jesus, Kim, I said I was sorry! Point taken, no more mocking you."

"That wasn't for mocking me. _That_ was for breaking your no-sex pact and telling me about it," Kim said, shivering slightly at the thought. "I'm gonna have nightmares now because of you."

"Technically, I didn't tell you anything, you just happened to over-hear me when Tommy called at an inopportune time. And if you wanna get even more technical, she broke it, not me," Jason explained, pointing at Trini.

"Right," Kim snorted. "Like I believe that."

"She did!" Jason argued.

"Sure, Jase, sure," Kim replied turning her back to him and linking her arm with Trini's as they headed into the Youth Center.

"It's true! Trini tell her!" Jason tried again, his face growing red.

"I don't have any idea what you're talking about, Honey," Trini said without turning around.

Jason let out a frustrated sigh as he followed the girls inside. Tommy was at his side, holding back his laughter. If there was anything he enjoyed as much as bantering with Kim, it was watching her banter with someone else, especially Jason. Kim always knew what buttons to push to get hilarious reactions.

"I suppose you think this is funny?" Jason asked him, a mock-serious look on his face. Tommy could only nod, knowing if he opened his mouth he would laugh in his best friend's face. Jason shook his head. "Man, just wait until _you_ get married. Then you'll see how funny it is." Tommy just rolled his eyes as they entered.

"Whoa! Is anyone else getting a sense of deja vu?" Kimberly asked as they took in the Youth Center for the first time in years. It had definitely changed after Ernie left and Lieutenant Stone took over, but now there was something eerily familiar about the place. True, the bright colors that had been smashed on the walls were replaced by warm beiges and browns, and while most of the exercises equipment was gone, there were still a few practice mats and a heavy bag set off into a corner.

"Tell me about it," Tommy said, looking around. "It's almost like someone started trying to turn back the clock 10 years."

Kimberly nodded her agreement as Jason shrugged. "Someone told me it changed hands again after Captain Stone," Jason said. "Maybe whoever bought the place spent time here back when Ernie owned it and is trying to bring it back to the way it was."

Kimberly's fell to the spot where the balance beam had formerly been set up, her eyes growing misty. She had spend so much time here, practicing, eating, doing homework, listening to Ernie's stories, laughing and crying with her friends. It was a second home, her refuge. The place she would run when she couldn't listen to her parents fight anymore, where Ernie would make her one of his special smoothies and tell her that it wasn't her fault, sometimes adults fight. The place where she and her friends would go for a bite to eat, exhausted after a battle. It was where she first layed eyes on Tommy, the were both so young then, so hopelessly smitten and in love. _And the place where Coach Schmit discovered me and convinced me to leave behind everything that was important to me_, she thought with a small shake of her head. She didn't regret her decision to go to Florida, it was something she had to do. She would have spent the rest of her life wondering what would have been._Still_, she thought again,_ I miss this place... more happened to me here than any other place in my life_.

"I know what you're thinking, I miss this place, too," Tommy said softly, shaking her from her thoughts. "It was never the same after Ernie left."_Or after you left, _he thought. For weeks after she left, he couldn't bring himself to look at the beam. It was a constant reminder that she was gone, following her dreams, while he was here struggling to get through without her. Kim just nodded her head sadly. "I wonder who owns this place now," she said, pretending to rub something out of her eye to hide the tears that had threatened to spill from them.

"I don't know," Trini responded. "But I'd like to mee... ERNIE!" Trini exclaimed. The others whipped their head around to the direction Trini had shouted at. They all stood still, wide-eyed with mouths hanging open at the sight of Ernie, clad in one of his signature Hawaiian shirts, behind what used to be the Juice Bar. At the sound of his name, Ernie looked around until his eyes found four of his favorite customers.

"Hey guys! Boy, I almost didn't recognize you, especially you with that short hair, Tommy. You all look so grown up. How've you kids been?" he asked, coming around from the bar to greet them. He didn't have any children of his own, but he considered many of his regulars family, especially this tight-knit group, three of which he'd known since they were just out of diapers. He loved them like his own kids, and they loved him right back.

Kimberly got there first and let herself be wrapped up in a hug by the man she considered like a father to her. "Hiya Kimmy," he said softly, using her childhood nickname. "You look great. I saw you win all the medals at the Olympics. I'm so proud of you, I knew you could do it."

"Thanks Ernie," she whispered, wiping away tears.

He smiled brightly at her before turning his attention to Trini. "And Trini, look at you! You're glowing, I guess Switzerland agreed with you. Either that or the rock on your finger," he commented, immediately looking at Jason. "About time, Jase"

"Thanks Ernie," Jason replied, hugging him. "Now that we know you're back, you have to come to the wedding." It was only right, considering this was the place when he first realized he was head over heels for Trini. They had their first kiss here, right before they left for the Peace Conference. It was a time of new beginnings and Jason would be damned if it took them being homesick and lonely for Trini to kiss him back. He'd had to know right then, before their lives changed again. It was the happiest moment of his young life when Trini kissed him back with as much passion as he had shown.

"I'd be honored," Ernie said, turning to Tommy. "And Mr. Oliver, or as someone told me a few years ago, _Dr_. Oliver. How've you been?"

"Hey Ernie," Tommy also hugged him. "I've been great, busy but great. How about you, when did you get back?"

"A few years ago. Traveled around for a bit before I realized, who am I kidding, this place is home. So I came back and bought this place back from Capt. Stone. He had really changed the place, knocked down walls, added onto it. So as soon as the papers were signed I hired a contractor, gave him a picture of what it used to look like, minus a few adjustments, and told him to get to work. Now all that's left is to get rid of all this boring colors and liven this place up. Figured I'd bring in some more exercise equipment, maybe another beam, start a few classes," he said, nudging Kimberly. "Looking for a job?" he joked.

Kim laughed, "I wish I could Ernie, but it'd be one hell of a commute."

"Kim lives in Boston,' Tommy explained, seeing the puzzled look on Ernie's face. "We're both in town for the wedding."

"Gotcha. Boston, huh? Never pictured you two as the New England type. Especially you, Tommy" Ernie said as he picked up a blender jar.

"I'm not," Tommy responded, looking puzzled for half a second. Before he could correct Ernie, Kimberly replied, "Oh, Tommy doesn't live with me Ernie. He's not... I mean we're not..." Kimberly stumbled through, trying to find the right words.

Ernie held up his hands. "My apologies, guys. I just saw you two together and thought maybe you had worked things out. You kids always made an adorable couple. Ah well, wishful thinking, I guess."

_You too, huh?_ Kimberly thought. "We're still good friends," Kimberly reported, glancing at Tommy. Did she see the same hopeful look it his eyes? _You imagining things, Hart_, she chided herself.

"That's good. You always did manage to help each other out. That's pretty important in a friendship." The look didn't go unnoticed by Ernie. He knew, more than any of the adults in the former teens lives, that what they had was more than high school puppy-love. "So, who wants a smoothie?" he asked, knowing a change of subject was in order.

"ME!" all four raised their hands like grade-schoolers. Ernie chuckled, _Some things never change_, he thought.

A/N: Show of hands, who saw that coming? Sorry this chapter isn't the best. I've been a little busy, my boyfriend decided to it would be nice to take me to a romantic dinner... and propose. So needless to say between that, chasing after my 16 month old nephew (who I officially adopted this week), and work, I've been a little preoccupied. Thanks a million for all the great reviews, Emma.


	6. Kids Again

"You want me to _what_!?"

"Go back into a bridge"

"A bridge?"

"Yes, Tommy a bridge," Trini repeated as she glared at where Jason and Kim stood nearby, arms around each other and attempting to stifle their laughs after a previously failed attempt. It was nighttime now and they were still in the Youth Center, now empty except for Ernie, who was in the back taking inventory. After they spent some time catching up with Ernie, and deciding to post-pone their dinner plans and eat there, Jason and Tommy sparred for old time's sake. That's when Trini had commented on Tommy's fighting stance and how he looked unbalanced.

"I can't do that, Trini," Tommy stated, as he turned, also glaring at his friends. "Enjoying yourselves, are you?" he huffed. Getting a lesson on how to properly balance himself by Trini was one thing, but doing it in front of his best friend and ex-girlfriend-turned-good-friend was another. His face turned a shade of red his old uniform would envy.

"Immensely," Jason managed to get out. Kim could barely nod as a snort of laughter escaped.

"Never mind them," Trini said, turning back to Tommy. "Come on, down."

"Down boy," Kimberly snickered, clutching to Jason for dear life.

Tommy wheeled around. "Let's see you do it then Miss Hyena," he countered, immediately regretting his words. _Hello, gymnast. Duh, Tommy_, he thought.

Kimberly, still shaking with barely contained laughter, immediately arched back into a perfect bridge. She didn't hold it for long though, her laughter wouldn't allow it. Almost immediately her arms gave out, sending her body crashing down. She hit the floor in a fit of hysteria, laughing so hard she could barely breathe. "There," laugh "see," another laugh "I did it!" she got out as Jason tried to pull her up from the floor. This proved difficult as she was in his own fit of hysteria. Finally he gave up and went crashing down of the floor to join Kimberly.

"Ladies and gentleman, my husband-to-be and my best friend," Trini said dryly. "Wackos, both of them. Okay, come on," she tried again, putting her hands on Tommy's back to spot him. "Just do what the crazy lady did, sans the falling and going into incoherent babble." she spared another glance at the two, now literally rolling on the floor laughing. She heaved a huge sigh, the bit back a smile. _They look like they could be kids again, rolling around laughing at something Zach said_, she thought, working harder to suppress a smile.

"Remind me why I'm doing this again. Oh will you two knock it off!" he burst out, to no avail. Jason and Kim were now on their backs, pounding their fists into the ground in an effort to gain enough control to take a breath.

"Because," Trini grabbing his shoulders to turn him back around, no longer able to hold back at least a smile, much to Tommy's dismay. "Your core isn't centered. And if your core isn't centered, it affects your balance. Trust me, I figured that out with the Haha Twins back there long ago and it helped. The were able to move a lot better in battle. Now arch back."

With a tremendous sigh, Tommy arched his back slowly until his hands found the floor. "If you'll remember correctly, she," he nodded his upside-down head towards Kimberly, "is the one who flipped around during battles, not me."

"Yes, but she was able to do that because her core was centered. And Jason was able to punch with more efficiency, not that I'm knocking your talents as a martial artist because I know you kick ass in the truest sense. Now you can add a few more moves to your fighting repertoire. And before you say, 'I don't need another fighting repertoire, I'm through being a Ranger,' get real. We all know, someday, you'll somehow manage to be back in spandex. As long as you don't come back as a Yellow or a Pink, cause then Kim and I would be forced to kill you."

"Oh, I don't know," Kimberly started between giggles. "I always thought you'd look _darling_ in pink!" Her and Jason burst into a new fit of laughter, tears pouring down their cheeks. "PINK!" was all Jason could get out, gasping for breath.

Tommy dropped his position and scrambled upright. "All right, that's it!" he roared, stomping toward his friends. He picked up Kimberly's white espadrilles. "Say bye to the shoes, Kim"

"You wouldn't!" Kimberly said, fighting to gain her composure. Tommy walked over to the garbage can. "Tommy! Those are my favorites!" she balked. As Tommy made to throw them into the bin, Kim bolted up. Tommy gave an evil smile, "Should've thought of that before you started t-OOF!" In a spectacular show of strength, Kimberly tackled Tommy, sending them both sprawling onto the ground. "Never mess with the shoes," she warned before getting up and leaving a thoroughly shocked Tommy on the ground. He lay there, his mind trying to comprehend what just happened. Jason, who had gotten up during the tackle, walked over and offered an arm down to Tommy. "You know better than that, man," Jason said, pulling Tommy up. "She goes crazy over her shoes. I'm surprised you're still conscious."

"But she... she's never... how did... she never used to be able..."

"Bro," Jason cut off Tommy, mid-babble. "She's been doing that for years," he finished simply.

"Not to me!" Tommy exclaimed, rubbing the shoulder that hit the ground first. "She never did that to me, out of all the times we sparred!"

Kimberly came back over after high-fiving a grinning Trini. "That's because we never sparred as friends." She rolled her eyes at Tommy's puzzled expression. "We only sparred when we were dating. And I was too nice to crush my boyfriend's pride with the fact that his 5'2" girlfriend could flatten him," she explained.

"Ah," was all Tommy could say for a minute, before coming out his daze. "And now it's perfectly acceptable?" he questioned.

"Yup", Kim responded with a grin. "You're a big boy now, Tommy. You can handle the truth," she smiled coyly. "Not one word, Jase," she commanded as Jason opened his mouth, undoubtedly to fire back "You can't handle the truth!"

The four stood there, two of them panting with the ability to finally take sufficient breaths, silently looking around. They had been able to revert back to teenagers for a few precious hours, sparring and laughing at each other like they didn't have a care in the world, and now reality caught up with them. They were adults, in a very real world.

"Well, we'd better get back. It's getting late and we all have a lot on our plates tomorrow," Trini announced, breaking the silence. They called good-bye to Ernie with the promise that they would stop back in tomorrow before heading outside.

"What's on the agenda tomorrow," Kim asked, as they stepped out into the night air.

"You and me are meeting the rest of the girls to having our final fittings on the dresses while the guys pick up their tuxes. Then I figured we'd all meet for lunch at the house before deciding on dinner plans," Trini said, wrapping an arm around Jason as they walked to the cars.

"Works for me," Kim agreed, before turning to Tommy. "You giving me a ride back, or am I stuck riding with the lovebirds," she asked, the day's previous events coming to mind.

"That would be mean," he commented, nodding for her to get in the Jeep. "I'll see you guys in a few," he called to Jason and Trini as he climbed in.

"Cool," Jason called back as he closed the passenger door of his car for Trini.

As they pulled out of the parking lot, Kimberly turned to Tommy. "That was fun," she commented, a peaceful smile on her face.

"Sure, if you call being pummeled fun," Tommy answered dryly. "Seriously Kim, when did you learn to do that?" he asked, his eyes on the road.

"I told you, I always could. I just didn't think you could handle it it very well back then if you knew I could drop you like a sack of potatoes," she answered.

"Couldn't handle it?" Tommy challenged.

"Yes, Tommy, I didn't think you could handle it," she repeated calmly. "You were always the one that wanted to come to my rescue. You knew I could hold my own and most of the times you let me, but sometimes you wanted to save me. And I let you. I understood that being with a girl that kicked ass and took names on a daily basis might make you feel like I didn't need you to protect me. So I gave you more of a reason to protect me."

Tommy thought about this for a minute before speaking. "So all those times in battle when you would scream for my help, you were faking?" he quarried.

"Most of the time," she answered, before seeing the crestfallen look on his face. "But I didn't do it to make you feel like more of a man," she clarified. "I did it because, deep down, I liked having my boyfriend save me. Showing up like my white knight," she finished.

"Or white tiger," he asked softly, an old memory coming to mind.

"Yes," she responded just as softly. Their time as a couple hadn't been like the fairy tales her father would read while putting her to bed, but it was her own fairytale, just as precious to her, if not more.

Tommy pulled up to Trini's and put the car in park. Kim climbed out of the car and walked around to Tommy's side. "Thanks for the ride," she said, pulling her keys out of her purse.

"Anytime," Tommy replied. Kim paused for a second, then leaned in a gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. "See you tomorrow," she whispered, quickly heading into the apartment.

"See you tomorrow," he called out softly. _Beautiful_, he thought, putting the Jeep in gear and heading back to Jason's.

A/N: I'm posting the next chapter immediately after this. I originally wrote both as one long chapter, but realized there needed to be a break in between. And I wanted to make up for the fact that it might be a few days before I can post again. Cute story: my nephew (who by the way is named Jason, no I didn't name him that) and I just started Mommy and Me tumbling classes at my gymnastics studio. It was a great idea when I first thought about it, but 20/20 hindsight can be a killer. Now my time is spent attempting to stop him from doing front tucks (which is way beyond anything he'll learn in said class) off the couch, or chairs, or tables, or an other flat surface he can climb onto... which doesn't leave much out since he's like a little monkey with him climbing skills. As always, thanks for the great reviews and all the congrats you guys gave me. Emma


	7. Change of Plans

Kimberly had just sat down on the couch with a bowl of popcorn, intent on watching the girliest movie she could find, when the doorbell rang. She hit the pause button on the remote and walked over to the door. Who the hell is ringing Trini's doorbell and 10:00 at night, she thought before looking through the peephole to find Tommy standing on the stoop, looking very uncomfortable. What the fuck? she thought, her heart starting to beat faster.

"Hey," Tommy said after Kim opened the door. "Can I come in?" he asked sheepishly.

Kimberly didn't say anything, but moved aside to let him in. Once she had shut the door, she looked at Tommy questioningly.

"Um, yeah," Tommy started before gathering up the courage to ask his next question. "Do think I could crash on the couch here tonight," he timidly asked.

Kimberly's eyes widened. "Here?" she asked. "Why here, I mean, you're supposed to, I mean I thought you were staying at Jason's," she stuttered out. Why do I keep getting so tongue-tied lately, she thought, then looked at Tommy's hopeful expression. Stupid question.

"I am," Tommy replied, receiving another questioning look. "Or, I was before he and Trini started going at it like rabbits, very loud rabbits, in their room which is oh-so-conveniently located next to the guest room."

"Gross," Kimberly spat out, shivering again at the thought of what was taking place between her best friends.

"Very," Tommy agreed. "I couldn't take it anymore so I went to the Angel Grove Inn, but they're booked and the nearest hotel is 25 miles away. So I figured I'd see if you wouldn't mind letting me take the couch in exchange for me making breakfast," he said.

"Deal, but I'll make breakfast, you clean. Trini would kill me if I got food poisoning before the final fitting," she joked, taking a seat back on the couch.

"Hey, be fair," he joked back, taking a seat as well on the other end.

"I am," she laughed. "You can't cook, Tommy. I remember the last time I had your cooking, when you tried to make me breakfast in be..." she cut herself short. You idiot, she scolded herself, looking down at her lap.

"Kim," Tommy said in a serious voice. She kept looking at her lap. "Kim, look at me," he tried again.

Kimberly looked up slowly, her eyes meeting his, causing her breathing to slow. "We need to work this out, once and for all," Tommy said.

Kimberly nodded and looked down again. "I know. I know we do. Every time we think we've gotten past it, something like this happens. I'm getting tired of it. I just want us to able to talk without having to walk on eggshells, like normal friends do."

Tommy sighed deeply, causing Kim to look up, her face pulled into a hopeful expression. It was now or never. Just tell her. You've held it in long enough, he told himself.

"Kim, maybe that's the problem. We're not normal friends. We have a history, a past that neither of us can seem to let go of. At least," he looked at her. "I can't seem to let go of."

"You can't?" she asked hesitantly.

"No, Kim, I can't." He stood up and shook his head, this was it, no turning back. "Look I've tried to let it go, pretend I didn't care, move past it. But I can't, not anymore, not now." He sat back down, this time next to her and put his hand on her knee. His heart felt like it was going to burst through his chest being this close to her, touching her. "We were kids, Kim. Hopelessly in love, but we were still kids. We never had the chance to try. But we've grown up, we've lived and we know what the world's like. We know now what's fake and what's real," he took his other hand and lifted it up to cup her chin. "And I've never found anything as real as you, Kim," he finished, almost in a whisper.

His chocolate brown eyes met hers, honey-colored and misty. "Tommy," she whispered, before reaching up to cup his cheek, bringing their faces closer. He didn't hesitate before leaning down to kiss her, their lips meeting for the first time since their last bittersweet kiss all those years ago. They both almost gasped at the feeling of it, being connected like this again. The kiss deepened, Tommy's tongue lashed out to seek entrance and Kim's mouth opened to oblige. She curled both her arms around his neck as he wrapping his arms around her torso, pulling her so close they could feel each other hearts beating erratically in their chests. Their tongues danced with each other until they both broke the kiss, the need for air too great to continue. They stayed, millimeters from each other face. "Wow," was all Kim could breathlessly get out. "Yeah," Tommy agreed in a whisper before bringing his lips to meet hers again. Over and over their lips met as they leaned back, caught up in the passion they had been denied for almost a decade.

Again they broke apart to breathe, the top half of Tommy's body resting on Kim's. He looked into her eyes, full of need and wanting. "You're so gorgeous, Beautiful," he said before she grabbed his head and pulled it to hers in a fiery kiss.

Their hands roamed each others bodies, making each other gasp and sigh with pleasure until Tommy pulled away ever so slightly and looked down at the women he'd always loved. "Are you sure about this?" he manged to ask huskily.

She could only nod before leaning up to kiss him again. He felt her lips smile against his. They were finally here, about to make love, right were they both belonged.

A/N: This is one chapter I won't apologize for being short. I felt the need to end it here, and leave the rest up to your imaginations. Emma  



	8. Another Shot

Kimberly woke up to find an arm around her. A very muscular arm. A very muscular Tommy arm. She smiled to herself, now fully convinced that her waking fear of the previous night's events being a dream was in fact real. _Last night _was_ like a dream_, she thought to herself, her smile growing wider. She and Tommy had made love as many times as their bodies would allow before collapsing into contented sleep. She sighed at the thought of it, waking Tommy from the remnants of his sleep. She turned to face him, smiling brightly. "Morning, Handsome," she said softly.

"Morning, Beautiful," he leaned forward to kiss her forehead. "What time is it?" he mumbled.

"Early," she whispered. "The sun's not even up yet."

"Wanna get up and watch the sunrise together," he suggested, kissing her lips softly.

"No," she replied, kissing him back.

"Huh?"

"No," she repeated simply. "I don't want to get out of bed. I'm too comfortable here," she snuggled closer to him.

He pulled her to him so her face was buried in his chest and murmured into her hair, "Me, too."

She kissed his chest, then made her way up to his throat, neck, chin, cheek, and finally mouth. The kiss devoured them with as much passion as last night. Tommy ran one hand through her hair, the other stroking her back and nape of her neck. She ran her fingers through his short hair before letting her hand trail down, finally landing on his backside, and squeezed. "Why, Miss Hart," Tommy said coyly. "I do believe you're trying to seduce me"

She pressed her hips against his. "And judging from your reaction, it's working," she replied with a sultry gaze.

Tommy responded by pulling her closer and turning them so he was laying on top of her. They were both still naked, not having bothered to put their clothes back on before sleeping. "Didn't get enough last night?" he teased, bringing his hand up to cup her breast. He smiled at the sound of her moan lightly, "Never."

He squeezed her breast gently, then with deliberate care took her nipples between his fingers and rolled. The reaction was immediate, sending Kim's hips upward. "Oh, god, Tommy", she moaned. He wasn't about to stop there. Leaning down, he took her nipple in his mouth and sucked gently. "Yesss," Kim hissed. As he continued sucking and nipping at her breasts she moved her hand down to cup his firm erection, stroking it slowly. "Jesus, Kim," Tommy moaned, causing a lust-filled smile to split Kimberly's lips.

Tommy stopped sucking on her nipples and kissed his way down her torso, stopping to dip his tongue into her belly button. "Tommy," she moaned again. His mouth continued it's journey down her body, stopping to plant a kiss here and there, before he stopped at his destination between her legs. Pausing to gape at the beauty before his eyes, he stuck his tongue out to taste her, causing Kim's hips to jerk wildly.

As he continued he heard Kim's breathing become more shallow. "Oh god, yes, oh my god, Tommy, there, Tommy!" she screamed, her climax hitting, making her see stars. He eagerly lapped up the rest of her juices before coming up to kiss her lips. She wrapped her hand around his swollen member again and pulled him toward her. "I need you, now," she commanded.

He centered himself so his cock brushed against her clit, causing them both to gasp before he entered her, slowly filling her tight passage. They stayed like that for a moment before the need to move became too great and Tommy slowly slid out off Kim, only to enter back into her, slamming his hips into hers again and again. Kim's hips came up to meet Tommy's thrusts faster until he felt her walls contract around him. "TOMMY!" she screamed as her orgasm rippled through her. It was too much for Tommy, he pistoned into her a few more times before he felt his own orgasm take hold. "Christ, Kim!" he yelled as he came in a series of jerks inside her.

Tommy collapsed on top of Kim as she clung to his shoulders. Before long, he pulled himself off her and rolled to his side, still staring at Kim. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. "Hey you," she whispered, her fingers stoking his cheek. "Hey yourself," he replied softly, brushing stray hairs out of her face. Her eyes closed at his touch. He continued to stroke her hair, stopping to kiss her forehead.

Her eyes slowly opened as they fixed on him, her gaze turning serious. "What's wrong, Beautiful," he asked, his voiced filled with concern.

"I love you," she said in a clear voice.

He broke into a grin so wide his cheeks hurt. "I love you, too, Beautiful. So much," he kissed her again, slowly getting caught up in all the wonderful things that had happened over the past few hours. He was lying in bed with the love of his life, the woman who had always held his heart. And he never wanted to let her go again.

"Move in with me," he blurted out.

"What?" Kim gasped.

"Move in with me," he repeated. "Kim, it took so long for us to find each other again, I don't want to lose you ever again. Come back to California, live with me in Reefside," he reached out to hold her close, but Kimberly pulled away and got out of the bed.

"Tommy, I, I can't do that. I won't do that."

"Why?" was Tommy's shocked reply.

"Well for one thing, my job..."

"They have gymnastics out here, too," Tommy cut her off.

"My friends..."

"Your best and oldest friends are here"

"My life, Tommy! My life is in Boston!" she finally yelled, exasperated.

Her words stunned him momentarily. "Kim, your life could be here, it _should_ be here! I love you, and you love me, we should be together. Not just dating, but _together_ together."

"Tommy," Kim started, before sighing deeply and sinking back onto the bed. "We're not kids anymore, you said it yourself last night. We know what's real, and that includes what's realistic. We don't know each other anymore, not as anything more than friends who e-mail occasionally and make small talk when we're in the same room. We have to get to know each other again, _really_ know each other. Not just 'What's been new with you since we talked last month.' We need to have actual conversations without censoring ourselves again. It's not realistic for me to move across the country just because of one night of sex."

"One night of sex?_Just_ one night of_sex_?!" Tommy fumed. "Kim, if that's all last night was to you, then you're right, I _don't_ know you anymore!" With that, he jumped out of the bed and began searching for his clothes, dismayed to recall they were scattered in various parts of the apartment. He began to head out of the bedroom when Kimberly grabbed his arm in a fierce grip.

"Tommy, wait!"

"Let go, Kim" he growled in a low voice. He refused to turn around.

She loosened her grip and slid her hand down to his wrist, still holding on. "It wasn't just sex. I don't think that, you know I don't. Last night was one of the best nights of my life. It was incredible, but it's not a reason to jump back into a serious relationship. There has to be more of a foundation than that."

"Like what?"

Kim turned him around to face her. "Like finding out who we are as adults. Talking about more than just work and friends and all the other small talk we've made trying to avoid deeply personal conversations for years. We've changed, Tommy. We need to make sure we can fit into each other lives again, that we have what it takes to make a relationship work this time around."

"We can, Kim. I know we can."

"I hope so. But we have to take it slow. Otherwise we could wind up getting hurt again. I know you'd never want to hurt me, and I couldn't bear the thought of hurting you. Again. Please, let's just give it time, Handsome."

At her tender use of his pet name, Tommy softened. _I hate that she's always right,_ he thought. Kimberly looked at him, her eyes filled with hope, willing him to understand.

"Ok," he sighed. "We'll go slow. You're not leaving for another two weeks, that gives us some time to re-learn everything about each other. Hopefully by then we'll have figured things out."

"We will. Even if we have to lock ourselves in a room and not come out until we do."

"Actually, that doesn't sound like a bad idea," Tommy grinned and began to pull her to him.

"We have to get dressed, Trini's coming to pick me up in an hour," she smiled back and planted a soft kiss on his lips. "We'll have plenty of time to 'talk' tonight."

"Sounds like a plan, Beautiful," he kissed her lips, then her forehead, burying his mouth in her hair.

"Tommy?"

"Hmm?"

"Have you seen my underware?"

He looked down at her and shook his head, grinning sheepishly. "I'll check the between the couch cushions, you check the bathroom?"

"Deal. Oh, and Tommy?" Kim called to his retreating form.

He stopped and turned. "Yeah?"

"I really do love you. I just want you to know that."

In two long strides he was back in the bedroom. "I love you, too, Kim. I never stopped," he pulled her to him.

"Me neither," she whispered into his shoulder.

"Hey, Kim, you ready to g- WHY IS THERE A PAIR OF BOXERS ON MY LIVING ROOM FLOOR?!"

"Busted," Tommy whispered.

"I guess it's too late to have you crawl out the window."

"I wouldn't do it without the boxers that Trini just unwillingly discovered."

"Right. Hide in the closet!" she whispered, pushing him.

"Kim, stop pushing, she knows I'm here. I think it's a little late to hide to keep you from getting a lecture."

"I'm not doing it to avoid a lecture, I'm doing it for your safety. This is _Trini_ we're talking about. A pissed-off, stressed-out Trini. Who is about to catch you naked in her bedroom with her best friend."

Tommy darted into the closet and shut the door. "I'll see you at lunch, Beautiful," Kim heard through the mirrored doors. _Of course after she's done ripping him limb from limb she'll squeal about how excited she is that we finally came to our senses_, she thought.

"KIMBERLY ANN HART, GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE, **NOW**!"

Kim took one last glance at the closet doors to where Tommy was safely hiding._ Lucky bastard_, she thought as she threw on a robe and slowly headed down the hall. "Trini, I can explain."

"EXPLAIN?! How the hell can you possibly explain?! I walk in and the first thing I see..." _This is gonna be a long morning_.

A/N: Not, the best I know, but I wanted to get something out to you guys. Keep those reviews coming :) Emma


	9. Pinky Swear

"I don't believe you two!"

"Six."

"It- what?"

"That's the sixth time you said that already."

A sharp glare from Trini caused Kim to throw her hands up in defense. "I'm just saying."

"Well maybe six is the amount of times it takes for me to process something like this!"

"Like what?" Kimberly asked in mock innocence.

"Like walking in to discover that my best friend and her ex were getting it on. In_ my apartment_," Trini stated pointedly.

"Details, details," Kim said airily, eliciting another glare from Trini. "Seriously Trin, you've been ranting so long that, aside from making every other driver on the road wish they had stayed home, you've yet to accomplish anything. So stop pretending that this isn't exactly what you wanted when you started plotting this, and yes I know you've probably been plotting this since you realized the wedding was going to force Tommy and I to be in the same room for an extended period of time. We both know that deep down you're dying to ask me how good it was."

Trini took a turn harder than she had to, causing Kim to be thrown against the window slightly. "Actually, I've been dying to ask you how it happened, but I'll settle for the less eloquent details. So spill."

Kimberly sighed. "It was amazing. Completely mind-blowing. I'll have to congratulate whoever taught him those new moves, because the sex was great when we were teenagers, but now it's just... wow," Kim trailed off with a dreamy gaze out the window.

"Don't hold back," Trini said dryly, wrinkling her nose. "Enough about the dirty details, how did this happen? I mean, you two were tip-toeing around each other from the minute you came back. How did _that_ lead to **_that_**?"

"Actually, it's all your fault. Well, your's and Jase's," Kim commented, digging through her bag for a brush. Trini had pulled her out of the apartment so quickly she barely had time to get dressed, let alone do her hair.

"How is it our fault?!"

"The sound of you two going at it like overly fertile rabbits disgusted him so much he came over and asked to crash on the couch. Seriously Trin, it's one thing to break the no-sex-before-the-wedding pact once, but that was just overkill."

"Well, judging by how things turned out, you should be thanking me."

"You're right. Thank you for driving Tommy from your place and to me. And thank you for the moaning that probably got him so charged in the first place," she smiled wickedly.

"Ew. Stop putting mental images in my brain, Kim."

Kim laughed, "Can't help it, too easy."

"Ok, ok. So we've established why and," Trini shuddered, "how. But now what? I mean, are you two back together? Are you gonna date, do the long distance thing again?"

"Actually, he asked me to move back to California and live with him."

Trini slammed on the brakes, nearly causing the poor teenager taking driving lessons behind her to drive into her backseat. "WHAT?! You're moving back? Oh my god, Kim, this is great!"

"I told him no," Kim cut in before Trini could get too excited. "I mean, I can't just up and leave my life in Boston just like that."

"But you've been talking about how much you miss it here, and how you want to be closer to all of us."

"Triniiii," Kimberly whined. "You're supposed to be the understanding one. The one that tells me I did the right thing, that it was way, WAY too soon to think about moving in with him. Where's that Trini? I NEED THE SUPPORTIVE TRINI BACK!"

"Kim, calm down," Trini said in a soothing voice as she pulled into the parking lot of the bridal shop and killed the engine. She turned to Kim. "It _is_ too soon to move in with Tommy. But what's really stopping you from moving back here? Get your own place, and if things go well with you two, figure it out from there. You know you're a California girl at heart. How much more bubbly Kim-ness can Boston take before they chuck you out and go back to being all serious and sour?"

Kim chuckled at Trini's view of her current hometown. "I know, Trin. I do miss it here, and I miss you guys like crazy. But I may have to stay on the East Coast a little longer."

Trini gave her a look that plainly asked why.

"I wasn't gonna tell anyone this until I knew for sure, but I may be making a career change." Trini motioned for her to continue. "A record label in New York got a copy of a demo I did and they want to sign me. We're still working out the details, but if everything works out, I'll start recording as soon as I get back."

"You wait until now to tell me this!" Trini exploded, leaping forward to hug the petite girl as well as she could in the confines of her car. "Kim, this is huge! I'm so proud of you!"

"Thanks. I just... I can't be a gymnast forever. Or a coach. It kind of lost it's appeal. I was thinking about opening up my own gymnastics studio, and I still might in the future, but maybe it's time for me to chase another dream. I mean, at first the thought terrified me. I had just accomplished something I worked my whole life for and the last thing I wanted to do was go through all the sacrifices again. But after the hype wore down, I just sat back and went 'huh, now what?' You know how I can't sit still for long," at this Trini gave a snort, which Kim pointedly ignored. "And god knows I've written enough songs for 10 albums, and I miss singing."

Trini was silent for a moment, still amazed after all these years how Kimberly could get out so much while taking so few breaths. Finally she spoke up, "Well, I think it's great, Kim. God knows you have the talent, and we all always said you'd make an amazing singer. You're gonna blow everyone away."

Kim smiled and got out of the car. "I'll settle for blowing New York away first. While I'm recording I'm gonna be playing a few gigs there. Nothing major, just bars and coffee houses. And Jen asked me to join in with her a few times, so I'll get some good exposure that way."

Trini got out of the car as well and the two headed to the bridal shop. "Jen who?"

"Jennifer Teehan. You remember her, she went to AGH, she was a year ahead of us. She's a folk-rock singer now, and she's been pretty successful."

"Oh yeah, I remember her now! Isn't she the one who sings 'Dream Big?' I love that song," Trini exclaimed as she pulled open the door.

"Me too. But I liked the original version better."

Trini gave Kim a confused look for a moment before she remembered. "That was the song Tommy asked her to write for you, isn't it?" Trini asked carefully. They stepped into the store, too wrapped up in conversation to bother looking around.

"Yeah. I still have the tape," she said wistfully. "Anyways, her niece is one of the gymnasts I coach and a few years back we met when Jen came to pick her up at practice. We became friends and aside from asking me to sing with her at some of her shows, she wants to help produce my album."

"Small world," Trini said, shaking her head.

"Lucky for me. Trin, listen," Kimberly said, pulling Trini aside. "Can you do me a huge favor? Can you not tell anyone about me and Tommy? Jase included?"

"You're asking me to keep a secret this big from the man who's going to be my husband in," Trini looked at her watch, "6 days, 8 hours, and 28 minutes?" Kim looked at her pleadingly. "Of course," Trini smiled. "I wouldn't wanna be the one to tell him anyway. He's been waiting for this to happen forever, and if I tell him he's gonna push me aside to hug you guys. However, if you tell him, he'll hug you two then kiss me senseless for my brilliant plan working out. But why am I being so hush-hush?"

" Well, number one, this is the week of your wedding. All the focus should be on you and Jason, not us. It's your day, you deserve it. And number two... it's just that the next 2 weeks are kind of our trial period, to make sure this can work. And I don't want the added pressure of the group's expectations affecting anything. We need to take it slow and figure a lot out. If everyone knows they'll be giving us advice and what-not. And as much as I love them all dearly, the last thing we need is a presentation entitled, "Why Tommy and Kim Should Get Back Together." Complete with slides."

Trini burst out laughing at Kim's last comment. "Yeah, I guess Rocky did go a little overboard after the engagement party. I blame Billy for teaching him how to master Microsoft."

"I blame Bill Gates for making Microsoft so easy that Rocky could put that together overnight. But seriously, promise?" Kim asked, holding out her pinky.

Trini hooked her pinky with Kim's, making a deal backed by more than blood. "Promise, my lips are sealed. Now where the hell are the girls? They were supposed to be here 10 minutes ago!"

"Uh, Trin?" Kim pointed over Trini's shoulder. Trini turned her head around to see her cousin Sylvia and Sylvia's 3 year old daughter Erin standing by a row of dresses. "There you are!" Trini exclaimed. "What took you two so long? Hi, sweetie," Trini added bending over to kiss the top of Erin's head.

"We got here before you, Aunt Trini, but you and Kim were talking so much we didn't get a chance to tell you we were here. Hi, Kim!" the little girl's long black hair flew behind her as she ran to hug Kim.

"Hiya munchkin! How's your gymnastics going?"

"So, so good! I just learned how to do a cartwheel, wanna see?"

"You can show her later, sweetie," Sylvia cut in. "Hi, Kim."

"Hey Syl. You look great! I love your hair like that," Kim commented, hugging the 19 year old she adored. When Sylvia was 16, she found out she was pregnant with Erin. Her incredibly strict parents were furious and kicked her out. She lived with her boyfriend until the baby was born. Once her parents took one look at Erin, they asked Sylvia to come home. Life hadn't been easy the last few years, going to school full-time and being a single parent, but Sylvia graduated with honors, was taking classes at the local community college, working full-time, and had just moved into her first apartment.

"Thanks. Mom's doing," Sylvia rolled her eyes. "Ever since Erin and I moved out, she's been making excuses to come over and take us out places. Last week it was the salon, and the week before she took us to a lunch that somehow lasted 4 hours."

"She just misses you two. But I know she's proud of you for getting the apartment, it's all she talks about when she sees my mom," Trini put in. Sylvia just rolled her eyes again.

"Wait a minute, where's Aisha?" Kim asked.

"Her flight got cancelled, so she's taking a red-eye. She'll be here tomorrow morning," Trini answered.

"Shi-shoot," Kimberly recovered, realizing Erin was in earshot. "I haven't seen her in forever. Dam-darn Chicago," Kim recovered again, slapping herself on the forehead. "I'm gonna be a horrible mother."

"That's why you practice with Trini and Jason's kids first," Sylvia said with a smile.

"I don't think so! We'll screw them up just fine without Little Miss Potty-mouth's help. Come on, the dresses aren't gonna fit themselves."

"What?!"

Trini shot Kim a Look. "You know what I mean."

"Whatever you say, my dear. Whatever you say."

A/N: I don't know if any of you remember Sylvia, she was in the MMPR episode "No Clowning Around." I needed another bridesmaid and since I stopped watching the show after Amy Jo Johnson left (minus the clips I've seen about the letter), I have no clue about Kat's character. Also, I'm not bashing Boston or the East Coast. I'm from NJ by way of Cape Cod, and I love it. But let's face it, Kim belongs in CA. Keep those reviews coming:) Emma


	10. Kim's Boys

"MY BOYS!!"

"KIM!"

Kimberly sprinted across the parking lot to Billy, Adam, Rocky, and Zach. She got to Billy first and practically jumped into his arms. "My Billy! I haven't seen you in forever! You're never allowed to leave again, ever, ever, ever! Just tell everyone on Aquitar that I'm stealing you and won't let you go. I need you here, I still can't figure out how to do anything on my computer but open my e-mail." Of course this was a lie, as Kim had become quite adept on the computer. Billy knew it, too, but he didn't comment on it, just hugged Kim and smiled. "You don't have to steal me, Kim. I'm here for awhile to look for a place. I decided to move back."

This elicited another squeal from Kim. "Really?! Yes! Yes, yes, yes! I get my Billy back!" She hugged him again until she felt someone tap her on the shoulder.

"Don't leave a man hanging, Miss Thing."

"ZACH!" she screamed again as Zach lifted her up and spun her. "You'll always be my favorite dancing partner Kimmy-cub!"

"Good! You better not replace me with anyone of those wanna-be's in LA."

Zach's laughter warmed Kim's heart. She had missed all the boys, but sometimes she was convinced that Zach's laugh could cure anything. "Nobody could ever replace you, Hart." He wrapped her in his arms again. Once again, Kim felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Uh, hello. Forgetting someone?"

"ROCKY!" By now, onlookers had begun to look at the group, and especially Kimberly, like they had all just escaped from the nut house. Kim let herself be wrapped up in a hug and then picked up and swung around again. "I missed you, Monkey Boy!"

"I missed you too, Short-stuff! Damn girl, Boston agrees with you. You look hot!" Rocky observed as he set Kim down.

"I do don't I?" Kim flipped her hair over her shoulder dramatically and struck a model pose.

"As much as I hate agreeing with him, and believe me I do, he's right. Kim, you look great. But please don't scream again," Adam said, moving toward Kim.

"Thanks, Adam," Kim threw her arms around her formerly shy friend. "You look great, too. Hollywood's one lucky city, Froggie."

"Still haven't let go of that nickname, have you?" Adam said pulling her up into a hug as well.

"Never. I'll let it go when Rocky stops calling me Short-stuff."

Adam gently set Kim down and punch Rocky on the arm. "See, everything's your fault, man."

Trini came up behind them, rolling her eyes. She had seen all the boys the day before, so there was no need for another rambucious greeting. "Before Rocky can come up with what, I'm sure, is a majorly inappropriate response, let's go eat."

"Yes! I'm starving!" Rocky called out.

Tommy, who had made his way from the car with Jason, walked up. "Rock, we had breakfast 2 hours ago, and you ate the whole left side of the menu. How, man, just... how?"

"Because he's Rocky, our resident black hole of food. And that's why we love him," Kim giggled, pinching Rocky's cheek. Rocky smiled at her before heading off.

"What ever you say. Beau... Kim."

Kim whipped her head around at Tommy who was mentally kicking himself for the almost screw up. Fortunately the others had already started walking ahead and hadn't overheard. She slapped him lightly on the shoulder. "Sorry," Tommy apologized quickly.

"You didn't say anything to the guys, right? Cause I got Trini to promise not to say a word, even to Jase. And if you told them, she's gonna be majorly pissed, and you'll have to run from both of us. I made her pinky-swear and everything. And you _know_ how serious that is," Kim emphasized.

"Don't worry, Kim. I didn't say a word. I agreed with you that we need to keep this between us. And before you say anything, no, I won't forget."

Kim flashed him a brilliant smile. "Wouldn't dream of it. Meet me by the bathroom." With that, she ran to catch up to the rest of the group.

"Hey Rock, I have an idea," Jason began as they made their way to the table. "How about for lunch, you try the _right_ half of the menu."

"Your wit astounds me, oh pumped up one." Rocky responded, but he did grab for a menu before he sat down. "Then again, everything looks good... especially the right half."

While everyone was being seated, Kim saw Tommy out of the corner of her eye, heading to the back where the restrooms were. Her dear Tommy was many things, but subtle he was not. "I have to check my hair," she announced as everyone sat down. She gave a quick look to Trini, that clearly meant, _Don't follow me_. Trini caught it and sat down with the rest of the group.

Tommy was waiting for Kim when he saw her walk briskly toward him. After glancing over her shoulder, she closed the gap between them and threw her mouth onto his. Even being caught by surprise, it didn't take Tommy long to recover and he kissed her back with the same passion. He ran his hand up her back to cup her neck and she responded by throwing her arms around his and intertwining her fingers. When they broke the kiss, they inched their heads apart, still holding each other. "Not that I'm complaining, and believe me I'm not, but what was that for?"

"Cause I could," Kim gave him another smile. "And cause I might not get to do it again for a while. This is gonna be a long lunch, and I knew you're going out again with guys afterward."

"That works." Tommy leaned down and drew Kim into another fiery kiss.

She broke free first this time. "We better get back. The others are gonna start getting suspicious."

"Promise me something, Kim. When these two weeks are over, and we realize this is gonna work, you'll let me call everyone over and scream it from the rooftop," Tommy rubbed his thumb in a circular motion on the back of her neck.

"You need stop watching so many movies."

"Kim."

"Okay, okay. _If_ we decide we can do this again, you can announce it anyway you want. But remember Tommy, we're supposed to be taking it slow. That was the deal." She pulled loose from Tommy.

"It still is, Beautiful." He reached down and took her small hand in both of his. "But I know that before Jason and Trini come back from their honeymoon, we'll be back together. You'll see," Tommy promised.

Kimberly said nothing, but pulled his hands up to kiss them. "Get going. I actually do have to check my hair."

"No you don't. You look perfect," Tommy said, kissing her cheek.

Kim smiled again, then shoved his shoulder. "Go."

Tommy obliged, heading off towards their table as Kim headed into the bathroom. Once inside she smoothed down any stray hairs and sighed at her reflection. _I'm not perfect_, she thought._ But I'll be damned if I stop trying_.

After washing and drying her hands, Kim walked out of the bathroom, toward the best friends she would ever have.

A/N: I know I really need to rework a lot of these chapters, but so far I've only had time to type up my ideas. So I promise you guys that as soon as I have more time I'll go over all the chapters and fix them. Thanks for hanging in there with me. It's making writing my first fic an awesome experience. Keep those reviews coming:) Emma


	11. Simple Man

Kimberly sat on the bed and picked up her spare guitar that she had left with Trini. Tommy was still out with Jason when Trini dropped Kim off. After sitting on the couch and laughing about the hilarity that had ensued during lunch, a given when the group got together, Trini took off to meet with the caterers. After making sure the guitar was properly tuned she began to play the familiar chords.

**Did you feel my love?**

**Did you feel it rain?**

**Did I touch your soul or was it all in vain?**

**Be careful of your ego my friend**

**I feel it's your worse disease.**

**And be careful of that solitude**

**you so desperately need.**

She had written the song shortly after her break-up with Tommy. She was worried about him, she knew he tried to be the tough guy and keep his emotions bottled up.

**Oh my love the time we spent**

**flying and flying everywhere we went.**

**I was like a butterfly who had just found wings.**

**Caught in the middle and half way in-between.**

**It's a desperate place to be.**

**Seems like you're spinning in circles out of control.**

During one of her phone calls with Billy, the genius had mentioned that Tommy seemed to be losing confidence as the leader. He seemed to think that everything good would get taken away and was making some pretty rash decisions, even in battle. She felt horrible, but more than that, she felt responsible for making Tommy doubt his abilities as a Ranger.

**Did you feel my love?**

**Did you feel it rain?**

**Did I touch your soul or was it all in vain?**

**Be careful of your ego my friend**

**I feel it's your worst disease.**

**And be careful of that solitude**

**you so desperately need.**

**So when the laughter has finally disappeared**

**and you're just a simple man standing here**

**I ask you who are you going to be?**

Tommy was a Ranger, true. But he was also a man, not knowing what to do next. Fighting was in his blood, but he was having a hard time fighting his inner demons.

**When the dream has finally faded away**

**and you're just another man on another day**

**I ask you who are you going to be? **

Kim knew that eventually Tommy would have to give up his powers, and she remembered how lost he had been last time without them. However, last time she had been there to see him through it. While she was still his friend and re-iterated in all her sparse conversations with him she was still there for him, she knew it wouldn't be her he turned to. It was up to her old friends to be by his side and get him through another power loss. Kimberly set down her guitar, deep in thought.

Fortunately, the group _had_ come through for him, just like Kim knew they would. Tommy had hit some rough spots, but eventually he was able to accept Zordon's decision to release him and the others from their duties as Rangers. He never felt as some of the others had, like they were free. It wasn't a surprise when he landed back in spandex as the Black Dino Thunder Ranger. Sure, he'd had to put up with his friend's wisecracks that he was going to become the "Geriatric Ranger," and Trini had punched him so hard it felt the like resulting bruise would be on his arm forever. Kimberly's reaction was the biggest surprise. She blew up at him, yelling on the phone for nearly an hour. He hadn't expected such a strong reaction from her, on the contrary, he thought she would be the one making most of the jokes. But she was genuinely upset, and finally admitted that she was worried about him. He wasn't a teenager anymore, she pointed out, and his body would prove it to him after a few battles. When Tommy tried to lighten the mood by teasing her and saying she was just jealous, Kim became unusually quiet. After a while Tommy was able to coax it out of her.

**Flashback**

_"Maybe I _am_ jealous, Tommy. At least a little. Giving up my Power Coin was the hardest thing I've ever done. I miss it sometimes."_

_"Yeah, but would you really wanna go back to being called at the most inconvenient times to go off and fight the newest bad guy's goons? I didn't exactly want this to happen, I wouldn't have chosen for things to go this way. Either I got the gem, or Mesagog did. I was praying the whole time that the damn thing wouldn't bond to me."_

_"But you get to be a Ranger again, you get to go out and save the world. I miss having that type of purpose," Kim said wistfully. She loved her job, but there were days when she was so frustrated with the girls she trained she had to fight the urge to jump on the beam and show them how it was really done. But she wasn't there to prove her worth as a gymnast, those days were over. Now she was there to prove her worth as a coach, someone who was expected to help train the next champions._

_"Kim, you have a purpose. I've heard the way you talk about those girls at the training center, you believe in them, and you give them hope when they feel like they'll never measure up. You may not be protecting a city from a deranged dinosaur, but you're protected their spirits. That's pretty important if you ask me."_

_Kimberly sighed. "Stop being so nice when I'm mad at you, you jerk. And yes, I realize I have a purpose, but sometimes I would kill for an old-fashioned putty fight. Or one more battle in my zord. I miss my zord, that baby could fly."_

_"I'd kill for an old-fashioned putty fight, too. These new goons are a lot tougher than putties, _and_... I'm back to a ground zord. I liked my White Tiger Zord, but nothing beat flying around in the Falcon Zord," Tommy let out a sigh as well, caught up in the emotions that came with reminiscing._

_"Well anytime you feel like trading, let me know. I have a feeling getting a good ass-kicking out of my system would do me good."_

_"So call up Jason," Tommy suggested with a hint of laughter._

_"Nah, Trini got made the last time I did that. I was a little rusty and my aim wasn't what it should have been. One wrong kick and the boy was rolling on the floor in pain. He was "recovering" for a week," Kimberly informed him, and he could hear her smiling, even through the phone._

_"Ouch. Remind me not to spar with you anytime soon." Suddenly a familiar voice came through his communicator. _"Dr. O? We need you to get here, pronto,"_ Connors voice rang out. "Kim, I gotta go."_

_"Yeah, I know, duty calls. Lucky ass."_

_"We'll see how lucky I am now that Connor's probably spun Zaltrax into a whose new dimension of pissed off. He has a habit of doing that. Catch you later."_

_"Good luck, Tommy," with that, the line went dead. Kimberly sighed and leaned back against her couch. As mad as she was at Tommy for landing back in uniform, she still wished she could join him. So she could feel the incredible sensation of being a Ranger again, and to watch his back._

**End flashback**

Kim picked up her guitar again and began a new song.

**I'm home again**

**out of control**

**my life is a tangled web**

**not a tangible thing to hold**

**slippin into the fairway**

**slippin into the fairway again**

**on the edge of a hill**

**where the mummies meet the day**

**I saw a raven of fear**

**that the forest will betray**

**so I stepped to the side of the ledge**

**I held my wings wide**

**give me freedom I said**

**as I stepped from the side.**

"I missed hearing you sing," Tommy interrupted, leaning against the doorjamb. "I almost forgot how beautiful your voice is."

"Tommy! When did you get back?"

Tommy walked into the room and sat down beside Kim, leaning over to kiss her lips. "Two minutes ago, if that. I liked that song, when did you write it?"

Kim leaned into Tommy and rested her head on his shoulder, feeling a sudden need to be near him. "A while ago, after the Games."

"You never cease to amaze me. I'm not sure I got it exactly, but it sounded pretty deep," he bent to kiss the top of her head.

"Thanks. Was it ever decided where we're going for dinner? I'm starving. I was laughing so much at lunch, I barley ate."

"Well, first we were gonna go to that little Italian place Jase is always raving about, but he was outvoted when Rocky suggested Ernie's. Everyone else really wants to see him again. Hope you don't mind eating at the same place twice in two nights," Tommy said, turning to wrap his arms around Kim. He began kissing her neck, making Kim shiver.

"Absolutely not, I was disappointed we didn't have time to stop by there earlier today."

All conversation ended. Tommy pulled Kim closer and the two leaned back on the bed, intent on making up for the hours that had been spent _not_ making love. _God these next few weeks with him are gonna kill me,_ Kimberly thought as jolts of pleasure shot through her. She looked at Tommy's lust-filled eyes and gave him a smoky grin._ But what a way to go._

A/N: Yup, another short one. The two songs used in this chapter are "Simple Man" and part of "Fairway." Both from the insanely talented Amy Jo Johnson. If you guys haven't checked out her music yet, it's a definite must, especially her second album, "Imperfect." She's incredibly amazing live and "Imperfect" is as close to it as it gets. In case you can't tell, I'm a huge fan. And yes, it's pure coincidence that the title of this story is the same as one of her albums. Thanks for the reviews, keep em coming:) Emma.


	12. Three Down

Tommy ran a hand through his gelled spike as he headed to the door of Jason's apartment. Last night was as incredible as the night before, though it did involve more actual sleep. Both he and Kim knew that today was going to be a long day, and something as trivial as sleep was required if they wanted to get through it in one piece. He watched Kimberly's retreating form as she walked to the deli on the corner to pick up some "real" coffee for her and bagels for the group. He was surprised she volunteered to go, knowing that Aisha's plane had landed last night and she was inside. But Kim pointed out that Aisha was probably still sleeping, and coffee was a must if she wanted to feel human before noon.

Tommy knocked on the door and waited as he heard light footsteps quickly approaching the other side. Before he could process it, a blur of yellow had pounced on him, almost knocking him to the ground. "What the-! Hey Aisha!"

"It's our fearless leader! I missed you, you technicolored oaf! How's the youngest generation? Where's Kim?"

Tommy regained his balance as she let go of him. "Missed you too, good if not annoying, and she went to get coffee."

"Oh. Cool. Come on in. We already have coffee, but not that one-sip-and-you'll-never-blink-again stuff that she drinks."

Tommy followed Aisha into the kitchen were Trini and Jason were already sitting down. "Hey, bro," Jason greeted with a nod. "Kim getting her sludge?"

"And bagels," Tommy responded, sitting down.

"How's the hotel?" Jason asked. To avoid awkward questions as to why Tommy wasn't sleeping on Jason's couch as planned once Aisha came into town, Tommy had told the others he had gotten a a hotel room. It was tricky, seeing as Billy, Zach, Adam, and Rocky were staying the only hotel in Angel Grove. However, Tommy had told them he was staying at the nearest hotel outside of Angel Grove.

"It's ok. A bed and a shower. All I need, really."

"Well, your more than welcome to take Rocky's room, or have the guest room back," Aisha offered. Rocky and Aisha had begun dating shortly after graduation and lived together in Chicago. Rocky had come to California early to check out a few locations for another school. He already had one in Chicago, but he was looking to branch out.

"Thanks, Ish, but I'm good," Tommy replied, earning a curious look from Jason. Before Jason could say anything the front door opened.

"Hey guys!" Kim called as she made her way to the kitchen.

"Kim!"

"Aisha! Hey, girl! I thought you'd still be asleep!" The two girls hugged each other as Aisha responded, "Jet lag hasn't caught up with me yet."

When they pulled apart Aisha looked hard at Kim and promptly exclaimed, "You had sex!"

Trini choked on the coffee she was drinking, and Jason glanced at her in concern before thundering out "WHAT?!"

"She had sex," Aisha repeated. "Who was it?"

"I-I-I didn't have sex! Ish, I don't know what you're talking about! I've only been here for two days!"

"Yes, and in those two days, you had sex," she turned to Trini. "Back me up on this, you know her better than I do."

Trini looked quickly at Tommy's panic-stricken face, which thankful Jason hadn't noticed, then at Kim. "I think you need more coffee, sweetie. Kim's been with me for most of time she's been here, and she's staying in my apartment. She hasn't had time to have sex."

"Can we please stop talking about this! I really don't want to hear an argument over whether my little sister did or didn't have sex. I don't want that image in my brain. She's a virgin, ok, a VIRGIN!" Jason yelled.

"Well, I wouldn't go that far," Aisha commented, watching Trini rub Jason's back. "We all know she's at least had sex with Tommy. We caught them enough times," Aisha shuddered.

Jason leapt up from his chair as realization dawned on him. "TOMMY!" He grabbed Tommy by the shirt and started dragging him outside. "You too, sis!" He grabbed Kim's wrist more gently, but pulled her outside as well. Once they were all out, he shut the door, closed his eyes briefly, and turned to them. "When?" he addressed them in a venomous tone.

"Jase..." Tommy began before Kimberly cut him off.

"You're being paranoid, Jason."

"Don't tell me I'm being paranoid! You've been glowing since yesterday morning, he's had that stupid grin on his face, and I know for a fact that he didn't sleep at my place two nights ago! I'm not stupid! Now, my two best friends are sleeping together, and I wanna know why no one told me!"

"Because of this Jase! You're flipping out right now! We didn't want anyone to know because we didn't want this to happen, not yet! And you're getting married in five days! Forgive me for not discussing my sex life with a man who's like my big brother, my very protective big brother!" Kim shot back.

Jason glared at Kim, then Tommy, causing them both to take a step back.

"Bro, it's..." Tommy tried before Jason help up a hand to stop him.

"I'm so... so..." Tommy swallowed hard, mentally preparing to run. "So... happy for you guys! Finally! What took you so long?!"

"Wh-what?" Kim squeaked.

"My two best friends are back together! This is great you guys, we've been waiting for this forever," he wrapped Kim up in a hug, then slapped Tommy's shoulder. "About time, man."

Kimberly stood there, too stunned to speak. Tommy managed to say, "Bro, we're not... back together. Not yet," he added casting a glance at Kim.

"Wait, what? How are you not back together? You're just sleeping with her?!" Jason rounded on Tommy, who's eyes widened.

"Cut it out, Jase," Kim found her voice. "We're adults. If we want to sleep together, it's none of your business."

"Kim!"

"Well it's not," she huffed and walked toward the street, but stopped at the sidewalk.

Jason turned to Tommy again. "Please tell me," he began in a dangerous tone, "That you are not just fucking her for the hell of it. Because I swear to god, if you hurt her..."

"I won't, bro. We're not just doing this for fun. We trying to work things out so we have an actual shot at being together. I'd never do anything to hurt her, Jase. You know that. I love her, man. I want to be with her more than anything."

Kim walked back up to them. "Is this true?" Jason asked her.

"Yes, Jase. It's true. We didn't wanna say anything this week with the wedding. We're trying to find out if a relationship is possible again."

"It is, Kim," Tommy reached for her hand.

"I hope so. I really want this," she turned to Jason. "So?"

"You two are both idiots if you don't work this out. You're meant for each other, Kimmy. Everyone knows it." He hugged her again.

"Thanks, big bro," she whispered. He nodded as he head back inside. Kimberly turned to Tommy. "There goes our big secret."

" Three down, four to go. It wouldn't have been a secret for much longer anway, Kim. Jason was right, I haven't stopped smiling since the other night. Forget keeping it a secret, we'll just concentrate on us. I love you, Kim, and I'm glad I don't have to hide it from them anymore."

"I love you, too. I just don't want them to complicate this, it's gonna be hard enough..." Tommy out a finger to her lips. "Hey, don't worry about them. They'll know when to back off."

"I know. And I know they'll only do anything because they care. It just seemed like it would be easier if it was just us figuring it out. But, I guess if a few people had to find out, they're the best ones. Maybe it's a good thing. I'm gonna need some outside opinion at some time or another. But I still don't want you shouting anything from the roof tops. This is still Trini and Jason's wedding, and I don't want everyone focusing on us, it's their turn." She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Whatever it takes, Beautiful." He leaned down and trapped her mouth in a kiss. Before she could deepen the kiss, they heard Jason's voice boom out, "YOU KNEW?!!"

Kim and Tommy exchanged a look. "Uh-oh," Kim said as she rushed inside. Tommy followed her quickly into the kitchen.

"Yes, I knew! I walked into my apartment to find their clothes scattered everywhere, how could I not know!"

"You knew and you didn't tell me?! How could you do that!"

Kim rushed between them. "I made her promise, Jason. She pinky-swore!"

"You made her pinky-swear to keep something like this from the man she's marrying?! Kim!"

Oh, stop! I already told you why. Let it go, apologize for yelling at Trini before she rips off your arm, and sit down and have breakfast," Kim demanded calmly.

"Hold on a second," Aisha said. "So, you really did have sex, with Tommy?"

"Yes," Kim answered simply.

"And now you two are getting back together?"

"Working on it," Kim replied, slipping an arm around Tommy's waist.

"Finally. Is there any more coffee?" she asked, before discovering that Trini's lips were busy attacking Jason's. She turned back to Kim, only to discover that she and Tommy were finishing the kiss that Jason had interrupted.

"I need Rocky, I'm starting to feel left out," Aisha commented, getting up to check the coffee pot herself.

"Sorry, Aisha," Trini said after her and Jason broke apart.

"Hey! Lovebirds! We're all very happy for you, but there's a time and a place, you know!" Jason called out.

"And it's not my apartment," Trini growled.

"Considering our only options for the time being are here, or your apartment, which would you prefer?" Kim asked with a sassy grin.

"You know what, I'm moving anyway. Just make sure you burn the bed before we come back from the honeymoon."

Kim laughed and skipped over to Trini. She bend down and wrapped her arms around Trini from behind. "This is why I love you, you know that right?"

"And all these years I thought it was the never-ending support and kindness. Good to know it's be case I'm letting you use my apartment for sex," she tried to keep a straight face and lasted about two seconds before bursting out laughing.

"God, we're weird. Seriously, we're all insane," Jason commented, before getting up and wrapping his arms around both girls.

"Group hug!" Aisha yelled, pulling Tommy with her.

The five stayed there, huddled and laughing, without a care in the world.

A/N: So, the cat's out of the bag. I'm going to try to focus the next few chapters on the wedding, since it's the reason they're all there. Thanks for all the reviews, you guys kick ass:) Emma.


	13. Self Destruction

_You can do this. Just tell him. You can do this, Kim... Oh, god I can't do this. _Kimberly was back at Trini's apartment, grateful for some time alone. Normally she'd be disappointed about missing out in a second of time that could be spend with her dearest friends, but she had something else on her mind. A big something. She had to tell Tommy about her record deal.

She had barely gotten in the door when her cell phone rang. It was the record label, telling her they not only wanted to sign her, but wanted to start recording as soon as possible. In one week. That meant that she had to leave the day after the wedding was over, cutting her time with Tommy in half. She told Steve, the head of the label, that she would have to think about it, she had a conflict with her schedule. Steve was gracious and gave her two days to give him an answer. Now if she only had a clue as to what that answer would be.

She wanted this, badly. She had always loved singing, and looking back, she had been singing longer than she had been doing gymnastics. Even after she had decided to hang up her bar grips for good, she still had her music. In fact, the first thing she did when she got home the day she announced that she retired from competing was sit down and write a song. Music was always a part of her.

_But, Tommy's always been a part of me, too_, she thought. She had left him to chase a dream once, and the results were disastrous. _He waited for me last time, but how can I ask him to wait while I chase another dream? I don't even know how long I'll be in New York. Then if I get a chance to tour..._ he thought was cut short when she came across a photo on Trini's entertainment center, buried behind several others. It showed a smiling Tommy and Kimberly, their arms around each other, laughing. Kim realized it was taken at her going away party, before she left for Florida. She brushed her fingers tenderly over the glass-covered picture. Music or Tommy? How the hell do I compare the two?

Kim was dragged from her thoughts when the front door opened. "Hey, Kim," Tommy walked in carrying a bag of groceries. "I figured since there were no plans for dinner with the gang we'd have dinner here, just the two of us. I got your favorite, lemon chicken."

Kim smiled weakly. _He doesn't even know that I got so sick of lemon chicken during training that I can't stand it anymore, _she thought. "That was really sweet of you," she said, giving him a peck on the cheek. _Oh, well, one time won't kill me._

"So I figured I'd cook. Prove to you that I won't poison you," Tommy flashed Kim a smile, which she weakly returned. "And I'm banishing you from the kitchen. So, go upstairs and relax for a while. I'll let you know when dinner's ready." He leaned over to kiss her lips softly. "Mmm. Ok, go. You taste better than the food ever will, and if you stay here we'll both starve."

Without a word, Kim gave Tommy another small smile and headed to the bedroom. She closed the door and sat down on the bed, sighing. _This sucks. This sucks royally_, she thought, absently picking up her guitar. She didn't even think, just started playing, and before she knew it she began singing.

**Somebody tell me**

**when it became what I could have been**

**then somebody lie to me and tell me I'm everything**

**Cause it's been hard you see to find myself again**

**oh, I'm an angry fool**

**All of the time I spent**

**trading lovers for my innocence**

**Hey, did I ever trade the truth**

**cause it would be a shame you see if I spent it all worthlessly**

**I'd be bankrupt from youth**

**Cause it's been hard living**

**trying to believe**

**I remember back in the day **

**when we were young and all are dreams just came our way**

**Now ones broken, ones missing, and ones blue**

**tell me cause I just want to know**

**when did it become this one man show**

**I'm all tangled up and bruised**

**Cause it's been hard living**

**it's been hard living**

**trying to believe**

**we're all ok**

**Am I self-destructing?**

**Am I self-destructing?**

**Are we self-destructing?**

**figure it out… **

She sat there, an odd sense of peace having come over her since she started singing. It was the feeling she got every time she played, like she could pour everything out, even if it was just for a few minutes. She had always cherished that, and had never felt it at any other time. Zach had once told her that she was transformed the second there was a guitar in her hands. He was right. She was, in a way, a different person. Through her songs she could say all the things she couldn't when speaking. Her fears, disappointments, things she was ashamed of, things she was proud of, all of them layed out. It wasn't her escape, just the opposite. It was her life, the deepest part of her life.

_Am I willing to give that part up?_ Before she could come up with answer, Tommy voice rang out from the kitchen. "Soup's on!"

She set her guitar down and stood up. _I just need to tell him about the offer. I need to see his reaction before I make any decisions_, she thought, opening the door and walking down the hall. The smell of her former favorite food filled her with a mixed sense of fear and hope.

Tommy had set the table beautifully, complete with a single lit candle resting between the two plates of lemon chicken and pasta with sauteed vegetables. Tommy saw her enter the doorway and moved from the sink. "Dinner is served, madame," he imitated in a French accent, pulling out her chair.

"Thanks," she said softly, sitting down as he poured some wine for both of them. "Tommy, this looks amazing."

"And it tastes better than it looks," he proclaimed, sitting down. He raised his wine glass. "To old friends, and new beginnings." They clinked wine glasses. Tommy immediately began to dig into his pasta as Kim slowly cut up her chicken. He looked up at her smiling, but his smile turned to a look of concern when he noticed her looking down at her plate, deep in thought. "What's going on in that mind of yours, Beautiful."

Kim blinked and looked up. "What?"

Tommy brow furrowed. "You've been pretty quiet. You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."_Just get it over with_, she told herself. "Tommy, I have to tell you something."

The concern on Tommy's face spread. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Well, I mean, it's not nothing, it's actually... I mean it's..."

"Kim, just tell me."

Kim took a deep breath. "Igotofferedarecorddealandtheywantmetorecordanalbum."

"What? Sweetie, I have _no_ clue what you just said."

Kim tried again. "I got offered a record deal and they want me to record an album."

"You- an album- Kim, that's amazing! Congratulations, this is great!" Tommy got up from the table and walked to Kim, pulling from the chair into a hug. "I had no idea. How long have you been trying to record?"

"A while now, since I started coaching the elites," she answered. They weren't hugging anymore, but they were still standing, facing each other.

"I'm so proud of you. This is incredible news."

"It is. I've been wanting this for a long time, maybe even longer than I wanted to be a gymnast, I don't know."

"Well, you're gonna do amazing. With your talent you couldn't be anything but."

"Thanks. Tommy, the thing is... the only problem..." Kim sighed as she sunk back into the chair.

Tommy knelt down in front of her. "What? What's the problem?"

"Tommy, the recording studio is in New York."

"New York? Wow... that's...that's not exactly..."

"There's more," Kim interrupted. "They want me to start recording in a week."

"A week?! As in, seven days from now?!"

Kim only nodded.

"But that's... you're not supposed to leave for another twelve days! Kim, that's five days less. That's five days we were supposed to spend together."

"I know," Kim responded. "But that's when they need me to start. One of the producers backed out of another project and he agreed to work on my album. _If_ we started next week."

"So tell them to get another producer!"

"I can't do that, it's not my call. Besides, he's an amazing producer, and he's one of the few that won't try to change my music."

"But Kim, we're... I mean we've been trying... Damn it!" Tommy got up and walked over to the sink, looking out the window. "So you're just gonna leave?" he asked with his back to Kim.

"I don't know," she replied as she stood up. "I told the head of the label I needed to think about it. He gave me two days to give him an answer."

Tommy whirled around to face her. "You didn't say yes, yet?"

"No. I wanted to talk it over with you. I mean, if I do this, I'll be in New York for months, then there's the possibility of a tour. It's..."

"It's Florida all over again," Tommy cut her off. Kim stayed silent. "God, Kim, I don't know what to say... wait, yes I do. Don't leave, not again."

Kimberly stood there, beyond shocked. "What... but... we need to talk about this. This is important to me. I love singing and I'm not gonna be a coach forever. Tommy, the way I feel when I'm playing... it's indescribable. It's one of the most intense things I've ever felt. I need that passion."

"And I need _you_, Kim! When you wanted to go to Florida, I supported you. Hell, I even helped convince you to go, and look where it got us! I won't do it again. Stay, Kim. I'm asking you to stay," Tommy reached out to cup her cheek.

"This is important to me, Tommy. I mean, recording an album, singing for people, having them hear what I have to say? This is a dream come true!"

Tommy dropped his hand from her cheek. "You already lived a dream. Isn't that enough, Kim?"

Again, shock got the better of Kimberly. "So, I'm only supposed to follow one dream? Or only the dreams you approve of? Which is it, Tommy?"

'Look, I already let you leave to follow a dream once before."

"_Let_ me? Oh, you _let me leave_? Gee, thanks for giving me permission last time!" Kim was beginning to lose her cool.

"You know what I mean. Up until the minute you boarded that plane you weren't sure."

**Flashback**

_Kimberly and Tommy sat side by side in the pathetic excuses for chairs at the airport. Her flight had already been announced, but Kim decided to wait a little longer. She was playing with his left hand absently while his right arm was protectively around her shoulder. Kim's plane would go into final boarding any minute now, and they were determined to stay be each others' side until then._

_"I don't have to do this you know. Just say the word and I'll stay." Kim had been flip-flopping back and forth for days, excited one minute, then sure she was crazy for leaving the next. Tommy had been right there with her, reassuring her each time that she deserved this chance._

_"Kim, we've been over this, three times already today alone. You need to go. If you stay here you'll always wonder."_

_"But how can I just leave the team, my best friends... you? It's too hard, Tommy. I can't do this." Kim stood up and bent over to grab her carry-on. Tommy stopped her by putting a gentle hand on her shoulder._

_"Kim." Tommy started firmly, then allowed his voice to soften looking at her eyes brimming with tears. "You _can_ do this. You're my Crane, and it's your time to fly."_

_They had already spent the last week telling each other how much they would miss each other, re-affirming the fact that they loved each other. She had said good-bye to the others back at Aisha's, the decision made that only Tommy would go with her to the airport. His words were enough. She flung herself into Tommy's arms and finally let the tears fall. "I'm gonna miss you so much!" she sobbed into his shoulder._

_"Me too, Beautiful. But you're gonna blow everyone away. When you come back, you're gonna have so many gold medals around your neck, a rapper will be jealous. And when you win, I'll be there, front and center. I love you, Kim, so much. But it's your turn."_

_Before Kimberly could respond a voice came over the loudspeaker. "_Final boarding call for Flight 385 to Miami, Florida."

_"Come on, that's you." Tommy picked up her carry-on and gently led her to the gate. Kim handed to ticket agent her boarding pass. "You can do this, Beautiful."_

_"Tommy!" Kim flung her arms around him one last time. "I love you so much," she whispered as she led his head down, capturing his lips in a kiss mixed with tears._

_"I love you, too. Always. Now go. Kick ass and take names," he put on a brave smile as he handed Kim her bag._

_She let out a small laugh. "I'll send you the list. Bye, Handsome."_

_"Bye, Beautiful." Tommy watched him walk down the terminal until she was completely out of his sight. He missed her already._

**End flashback**

"I was leaving everything I knew, everyone I loved, for a _chance_ to make a team only 6 girls in the country make!"

"And how is this different? You're still leaving all that, Kim! You're still leaving me!" Tommy was starting to lose it as well. He refused to lose her this way, not again.

"You don't think I know that?! Tommy, the second I get excited about this I feel guilty, because I know that it means leaving you again. Do you think I like that? But I can't stay for guilt!"

"Then stay for me!"

"I CAN'T!" Kim finally yelled.

Tommy stood there, stunned at her outburst. "You can, Kim," he started in a low voice. "You just won't." He threw his silverware into the sink.

Kim took a shaky breath, willing at least her voice to be calm. "I refuse to coach gymnastics for the rest of my life. If I don't do this, if I stay here, in five years I'll be miserable."

"So, you'll be miserable with me?" Tommy questioned, causing Kim to lose the little bit of patience she had left.

"No, Tommy, I'll be miserable with me! I can't turn my back on something like this! And if you can't understand that, you can go to hell!" With that, she grabbed her bag, opened to door and slammed it shut without casting a glance back at the crushed/furious look on Tommy's face.

She sighed heavily as she started walking, tears forming in her eyes. _I will _not_ cry right now_, she told herself. She knew she needed a shoulder before she could cry, and there was no way in hell she was going to Trini like this. _It's 5 days before the girl's wedding, she doesn't need this shit_, Kim thought. Jason was out for the same reason. Besides, she needed one of her girls. There was only one other person who knew about this. _And I'm damn lucky she's my girl_, Kim sighed again, then starting making her way toward the Angel Grove Inn.

A/N: I know I said that I was going to start focusing on the wedding, but I had to get this out of the way first. Everything will be explained soon. Don't hate me! The song used is "Self Destruction" by, you guessed it, Amy Jo Johnson. Seriously people, her music is amazing. Thanks a million for the reviews:) Emma


	14. Dead Florist's Society

Kimberly sighed as she watched Trini arguing with the florist. They had been here for an hour after bring informed that they little shop forgot to order all the roses they needed for the wedding. Trini had gone into Yellow Mode, and the owner of the shop was beginning to fear for his life. He knew that brides got a little crazy before their wedding, but fear was instilled in him by this Asian women in jeans and a yellow tank top. Her short friend clad in khaki shorts and a pink fitted top was just standing there, leaning against the wall. Trini's voice had begun to raise dangerously, but she hadn't to yell at the tall man. Yet._Three, two, one..._ "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T FIND ENOUGH ROSES!" _And there it is._ Kim finally stopped leaning against the wall and put her hand on Trini's arm, not feeling like bailing her best friend out of jail for maiming a florist. Last night had been fun enough, sobbing in Aisha's hotel room after Rocky had been unceremoniously banished.

"Trini, honey, calm down." Kim tried, knowing damn well it wouldn't do much good.

"No, I will NOT calm down! This is my wedding! My WEDDING!" Trini shouted at the florist before turning back to Kim. "It's a small ceremony, and I'm not asking for a fucking botanical garden! I just want 15 dozen red and yellow roses. I think I deserve that, I've been waiting for this day for 10 years. 10 YEARS!" she screamed at the florist again, who began to whimper.

Kim had to bite her lip to keep from laughing at the man, who was easily a foot taller than the 5' 5" Trini, cower. "I know that sweetie, but they already have 12 dozen. The rest will probably get here in time."

"They damn well better," Trini growled. The florist began to back towards the door, to the safety of his office.

"Even if they don't, I'm sure we'll be able to improvise. We'll fill in the rest with carnations, and daisies... lilies? You like lilies," Kim suggested in a soothing tone.

"Carnations are for prom corsages," Trini deadpanned.

"So scratch the carnations. Trin, this place has hundreds of other flowers. I'm sure they'll still be able to make your wedding look gorgeous. Right?" she asked the florist, flashing him an encouraging smile.

"R-right. Yes, of course. Our gladiolas are lovely this year," the florist replied. Kim winced, knowing what was coming. She was big into gardening as a child and teen and had taught Trini a few things about botany.

"Gladiolas are for funerals!" Trini turned back to him so swiftly she broke Kim's grip on her arm. The man whimpered again and images of her jumping the counter and throttling him flashed through his mind. The same image flashed through Kim's and she grabbed Trini's arm with more force and dragged her away from the counter. "Ok, come on. We've had enough excitement for one morning. We'll send Jason back this afternoon and he'll work out the details. Come on," she soothed, attempting to lead Trini toward the door.

"Jason's useless when it comes to flowers," Trini moaned.

"Then I'll come back. I'm not useless. And I promise, if anyone tries to sabotage what I know you want the flowers to look like, I'll kick their ass into next month," she reassured Trini as she finally managed to lead her outside.

The florist gulped. The bride may be scary as hell, but the sweet little maid-of-honor seemed very confident that she could do what she just promised. He resolved to make a point of hiding in his office and sending his employees to the counter for the rest of the day. He liked living.

Outside, Kim held out her hand, a silent demand for the car keys. "Yeah right," Trini snorted.

"You know as well as I do that you're in the wrong state of mind to be behind a wheel of a moving vehicle. Especially one that I know for a fact you modified to reach speeds not meant to be reached in an Acura. Give me the keys before I'm forced to tackle you... and you know I'll do it."

Trini sighed as she handed over the car keys, not wanting to bother with the verbal sparring session that would indubitably take place if she didn't. "Good girl," Kim praised, earning a glare from Trini. "Oh, stop being such a damned Yellow. Breathe... wait a minute! You're not being a Yellow, I am! I'm calming _you_ down. You're being a Pink, I'm being a Yellow, HA!" Kim began to dance around the parking lot, a look of triumph coming onto her face as Trini started laughing.

"I hate you," Trini said between bouts of laughter.

"No, you love me. And things like this are the reason why. You let me use your apartment for sex, and I dance around parking lots like an idiot to make you laugh. It's how we are."

"You know I wouldn't change that for a second, don't you?" Trini asked, getting into the car.

"Of course. _That_ would be crazy," Kim replied as she got into the car as well and started the engine. "Now I can finally see what this baby can do!"

"Kimmm" Trini warned.

"I'll be careful," Kim promised.

"You said the same thing about Jason's Dinozord before you crashed it into that empty warehouse. The only building for 20 miles, and you managed to crash into it."

"I was 16, I've learned to drive a little better since then. Now buckle up."

Trini groaned and sat back. If nothing else, she was glad she had insurance.

"So then, what exactly is the difference between fettuccine and linguine?" Jason asked the caterer via cell phone. He silently thanked his lucky stars that the caterers were smart enough to call him and not Trini. They obviously learned from their mistakes. Last time they had called Trini to confirm that she wanted two vegetarian options she ranted to them for 2 hours that she wanted _three_ vegetarian options as this was California and half the people she knew wouldn't eat anything with a face. 

"Well, sir, linguine is more similar to spaghetti as the noodles aren't as wide as fettuccine."

"Will anyone be able to tell the difference?"

"Not unless you've invited a food critic, sir."

"Good thing eating an entire menu doesn't count, or Rocky would give us away," Tommy joked, getting much joy out of the fact that Jason had turned on the speaker phone function.

"You shut up," Jason hissed covering the mouthpiece. "Go ahead and use the linguine, just cover it with lots of alfredo sauce,' he told the caterer after removing his hand.

"Yes sir. We'll see you Saturday," with that, the line went dead.

"Word of advice, guys: elope," Jason told Tommy, Zach, and Billy. Rocky and Adam were back at the hotel as the jet lag had finally caught up with them.

"I'm with you, man. Vegas all the way baby!" Zach burst out.

"I assure you, Zach, then when you are fortunate enough to be betrothed to the woman of your dreams, you behave as Jason is and do everything in your power to please her and prevents anyone from causing her further distress," Billy cut in.

"Billy, man, you do realize that Trini's not here right? No translator?" Billy's look of dismayed made Zach add, "But I got you, man. I'll be whipped, just like Jase."

"Hey! I am _not_ whipped. I'm just with Trini. _Trini_, the woman that at least once has thrown all your asses clear across a room. Any sane person would be eager to please her. And I'm not the only one. The Christmas Ranger over here is way worse. Kim says jump and the boy pulls out a trampoline Pick on him for a change."

"Yes, however, Tommy was an adolescent who had barely entered... he was a teenage guy who was hopelessly in love with the prettiest girl in school," Billy finished his sentence less eloquently than usual after seeing the blank looks on the others' faces. They all knew what he was saying, but it was still a running joke that Billy needed a translator, and no one wanted to give up that part of their youth yet.

While Billy had been talking Tommy shot Jason a death glare, which Zach unfortunately noticed. Zach lacked certain certain skills. He wasn't the world's best drinker, he had a habit of waiting until the last possible minute to do laundry, and he couldn't cook to save his life. Unfortunately for Tommy, he _was_ skilled at reading his best friends like a book. "No, Jase means Tommy's like that now. Bro, are you back with Kim?" Zach asked seriously. Billy just stared at Tommy, wide eyed.

"You're a dead man, Scott. Trini's gonna be marrying a corpse," Tommy growled.

"Oh, please, like they wouldn't have figured it out."

"Bro, that's great! I thought you looked better than the last time I saw you! Finally getting some Kim-love again, huh," Zach nudge Tommy.

"Can we please not talk about the fact that my best friend is getting on with my little sister. Hated hearing about it then, hate hearing about it now. Thanks," Jason cringed.

"Tommy, I wish to extend my best wishes towards you and Kimberly. I'm pleased to hear that you were able to not only settle your differences, but embark upon a relationship again."

"Thanks, Billy. But you're a little late. Kim and I aren't together again. At least, not anymore," Tommy mumbled. This was not a subject he wanted to discuss. In fact if the choices were this, or whether or not the Cubs would win the World Series, he'd be raving about the Cubs. And he hated baseball... and preferred the Yankees if he was forced to watch.

"WHAT! Bro, yesterday you two practically sucked each others' faces off in my kitchen. What the hell happened? DID YOU HURT HER!"

"Jase, chill man. You're starting to sound like Trini," Zach said before turning to Tommy. "What happened, bro?"

"I really don't want to talk about it guys."

"But-" Jason started.

"You're getting married in five days, man. That's more important." Tommy cut him off.

"I believe Tommy is correct, Jason. The union about to take place between you and Trini takes precedence. No offense, Tommy," Billy quickly added. Tommy quickly shook his head to let Billy know there was no offense taken. He was glad for the save.

"Billy's right, guys. Jason's got only 5 days left of freedom. And you know what that means don't you?" Zach asked the three, a glint in his eye.

"I'm afraid," Tommy answered. Zach could have many ideas during the course of a day, and most of them involved activities that had serious potential to get them all killed, slapped, screamed at, on the verge of becoming single if not so already, maimed, or arrested. And those applied to his good ideas.

"Don't be, my man. This benefits you, too. All of us really. My friends, it's bachelor party time!"

A/N: Yes, I'm aware you probably all want to hurt me, but I'm liking this suspense thing. Not to worry, all will be revealed in due time. Ok, I'm done sounding like a soap opera. Seriously though, next chapter will still deal with the wedding, but it'll also deal with the aftermath of Kim storming out. I'd really like to thank my most dedicated reviewers for all the support and feedback, you guys rock:)Emma


	15. You Had Time

Trini's yellow Acura pulled into the Youth Center's parking lot much faster than necessary. Kim was laughing out loud as Trini was shaking her head and praying under her breath. Kim parked the car and killed then engine.

"Never again, Kim. Never. Again!"

"Oh, stop. Did I crash into anything? Did I bowl anyone over? Did I even so much as get pulled over? No, I didn't. So stop muttering under your breath that I'm going to be the cause of your death and let's go." Kimberly stepped out of the car and adjusted her shorts.

"You realize that I'm never getting in a car with you behind the wheel again, don't you?" Trini called to Kim as she got out of the car as well. She pressed a hand to her stomach lightly and groaned. She prayed that her nausea could be blamed on Kim's driving, but she wasn't so sure.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Come on, I need food," she called over her shoulder as she headed towards the door.

"You're starting to sound like Rocky," Trini teased, beginning to recover from the heart attack that was Kim's driving.

"If I was Rocky I would have said this with a mouth full of food."

"This is true," Trini pulled the door and held it open for Kim. "I love how this place is starting to look more like the old Youth Center more and more each day," Trini observed, pretty much to herself as Kim had made a beeline for the counter.

"Hey Ernie!" Kim exclaimed, after practically skipping over and taking a running leap to land perfectly seated onto a stool.

"Hiya Kim. If I didn't know better I'd swear I just went back in time. You used to do the exact same thing pretty much every time you came in here." 

Kim grinned brightly as Trini plopped down onto the stool next to her. "Hi, Ernie."

"Hey Trini. What'll it be girls?"

"Bacon cheeseburger, fries, and a strawberry milkshake! Damn it feels good not having to avoid calories like the plague!" Kim announced cheerfully. She rarely ate like this, in fact the last time she could recall doing so was the night she retired from competing. She smiled, remembering the night she gleefully challenged Rocky to test the all-you-can-eat buffet at the local Chinese restaurant. It was the only time anyone had given Rocky a run for his money, and the first and only time she had literally eaten until she was sick.

"Making up for lost time, I see, huh Kimmy?" Ernie chuckled again. "How about you Trini? You gonna join Kim on her quest to make every other girl jealous for eating real food and stay thin?"

Trini smiled listlessly. "No thanks, Ernie. I'll just have a ginger ale. And some crackers if you have any." Ernie gave her a puzzled look but turned to get their drinks.

"You okay?" Kim asked, her brow furrowed in concern.

"Yup. Your driving just did a number on my ability to repress the impulse to lose my breakfast," Trini replied in an attempt to sound breezy.

"Funny. Very funny. You should have become a comedienne, Kwan."

"The pay sucked."

"Nice try. What's wrong?" Kim demanded.

"Nothing, I've been a little nauseous lately. Pre-wedding jitters."

"Big day coming up, huh?" Ernie asked.

Trini let out a deep sigh. "Four more days... if I don't kill the florist, caterer, photographer, limo service, or Jason by then."

Ernie chuckled, "Yeah, I guess this is the pressure cooker week, huh?"

"I _wish_ for a pressure cooker. We should have taken Zach's advice and eloped."

"Trini," Kim said slowly. "You are my best friend. I love you to death and would do anything for you. That's why I'm pointing out the fact that you have lost what's left of your mind after all this planning. You just agreed with Zach. _Zach_. The man who once suggested Rocky and I would make a good couple."

Trini bent over the counter in laughter. _Ow, not a good idea. Stupid nausea,_ she thought, straightening up. " He was drunk, Kim. And the look on your face was priceless!"

"No, the look on Tommy's face was priceless. The look on my face was disgust, and Rocky followed me around like a dog waiting for a scrap of food the rest of the night. At least, before he finally caught one of the death glares Tommy was shooting him."

"The poor guy almost wet himself. How did Zach not run and hide after that? Tommy must have been shooting him even worse looks."

"Hon, Zach was_ annihilated_. After he made that lovely little suggestion I smacked him upside the head so hard my hand hurt, and he didn't even flinch. That boy felt _no_ pain all night."

"Yeah, I pitied him the next morning, though. He had the hangover that killed Christ. And he couldn't talk for days... Kim," Trini dramatically grabbed Kimberly by the shoulders. "Promise me no matter what happens you won't let him grab the DJ's microphone and start singing 'Dreams.' That DJ cost way too much and I'm not about to lose my deposit because Zach had one too many glasses of champagne. Oh god, I'm gonna have to bail him out of jail on my wedding night!"

"Trini, _breathe._ I promise I won't let Zach anywhere near a microphone. If he gets to the point where smacking him around a little won't work I'll just lock him in a car. That worked wonders last time Rocky got his ass kicked by Jose Cuervo," Kim laughed in spite of the look Trini had just shot her way.

"This wedding is going to kill me. I'll be married, but I'll be dead," Trini moaned.

"You'll be fine, I promise. You're just freaking out," Kim soothed.

Trini shot Kim another look, then flinched and clutched her stomach. "Seriously, what's wrong? And don't blame it on my driving again."

"You try not having your stomach tied up in knots before you marry the man you've been in love with since you were six," a smile split Trini's lips in an effort to reassure Kimberly.

"I'll pass, thanks." Kim knew something else was up, but she knew Trini well enough not to press her for more.

Trini flashed a grateful look to Kim. "You'll just have to settle for the man you've been in love with since you were sixteen."

Kim snorted lightly, then quickly looked over at Trini. She hadn't noticed.

**Flashback**

_Aisha growled as someone began persistently pounding on the hotel room door. "Whoever you are you have five seconds to get the hell out of here before you get your ass handed back to you!"_

_"Aisha?"_

_Aisha's eyes widened as she immediately pushed Rocky off her and onto the floor. "What the hell!" Rocky complained. Aisha ignored him as she pulled on his t shirt and her jeans. She hurried to the door and opened it to reveal a distraught Kimberly._

_"Kim! What's- are you ok?" Kimberly could only shake her head. Aisha ushered her inside. _

_"I fucked up, Ishe, I..." Kim stopped talking when she caught sight of Rocky, still sitting on the floor tangled in a sheet._

_"Out!" Aisha demanded to Rocky._

_"What? But we... we were..." Rocky began to protest. Aisha stood her ground and folded her arms. "Ah man!" Rocky grumbled under his breath as he secured the sheet around himself and grabbed his pants. " 'I missed you, Rocky. You're all mine now, Rocky. Deadbolt the door, I don't want anyone interrupting us, Rocky' Lies!"_

_"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Tell Adam I extend my sympathies for having to bunk with you all night," Aisha told Rocky, pushing him out the door._

_"All night! Aisha!"_

_"GO!" Aisha demanded shoving him the rest of the way out the door and slamming it. She turned back to Kim with a sweet smile._

_"I didn't mean to, um, interrupt you guys like that," Kim said._

_Aisha dismissed the comment with a wave of her hand. "No worries. You caught the second round anyway. So spill. Why are you here with that look on your face like you're about to burst into tears for a week, and not jumping on Tommy?"_

_Kim heaved a huge sigh and plopped down on the bed. "I fucked up, Aisha. I told him about the record contract, and the fact that they want me in New York in a week. He didn't exactly take it well."_

_"So I see," Aisha commented. Kim had told her about the contract yesterday, but the fact that she would have to leave so soon was news to her. "He probably was excited when he found out you definitely got the contract, by the way congrats on that, and less than thrilled when he found out you would have to go to New York. Then when you mentioned having to leave early, he flipped, causing that famous Kimberly Temper that we all love so much to come out," Aisha finished with an encouraging smile._

_Kimberly gave the smallest of smiles and shook her head lightly. "It really scares me sometimes how well you know me." The truth was, it was far from scary. Kim knew Aisha's speech could have just as easily come out of any of her dear friend's mouths. Maybe it was remnants of the Power that caused them to remain so connected, maybe it was years of friendship and being together constantly during their teenage years. Whatever it was, Kim was eternally grateful that she was spared the torture of explaining how things unfolded and get down to the business of figuring out why._

_"We both just... snapped. I mean, he was yelling, then I was yelling, then I told him to go to hell and I left.. I just left. God, Aisha what did I do?" Kim finally broke down and let the sobs take over._

_Aisha sat down next to Kim and pulled the smaller woman into a hug. "You held your ground, girl. That's what you did," Aisha said softly._

_"I lost him, Ishe. I pushed him away again and I lost him," Kim whispered through her sobs. She had just gotten Tommy back, and now she was throwing it all away again. Deep down she knew that she really would have been miserable if she had said no to the record contract, but right now all she could think about was the fact that she had blown what was surely her last shot with the man that had always held a piece of her heart._

_"Hey," Aisha pushed Kim back and grabbed her by the shoulders, making sure to look her right in the eye. "You didn't lose him, Kim. You had a fight. A bad fight, yeah, but it was still just a fight. We both know that the two of you are as stubborn as the day is long, and neither of you give in when you both think you're each right. Give him a night to cool off and brood, and you'll take tonight as an opportunity to rant and rave. But I guarantee that by this time tomorrow you'll both be standing in front of each other and silently daring the other to make the first move. You'll give him that patented puppy dog look that you perfected when you were, like, fifteen. And he'll give in and apologize and the two of you will spend the rest of the night having hot make-up sex." Aisha smiled, an unspoken invitation for Kimberly to do the same._

_"No we won't. We could spend the whole night apologizing. It won't change the fact that I've been given this amazing opportunity and I don't know if I can honestly say that I'm willing to walk away from it. I love Tommy. I mean, I love him more now than I did when I left. And I wish I could just say 'Fuck it' and stay with him and just forget everything else and be with him but I can't and that kills me and now I've lost him and I just want him to hold me and tell me everything is okay and I hate that I'm being such a girl and THIS SUCKS!" Kim finally yelled. She was gasping for breath before she broke down into sobs again._

_Aisha's mind worked overtime to process the words that Kim had just spoken at a rapid fire pace. Luckily she had years of practice understanding the language of "Hysterical Kimberly." She knew that when Kim was like this the only thing to do was let her cry until she was practically dehydrated. Contrary to popular belief, Kim hated crying and rarely did so. But when Kim cried, she _cried_; letting everything out until she felt completely drained. All Aisha could do was hug Kim, rub her back and wait until the tears could no longer fall._

**End Flashback**

"Here you go, girls. Bacon cheeseburger with fries and... crackers," Ernie set their food on the counter and shook his head.

"Thanks," they both replied in unison. The two ate in silence, both distracted. When they had finished eating they paid and headed out to the car.

"Do you mind if I drop you off at the apartment for a little bit? I'm wiped and I think I'll try laying down for a little before we go to the reception hall," Trini asked Kim as she eased the car into traffic.

"No prob. You need some time to relax. I don't think you've stopped moving all week," Kim commented.

Trini pulled into her apartment complex a little while later and dropped Kim off, promising to pick her up in a few hours. Kimberly walked into the apartment and headed to the bedroom. She kicked off her sandals and sat on the bed, tucking her legs under her. Almost on instinct she reached for her guitar. A lot was going through her mind, and if nothing else, maybe she could get a song out of it. Like many times before she began playing and let the words come to her.

**How can I go home**

**with nothing to say**

**I know you're going to look at me that way**

**And say what did you do out there**

**and what did you decide**

**You said you needed time**

**and you had time**

**You are a china shop and I am a bull**

**You are really good food and I am full**

**I guess everything is timing**

**I guess everything's been said**

**So I am coming home with an empty head**

**You'll say did they love you or what**

**and I'll say they love what I do**

**The only one who really loves me is you**

**And you'll say girl did you kick some butt**

**And I'll say I don't really remember**

**But my fingers are sore**

**and my voice is too**

**You'll say it's really good to see you**

**You'll say I missed you horribly**

**You'll say let me carry that**

**give that to me**

**And you will take the heavy stuff**

**And you will drive the car**

**And I'll look out the window and make jokes**

**about the way things are**

**How can I go home**

**with nothing to say**

**I know you're going to look at me that way**

**And say what did you do out there**

**what did you decide**

**You said you needed time**

**and you had time**

**You had time...**

Kim let her voice fade away on the last note and sat there, attempting not to let the tears forming in her eyes escape. Eventually she gave up and let the first tear slide down her cheek before she broke down into heart-wrenching sobs. 

A/N: I'm not really sure what to say about this chapter, except to pay attention closely since a big shock will be revealed. I'll give a cookie to anyone who guesses it, hehe. And another cookie if anyone recognizes why I referenced Van Halen's "Dreams." The song used is "You Had Time" by Ani Difranco. This song is so heartbreakingly beautiful and in my opinion sums up the situation freakishly well. And it's proof (not that any was really needed) that I listen to more than Amy Jo Johnson... but she's still my favorite. Updates will probably be a little slower since my nephew has discovered the joy of using our living room as a tumbling pit and my fiance and I have a wedding to pull off in four months. Have I mentioned I thrive on pulling off the seemingly impossible? Thanks for the reviews, keep em coming:) Emma.

A/N 2: I'm sorry if I offended anyone with the "hangover that killed Christ" line. It's actually part of a hysterical story, but putting the rest of it on here might have made some people feel the need the do me bodily harm. It's all for comic relief, though so hopefully most of you got a little laugh out of it. 


	16. Just In Case

"Trini is gonna kick my ass."

"No bro, Trini's gonna maim you, pull a Lorana Bobbit, kill you, and find a way to bring you back to life. _Then_ she's gonna kick your ass."

Jason shot Tommy a look that clearly showed off his years of being around two girls that were often debated to prove the phrase "if looks could kill." Tommy tried to laugh, but he wasn't sure if he had enough energy to run _that_ fast. "Thanks for the vote of confidence. I'm so glad I saved your ass from becoming Rita's little puppet."

"Hey come on guys, lighten up! This is the happiest place on Earth," Zach put an arm around each of their shoulders as he glanced back to Billy and motioned for him to keep up.

"That's Disney World, Zach," Tommy grumbled. Strip clubs had never been his thing, and the last thing he wanted was a lap dance when the only woman on his mind was Kimberly.

"Trust me, man. I've _been_ to Disney World. _This_ is the happiest place on Earth. Hey Billy, do they have these places on Aquitar?"

"Zach, Aquitar is a planet that in many ways far exceeds the attributes of Earth," Billy replied absently.

"So is that a 'no' or a 'they've done you one better'?"

"That's a negative. And I'm afraid that I must concur with Tommy and Jason. Trini will be anything but pleased when she is informed of our whereabouts. Kimberly as well," Billy added with a glance to Tommy.

Tommy shrugged. "We're not together. If I want to go to a strip club, I'm more than free to."

"Right. Except that you don't want to go in there any more than I do," Jason snorted. "Seriously, Zach, this isn't a good idea." The last thing Jason wanted was to piss off Trini right before the wedding. She hadn't been feeling well as it was.

"Oh, man up, would you! Jase, this is your last week of freedom, the last week where you go to a place like this without a tell-tale ring on your finger. For once in your life, throw caution to the wind and come on!" With that Zach grabbed Jason's arm in one hand, thought for a moment and grabbed Tommy's ar in his other hand for good measure. "Billy, you too! Unless you lied about peeking when you and Kim switched bodies, you've yet to see a naked human chick!"

Billy blushed furiously. He hadn't "peeked" during the time one of his inventions had backfired and sent his brain into Kimberly's body and vice-versa, but they had been in that situation for almost 24 hours and unfortunately, Kimberly's bladder was as small as the rest of her. He remembered when Tommy had pulled him aside afterwards and asked him if he had "seen" any part of Kim that most wouldn't be privileged to. Billy would only admit quietly that it was quite difficult to go to the bathroom with one's eyes closed. Tommy just nodded in understanding and gave a Billy a pat on the shoulder. He knew that Billy was one of his best friends and trusted him completely, but there was some jealousy mixed in that he would never admit to anyone. At that point, Billy had seen more of Kim than he himself had. Their relationship was still fairly new and neither of them felt the need to rush things. Stolen kisses in between class and the occasional make-out session were enough to satisfy their raging hormones until they knew they were both ready.

Tommy had been with enough women to realize that he felt more from just one kiss from Kimberly than he ever did when he had sex with anyone else. It had scared him at first and left him wondering if he would ever find someone who made him as crazy as she did. Eventually he realized there was only one person in the world that could cause such intense feelings, and he had let her go. This time he was determined not to repeat his mistakes. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that he was completely in love with Kim.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The little window showed two lines. "Holy shit," Trini whispered to herself. She had a nagging feeling all week, but forced herself to focus on the wedding, her friends, anything else. But after spending her eighth straight afternoon praying to the porcelain gods, she knew it was time to break out the little box she had hidden away "just in case." Of course, she didn't think "just in case" would come so soon. _Note to self: sue birth control pill manufacturer_. She and Jason had talked about having kids, but they had both agreed to wait until they were married for a few years. Jason wanted Trini all to himself for a while and Trini was still toying with the idea of opening her own IT company.

"Well this sucks," Trini said out loud.

"Hey sleepy head! Wake up!" Kim's voice echoed through the apartment. Trini groaned and pulled herself from the bathroom floor to meet Kim in the living room.

"Whoa, you look-"

"You do _not_ want to finish that sentence," Trini growled.

Kim raised her eyebrows, "You ok?"

Trini looked at Kim, whose brow was furrowed in concern. She knew she should tell Jason first, but she needed Kim's reaction to judge how exactly to tell him. Sometimes Jason and Kimberly seemed like they could be the same person, and Trini was never more grateful for that fact.

"Yeah, I'm just..." Trini struggled to work up the courage.

"Pregnant?" Kim gave Trini a knowing look.

"What?!"

"Oh my god, you didn't know yet? I'm so sorry, I thought you already knew!" Kim clapped a hand over her mouth.

"No, I did, I just took the test! But how the hell did you know?"

"Trini, my dear, you're my best friend. I've known you for forever and a day. Did you really expect me to believe that my _driving_ was the reason you turned a color that would make the Jolly Green Giant jealous? Plus, I know that you were supposed to start your period two days ago and you and Jason have been going at it like rabbits since I've been in town," Kim shuddered slightly.

"You know, there are times like these when I really, _really_ hate how well you know me," Trini groaned as she sank onto the couch.

"I know, but it comes in handy," Kim smiled. "I guess there's only one thing to say."

Trini looked at Kim incredulously. "Congratulations! You're having the first Ranger baby!" Kim leaned over and wrapped Trini in a huge hug.

"Kim! Morning sickness!" Trini wailed.

"Ooh, sorry," Kim apologized as she let Trini go. "So, how thrilled is Jase?"

"I'll let you know when I tell him."

"You haven't told him?!" Kim asked, wide eyed.

"I just found out! I took the test right before you came in!" Trini explained.

"Wow, I have _really_ good timing," Kim mused. "Any idea how far along you might be?" Kim was already mentally planning the baby showers. She would have one for all of Trini's family and friends and one for the Rangers. This child was going to be a big event, no one on Earth had ever given birth to a baby with two Ranger parents.

"None. I'm on the pill!" Trini exclaimed.

"Ooh which one?"

"Kim, this is hardly an advertisement for it," Trini pointed out.

"I know, that my point. I want to make sure I'm not on the same one." Suddenly Kim burst into a fit of laughter.

"This isn't funny!" Trini retorted.

"No, not that! Well, yeah that, too. But I guess Zordon was wrong!" Kim giggled.

Trini looked at Kim as if she had just announced that the moon was made of green cheese. "Huh?"

"The Power didn't protect you!" Kim managed to gasp out.

Trini glowered at Kim. "Cute, Kim, real cute. Now if your done making insane jokes, can you please help me figure out how to tell Jason?"

"Well, option A would be to, I don't know, just tell him," Kim replied.

"Thanks, you're a big help," Trini responded dryly.

"No, I mean it. You don't have to be all cute or dramatic about it, just tell him. Look, I know you're worried about how he's gonna take it. Neither of you wanted a baby so soon and you both have a lot going on right now. It's not the most convenient time. But Trin, you guys are going to have a baby, a _baby_. Someone that's a little of you and him mixed together. This kid is bound to not only be gorgeous, but smart and kind, and I pity anyone that messes with them, because between you and Jase, this child's gonna be able to kick some serious ass. Jason's always wanted kids and I know that he'll be nothing less than ecstatic when you tell him. You're making him the two things he's always wanted to be: a husband and a father."

Trini nodded her head. She was silent for a moment before choosing her words carefully. "So basically you're saying I should just suck it up and tell him?" a smile appeared on Trini's formerly serious face.

"Yes, Trin. That is _exactly_ what I'm telling you. Now, come on, we still have to stop by the reception hall. I'll drive, " Kim jumped up and after grabbing Trini's keys, headed out the door.

Trini groaned and got up. She rubbed her stomach and whispered to it, "That, little one, is your crazy Aunt Kim. She will undoubtedly be your favorite aunt and the sweetest person you'll ever know. But don't _ever_ let her talk you into her giving you driving lessons."

A/N: Sorry updates have been so slow, but like I said, life's been crazy. Unfortunately updates are going to continue to be slow, so I apologize in advance. Cyber cookies to LeosGurl876, kimtom4eva, rose19586, Alwaysright1, and hewhoreaps for anticipating that Trini is indeed pregnant. And two cyber cookies each to gigletrig, SammmmanthaJ, and jps1926 for not only guessing that Trini was pregnant, but knowing why I referenced "Dreams" by Van Halen (it was the song that was played at the end of MMPR: The Movie during the fireworks scene, and if I'm not mistaken some of it was used during the pilot episode. Though I'm not sure if it was the original pilot or the one that actually made it to TV). Thanks for being so patient and for all the reviews, keep em coming! :)Emma


	17. Idealistic Daydream

There were many things that Tommy Oliver enjoyed. Paleontology, Ernie's milkshakes, being used as Haley's guinea pig and getting free drinks, sparring, the feeling of cold sheets, the way only he could put the extreme look of fear into Connor's eyes, and driving around for no good reason were a few. He could also be coaxed into playing Trini's lab rat when she wanted to test a new computer program and make sure it was "idiot proof", and even though he hated to admit it, he enjoyed cooking and made a mean marinara sauce after a few glasses of wine. But one of the things Tommy never thought he'd be doing was getting a lap dance from a stripper who called herself "Candy Kane." He was _not_ enjoying himself.

"Zach, you realize you're as good as dead as soon as she gets off my lap, don't you?" Tommy asked casually.

Zach shook his head, "You are the only straight guy I know that refuses to enjoy a hot girl giving him a lap dance."

Tommy's only response was to throw a meaningful look past Zach where Jason was frantically trying to escape a very determined stripper. Zach laughed as he heard Jason pleading, "Look, you're a very attractive girl, but I'm marrying the love of my life very, very soon, and if she found out about this, there's not a doubt in my mind that she'll make sure I lose the ability to sire children. So please, for the love of god, STOP PUTTING YOUR BREASTS IN MY FACE!"

Zach laughed so hard that Candy Kane stopped grinding on Tommy's lap to stare at Zach, giving Tommy his opportunity to stand up. "There is a god," he whispered to himself. "Zach, you're dead!"

"Whoa, whoa, c'mon man! Look, if you guys are really that miserable, I'll tell the girls to lay off and we'll just grab a few drinks, okay?" Zach asked, motioning for the stripper who was currently straddling him to get off.

"NO! Zach, I don't want to be here! There's plenty of other places we can drink, why here?!" Jason asked hysterically. He had a very strong feeling that somehow Trini was going to find out about this, and the longer they stayed, the more likely they were to get caught.

"Because you can't beat the scenery. That, and the bartender here makes drinks that most bartenders have never heard of. Like a 'Where the Fuck Did I Park My Car,' those things are awesome." Zach started toward the bar and ordered the mixed drinks for the others and a beer for him.

"I'm gonna kill him," Jason growled.

"I'll help. Look, let's just down our drinks that way we can get out of here. If that doesn't work, we'll just hurl Zach into the car. It's three against one," Tommy pointed out.

"Make that five against one."

Both men turned at the familiar voice to see Rocky and Adam making their way towards them.

"Zach called us and told us to, I quote, 'get our asses down here pronto, or miss the best bachelor party ever.' Although we weren't really sure where 'here' was," Adam explained.

"Bro, I told you they turned this place into a strip club," Rocky said, looking around.

Tommy just shook his head. "Okay, man. So it's all of us versus Zach. I think it's safe to say he's out-numbered."

"True. Wait, where's Billy?," Jason asked, looking around for any sign of his blue-clad friend. Billy hadn't protested as adamantly as he and Tommy had, he just flat out refused to sit down and rushed to the men's room as soon as one of the girls had come near him.

"I don't know. I haven't seen him since Candy jumped on my lap. Jase, you don't think..." Tommy trailed off.

"Billy? Tommy, the guy used to turn red whenever a girl called him cute, I doubt he's getting busy with a stripper."

"Well then where is he?" As if on cue Billy came out of one of the private rooms, a smug smile on his face. "No way," Tommy's eyes grew wide.

"Haha all right Billy, my man!" Zach cheered.

"Billy," Jason started slowly. "Where you and that stripper just..."

"What?"

"Billy, for a smart guy, you really know how to play stupid," Rocky commented.

"What? Oh! No, no! Negative. I was merely assisting Roxie with the electrical system in one of the private rooms. Apparently the strobe light had been malfunctioning as of late." Billy replied as he sat down at the bar. A drink was placed in front of him. "May I enquire as to what this is?"

"Where The Fuck Did I Park My Car," Zach responded as he sipped his beer.

"I believe your vehicle is being stored in an underground parking facility in New York. At least, that was the information you gave to me yesterday," Billy replied, looking highly confused, something he was definitely not used to.

"No, man, that's what the drink is called. Careful though, it'll kick your ass quick. One of them puts you at the legal limit," Zach said with a gleam in his eye.

"Hence your decision to only partake in a beer, I presume?" Billy asked.

"Someone's gonna have to drive. And it sure as hell won't be you three after you've had those," Zach replied taking another swig of his beer. "You guys want anything?" he asked Adam and Rocky. They shook their heads. Zach's call had woken them up and they weren't quite ready to drink anything stronger than coffee.

Tommy, Jason, and Billy just shrugged as they each took a deep pull of their drinks. Tommy cocked his head and looked at his now half empty glass. It tasted like a fruity girl drink, not something that could get him more messed up then Rocky when he fought Jose Cuervo. He drained his glass in another long pull. "I'll have another one. Jase?" Jason held up a finger and downed the rest of his drink. "Make that two more. Billy, you want another?"

Billy looked at Tommy then at his glass which he had only taken a sip out of. "I haven't parteaken in liquid libation such as this in an extended period of time. I believe it would be wise for me to pace myself."

Tommy just shrugged as the bartender set the two drinks down. He picked the straw out of his drink and downed half of it. Jason followed suit. "Zach, I know you're a light-weight, but not even you could get drunk of off one of these. They're girlie drinks. Now, if you'll excuse me, nature calls." Jason moved to get off the bar stool and promptly did a face plant on the floor. Mustering up as much pride as he could manage he picked himself up and stumbled to the bathroom, mumbling about faulty barstools.

"Hey, he can't say I didn't warn him," Zach shook his head.

Commotion from the back room caught the attention of the guys and before they could ask what happened, one of the strippers came out, looking more than pissed off. "Guys, umm, I'm really, really sorry, but one of the girls knows his fiance," she pointed towards the stool Jason had just vacated. "And she kind of..well, she kind of called her and told her you guys were here." Tommy immediately fell off his stool, Billy went so pale hospital bed sheets would have been jealous, and Adam and Rocky began to wish they had ignored their cellphones that morning. Zach began to pray that the alcohol Jason consumed was enough to give him a head start if he ran like hell.

* * *

"He's WHAT?!"

Kim jumped as she heard Trini shout into her cellphone. Not good, she thought. "Trin, honey? Is-"

Trini cut her off by holding up her hand. "Oh I will. _Believe_ me, I will. Thanks Keri," Trini snapped her cellphone shut. "SON OF A BITCH!"

"What? Trini, what the hell was that about?" Kim moved over to Trini and put an arm on her shoulder. Trini whipped her head around, eyes glowing. Kim gulped and moved away. She had seen this look only a few times before, and it was enough to instill supreme fear.

"Guess where our soon-to-be-dead men are?" she started sweetly. Kim gulped again. "A FUCKING STRIP CLUB!"

"WHAT?!" Kim exclaimed. "But wha... how did... why did-"

"I'll explain on the way," Trini growled as she grabbed her keys. She waved to the manager of the hotel where the reception was being held and pushed the door open with such force it cracked the doorknob.

Trini drove at break-neck speed to the strip club that coincidentally was on the same block as the church she attended as a child. Kimberly didn't say a word throughout the entire drive, focusing instead on how best to kill Zach, who she knew had to be the mastermind of the boys little outing.

The second Trini cut the engine, both she and Kim jumped out of the cars and stormed toward the door. Zach had been watching for them and flew out of the club to intercept them. "Hey ladies! Okay, I know what this might look like, but-" anything more he had to say was lost as Trini literally threw him aside. He landed at Kim's feet. She looked down at him and shook her head. "See what you did? You pissed her off. You pissed her off royally days before the wedding. I thought even you had more common sense than that!" Kim stepped over Zach to follow Trini inside.

"JASON LEE SCOTT!" Trini screamed.

Jason yelped and turned around. " Trini! Honey, this isn't what it looks like! I swear to god this was not my idea! Zach dragged us here and siced these girls on us! I didn't even wanna be here!"

"So Zach managed to force five grown men, one of which has been kicking his ass since grade school, into a fucking STRIP CLUB?! Give me a break, you-chicken-shit," she yelled as she began her attack on his arms and back.

"Hey! OW! Trini-ow! Stop!"

"No-I-will-not-stop! You-"

Trini, calm down! He's gonna have bruises in the wedding pictures!" Tommy exclaimed, moving from his stool, but having enough sense not to move too close to her. Only once had he been on the receiving end of one of Trini's attacks, and he could swear he still had bruises to prove it.

"No, I will not calm down! And you!" she spun around to Tommy, noting he at least had the decency to wince as she glared at him murderously. "Here you are joining in on his 'fun' when you just got back together with Kim!"

"Whoa, Tommy and Kim are back together?!" Rocky exclaimed.

"Not the time, man," Adam muttered.

"We're not back together! _She_ was the one that decided that chasing another dream was more important than being with me!" Tommy slurred, pointing in the vicinity of Kim.

Kim's eyes grew wide. Tommy cursed under his breath. "Kim, look, I'm sorry, I-"

Kim never heard Tommy finish his drunken apology. She turned and ran out of the club.

"Fuck," Tommy whispered to himself.

Trini turned on Tommy. "Thomas James Oliver, you have done some truly idiotic things in your life, but I never thought even you would be asinine enough to let the one women you've ever really loved get away... TWICE!" With that Trini continued her ranting and simultaneous beating, this time targeting Tommy as well.

* * *

Kim sat in Trini's bedroom, tears streaming down her cheeks. _There really is no hope for us now_, she thought morosely. She dangled her foot over the bed and jumped when she hit her guitar. It responded by making an utterly somber sounding noise. _Fine, why the hell not_, she thought as she picked it up. She remembered a song she had written years ago, when she and Michael had just broken up. Back then she had tried to trick herself into thinking that she was in love with him, but she knew they would never have what she and Tommy had shared.

**Hello, I think I'm now awake**

**sorry I made the mistake of dreaming it was you**

**Goodbye, to that castle in the sky**

**To my prince from lives gone by**

**I guess it was just a lie**

**The time, the time, the time keeps slippin away**

**True love the idealistic daydream**

**Close my eyes, it's only when I'm asleep**

**Lay me down idealistic daydream**

**Forever counting your sheep**

**I just want to go back to sleep**

**So I ask you now**

**How'd you take my breath away**

**How'd you touch my soul that day**

**Never intending to stay**

**The time, the time, the time keeps slippin away**

**True love the idealistic daydream**

**Close my eyes, it's only when I'm asleep**

**Lay me down idealistic daydream**

**Forever counting your sheep**

**I just want to go back to sleep.**

Kimberly's voice wavered on the last few notes before she gave up on being stoic. She tenderly placed her guitar on the floor. Then she did the only thing she could. Kim wrapped her arms around herself and sobbed.

A/N: Finally, I was able to update! Sorry it's shorter. Things have been beyond insane, and unfortunately it doesn't look like they'll be calming down any time soon. My fiance and I have apparently lost what was left of our minds and decided to get married in May. As in next month. So, needless to say I'm going to be a tad busy. The song used is "Idealistic Daydream" by, you guessed it, Amy Jo Johnson. Again, thank you, thank you, thank you for all the reviews! Keep it up, I love the feedback! :)Emma.


	18. Worth It

There are patient people, then there are obscenely patient people. Patient people have no problem waiting for people to make a left turn while there's a line of car behind them, don't get all that flustered when there's a long line at the grocery store, and are willing to sit down with a friend to help them sort out their problems. Obscenely patient people wait behind a car making a left turn when the patient people finally pass them with their middle finger sticking out the window, are willing to wait on a line for over an hour when patient people say "fuck this, I don't need food that badly", and calmly sit while listening to their friend rant and rave about every little thing that has gone wrong in the past week. Adam Park put obscenely patient people to shame. He had been listening to Tommy bitch about all the events that had transpired since picking up Kim from the airport for well over six hours. Rocky had given up on being compassionate four hours ago, blaming Tommy as the reason he had missed lunch, the first meal he had missed ever. Even Aisha had decided enough was enough and left Adam's hotel room, sure that Trini would need to be relieved since Kim was most like pulling the same "Life sucks, this is so unfair" act as Tommy. Trini was an unbelievably kind and compassionate person, but even she had her limits. Not to mention that the woman still had a wedding to worry about. That left Adam alone with Tommy, and Adam had a sinking feeling that Tommy was just getting warmed up. And Adam was about to break.

"I mean, is it so wrong for me to want her to stay? Does anyone remember what happened that last time she left? I do! She left me and fell in love with another guy! What's to stop her from doing the same thing again? How do I know she won't just break my heart again?" Tommy seized the front of Adam's shirt, "How, Adam, how?!"

"That's IT!" Adam pushed Tommy away with such force that he reeled back into the wall. "Look, I understand that you're going through a crisis right now and aren't obligated to think clearly, but could you at least TRY?! Take a step back for one second and put yourself in Kim's shoes. She's torn between the two greatest loves of her life: you and music. Do you really think she wants to give up either one?" Tommy stood there, dumbfounded. He was so shocked at Adam's outburst he could only stare. "No, she doesn't," Adam continued. "But you're making her choose. You're telling her that if she pursues this career, you're done. What the hell is wrong with you! Are you really that stupid, Mr.. Greatest Ranger Ever?! Tommy, the Techni-colored Ass-Kicker is so paranoid and afraid to trust the only girl that meant something to him that he's willing to throw it all away and blame it on location?! Man up, you psychopath!"

Tommy continued to stare at Adam wide eyed for a few more seconds before he finally spoke. "Adam..." Tommy walked over and put a hand on Adam's shoulder. "You're right," he finished simply.

"Well or course I'm right! I usually am, but nooo, no one listens to Adam-"

"Bro," Tommy cut him off. "You're pushing it. The only reason I didn't throw you out the window for slamming me into a wall is the fact that you're one of my best friends. But seriously, don't test that right now."

Adam just nodded and sat back down on the bed. Tommy sighed and sank down on the chair, the only other option for seating besides the carpeted floor, which looked questionable. "Seriously though, how is this gonna work? Kim's literally gonna be on the other side of the country. Then she might tour. Even she doesn't know how long she could be gone for. How are we supposed to make a relationship as complicated as ours work if we're not even in the same time zone?"

Adam shrugged his shoulders. "Normally I would say trial and error. But Rangers are anything but normal. You'll have to deal with the fact that Kim has to be where she has to be to make her career happen, and she has to deal with the fact that you can't drop everything and go with her. It's gonna take sacrifices, on both your parts. The question you guys have to ask yourselves is whether or not it's worth it."

* * *

"I've been involved in gymnastics for twenty one years! Twenty one years! That's a whole person that can drinks lifetime!" Kim drained her fifth beer and opened another one. "And he wants me to keep doing it for the rest of my life even if it makes me miserable?! No! Hell no! Why is he being such an asshole? Why Trini, why?!"

Trini was about to pull an Adam when Aisha burst through the door. "Freeze Pinky!"

Kim jumped and spilled half her beer on her black shirt. "Put down the beer and step away from Trini." Kim stepped away from her exasperated best friend, but kept a death grip on her beer bottle. "Oh, give me that!" Aisha yanked the bottle away from Kim, spilling more beer on the floor.

Kim looked at the floor, then looked at her shirt. "Do you have any idea how much beer you just made me waste?"

Trini threw her hands up and stomped out of the room, muttering about she and Jason were destined to have total whack-jobs as friends. Kim went for another beer but Aisha blocked her. "Aishaaa!" Kim whined.

"Believe me you've had enough," Aisha remarked sternly.

"If Tommy can get drunk off his ass, why can't I?!"

"You're using Tommy as a role model now? Wise move."

"Stop saying his name!"

"You brought him up! It's not my fault you want to kill him right now."

"I hate him!"

"So go ahead and hate him!"

"I can't!"

"And why not?"

"Because I love him!" Kim collapsed onto the floor, hugging her knees to her chest while she sobbed for what felt like the hundredth time that week. "I love him, Ishe. I love him so much. But he's made me cry more times this week then I've cried in my whole life. I hate that, I hate crying, and I hate that he's not going to walk through the door and tell me it's gonna be alright!"

Aisha kneeled down and put her arm around Kim. "I know you do, Kim. We all do. Even Tommy, that stubborn, masochistic, son of a-"

"Ishe," Kim made out a small laugh.

"Well, you get my point," Aisha hugged Kim, who rested her head on Aisha's shoulder.

"Remember when I broke up with Michael, how upset I was? Always on the verge of tears but too stubborn to cry?" Aisha nodded. "And you flew all the way to Florida because Trini was stuck in Amsterdam? You sat me down and told me 'No guy is worth your tears, and the right guy won't make you cry'."

Aisha turned Kim so she could look her in the eye. "I was wrong. Well, sort of. I should have said, 'The right guys makes all the tears worthwhile.' I learned that with Rocky. That boy get me so mad sometimes I just wanna sever his head and use it as a football. But then he says something so sweet or makes me my favorite dessert just to say he's sorry. Those tears are worth it. Now what you have to figure out, girl, is whether or not that ocean you've been crying over Tommy is worth it to you."

* * *

After Aisha calmed Kim down she ushered her into the shower. After checking on Trini and reminding her about the group's dinner plans she headed back to the hotel to get ready herself. A quick call to Adam assured her that Tommy would be ready as well.

When everyone had finally met in front of the Italian restaurant they all loved Trini flew from the car into Jason's waiting arms. He stroked her hair and murmured into her ear, complimenting her pale yellow blouse and black shirt. Kim glanced wistfully at them while she played with the hem of her lavender baby-doll shirt, then caught Tommy doing the same. When Tommy's eyes locked with hers he mouth, we need to talk. She nodded and mouthed back, later. He gave a small grin and followed the others inside the restaurant.

Kim hung back and followed him with her eyes, wanting a few more minutes to herself. Damn him, he looked amazing in something as simple as khaki dress pants and a dark green button up. She hadn't noticed Adam until he came up beside her. "He's pretty broken up about this, too."

Kim sighed and faced Adam. "I know he is, Adam. What I don't know is how to fix this. How did you and Lia deal with this when you found out you had to tour?" Adam had started a band a few years ago, and as they gained popularity gave in to the demand of touring. Kim knew it had been a tough time for the couple, and always wondered if that had been a part of their decision to end their relationship last month.

"Lia and I realized that we had three option: I don't tour, letting my bandmates down and probably causing us to disband simultaneously, making me a miserable fuck. She could have quit a job she loved and followed us on tour, or I tour and we're forced to settle for phone calls and e-mails as our main form of communication for 8 months. The latter was the only thing that was fair to both of us. And no, before you ask, that's not what caused our break-up," Adam gave Kim a cheeky grin which she returned.

"I know it seems so simple. But you and Lia were already in a relationship for awhile before you toured. Tommy and I would barely be starting out again. Dealing with all our past issues and figuring out how to be with each other again seems like it would be too much on top of maintaining a long-distance relationship," Kim kicked a small rock.

Adam put and arm over her shoulder as they walked inside. "You know I'm always here for you guys. We all are."

Kim nodded. She knew. She also knew that the only other person that could help her truly figure this out was staring at her with a mournful gaze.

Dinner was it's usual mayhem, with laughter and stories being traded. When everyone was finished and made their way outside, Tommy gently grabbed Kim's arm. "Trini's staying at Jason's tonight. Can I give you a ride to her place so we can talk?"

"I was gonna ask you the same thing," Kim replied as she made her way to Tommy's Jeep.

The ride to Trini's seemed to last for two seconds and soon Tommy and Kim were seated in Trini's living room, drinking the wine that Kim had poured for them. Kim sat on a chair opposite the couch where Tommy was seating and tucked her feet underneath her. They both needed to get comfortable, this was going to be a long conversation.

"So if your afternoon was anything like mine it involved one of our best friends listening to us rant then laying into us with the truth," Kim began.

Tommy smirked slightly. "Adam slammed me into a wall."

"Go Adam," Kim grinned. "I always knew he had it in him."

"Me too. Didn't pick the best time to let it out though," Tommy replied as he rubbed his sore shoulder. "He told me that if we really wanted us to happen it would take a lot of sacrifices, for both of us."

"It will."

"We'd both have to give up a lot, and risk getting hurt again," Tommy said as he moved closer to the end of the couch, closer to Kim.

"Aisha said the same thing," Kim untucked her legs and leaned forward slightly.

"Then he told me that I had to ask myself if all the sacrifices would be worth it," again Tommy edged closer.

"Did you?"

"It's all I've been thinking about. Whether it really is worth it."

"And what did you decide?" Kim leaned even closer.

Tommy sighed, and moved back, away from Kim. She frowned and pouted her lips in an unconscious gesture. Tommy looked at her, and his heart almost broke from the look on her face. He had wanted to build this up more, but he couldn't stand to see her look like that for one more second. He reached out and took her hand. "I love you, Kim. And I don't want to lose you."

Tears filled Kim's honey brown eyes. "You won't. We'll find a way to make this work, I don't care how we have to do it. I love you, Tommy." She leaned forward and captured his lips in hers. As the kiss deepened Tommy wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, tasting her salty tears as they rolled down to their joined lips. Kim broke the kiss gently. "Why do you have to keep making me cry?" she whined. He laughed and held her to him.

"We'll make this work, Kim," Tommy whispered in a husky tone.

"I know," she whispered before seizing his lips again.

They were both so wrapped up in the kiss, overjoyed that at least they had something to think about other than the one blaring question: How?

A/N: Don't worry, it's far from over! Did you guys really think I'd let them get back together that easily? I know I'm taking a really long time between chapters, but on the upside (well, for me) I'M MARRIED!! My husband and I leave on our honeymoon next week, so it'll be awhile before I post again, sorry! I can't thank my loyal reviewers enough, you guys make me smile, keep 'em coming! :)Emma


	19. All Grown Up

Kimberly didn't know she could feel such a range of emotions in one night. She had stayed up talking with Tommy until dawn. They were both so exhausted they fell asleep in each others arms. Emotions ran high, from exuberance one minute to anger the next, onto fear. They had exchanged many "I love you's" along with several screaming matches that left them out of breath. Initially, Tommy had convinced Kim that they should both lay everything out on the table, but fear and lack of self-acceptance had prevented that from happening on both their parts. Kim had worked up enough courage to ask Tommy what his "magic number" was, meaning the number of women he had slept with. The number had surprised her, she had expected there to be at least twice as many. She became tight-lipped when Tommy asked the same question and a shouting match ensued before Kim finally admitted that she was ashamed that she had been with almost twice the number of people he had.

**Flashback**

_"C'mon, Kim! This is so stupid, I told you when you asked!"_

_Kim picked up the bottle of wine and poured another half a glass. They had only been sipping the wine, no need to get drunk on top of everything else. "Tommy, just drop it, it's not that big a deal." She set the bottle back on the coffee table._

_"Why did you ask me, then? You knew that I was gonna ask you the same thing!" Tommy grabbed the wine bottle and poured himself a full glass. Kim gave him a look. "Well, do I need more alcohol before I hear this?"_

_"No, you don't because I'm not telling you!"_

_"Kim!"_

_"Eight, okay! Eight!"_

_Tommy stopped mid-sip and put down his wine glass. A small smile formed on his lips. "That was the big number you were so worried about?"_

_"It's almost twice as many as you," Kim grabbed for the wine bottle, to hell with sobriety. Tommy put his hand on hers and gently took the bottle from her. "Kim," he started with his smiling growing wider. _

_"It's not funny!" Kim shot back._

_Tommy hid his smile. "Yes it is. I was expecting a lot more than that," he smiled again allowing her to see the humor in the situation. _

_Kim didn't take the hint. "What the hell is that supposed to mean! Is that how you see me as some slut?" She wasn't exactly proud of her "number" but she certainly wasn't ashamed. She was a grown woman who had fully accepted the fact that sex was one of the basic human needs.  
_

_Tommy sighed, "You know I don't."_

_"Well that's what it sounded like!" Kim was beginning to get hysterical again, something Tommy wanted deeply to avoid._

_"You know that's not what I meant. I don't see you as a slut, Kim," he took her hand in his. "I see you as a gorgeous, talented, sweet woman who could any guy she wanted and probably has to beat guys off with a stick on a regular basis. _That's _why I thought the number was higher."_

_"Stop that," Kim pulled her hand away and stood up._

_Tommy stood as well. "Stop what? Complimenting you?" _

_"Yes! Stop being such a nice guy when I'm trying to be mad at you, it's not fair!"_

_"Kim," Tommy started as a smile again formed on his lips. "You're too much," he finished simply. He reached for her hand again. She let him and began stroking it with her thumb. "You know, when you're like this, all sweet when I'm trying to be pissed, I don't whether to choke you or kiss you."_

_"I'd be pretty happy with a kiss," Tommy replied, leaning down._

_Kim craned her head up to meet his and caught his lips in a short kiss. She wrapped an arm around his torso and leaned into him. "Yup, much better than choking you." They both laughed._

**End flashback**

Kim smiled to herself as she gently untangled her petite legs from Tommy's long ones. She sat up and ran her fingers through her hair. Last night had been intense, no doubt about that. Gazing at Tommy's still sleeping form, she slowly stood up and padded her way to the bathroom. Once inside, Kim peered at herself in the mirror. Her hair was a mess, and aside from yesterday's now smudged eyeliner her face free of make-up. She picked up a brush, then decided against it. _If he's gonna get to know the adult me, that includes just-out-of-bed me. He thought it was cute when we were seventeen,_ Kim thought as she settled for brushing her teeth and splashing her face with water. She made her way into the bedroom and after stretching, her muscles reminded her that she was definitely older than seventeen. _I really should stop by my old gymnastics center and try to get in a few routines_. Kimberly hated going to a regular gym to work out, and her job as of late allowed her more than enough exercise to stay fit. She pulled up her shirt slightly, revealing a flat, toned stomach. She pushed it out, trying to imagine what it would look like if she just stopped exercising all together.

"It's no use," Tommy's voice made her jump. "You'll still look gorgeous."

Kim smiled. "Don't scare me like that," she admonished, leaning up the give him a quick peck.

Tommy put an arm around her waist. "You fell asleep on me last night," he chided. "Here I was all set for round fourteen and I look over and see you curled up in a ball snoring away."

"I do not snore!" Kim slapped his chest lightly.

"Yeah, Kim. You do."

"No I don't!"

"Beautiful," Tommy pulled her close. "You snore. But," he said covering her protesting mouth with his finger, "it's an adorable snore." With that he replaced his finger with his lips.

"Mmm. Why do you taste like chocolate mint?"

Tommy held out bite-sized piece of chocolate for her. "And the mint is from brushing my teeth. I didn't want to kill you with morning breath."

"I appreciate that," Kim popped the chocolate in her mouth. " Mmm, and this. What time is it?"

Tommy looked at his watch. "Almost noon."

"Shit!" Kim unwrapped herself from Tommy's embrace and rushed to her suitcase. "I'm gonna be late!"

"For what?" Tommy sat down on the bed. Kimberly held up two shirts, one white and one purple, motioning for Tommy to pick by alternately holding one higher than the other. Tommy nodded towards the white one. Kim stripped off the shirt she had slept in and changed her bra.

"I'm meeting Jase for lunch," Kim's voice was muffled as she pulled the white shirt on. "I know he's gonna give me such hell about being late." She pulled on a pair of faded black jeans and stepped into her favorite sandals. "I'll just tell him it's your fault for rubbing of on me," Kim chidded as she gave Tommy a quick kiss good-bye. She raced out of the bedroom, grabbed her bag and Tommy's keys. "I'm taking you car, okay!" she yelled to him half-way out the door. "Thanks, Tommy! Love you!"

Tommy heard the door close and sat on the bed, blinking. _What the hell just happened?_ he thought to himself. Kimberly had literally gone from kissing him to dressed and on her way to meet Jason in less than two minutes. _In my car_, he reminded himself. Tommy stood up from the bed and made his way into the bathroom, intent on showering away a night of sleeping curled up like a cat on a couch.

* * *

Jason watched as Kim screeched into the parking lot of the Youth Center in Tommy's Jeep. She was never late. Usually she was the one that was perpetually fifteen minutes early. He was going to have fun with this one. He waited until she climbed out of the car before calling to her, "You know, I expect Tommy to be late, but you? He's rubbing off on you, Hart."

"In more ways than one, Scott," Kim shot back with a giggle as she closed the door and walked over to him.

"Stop sharing, Anne."

"The look on your face makes that impossible, Lee."

"I'm warning you, K."

"Or you'll do what, J?"

"This," without another word Jason scooped Kimberly up, threw her over his shoulder and started walking inside.

"Jason Lee Scott, put me down!" Kim commanded, squirming.

"Kimberly Anne Hart, stop struggling or I'll drop you."

Ernie heard the commotion from behind the counter and turned to the source of the voices. His face broke out in a wide grin as he saw two of his favorite people, at the moment acting exactly as they had as teenagers.

"Hi Ernie," Jason called casually, Kim still draped over his shoulder.

"You kids never change," Ernie chuckled. "Hi Kim."

Jason turned so his back was facing Ernie to give Kim a chance to greet him. "Hey Ernie," she grunted.

Ernie laughed again. "What brings you kids here, not that you ever need a reason to visit." He began to put the ingredients of their favorite smoothie in a blender.

"Brother-sister bonding time," Kim answered as she lightly bit Jason's shoulder.

"Ow! No biting, Kim!"

"Then put me down!" Kim's wish was granted as Jason hurled her onto a pile of mats. "Thank you," Kim said, getting up. Surveying his red tee shirt and jeans she couldn't help but add, "Do you _own_ any other color shirts besides red?"

Jason send a glare her way. "As a matter of fact I do!"

"Trini bought you new shirts, huh?" Kim let a small laugh escape.

Jason tried to glare again. "Yeah," he admitted sheepishly. She walked over to him and put an arm around his waist. He responded by putting an arm around her shoulder as they headed toward their favorite table.

As soon as they sat down, Ernie placed two smoothies in front of them. Kim beamed up at him, "You're the best, Ernie." Kim immediately started on her smoothie, but noticed Jason hadn't even reached for his yet. "Okay, what's up?" she asked.

Jason smiled sheepishly again. "You really need to stop reading me like a book." He finally grabbed his smoothie and took a long pull.

"When Bulk and Skull learn how to fly, maybe."

He snorted as he took another drink of his smoothie, splashing it all over the table and himself. "Smooth," Kim commented. She handed him a stack of napkins. "So seriously, what's up?"

"Well, I was gonna wait until after we ate to tell you, but I doubt you'd let me." Kim just shook her head. Jason continued," You're gonna be an aunt. Trini's pregnant!"

Kim acted shocked and jumped up to hug Jason. "Oh my god! Jase, that's incredible, I'm so happy for you two!"

Jason hugged Kim back. "You don't have to pretend to be suprised, Kim. Trin already told me she told you first."

"Oh! Jase, I'm sorry," Kim apologized sincerely. Jason waved a hand, dismissing her unnecessary apology. "It's okay. I'm glad she had someone to talk to about it first. She freaked out on you first. By time she told me, she was nothing but thrilled. I was both at first, but now, I'm just... just..."

"Over the moon?" Kim suggested.

"Yes! God, Kim, I'm gonna have a baby. A baby! I'm gonna be a father!" Jason yelled the last part, causing several heads to turn and a few eyebrows to raise from people that recognized the pair. Jason turned red, but Kim quickly added, "Not by me," to the onlookers.

Several people shrugged and continued what they were doing. Ernie heard Jason's announcement and came over to them. "Congratulations, Jason! You and Trini are gonna make great parents!" he said as he clapped Jason on the shoulder.

"Thanks, Ernie. We can't wait."

"Just make sure you bring the little one by once in a while," he joked.

"Are you kidding? I'm throwing Trini's baby shower here," Kim told him. "If you'll let us," she added.

"You didn't have to ask, I'd be honored," Ernie smiled at Kim. "So you kids eating?" It didn't matter if they were about to become parents, everyone in the tight knit group would always be his kids.

"In a little bit. There's something we have to do first," Jason answered.

"What's that?" Kim asked suspiciously.

"I want a rematch! Get your sparring face on, Kimmy," Jason moved from the table to one of the mats set up for sparring.

Kim got up as well and kicked her sandals off. "You asked for it, Scott."

"You're going down, Hart."

Ernie shook his head as he watched the two. They were grown up, true. They had become mature, responsible adults just as sweet and kind as ever with the same fierce bond. But he was thrilled that whenever they came through his doors, they were transported back to the kids who used to fight over crayons and milkshakes. Ernie resumed his cleaning amidst shouts of "Ow, Kim I said no biting!" "Then stop elbowing me in the stomach!" "You stop!" "No, you stop!" "You started it!" "You did!" Ernie laughed again, glad his kids would never fully grow up.

A/N: So, inspiration struck while on my honeymoon and I banged this out one afternoon while my husband was taking a nap. I still have tons of ideas for the next chapter, and I'll get it out as soon as I get them organized. I can't thank you guys enough for the reviews and feedback! You have no idea how much it means! Keep it up :)Emma


	20. About Time

Tommy had just stepped out of the shower when he heard the front door open. Smiling, he dropped his towel and padded toward the living room, intent on finishing the "conversation" that Kim had rushed out of earlier. "Hey babe, you rushed out of here so fast before I-" he was cut off by a scream.

"What the HELL!"

"Jesus! Sorry, I thought you were Kim!"

"What gave me away, the extra five inches?! Put some clothes on, you pervert!"

"I'm sorry, Trini!"

"I don't care! PUT SOME CLOTHES ON! And you're dripping on my floor!"

"I'll clean it up I promise, just.. let me..."

"Yeah, go!"

Tommy rushed back into the bedroom among Trini's mumbling of "like fucking bunnies." Out of breath and extremely red-faced Tommy threw on boxers, socks, and a pair of khaki shorts and white tank. He grabbed his towel from the bathroom and walked into the living room to clean up the puddle he had made. Still blushing, he began to wipe at the floor as Trini came in from the kitchen carrying two cans of soda.

"So judging from my 'greeting,' I take it you and Kim made up," Trini noted.

"How did you-"

"Seriously? It's me, Tommy. She didn't even have to tell me you guys were fighting. She did, though. And did you forget your spectacular drunken display at the strip club?"

Tommy blushed an even deeper red. "Actually, I forget most of the strip club. The only thing I can really recall is a strong urge to kill Zach the entire time."

"Good, keep that urge," Trini growled. She threw a can of soda to Tommy.

"Trini," Tommy chuckled. "I think you did enough damage to him. Did you see his back? It looks like someone sicced a bunch of monkeys on him."

"He deserved it! As much as I loathed to admit it then, I know you, Jason, Billy, and Adam wouldn't have set foot in that place if it wasn't for Zach. Only reason I didn't beat Rocky was because I saw his coffee and that 'I _just_ woke up' look." Trini plopped down on the couch.

"We really wouldn't have," Tommy answered as he threw the towel in the laundry closet.

"But that still didn't excuse any of you for letting him drag you in there!"

Tommy lowered himself down next to her and began drinking. "Trin, please? You hit me enough yesterday."

"I know," Trini smiled wickedly. "I saw the bruises."

Tommy winced. "How long are you gonna torture me with that before I can forget it ever happened?"

"What, the strip club or seeing you in all your naked glory?" Trini snorted.

"Both. But I'll settle for seeing me naked."

Trini looked at her watch. "Jason or Kim will probably be calling in about ten minutes to tell me how the sparring went. After I congratulate Kim on her victory, I'll tell her about the hilarity that was your face when you walked into the room sans towel. Then I'll get to work on letting it go. No promises, though."

"Gee, thanks. And good to know you have such confidence in the man whose chosen to spend his life with you," Tommy finished off his can and placed it on the coffee table.

"Oh, stop watching so much 'Lifetime.' I have every confidence in Jason's ability to kick any guys ass to Kingdom Come, including your's. But I also have every confidence in Kim's ability to kick his ass. She's been doing in since grade school. Didn't you ever wonder why we called Kim our 'secret weapon' all those years?"

Tommy shook his head with a smile. "I figured as much. Makes sense, if anyone besides the Rangers knew Kim's true ass-kicking ability, our cover would've been blown."

"Big time," Trini agreed as her cell rang. She checked the caller ID and flipped in open with a smile. "Hi honey... she did?... well did she at least make it look like you were winning at some point?... no, sweetie I'm sure you were... I know she does... well, it's never too late for a girl to learn some new moves...I'm outraged that you would think that, babe... no, she must have gotten her hands on some footage of my old tournaments...well, I have some of them right here in the apartment...I know, sweetie... I'm sure you did...okay, let me talk to Kim... love you,too... hey, did you do it?...ha, I told you it would work!... ouch, that couldn't have been fun... did you remember to do the 3/4 spin before?... well, that's why it didn't work as well... yeah, we'll practice it later... oh, yeah. Every time... cool. Oh, by the way, Kim, Mazel Tov... hehe, let's just say when Tommy walked out of the bathroom he wasn't expecting the _other _original female Ranger... everything... yup, that included... not bad... ew, you didn't need to share that... oh, yeah, big time... his Zeo suit would've been jealous...not yet, figure I'll wait a little longer... about fifteen minutes ago... that long? Kim, that's just mean... haha, you're evil... well, if you insist...cool, what time?... yeah tell him he can just come here, too. I've still got some clothes he left here...true, I'm sure he packed some red along with the fifty other colors he's been...ok, I'll see you guys in a bit...bye," Trini snapped the phone shut and threw an evil grin at Tommy. "They'll be here soon."

"Great," Tommy mumbled.

* * *

After Kimberly and Jason had showered at Trini's, before which an impromptu sparring match on the front lawn was won by Kim for the right to shower first, the four piled into Jason's car to meet Adam, Rocky, and Aisha at their hotel. After the previous day's events, Trini unceremouniously declared Jason the designated driver for the two couples, reminding Tommy not to piss her off or she'd switch it around on him. Jason had one hand on the steering wheel and one hand on Trini's knee, rubbing it while she talked. Tommy wasn't quite so subtle. He positioned Kimberly and himself so Kim was practically sitting in his lap, his shoulder occupied by her head, which he would lean down and kiss occasionally. He held her hand firmly in his own and squeezed it gently when he murmured, "I missed you today," to her. She responding by squeezing his hand back and kissing his shoulder. "I'm all your's tonight," she whispered back at him in a sultry tone. Tommy smiled and sighed, happy that things were finally looking up for the two.

Jason looked at Kim and Tommy in the rear view mirror and nodded to Trini to look back herself. She turned her head inconspicuously to see the couple murmuring and huddled close together. Turning her head back around, she beamed at Jason and mouthed, _Told you if would work_. Jason smiled back at her and rubbed her leg affectionately. She took his hand and entertwined his fingers with hers. They rest of the ride was pretty much silent until they pulled into the hotel parking lot.

"So what's the plan for tonight?" Kim asked as they all made their way inside. Her arm was around Tommy's waist, his arm around her shoulder. He was surprised when she pulled him close to her. Kim had been hesitant to show any affection for him publicly for most of the week, but now he felt her pulling closer to him, ready to show their closest friends the newest step in their relationship.

"Dinner, drinks... heavy on the drinks," Trini laughed. Jason snagged her hand as they walked through the lobby.

"Perfect. Poor Aisha hasn't had a chance to let loose in a while, she's been so busy at work," Kim commented.

Once outside of Adam's room, Trini knocked lightly on the door. Adam's protests of, "Oh, come on you two! The rest of the guys are hear, cool it!" were heard before the door swung open to reveal a disgusted Adam. Everyone filed in as Adam commented, "You'd think they'd save it for their own room, but noooo. They have to come over and make out on MY BED," he shouted the last part to Rocky and Aisha who very obviously had just pulled apart.

Kim laughed as she headed inside, patting Adam's shoulder. He gripped her hand, "So, did Tommy actually listen or did I risk my consciousness for nothing," he whispered to her. Kim squeezed his hand, "It definitly wasn't for nothing. You done good, Froggy."

Adam closed the door and followed Kim into the modest room. A yelp could be heard in the hallway. With a puzzled look on his face, Adam opened the door to find Billy with a crestfallen look on his face. "Sorry, Billy!"

"Shall I assume you were unaware of my presence while the door was being closed?"

Adam nodded rigorously. "Zach behind you?"

"Party's here baby!" came the response as Zach bounded into the room. "Thanks for holding the door, my man."

Billy smiled as he surveyed the room. Rocky sat on the bed with his arm around Aisha. "So?"

"Sew buttons, Rock," Kim sassed.

"Haha. Funny, Kim. You're really funny," Rocky shot back.

"I try," Kim shrugged nonchalantly.

"Are the rumors true? Is the original Power couple finally back together?" Rocky was grinning like a six years old on Christmas morning.

"Rocky!" Aisha admonished, elbowing him in the ribs.

Tommy laughed, "That's what I love about you, Rocko. Always straight to the point." He glanced at Kim, silently seeking her approval. She nodded and moved across the room beside him. "I guess there's no point in trying to hide it anymore, thanks to Big Mouth over here," Tommy jerked his head in Rocky's direction. "Beautiful, you want to?"

Aisha held her breath and grabbed Rocky's hand, preparing for the announcement.

"Guys," Kim started, looking around the room. "Tommy and I are back together!"

Shouts of "Finally!" and "It's about damn time!" filled the room as Aisha moved to hug the new couple. Even Jason and Trini, who'd had some time to get used to the news, got caught up in the excitement and gathered everyone in a group hug. "But," Kim tried to say, though she was muffled being in the center of their little hugging party. "As much as we appreciate this you guys, we don't want everyone to make a big deal of this. We're all here because Jason and Trini are getting married, and Tommy and I don't wanna steal their thunder."

"Oh, steal it! I don't care!" Trini's called out from the outside of the circle.

"But I- guys, I need to breathe!" Everyone backed up to give Kim some air. "But I do," Kim finished. "This is your week, and nothing should get in the way of that."

Jason kissed the top of Kim's head and Trini wrapped her in another hug. "I love you, Pinky!"

Kim wrapped her arms around Trini, "Love you, too, Old Yeller." Trini lightly smacked Kim's back, "After six years of abandoning that name, you bring it back _now_? Why, Kim, just why?"

"I believe, in light of the recent change in her life, Kimberly is feeling a sense of nostalgia," Billy offered.

Kim just smiled sweetly and coiled an arm around Billy, who wrapped her up in a half hug. "I must say, I agree with our constituents. The reunion between you and Tommy is long over due. I think this is wonderful," Billy whispered to her.

"Me, too," Kim whispered back, hugging Billy again before crossing the small room to wrap an arm around Tommy's waist.

"I'm hungry!" Rocky announced suddenly.

"Not exactly a news flash there, Rock," Jason shot back.

"I could really go for some-"

"Ricardo DeSantos if you finish that sentence with seafood, I swear I'll kick your ass!" Aisha's job as a dolphin trainer often required her to prepare meals for her "clients" and she found herself elbow deep in fish enough times a day to have sworn off fish for the rest of her life.

"All in favor of the Chinese buffet?" Zach asked as he threw his own arm in the air.

Eight other hands followed suit. "All right! Kim, I'm giving you a run for your money this time!" Rocky yelled as he ran out the door.

"I'm never eating like that again!" Kim screamed back as she ran out to chase him.

Tommy shook his head, "That's my girl."

A/N: Sorry it's a little short, but I wanted to get something out to you guys. Thank you, thank you for the reviews. They make me smile. Keep em coming! :)Emma.


	21. Surprise, surprise

"Then this one over here speeds into the parking lot so fast she almost crashes into a wall!" Jason was recounting the day's events, much to Kim's chagrin. "Little Miss Perpetually Early was _finally_ late. Fifteen minutes late to be exact. I loved it," Jason finished. Rocky started laughing so hard he had to stop eating.

"Kim, why did you drive there? I live two minutes away from the Youth Center, walking slow," Trini mused.

"No you don't," Kim frowned.

"Yeah I do. All you have to do is cut through the park."

"Fuck! How did I forget that?" Tommy put a consoling arm around Kim's shoulder. "Seventeen years I lived here, and I completely forgot all the good short cuts," she whined. _Well, seventeen years minus a week,_ Kim reminded herself. She had been born in Seattle where her parents lived before moving to Angel Grove. They had been packing the final boxes, preparing for the move, when Caroline went into labor. Kim wasn't due for three weeks, but like Jason said, she was always early.

"It's okay, Kim. I forgot them, too," Tommy soothed.

"That's not really very consoling coming from the guy who forgot how to get to his own parents' house," Kim replied cheekily. After seeing the wounded look on his face she quickly added in a whisper, "But I love you for trying."

Tommy grinned. A bold thought entered his mind and before he could think anymore about it he leaned down and caught Kim's lips in his. She tensed for a second, then allowed her lips to mold to his. Tommy broke away after a few second, only to see the disappointment in Kimberly's doe-brown eyes. He smiled and kissed the tip of her nose.

Everyone else gathered around the table couldn't help but smile at the sight before them. They were all in agreement that the pair had taken much too long to finally get back together. Adam looked over at Trini and nodded, as if in approval. She nodded back in understanding. Trini had let Aisha in on her initial plan to get Tommy to pick Kim up from the airport months before it happened. Aisha in turn told Rocky, who told Adam, who told Zach, who told Billy, who immediately called Jason and begged the original leader not to allow Trini to suck the former computer geek into another one of her grand schemes. Jason had merely laughed and assured Billy that the plan was so ridiculously simple it only required a phone call. Adam smiled to himself now, recalling Billy's skepticism and sheer panic over the fear that Kim and Tommy would find out he was in on the plan, thus invoking what everyone in the group aptly called, "The Wrath of Kim." While Tommy was a very intimidating person, Kimberly could be downright terrifying when really angered. When they were children, Jason, Billy, and Zach were often teased when anyone learned they were afraid of a tiny slip of a thing like Kimberly. Billy was used to being picked on for his intelligence and Zach wasn't fazed either, but Jason would get sick of being made fun of and proclaim, "She sure doesn't hit like a girl!" One boy, Danny Keyes wouldn't let a day go by without taking a dig a Jason. Finally fed up, Jason casually mentioned to Kim one day that Danny had been telling everyone at school that they had kissed. About an hour later Danny was laying on a cot while the nurse hovered over him with smelling salts.

"Well, I'm hitting the dessert table again. Anyone want anything," Rocky asked as he rose from the table.

"Rocky, we've all been done eating for an hour now, man," Adam pointed out.

"That's my point, you've all had time to digest and move on to round two," a mischievous smile spread across Rocky's face.

"You know, every girl in the world would kill for a metabolism like your's, Rock," Kim sighed.

"You've got nothing to worry about, String Bean. Anyone would be hard pressed to find an ounce of fat on your body," Jason snickered.

"You do remember how calling me String Bean leads to you getting smacked, right?"

"Anything you say, Shortness."

"And that one leads to your death," Kim growled behind clenched teeth.

"Won't happen again... Princess."

"That's it!" Kim lept up just as Jason stood so suddenly his chair fell over. He knew he had a choice: stay where he was and take it like a man... or run. He didn't even have time to think on that decision before he was half-way out the door and running full speed toward the parking lot.

"Your ass is mine, Scott!" Kim roared as she tore after him.

She was quickly followed by Tommy and Trini, both intent on rescuing Jason before he had a black eye in the wedding pictures. "Kim, don't!" Tommy yelled after her just as Trini screamed, "Jase, run!"

As soon as Jason and Kim spotted Trini running they both stopped, looked at each other, and ran to Trini. Jason got there first. "Are you nuts? You shouldn't be running like that!" he admonished, to the surprise of the others.

"I'm fine," Trini panted.

"Here, sit," Kim instructed, leading her to the bench outside of the restaurant.

"Are you okay?' Jason asked tenderly, rubbing her shoulders.

"I'm fine," Trini insisted again.

The rest of the gang looked at each other curiously before a light bulb went off in Adam's head. "Holy shit," he whispered.

"What?" Aisha looked to him like he had lost his mind along with Jason and Kim.

"Think about it. Did you guys see Trini drink anything but water tonight?"

"Negative," Billy confirmed.

"And Jason and Kim are worried about her running," he was met with blank stares. "Over-exerting herself," he tried again in an attempt to lead them to the conclusion he had made.

"So? Why would-" Aisha cut herself off as it hit her. "Oh my god!"

"What!?" Rocky and Zach pleaded.

Aisha didn't answer them as she walked over to the bench. "Trini, are you... I mean are you two," she let her sentence hang as she indicated to Trini and Jason with her hand.

Jason smiled and look at Trini. She nodded and Jason turned back to the group. "Yeah. Guys... Trini's pregnant! We're gonna have a baby!"

"I knew it!" "Oh my god!" "Seriously?!" "How prodigious!"

Trini laughed at her friends outpouring of reactions and looked at Jason, who was beaming with pride. He leaned over and kissed her softly. She turned to Kim, finding tears in her best friend's honey-colored eyes. "Don't," Trini warned her. "If you start, I'll start."

"Sorry," Kim sniffled. "I'm just so happy for you guys!" she burst out as she tried to hold back her tears.

"We all are," Tommy wrapped and arm around Kim and kissed the top of her head.

"You guys, you know what I just realized? This gonna be the first Ranger bab-mmphh!" Rocky's exclamation was cut off my at least six hands covering his mouth.

"Shut _up_, Rocky" Aisha hissed.

The others took their hands away revealing Rocky's sheepish smile. "Sorry. But this is... morphinomenal!"

"Hey! That's mine!" Kim shot back.

"Billy used it, too," Adam pointed out.

"Please note how I was apt to use it only sparingly. Every time I did, Kimberly was prone to hitting me, if not at that moment then at a later time that day," Billy added. Everyone began to walk towards their cars.

"I only hit you once," Kim corrected him. "The rest of the time I just growled. You got hit the least. Jason and Zach always had bruises from Trini and me, but you were too much of a sweetheart to beat up on a regular basis."

Billy blushed and mumbled, "Thanks... I think." Once everyone had reached their cars they all stood around, still absorbing the shock.

"I still can't believe this," Aisha blurted out. "We have to celebrate!"

"Ugh, no more food," Rocky whined. Everyone whipped their heads around to him. "Just kidding!"

Trini shook her head. "Let's all meet back at my place, that way we can digest a little before celebrating." Jason opened the door for her as everyone nodded in agreement and got into their respective cars. Tommy opened to door for Kim, waiting for her to slide in before closing it. He rushed to the other side and jumped in, promptly wrapping his arms around her.

"I guess having me all to yourself is gonna have to wait, huh?" Kim whispered in a giggle.

Tommy pulled her into him closer before whispering back, "I'd wait forever for you, Kim." She sighed contently and leaned into him, enjoying the blissful feeling of falling in love all over again.

A/N: I know it's very, very short and needs work, but it's a miracle I even got this much out, life's been so crazy lately. Thanks again for the reviews, keep it up! :)Emma


	22. Fairway

"This can't be happening, _please_ tell me this isn't happening!" Trini grabbed Sylvia by the shoulders, a look of wild panic in the former Ranger's eyes. The look in Sylvia's eyes, however, was of terror. "I, um, it's not?" Sylvia replied meekly. She looked over at Kim, silently begging the tiny gymnast's help. Kim sighed and put a hand on Trini's arm, prying her grip off of Sylvia. "Trin, calm down. You're scaring your cousin," Kim commanded softly. They had arrived at the bridal shop ten minutes ago, intent on making sure the dresses were all set before going to Trini's first OB appointment. Kim would drive Trini, and Jason would meet them there as he had to take care of a few other wedding details.

"It's two days before my wedding and my dress isn't done! HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO CALM DOWN?!" She plopped down in a chair and Kim and Sylvia kneeled down in front of her.

_Thank god Erin's with her grandmother_, Kim thought. "Sweetie, they're almost done. By tomorrow the dress will be ready and everything will be fine. But you need to calm down. You're under enough stress with everything else and your blood pressure is gonna go through the roof. Dr. Ferrante would kill you if he saw you like this."

"Speaking of, don't you have to get to your appointment?" Sylvia asked. "If you want, you guys can go and I'll stay here to bug the seamstress," she added with a smile.

"I knew there was a reason you were my favorite cousin," Trini mumbled as she grabbed Kim's outstretched hand to pull her up. "Ugh," Trini groaned. "I'm barely pregnant and I can't even get out of a chair."

"You're just tired with all the wedding plans," Sylvia pointed out. "And I meant to ask, are you waiting until after the wedding to tell anyone? Cause I don't wanna spill the beans to the family." She handed Trini her purse and walked with them into the parking lot.

"That was mine and Jason's thinking. Only Kim and the rest of the group knows, and you're the only family member I've told. I think if I tell my mom I'm pregnant two days before the wedding she either faint, smack me, or faint and then smack me."

"Knowing Mrs. Kwan, she'll smack you. Then faint when you tell your dad," Kim quipped. She opened the car door for Trini then turned to hug Slyvia goodbye. "Make sure you stay on that seamstress' ass," she whispered as she pulled her into a hug.

"Will do," Sylvia replied. "I'll call your cell when it's done."

"Thanks." With that Kim climbed into Tommy's Jeep, which she had commandeered yet again. "You wanna call Jase and tell him we're leaving now?"

"Nah. He knows what time the appointment is. Then again, he's with Tommy, whose lateness apparently rubs off on people," Trini chided.

"One time! And his lateness didn't rub off, he was just... distracting me."

"Ew. Stop, you win."

"Yay!" Kim cheered. She continued driving and chewed her lip subconsciously. Trini noted this as a nervous habit of Kim's and cleared her thought, an unspoken sign for Kim to tell her what was wrong. "I'm just nervous about going to New York," Kim admitted sheepishly. "Not just about moving and trying for a new career, but leaving Tommy. I don't know if we have what it takes. We've been having a lot of little fights, and I'm just afraid that those fights won't be so little if we're not face to face and able to calm each other down in person."

"You guys have been fighting? I mean, we all know about the one, but there's been more?"

"Yeah. A lot of little fights. Mostly him trying to convince me that this will work and then both of us getting frustrated when I admit I'm still pretty unsure," Kim pulled into the parking garage for the doctor's office.

"You need to stop that, Kim. It's gonna drive you both crazy if you keep doubting it. Tell me something. Do you love Tommy?" Trini climbed out of the car after Kim and they walked towards the elevator.

"More than anything." Kim pushed the "up" button harder than she meant to.

The elevator doors open and the pair stepped in. "Then trust what the two of you have. You're meant to be together. I believe that as much as I believe Jason and I are meant to be together. Everything will work itself out in time."

With a sigh, Kim stared ahead as the doors closed.

* * *

"How did you get through the first three months of pregnancy and not suspect anything until a few days ago?!" Kim asked as she, Trini, and Jason walked toward their cars.

Trini had just had her first OB appointment had the doctor had confirmed that not only was she pregnant, but three months along. Jason had arrived on time and stayed in the exam room with Trini the whole time, until the nurse came to draw blood for some routine tests. He was wary of the sight of needles and let Kim take over holding Trini's hand for that one. Once the blood was drawn he came back in, and both he and Trini insisted Kim stay in the room for their first ultrasound. All three had cried, though Jason did the best job of hiding it. He tried to stay stoic at first, but once he heard his baby's heartbeat for the first time, he gave up and let his tears fall along with the girls.

"I was so stressed out with the wedding and everything I didn't notice until I'd had morning sickness for awhile. I figured it was a stomach flu or something."

"And the fact that you had missed your period three times? I used to panic if I was more than two days late."

"Again, very busy, didn't notice too much, stop nagging," Trini lashed out. She open the door to Jason's car.

Kim eye's widened. She wrapped an arm around Trini and pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to nag. Please forgive me. Pleeease? I'll be your best friend," Kim pouted her lips and gave Trini her best "I'm too adorable to be mad at" look.

Trini laughed and hugged her back. "You already are, doofus."

"Goody!" Kim squealed. Trini rolled her eyes as she got into the car. "Go home and take it easy," Kim instructed her. She turned to Jason, "Make sure she lays down for awhile. Tomorrow's gonna be really hectic with the rehearsal dinner and everything."

"Will do, sis." He wrapped Kim up in a hug. "I'll probably wind up napping with her. I'm exhausted."

"No, you're gonna make me macaroni and cheese first. I'm starving. Ooh, and strawberry shortcake!" Trini marveled from the car.

Kim laughed and gave Jason a look of pity, which he appreciated. "Yes, dear." He got into the car, rolling his eyes. Kim laughed again and winked at him. "And so it begins," he sighed.

"What?"

"Nothing, sweetheart. Absolutely nothing."

* * *

Kim opened the door to Trini's and absently threw her purse on the couch. Tommy was still out with Adam, Billy, Zach, and Rocky. She had called Sylvia to check on the dresses and had been told that Aisha had come by the get her final fitting and help Sylvia bug the seamstress. Kim told them she would drop by later, but she wanted to relax for a little bit. After grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge she kicked off her sandals and padded into the bedroom. Her guitar case lay by the closet, looking lonely, at least to Kim. Carefully she lifted the Gibson out of its case and began to tune it. After a few warm up chords, she decided to try to finish a song she had been working on for the past month.

**I'm home again**

**out of control**

**my life is a tangled web**

**not a tangible thing to hold**

**slippin into the fairway again**

**on the edge of a hill**

**where the mummies meet the day**

**I saw a raven of fear**

**that the forest did betray**

**so I stepped to the side of the ledge**

**I held my wings wide**

**give me freedom I said**

**as I stepped from the side**

**slippin into the fairway again**

**pleased to meet the moonlit sun**

**on the brink of the edge of a wave**

**pleased to meet the moonlit sun**

**and follow it to a new day**

**slippin into the fairway again**

**don't be sad said the mummy to the man**

**because if you don't put up a fight**

**you'll never see the scam**

**slippin into the fairway again**

**pleased to meet the moonlit sun**

**on the brink of the edge of a wave**

**pleased to meet the moonlit sun**

**and follow it to a new day**

**slippin into the fairway again**

**SO I STEPPED TO THE SIDE OF THE LEDGE**

**I HELD MY WINGS WIDE**

**GIVE ME FREEDOM I SAID**

**AS I STEPPED FROM THE SIDE**

**I'm home again**

**out of control**

**my life is a tangled web**

**not a tangible thing to hold **

Kim held on to the last note, letting it linger before slowly fading. She smiled to herself. The song fit her life right now perfectly, a mixture of happiness, confusion, chaos, unpredictability, and satisfaction. She slid off the bed and walked over to put her guitar back in its case. _I'll have to remember to re-string it when I get to New York_, the thought absently, standing back up. She didn't notice Tommy's muted footsteps until he wrapped an arm around her torso, pulling her back into him. "Did I miss another show?" he asked in a husky voice.

"There's be plenty of others." She practically purred as he began kissing her neck. "I have to meet Aisha and Sylvia at the bridal shop in about an hour."

"Mm-hmm." He continued kissing her neck, making his way to her collarbone.

Slowly she turned to face him. "But I have to take a shower first. Care to join me?" Kim whispered seductively before nipping at his ear. In response, he bent down and caught Kim's legs with one arm, the other wrapped around her back and carried her toward the bathroom.

"You fell asleep on me last night." Tommy's voice was a low growl as he unzipped her shorts.

"I did. Think I can make it up to you?" she murmured as she worked on his belt.

"Always." They stopped speaking then, too wrapped up in the lust and love they had reawakened in each other.

A/N: I know updates have been really slow, and I apologize profusely. I'm still struggling with the decision to continue with another 20 chapters (though I'm not quite sure how) or wrap in up with only a few more. We shall see. The song used is "Fairway" by none other than Amy Jo Johnson, who in case you haven't heard is not only engaged, but expecting her first child!! Congrats to Amy Jo and her fiance Oliver! Thanks again for the review, and if any of you have any ideas as to when you'd like to see this story wrapped up, let me know. :)Emma

A/N 2: The bold, capitalized words in the song are spoken... wasn't sure how to get that across without breaking up the rhythm of the song.


	23. Kiss and Tell

Kim walked at a leisurely pace and inhaled deeply, breathing in the aroma of cinnamon pretzels and shoes. She hadn't been to a mall in over six months, way too long according to Aisha who dragged her and Sylvia straight to the Angel Grove Mall from the bridal shop. All the dresses had been finished and Kim would pick them up tomorrow before the rehearsal dinner. In the mean time, she had some serious retail therapy to catch up on.

"Kim, it's still open!" Aisha exclaimed, pointing towards their favorite store as teens. She looped an arm around Kim, then Sylvia, and the three raced in.

"I loved this place!" Kim stated as she took in the sight of racks and tables piled with funky clothes. For such a small store it seemed to have everything, from combat boots to dresses.

"I'm surprised it's still open," Aisha commented with a grin.

"Was it going out of business or something," Sylvia asked innocently.

"Probably, years ago," Aisha started laughing. At the confused look on Sylvia's face, she explained, "We used to joke that Kim kept this place _in_ business. She was here minimum, five times a week."

"I wasn't _that_ bad!" Kim defended. Aisha put her hand on her hip and looked at Kim, who admitted with a sheepish grin, "Three times a week. But they have everything! And not a lot of people shopped here. Remember, we used to call our secret closet." She wrapped an arm around Aisha.

Sylvia shook her head and smiled at the pair. She had never been a huge fan of shopping, but she could tell that Kimberly and Aisha made it fun. She stayed close to Kim, whose fashion sense she had always idolized, and browsed the racks and tables. "This is cute," she commented, holding up a button down shirt with small floral designs. Kim nodded in agreement, "Very you." She spotted a tiny shirt that could either fit a kid or impossibly small teen that said, "I do what I want... until Mommy shows up." "Very Erin," Kim commented on her own choice. Sylvia giggled, "It is, but that shirt would swallow her. That's more like your size."

Aisha came up behind Sylvia and looked at the shirt. "Not even _Kim_ is that small! It's cute."

"Well, I'm getting for Erin." Kim stated. "If it's really that big she'll grow into it. Or you can ask Jason to shrink it for her, he's good at that. I learned the hard way _never_ to let him help me with my laundry," she grimaced.

"What'd he do?" Sylvia asked, suppressing a giggle.

"Shrunk all my leotards. Oh, that reminds me! I have a bunch of my old stuff from gymnastics that I wanted to give Erin. Mostly leotards and stuff that I never used since my mom insisted on trying to get me to wear nothing but purple and blue for awhile and I rebelled big time. There's a few of my bar grips too that I couldn't use since they were too big. I know it's way too early for Erin to be using them, but I figure if she keeps up with gymnastics, that's one less thing to get for a while."

"Thanks!" Sylvia enthused. "She's going through leotards like crazy, she either wears them out or out grows them."

"I remember my mom always complaining about that. When I was younger that's all I wanted to wear, even under my clothes when I wasn't at the gym."

"Yup, she's the same way. She loves it, though so I figure why not let the kid have fun while she can?"

"Too bad my mom didn't think that way," Kim said wistfully. "She was forever trying to get me to act like a little lady and be all prim and proper. Didn't work. You can't be prim and proper when three of your four best friends are boys who's goal is to teach you to be tougher than them. I always got yelled at for having scraped knees and dirt on my face."

"Well, it worked." Sylvia commented. "What the boys tried to do, I mean. Ok, I'm leaving you girls for a minute. My bladder feels like it's about to burst!" She rushed out of the store in search of a bathroom.

Aisha laughed and turned to Kim. "They taught you well," she draped and arm around Kim's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Maybe a little too well for their liking."

Kim laughed, "Nah, they'd rather I be able to kick their asses then get mine handed back to me."

"No chance of that." All three girls turned to the source of the accented voice behind them. "Kat!" Aisha squealed.

Kat smiled and ran up to embrace Aisha. "I got in early and Trini told me you were both here. I almost didn't find you."

"We're glad you did," Kim beamed as Aisha released Kat. She too pulled Kat in for a hug.

"Hi, love. It's been too long. Missed you when you were in London."

"I know. I had to compete both days. By time the medal ceremony finished I had to go back to hotel to pack for the red-eye. You looked great," Kim surveyed Kat, who had cut her blond hair so that it fell in layers not quite reaching her shoulders, her slight tan complimenting her blue eyes. Her long legs and slim figure topped of her model look.

"Thanks. You, too. I love your hair long like that! Tommy's a lucky man."

Kim's eyes looked panicked for a moment before Kat added, "He told me when he e-mailed me. I'm so happy for you both. You two belong together."

"Thank you," Kimberly said quietly. She shifted awkwardly and looked down at her hands.

"Kim, I mean it. You and I worked out any hard feelings years ago, as did him and I. Tommy's a great guy, but he's not _my_ great guy. He's your's, always has been. And you deserve it."

"Thanks," Kim said sincerely. "Have you found _your_ great guy? Trini mentioned you were bringing someone with you. We're all dying to meet him. What's him name again?"

"Sam."

"I've always loved that name," Aisha chimed in. "I figured if I ever had a son I'd name him Samuel."

"Actual, Sam isn't short for Samuel." Aisha and Kim traded confused glances. Kat took a deep breath before revealing, "It's short for Samantha."

Two pair of eyes widened at Kat's announcement. They looked at each, then back at Kat. "Oh," Kim finally squeaked out.

Kat couldn't help but laugh at her friends' reactions. "I know. Bit of a shock, I guess."

"You could say that." Kim looked over at Aisha, whose mouth was hanging open and nudge her gently. "That's... that's... yeah," Aisha finished lamely.

Kat laughed again. "It's ok, I know I kind of blind-sided you guys with this. I just didn't know any other way to tell you except to come right out, so to speak." She giggled at the last part, causing a smile to finally split Kim's lips. Aisha remained silent, not moving. Kim nudged her again, but this time got no reaction. Kat spoke up, "Aisha? Hey," she out her hand on Aisha's arm. "It's still me."

Aisha finally snapped out of her trance. "I know. I'm just... in shock I guess." Kat nodded, but couldn't fully hide her pained expression. Aisha caught it and leaped forward to embrace Kat. "Oh, who cares! I still love ya!"

Kat beamed and she hugged Aisha back. At that moment Sylvia walked back into the store. "I feel _so_ much better!" she looked at the three girls and could immediately sense something big had happened, not to mention Aisha was hugging someone she had never met. "Umm, what'd I miss?" Kat, Aisha, and Kim burst out laughing, adding to Sylvia's confusion.

"Sylvia, This is Kat..."

* * *

"OW!" Tommy pulled his hand away from the stove and popped his finger into his mouth. _I knew I was overly ambitious when I started this_, he thought as he looked around the kitchen, which was slowly resembling a disaster area. He wanted to cook for Kim again, seeing as it might be his last chance to do so for a while. He had originally planned to make soft-shell crab with lobster ravioli. He had enough sense to buy the raviloi pre-made, but really wanted to make Kim his marinara sauce. The problem was, he wasn't used to cooking on an electric stove and had already ruined one pot of marinara and over cooked the crab. "She's gonna kill me," he mumbled to himself.

"Or she's gonna think you're an amazing man for doing this for her."

Tommy turned to the doorway where Kim stood smiling. "I came in right as you yelled," she explained. She walked over and planted a quick kiss on his lips.

"It might be a little longer," Tommy said pathetically. He looked around the room again. "Or maybe we'll have to go out. There's a great seafood place by the bay."

"You wanna just stay in and order something?" Kim wrapped her arms around his waist and layed her head on his chest. He rested his chin on the top of her head. "You don't feel like going out?" He felt her shake her head. "Shopped till you dropped, huh?"

She let out a small laugh. "That, and Kat came in early and found us at the mall. After we finished shopping we went to see Ernie and catch up."

"How's she doing?"

"Good. Sam met us there."

"Her boyfriend?" Tommy questioned, causing Kim to bring her face up to meet his.

"Girlfriend, actually."

Tommy's mouth dropped open. "Yeah, that was mine and Aisha's reaction, too."

"Wow. So she's..."

"Yup. And very happy. Sam's a great girl and it's obvious that Kat's crazy about her." Tommy's eyes widened. "That's, um, that's good."

"You ok? I know it's not exactly an ego-boost to find out that your ex-girlfriend's a lesbian. I'm sorry."

"Yeah. I mean, no it's ok. Explains a lot, actually."

Kim gave him a curious look, "Like what."

"Well, uh... ok, don't get mad," Kim nodded in affirmation. "But it explains why Kat didn't want to sleep with me. And why I always felt like she was uncomfortable when we kissed."

"Kat turned you down when you wanted to sleep with her?"

"Well, not exactly. I never really brought it up, but after we had been dating for over a year I tried to bring up the subject of whether we should do more than kiss. Not necessarily sex, but maybe a little more than a few kisses. She got so nervous that I never brought it up again. I felt horrible, and tried to let her know that I in no way wanted to pressure her, but that was kind of the beginning of the end. I would never have broken up with her just because she wouldn't sleep with me, but that really made me realize how uncomfortable she seemed with me. When she got accepted to school in London, that cinched it for us."

"You never told me that," Kim mused, rubbing his back.

"We don't really talk about Kat like that. Or any of our exes. Sort of like a 'don't kiss and tell' type deal." On cue, he bent down to kiss her. "But you I'll tell everyone about."

She slapped his back lightly. "In a good way! In a 'I've got the most amazing girl there is with incredible lips' way."

"Nice save."

"I try. Now I think I was just about to-" a knock at the door cut Tommy off. "Damn."

Kim smiled sweetly and unwrapped herself from Tommy's arms. "I'll get that, you start cleaning up." She opened the door to reveal a visibly upset Billy. "Billy! What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry if I've come at an inopportune time, Kimberly," he said softly.

"No, no that's not what I meant. Come on in." Kim stepped aside to allow Billy to trudge inside. "Have a seat," she said, shutting the door.

"Thank you. I regret not communicating my plans to come prior to my my arrival, but-"

"Billy, two things," Kim cut him off, sitting down. "One, don't apologize. Two, what's wrong? I can tell by your posture and that lost look you have in your eyes that something's majorly bothering you."

Billy attempted a smile, but it came out looking more like a grimace. "There is. Perhaps I should just cut to the chase?" Kim nodded as Tommy walked into the room. "Hey, man. What's going on? Want a drink?" Tommy shook Billy's hand.

"No, thank you."

"Ok." Tommy was about to sit down when he saw the look on Kim's face. "Uh, should I not be here?"

"No, what I'm about to say, I wish to say to you as well, Tommy. I had anticipated you being here with Kimberly."

Tommy took a seat next to Kim. "Uh-oh, are we in trouble? Are you gonna ground us?" Tommy laughed lightly before Kim smacked his chest. "Oh. Sorry."

"This...I... I'm not exactly certain how to do convey this." Billy stumbled through his words, causing even more concern from Kim.

"Say what, Billy? What ever it is, you can tell us. Believe me, after this afternoon, I can handle anything," she shared a glance with Tommy, who nodded in silent understanding.

"Actually, what I have to say, in a way, coincides with Kat's announcement this afternoon," Billy mumbled, looking at his feet.

"Kat told you, too?" Kim questioned.

Billy looked up at her, revealing a pained look. "I was the first person that Kat allowed access to that particular information. She came to me about it some time ago." He looked back down.

"Aw, man. I think I get it now," Tommy said softly. "Billy, are you upset because Kat's a lesbian? I mean, not just because she's a lesbian, but because that means you don't have a chance with her anymore?"

Billy's head shot up. He opened his mouth to speak, but Kim beat him to it. "What?! Billy, you have a crush on Kat?" Billy shook his head furiously.

"No, I think you've misunderstood. Kat and I have grown closer over the years, the past few years especially, but for a very different reason that I suspect anyone has thought," Billy seemed to struggle with how to explain himself further. Finally he sighed and simply said, "I've never harbored any romantic feelings for her...or any other girl."

Kim gasped immediately and gaped at him, but it took Tommy a few seconds to realize what Billy had just said. When he did, his jaw hit the floor, matching Kim's expression.

"I wasn't aware that this news would come as such a shock. I assumed people speculated about this for sometime now," Billy murmured, growing uncomfortable at his friends' reaction.

Kim was the first to find her voice. "It was brought up once or twice, but we always assumed that if you were, you would have told us a long time ago." She reached over and put her hand on Billy's arm tenderly. "Why did you wait so long to tell us? Not that I'm mad, but you know that we love you, and would always accept you no matter what."

Billy gave Kimberly a small smile. "I know. And thank you. I wanted to, very badly. I was just always unsure as to how to broach the subject. Kat confided in me this afternoon that she was going to inform you, and she urged me to do the same. I was hesitant, not knowing how you would all react and who to tell first, but then Kat relayed how kind you were when she revealed that she was a lesbian, especially you, Kimberly. I knew then what I should do."

Kim smiled warmly at Billy. "I'm glad you did. We love you, Billy." She drew him into a hug. "And I'm proud of you. I can't imaging how hard this must have been."

Billy hugged Kim tightly, standing up to embrace her fully. "Thank you," he whispered.

After he had pulled away, he turned to Tommy. "You've been silent since my announcement," he observed simply.

Tommy nodded, then pulled Billy into a hug as well. "You're a good man, Billy. And I'll always be proud to call you my friend." Billy smiled and gave Tommy a manly slap on the back.

"Ok," Kim interrupted. "Well, we have two choices here. One, we attempt to salvage dinner." Billy gave her a questioning look, to which Kim pointed to the kitchen. Billy walked over and stuck his head in the room. "Did a small tornado hit the kitchen?"

Kim burst out laughing. "No, Tommy tried to cook." Billy nodded sagely. "Ah. Understood."

"Hey! I can cook! I just... got a little too ambitious."

Billy nodded again as Kim wrapped an arm around Tommy. "Sure thing, sweetie. _Anyways_," she ignored the slight growl from Tommy. "We can go back and try to save that... thing that Tommy tried to call a meal, or we can order Chinese. All in favor of Chinese?" her hand shot up, as did Billy's, who was now smiling brightly. "We win," Kim stuck her tongue out at Tommy.

Tommy held his hands up in defeat. " I'll get the menu." He stormed off, leaving Kim and Billy to burst out laughing.

* * *

Kim and Tommy were nestled in bed together after another round of love-making. "So, this has been quite a day," Tommy quipped.

"Which part? The part where Kat announced she was gay? Or when Billy did? _Or_ was it when you though Billy was heart-broken because he had the hots for Kat?" Kim couldn't help but smile.

Tommy rolled them so she was pinned as he hovered over her. "When are you planning on letting that go?"

Kim pretended to think, bringing a finger up to her lip. "After I tell the others. Good luck getting them to let it go. You can't pin them and lure them with sex," she laughed.

Tommy growled and descended on Kim's lips, capturing them in a fierce kiss. After the kiss was finished, he rolled over to his back and Kim once again settled against his chest. "You're right though. Two of our best friends admitting they were gay in the same day, I'm surprised our brains didn't go into overload. That on top of Trini and Jason announcing the baby... I don't think I can handle anymore surprises for a year."

Tommy chuckled, "Make it two. You don't have any secrets you're gonna reveal, right?' he joked.

Kim smiled. "Jason and I kissed once."

Tommy tuned to her. "Bullshit."

"It's true."

"When?"

"When where thirteen. We were each other's first kiss."

"But that's... you two are like siblings!"

"Yeah, I know. But back in middle school everything got so confusing. We were talking one day about how neither of us had ever kissed anyone and we were both so nervous about not knowing what it would be like, how it would happen, blah, blah, blah. I don't know what came over me but I just leaned forward and kissed him. We avoided each other for like a week after that."

"You never told me that," Tommy mused.

"I never told anyone that but Trini. I ran to her house afterwards. She calmed me down. Looking back, I'm surprised she didn't hit me. She must have been so jealous."

"I think she's gotten over it."

"I'd say so. But yeah. There's my big secret. Still love me?" she joked.

Tommy leaned forward and planted a kiss on her lips. "Always."

A/N: That didn't take as long as I thought it would. Ok, so two big reveals... out of no where. I was going to hint at it in previous chapters, but decided to surprise you guys. I think I may start to wrap this story up, but I'm planning on making it part of a series... I had no idea this story was going to go as far as it has, and you guys have been great with all your reviews and support that I think I'll try it again with another story. Thanks again for the reviews, keep it up! :)Emma


	24. Panic

Kim woke to the smell of food. _Very delicious food,_ she observed to herself. She didn't have to put two and two together to figure out why Tommy had snuck out of bed an hour earlier. She had noticed it, barely, when he got out of bed, but assumed he was going to the bathroom and rolled over and drifted into another dream. Now more sleep was out of the question. She slowly sat up and stretched, noticing only then that she was still completely naked. They hadn't bothered to put clothes back on before going to sleep last night. A small breeze made her shiver slightly and she moved to get at least her shirt. "No, don't get dressed."

She smiled and looked up when she heard Tommy's voice. "I'm a little chilly," she confessed. Her smile grew even wider when she saw what he was carrying. Carefully balanced, he held a tray with enough food to feed and army, plus juice and coffee.

"I'll warm you up, don't worry." Tommy walked over and sat the tray down on the nightstand. After making sure nothing would fall, he leaned down and planting a firm kiss on Kim's lips. "Well?"

"That was the cheesiest line ever."

"Sweet, Kim. Real sweet." He lowered himself to the side of the bed and kissed her again, rolling to his back and pulling her on top of him. They continued their kissing until Kim pulled her head up. "What about the food?"

"Kim, food? I'm kissing you and you're thing about food? Thanks a lot, Beautiful," Tommy pouted.

"Oh, stop. It's just that you spent a lot of time cooking and it looks so good."

"And?" Tommy egged her on with a smile.

"And, I'm hungry!" she admitted gleefully.

"Just a few more minutes," Tommy teased, drawing her close to him again. He had no intention of making her wait for her food. He had made all of her favorites, a part of him attempting to make up for ruining dinner last night. When he thought about it, breakfast in bed was better than dinner any day.

"Tommmmy, that's not fair!" Kim whined. Now it was her turn to pout.

Tommy didn't even try to suppress his laughter. He reached over Kim to grab the tray heaped with food, finding it difficult to grasp with one hand. "All right, Beautiful, here you go." He set the tray down on her lap.

"My favorites! Jesus, Tommy! _All_ my favorites. How much food did you make?"

"Enough for two," he answered with a chuckle.

"Enough for twenty! Or Rocky," she added as an afterthought. She looked at the spread before her, hardly believing Tommy had managed to cook that much. He really had made all over her favorites. Cinnamon apple French toast, home fries, biscuits with honey butter, fruit salad, a veggie omelet, turkey bacon, and apple cinnamon oatmeal. Fresh squeezed orange juice and coffee sat on the nightstand.

"Tommy, I can't believe this! How did you remember all this?" Kim looked at Tommy in amazement, handing him one of the rolls of utensils he had put on the tray.

"It was easy. Fruit salad and home fries are always a given, you always preferred turkey bacon to regular, you told Trini yesterday how you had become obsessed with Cracker Barrel's biscuits and honey butter, and I could never forget how much you go crazy for apple cinnamon French toast. The omelet was a hit or miss, but either way I'd eat it. And the oatmeal... well, that's what my mom always made you eat when you came over in time for breakfast. I got her recipe from her last week."

Kim looked up at Tommy and put her palm against his cheek. "You are the most amazing man." She kissed him softly.

"You deserve it, Kim," he kissed her forehead tenderly. "Now let's eat. Making all this made me so hungry I almost gave up and ate it all myself."

Kim giggled and the two dove into their breakfast, eating leisurely. Once they had eaten as much as they could, Kim leaned back against Tommy. "That was so good, but I should _not_ have eaten that much," she groaned.

Tommy laughed. "You'll feel better once everything digests," he joked.

"Ugh, no I won't. I have to fit into a dress tomorrow. I can't believe I did that!" She covered her eyes with hands and threw her head against Tommy's shoulder.

"Sweetie, you could eat like that constantly until the wedding, and still look amazing," he kissed her temple. "Tell you what, since neither of us really want to get out of bed yet, how about you give me that show I keep missing?"

She smiled, "One of us would still have to get up," she pointed vaguely in the direction of her guitar. Tommy kissed the back of her head, prodded her forward and quickly retrieved the Gibson. "Again, you're amazing," Kim kissed his cheek. She tuned her guitar, then played a few chords before decided on a song. "This really isn't a 'play from the bed when you don't have much energy' song, but I think you'll like it."

**What is this world that we all have to bear**

**Is it the same as it is for you, are we going anywhere**

**I don't know**

**We all wake up in the morning**

**We all take a breath**

**We all search for comfort**

**We all have our tests**

**How are you**

**Pick up the pieces and kiss them goodbye**

**it keeps on moving so don't even try**

**And the dandelion has it's day then it wilts**

**and it dies and the seeds fly away**

**I have my coffee**

**I had my dog**

**I've got my guitar, and thank god I've got love**

**How about you**

**All these little necessities to help see**

**us through this long day of life**

**Pick up the pieces and kiss them goodbye**

**it keeps on moving so don't even try**

**And the dandelion has it's day then it wilts**

**and it dies and the seeds fly away**

**Hard to be simple**

**Hard to be true**

**Hard to keep searching to find something new**

**Freedom comes when you're alone**

**Keep on trucking you're almost done**

**Keep on trucking you're almost done**

**And after the long day is done I hope you can**

**look back and say, 'boy that was fun'**

**And all those tambourines are still ringing in your head**

**And the next time you wake you're in somebody else's bed**

**Pick up the pieces and kiss them goodbye**

**it keeps on moving so don't even try**

**And the dandelion has it's day then it wilts**

**and it dies and the seeds fly away**

**All the dandelion seeds fly away**

**All the dandelion seeds fly away**

**All the dandelion seeds fly away**

She ended the song with more energy that she thought she had. Once again, she became a different person as she performed, her voice growing stronger with each word she sung and each chord she played. Tommy sat there on the bed, amazed at how such a powerful voice could come out of such a tiny person. When she put her guitar down, he leaned over and wrapped her in his arms and whispered simply, "That was incredible."

"Thanks," she whispered back, leaning into his embrace. They stayed in each others arms for a while until... "Tommy?"

"I know. You have to pick up the dresses."

Kim only nodded as she gently untangled herself from his arms. She went over to her bag and after putting on pink bra and panties, she rifled through her clothes until she selected a pair of cream colored drawstring pants and a lavender v-neck tee shirt. She threw her clothes on and hastily pulled her long caramel locks into a ponytail. Tommy just sat on the bed watching her. When she noticed him staring she put her hands on her hips, "What?"

"You're gorgeous," he breathed.

She smiled coyly and walked over to plant a kiss on his forehead. "So are you," she whispered back. The sound of a car pulling up caught their attention. "That girl has impeccable timing," she sighed.

"Tell Sylvia I said hi. And the munchkin, if she's with her."

"Will do." She planted another kiss atop his forehead. "Love you."

"Me, too."

Kim smiled as she made her way down the hall and out the door.

* * *

"Did you get a paint job?" Kim and Sylvia had met Aisha at the bridal shop and after checking the dresses, made their way hastily outside to the parking lot. After laying the dresses carefully in the backseat, Kim stepped back and noticed something diffent about Sylvia's white Audi.

"Actually, Jack did. He felt bad after he backed up into it last years. Hey, free paint job, I'm not complaining," Sylvia put her hands up.

"Looks good," Kim commented. "Is it still running well?"

"Yup. No problems." Sylvia leaned against the driver's side door.

"Good. If there are, just let me know. I got an extended warrantee a few years ago, so everything should still be covered."

"You didn't have to do that," Sylvia gently admonished. She absently picked a piece of lint off her black top.

"And give you a car that wouldn't be covered for more than month after you got it? No way." Kim brushed a stray strand of hair out of her face.

"You know Kim better than that, Syl. She would've done more if she thought you wouldn't freak," Aisha wrapped an arm around the young girl's shoulder.

"Just giving me the car was enough. Plus the car seat... and everything else"

Kim rolled her eyes. Sylvia had protested when Kim presented her with the keys, Kim's "baby shower gift." At the time, she had recently bought a new car and knew immediately what she wanted to do with her first "baby." The Audi had been the first new car Kim had ever owned, paid for with her college fund, which her parents had given her when she won a full athletic scholarship for gymnastics. She knew she should have saved some of it, but even by then she had more than enough money. Between the money she received from endorsement deals, appearances, and interviews after the Olympics and an inheritance that her great aunt had left her, Kim entered college knowing she would never have to work a day in her life if she chose not to. Now, after her earnings in many gymnastic competitions after she turned pro and the money she earned as a coach in addition to her previous fortune, Kim was... well rolling in it. The fact that she didn't flaunt her millionaire status, or even hint that she was as well off as she was, kept her down to earth. She had always loved spoiling others, but now she could do it in a big way. When she gave Sylvia the car she had also crammed it full of other baby items, the biggest being a travel system, complete with a stroller, car seat, carrier, and extra car seat base.

"You needed something to cart that little angel around in," was all Kim replied.

"What are you gonna do with your car when you move to New York?" Aisha enquired.

"I don't know. It's a pain in the ass to have a car in the city, but I don't want to leave her in Boston. I could keep her in a parking garage, but I don't trust those places all that much," Kim stuck out her lower lip.

"I know! Since you love recycling so much, give it to Trini! Her car is _way_ too small."

"No way am I giving up my baby! I l_ove_ that car and it isn't much bigger that Trini's. And it's not the sized of the Acura that makes it wrong for a baby, it's what Trini did under the hood. Besides, who said I haven't already picked out something better for her," Kim winked.

"You didn't!" Sylvia exclaimed. "Trini's gonna kill you!"

"No she won't," Aisha assured her with an arm still on Sylvia's shoulder. "If anyone else did it, she would. But not Kim. She's the only one that could get away with it. You didn't get her a van did you?"

"Please," Kim snorted. "SUV. Murano, fully loaded. And Jason gets a new truck, one that's suitable for a car seat. I'm not sure what kind yet. Anything but a Ford, those things are death traps."

Aisha laughed and put her other arm around Kim. "You're too much, girl."

A/N: I know, not the best. I still haven't decided what to so about this story, so for now I'm dragging it out. I already have the final chapter and epilogue done, I just have to determine how much longer until I get to them. The song used is "Panic" by none other than Amy Jo Johnson. Thanks for the reviews you guys! :)Emma


	25. Dancing In Between

Tommy grunted as he pushed Trini's couch against the far side of the wall. He had already cleared all but one chair out of the living room, saving the biggest piece for last. Realizing all too late that the couch wasn't going to fit in the hallway, or any other room for that matter, he begrudgingly decided just to push it as far away from the center of the room as possible. _There_, he thought to himself. _Her stage is set_.

Tommy's idea had been working its way into his brain since morning, when he'd convinced Kim to play for him. To say he had been blown away had been an understatement. Of course he'd heard her sing before, but he was still shocked by the power Kim's voice had over him, and how she seemed to transform into a completely different person. He'd decided then and there that he wanted to get to know more of Kimberly Hart, the singer. The only way he could think to do that, was to transform Trini's living room into Kim's own private stage.

Wiping the sweat from his forehead, he decided on a quick shower to freshen up before show time. Kim was due back in a half hour or so from brunch with the girls and he wanted everything to be perfect when she came back. After putting a bottle of wine to chill in the fridge, he headed to the bathroom.

While he showered, Tommy fought not to remind himself that Kim would be leaving in two days. He didn't want to face that reality just yet. _I'll deal with it when the time comes. Until then, I don't want anything getting the way of the little time I'll have alone with Kim today and tomorrow,_ he thought as he turned the water off and stepped out of the shower. While he was looking forward to his best friends finally tying the knot the next day, he knew for him it would be bittersweet. Pushing any more negative thoughts out of his head, Tommy quickly dried off. Once he was dressed, he headed back into the living room to complete the last minute touches for Kim's surprise afternoon. After pouring two glasses of wine, he pulled the curtains closed and lit the candles he had found, effectively recreating the dim lighting of a small bar or coffee house that he imagined Kim would be playing at once she got to New York. "All set," he said out loud.

The words were barely out of his mouth when he heard a car pull up outside. _Sylvia's timing really is spooky_. Double checking that everything was set, Tommy crossed the room to open the door for Kim.

"Thanks again, Syl! I'll see you guys later," Kim called out as she absently grabbed the doorknob. She had a firm grip on it when the door flew open, taking her with it. "Oh!" Kim stumbled forward, but before she could fall she felt a pair of arms catch her and turn her torso so she was facing up. She looked up into Tommy's face, glowing with a guilty smile. "Sorry. I didn't know you already had your hand on the knob."

Kim closed her eyes, then opened them as she smiled. "Always there to catch me, huh Handsome?" She stood up fully, then planted a kiss on his cheek. She saw his eyes gleaming. "What? What's with that look?" Tommy just nodded his head over her shoulder and released her, taking a step back. Kim turned to see the living room he had painstakingly set up. She gasped and let her bag slip from her fingers onto the hardwood floor. "Tommy, what is this?"

"Surprise, Beautiful." He slipped and arm around her waist from behind. "Kimberly Hart, the stage is yours."

"This is incredible! When did you have time to do this?" Kim's eyes surveyed the entire room, at last resting on the stool in the center of the room with her guitar propped against it.

"I started right after you left. I almost didn't get to finish. Tell Sylvia she should really only use her sense of timing for good, not evil."

Kim breathed out a small laugh. She walked over to the Gibson and slid her hand over the headstock. Tommy lowered himself into the chair he had moved a few feet in front of the stool. "Play for me?"

Kim flashed him a radiant smile. "How can I say no to that?"

Tommy smiled back as Kim settled herself onto the stool, guitar in hand. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

**got so scared it made me cry**

**the world took me for a ride**

**got so scared made me laugh **

**it tickled my pride**

**now I'm dancing in between **

**cause I got no where to hide**

**romancing the seams of my battered up insides**

**wonderful is the falling of a broken dream**

**printed on the cover of a New York magazine**

**I'll stomp my hands, oh baby, I'll clap my feet**

**cause there's always another first man to beat**

**dancing in between **

**cause I got no where to hide**

**romancing the seams of my battered up insides**

**dancing in between **

**dancing in between**

**got so scared it made me cry**

**the world took me for a ride **

Kim played the final chord and looked up at Tommy, his mouth hanging wide open. She just laughed lightly and played the intro to her next song.

**I'm home again**

**out of control**

**my life is a tangled web**

**not a tangible thing to hold**

**slippin into the fairway again**

**on the edge of a hill**

**where the mummies meet the day**

**I saw a raven of fear**

**that the forest did betray**

**so I stepped to the side of the ledge**

**I held my wings wide**

**give me freedom I said**

**as I stepped from the side**

**slippin into the fairway again**

**pleased to meet the moonlit sun**

**on the brink of the edge of a wave**

**pleased to meet the moonlit sun**

**and follow it to a new day**

**slippin into the fairway again**

**don't be sad said the mummy to the man**

**because if you don't put up a fight**

**you'll never see the scam**

**slippin into the fairway again**

**pleased to meet the moonlit sun**

**on the brink of the edge of a wave**

**pleased to meet the moonlit sun**

**and follow it to a new day**

**slippin into the fairway again**

**I'm home again**

**out of control**

**my life is a tangled web**

**not a tangible thing to hold**

Tommy had forced himself out of his stupor and clapped for all he was worth. Kim gave a smile that was half coy, half shy. She pursed her lips in thought, finally admitting, "I don't know what to play next."

"Play the song you played this morning. That was amazing."

Kim nodded. After she was done with "Panic," she played "Simple Man." The meaning of the song wasn't lost on Tommy, and Kim noted he had tears in his eyes before she was done. When she finished the song, Kim moved to put her guitar down. "One more," Tommy begged quietly.

Kim smiled, then put her guitar back on her lap. "This one's called 'Self Destruction.' It's probably gonna turn out to be one of my favorites to sing, and hopefully you'll see why."

**Somebody tell me**

**when it became what I could have been**

**then somebody lie to me and tell me I'm everything**

**Cause it's been hard you see to find myself again**

**oh, I'm an angry fool**

**All of the time I spent**

**trading lovers for my innocence**

**Hey, did I ever trade the truth**

**cause it would be a shame you see if I spent it all worthlessly**

**I'd be bankrupt from youth**

**Cause it's been hard living**

**trying to believe**

**I remember back in the day**

**when we were young and all are dreams just came our way**

**Now ones broken, ones missing, and ones blue**

**tell me cause I just want to know**

**when did it become this one man show**

**I'm all tangled up and bruised**

**Cause it's been hard living**

**it's been hard living**

**trying to believe**

**we're all ok**

**Am I self-destructing?**

**Am I self-destructing?**

**Are we self-destructing?**

**figure it out… **

Kim let the last note linger, her eyes closed. When she open them, Tommy pushed himself up from the chair and wordlessly closed the gap between them. He gently took her guitar and placed it against the stool. Then he cupped Kim's face in his hands and kissed her with as much passion as he could. Kim's breath hitched as she let herself fall into the kiss, placing her hands on his. When the need for air became too great, the couple pulled back, Tommy still holding Kim's face. "Wow," Kim gasped.

"Uh-uh, that's my line. That was... indescribable. It was like the lyrics went right into my soul, and your playing, and your voice... Kim... you're wonderful."

Tears formed in Kim's eyes and all she could do was whisper back, "Thank you." She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Tommy's torso. He wrapped one arm around her while the other stroked her hair. He leaned down to kiss the top of her head. "New York has no idea how lucky they are to be getting you," he whispered into her hair.

"I don't want to think about New York right now. All I want to think about is you and me. Right here, right now." Kim stood up and intertwined her fingers with Tommy's before leading him into the bedroom. There was no way she could thank him for what he did for her, but she had an idea of how she could try.

A/N: I admit, this is pretty much a filler while I try to unrattle my brain enough to write a real chapter. I only used one song I hadn't used previously, "Dancing In Between." Three guesses who sings it, and the first two don't count. I've been wanting to devote and entire chapter to Kim's music, emphasizing how important it is to her, I'll try to get another chapter out soon, getting back into the story. Keep those reviews coming, cause the keep me writing! :)Emma.


	26. Anyday

Aisha stood outside Trini's apartment, impatiently tapping her foot. She had knocked three times, rang the door bell twice and had called both Kim and Tommy's cell phones. Her next step would be throwing gravel at the bedroom window. Tommy's car was in the driveway and she knew Sylvia had dropped Kim off hours earlier. It didn't take Aisha's vivid imagination to figure out what was most likely going on between closed doors. _Or locked doors_, Aisha thought as she gritted her teeth. Enough was enough. Quickly abandoning thr gravel idea, she walked over to the bedroom window and pounded against it with her quick, angry fists. "THOMAS JAMES OLIVER! LET MY GIRL UP FOR AIR _NOW_ OR SO HELP ME I'LL CALL TRINI TO LET ME IN!" That did the trick. Within seconds Kim threw open the door breathlessly, her face flushed. "Hey Ishe," Kim panted, attempting to sound casual. She ran her fingers through her mussed hair.

Aisha glared at Kim, before walking in. "Just came back from a jog?" Aisha seethed. She threw her purse in the general direction of the couch, only to hear it thump to the floor. She turned, only then noticing the rearranged living room. "Don't even try to tell me that _this_ is why you're out of breath," Aisha motioned to the furniture. "What the hell happened?"

"Long story," Kim sighed with a dreamy look in her eye that made Aisha want to gag. "Tommy was being his amazing, romantic self and surprised me with..." she stopped dead at Aisha's returned glare. "Y'know what, I'll tell you later."

"Smart move. So where's Romeo?"

"Getting dressed," the pink in Kim's cheeks turned deeper. "I, ah... forgot we made plans?" Kim tried to give Aisha her cutest "I'm sorry" look, but the embarressment still showed.

"We didn't I just figured we could hang for a few hours before the rehearsal. I have my dress and stuff in the car, so I figured we'd kick Tommy out to go get ready at the hotel with the boys while we do our thing."

"That way we'd be able to see their jaws drop simunltaniously when they see us?"

"Exactly my thinking! See _this_ is why we're friends!"

Kim laughed, "That works. I definitely need help with my hair," she tried to smoothe her hair down, to no avail. It was mussed every which way, making it obvious what she just been doing.

"Yeah, Tommy really did a number on it. You really do look like you've been fucked ten ways from Sunday," Aisha commently wryly. "He's that good, huh?'

"You have no idea... unless you want me to paint you a mental picture that will probably give you nightmares."

"I don't even want to think about what happens in that bedroom," Aisha smiled an slightly evil smile that Kim didn't fully understand until she heard footsteps behind her.

Tommy stood behind Kim, a perfect imitation of her with his hands on his hips. "Breaking the kiss-and-tell rule?"

Kim flashed Tommy a saucy grin, "Bragging." She mirrored Tommy's pose causing both Tommy and Aisha to laugh. "Aisha and I are banishing you to the hotel with the boys so we can get ready." She put her lips to his pouting ones. "It'll be worth it, I promise."

"Fine. But you have to do one more thing before I leave," Tommy's eyes sparkled.

"Company!" Aisha reminded them.

"Not that! Kim was giving me a preview of her album before. One more song, then I'll go in peace," Tommy picked up Kim's guitar and handed it to her.

Kim rolled her eyes and sat on the stool, knowing it was pointless to argue. Aisha hadn't really heard her songs yet, so she figured it'd be good to get someone else to listen in. Aisha was supportive, but a good critic when Kim asked for her honest opinion.

"You want the little back story, or should I just get right into in?"

"Back story," Tommy answered immediately. Aisha nodded in agreement.

"Ok. I wrote this a while ago. Me alone with a guitar and my thoughts equals songs. This is pretty much about how you've realized that even though you're life is crazy and you don't know what's coming next, you know exactly _who_ you want," Kim answered vaguely. To Tommy's surprised, she blushed before she closed her eyes and started playing.

**I will lean into you**

**And you can be the wind**

**I will open up my mouth**

**And you can come rushing in**

**You can rush in so hard**

**And make it so I can't breathe**

**I breathe too much anyway**

**I can do that anyday**

**I just wish I knew who you were**

**I wish you'd make yourself known**

**You probably don't realize I'm her**

**The woman you want to call home**

**I'll keep my ear to the wall**

**I'll keep my eye on the door**

**'Cause I've heard all my own jokes**

**And they're just not funny anymore**

**I laugh too much anyway**

**I can do that anyday**

**Have you ever been bent or pulled**

**Have you ever been played like strings**

**If I could see you I could strum you**

**I could break you**

**Make you sing**

**But I guess you can't really see the wind**

**It just comes in and fills the space**

**And everytime something moves**

**You think that you have seen its face**

**And I've always got my guitar to play**

**But I can do that anyday **

Aisha barely waited until Kim was done before she started clapping. "Girl, that was incredible! You could always sing, but you got _good_! That was beautiful, and heartbreaking, and... just moving, Kim." She waited until Kim set down her guitar to embrace her.

"Thanks, Ishe."

"That was beautiful, Beautiful," Tommy whispered in a husky voice.

"Thanks, Handsome." She wrapped her arms around his neck. Touching her forehead to his, she gave him the softest kiss, almost a whipser of one. He sighed deeply and wrapped his arms around her waist. She buried her face in his neck and hugged him closer. Tommy pressed a kiss into her hair and whispered so softly almost she didn't even hear it, "I love you."

Kim nodded against his neck and kissed it lightly. "I know. I love you, too." They stayed in each others embrace before they heard Aisha softly clear her throat.

"I hate to break this up, seriously I do cause as sickening as your displays of affection are, it's adorable. But, Kim and I really have to start getting ready. And someone needs to help Rocky with his tie, the man's helpless with them. Save the world against evil alien monsters thought up by a demented couple, no problem. But put a tie around his neck and the man can't figure it out."

Kim merely nodded again. The humor of Aisha's comment would hit her later, when it was just the girls with no Tommy to distract her. All week she had tried not to think about the inevitable: after the wedding she was leaving for New York and Tommy was staying here.

"I'll see you there."

Kim kissed Tommy again before letting him go. "I'll be the one looking at you like _you're_ dessert," Kim gave him a half smile.

Tommy groaned while he fought the urge to grab her again. "Ok, I'm leaving. Take care of her Ishe."

"Like she needs my help," Aisha commented drily. "In case you forgot, the woman did all of our hair once upon a time, including yours, Mr. Mullet."

Tommy opened his mouth to respond by Kim spoke first. "That's _Doctor_ Mullet, thank you very much," she mocked hautiness. Aisha put her hand over her mouth to hide her smile.

Tommy sighed. That was his Kim, quirky as hell and ready to make anyone laugh, usually at his expense. He narrowed his eyes at her in feint annoyance, but the smiling she flashed took hold of him immediately and he simply shook his head. How could he stay mad at her? All it took was one look, any particular look from a smile to a frown to a pout and he was hers again. Years ago that used to scare him, how helpless he was to her face. It didn't help that the guys were forever teasing him that Kim had him whipped. After taking their jibes, he pointed out that it worked both ways. One look from Tommy and Kim's mood shifted, her dispair or anger gone. She tended to put his mood in front of hers. If she was excited and came in to find him upset about something, her focus was immediately on his problem, coaxing him through it until they could both share in whatever she was excited about. She had always worn her heart on her sleeve, but never more so than with Tommy. And somehow, the perky little gymnast who was always a ball of energy had a calming influence on him. It all came back to one look.

Tommy closed his eyes briefly, feeling the smile work its way onto his face. "Yes, Kim. Doctor Mullet. Now I'm really leaving."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Go, before she wrestles you back into bed," Aisha pushed Tommy toward the door, opened for him and shoved him out. "See ya!"

Kim laughed at the sight of this, collapsing into the chair in a fit of giggles. Aisha's grin widened as she look out the door. "What did he trip? Oh, man if he did that's just priceless!" Kim laughed louder before she heard an accented voice.

"Hey, gorgeous. Finally cut your hair?"

"Hey, Kat!" Tommy wrapped Kat up in a hug. "The blond returns."

Kat elbowed Tommy in the ribs. "We've already established that you only get three blond jokes a week. That's one, use your other two wisely."

"Oh, I will. Rocky has some good ones that he's been saving up."

"KAT!" Aisha called from the front door. "Girl, get in here! We'd finally gotten Tommy to leave. You can chat with the christmas tree later!"

A neighbor walking her dog looked at the three like they should all be in tightly fitting straight jackets, but nudged the dog foward hurridly.

"Bye, Tommy."

"Catch ya later. I'm really leaving now!"

"Good!" Aisha hurried Kat into the house and closed the door. "You knew he cut his hair, why'd you have to get him started again?"

"I _heard_ he cut his hair. I told you before, I'll believe it when I see it. Hello, love," Kat turned to Kim, who wrapped her up in a hug. "So, the way I understand it, you're doing my hair, I'm doing Aisha's and she's doing yours."

"Works for me," Kim plopped back down on the chair.

"What are you doing? We only have four hours! Get your little butt up off that chair and let's go," Aisha commanded.

Rolling her eyes, Kim stood up from the chair, took a step back, and fainted.

A/N: Yes, I'm evil. I think I should be allowed a cliff hanger though. I'm sad to say, that this story's almost done, just a few more chapters left. _But_, I'd really like to turn it into a series. Let me know what you guys think of this so far and if you'd be interested in a series. :)Emma.


	27. Desserts Backwards

"OUCH!"

"Stop moving!"

"That hurt!"

"Stay still and it won't hurt!"

"Stop hurting me and I'll stay still!"

"ENOUGH!" Kat's voice boomed over the hair dryer. She sighed exasperated and looked at her friends, who at least had the decency to look guilty. "Aisha, try to find the extension cord so we can plug the curling iron in, I'll finish blow-drying Kim's hair."

Aisha hurried out of the room, mumbling a quick apology after handing the blow dryer over. Kat moved to stand behind where Kim sat perched on the closed toilet seat and took a strand of wet hair in her hand. "Kim, I'll try to be gentle, but that bump on the side of your head's getting bigger and if you want us to try and cover it you have to be _still_."

Kim bit her lip sheepishly and nodded slightly since Kat was still holding her hair. The bump _was_ getting bigger and more tender to the touch by the minute. She had dutifully held the ice on it before and after her shower, but she knew if she didn't let the girls work their magic it would be pretty obvious that she wasn't just having a bad hair day. She winced as Kat gently combed her hair, pulling it from the most tender spot. Gritting her teeth, Kim was determined not to move during the rest of the process. She had already put Kat and Aisha through enough for today.

**Flashback**

_"KIM!!" Kat shrieked as she watched Kimberly slump to the floor._

_"Shit!" Aisha hissed. _

_"Kim!" Kat yelled again. "Kim, wake up!" Kat gently shook Kim's shoulder. "Aisha, she's not waking up!"_

_"Give her a minute," Aisha sank to her knees beside Kim's unconscious form. She checked for her pulse, sighing with relief when she found it and saw Kim's chest rising and falling. "She's ok. She breathing and her pulse is normal."_

_"What should we do?" Kat whimpered._

_"Get a glass of water and some ice. She bumped her head pretty hard."_

_Kat practically flew into the kitchen as Aisha gently moved Kim's head into her lap. "Kim, you have to wake up," Aisha commanded. After a few seconds Kim moved slightly. _

_"C'mon, girl. Nap time's over. Wake up." _

_Kim groaned softly then opened her eyes. Heaving huge sigh of relief, Aisha stroked Kim's hair, "That's it. Good girl." She waited until Kim blinked a few times before asking her, "You awake?" _

_Kim nodded her head, then groaned again, louder this time. She tried to bring her hand up to touch her head, but Aisha halted her movements. "Hold on, don't move for a minute. What hurts? Your neck?" _

_Kim slowly shook hear head. "Your back?" _

_Another slow head shake. "Head?" _

_Kim gritted her teeth and nodded. "Yeah, I figured. You smacked it pretty hard when you hit the floor. Do you think you can sit up?" _

_Kim nodded again, wincing as the movement pulled her hair that had been stuck under her head. "Ok, let's get you up, _slowly_," Aisha emphasized. Gently, Aisha helped Kim into a sitting position, then held her shoulder for a minute to make sure Kim had regained her balance enough for her to sit up on her own._

_"What happened," Kim croaked. She brought her hand up and touched the side of her head, sucking in her breath when she felt the pain._

_"You passed out. One minute you were standing, then the next... well, Kim fall down, go boom," Aisha smiled as she imitated Kim's phrase for whenever someone fell. Though usually when that happened, it was a funny instance. Kim fainting wasn't exactly humorous at the moment. _

_Kat still stood in the doorway of the kitchen not sure what to do, holing a glass of water in one hand and a bag of ice in the other. "Kim, do you want some water?" Kat's lilting accent trembled as she spoke._

_"Yeah. Thanks, Kat." She took the glass and sipped the water slowly, still trying to focus. She blinked a couple of times before her vision started to clear. She looked at Aisha who was biting her bottom lip, a nervous habit she had picked up when Kim had lived with her in high school. "Sorry I scared you two. I'm fine."_

_"Kim, what happened?" Kat pressed._

_"I don't know. I stood up and felt dizzy. Then I just blacked out," she shrugged her shoulders._

_"That's not normal, even for you. Tommy wasn't even around this time, so don't try that excuse," Aisha gently prodded._

_"I know. I'm ok, _really_," she insisted as Aisha flashed her a look of doubt. "I've just been running around a lot lately and I haven't been getting much sleep either. I'm just tired and my body's telling me to slow down, that's all."_

_Kat and Aisha exchanged dubious glances as Kim sighed. _

**End flashback**

"I think a french twist out," Kat's voice cut into Kim's thoughts. "I'd have to pull too hard and to be honest it would probably make the bump more noticeable."

"It's ok. I'll just wear it down. Maybe I can curl it and pin it back a little."

"Got it," Aisha came back into the bathroom holding an extension cord. She plugged it into the wall and reached for the curling iron. She looked over at Kim who was gingerly brushing her now-dry hair. "We're out of hair spray."

Kat took that as her cue. "I'll go pick some up. Anyone need anything else?"

Both Aisha and Kim shook their heads. Nodding, Kat left the room. Once they heard the front door close, Aisha turned to Kim, a gentle smile on her face. "She always had a good sense of when two people needed alone time."

"Yup," Kim hissed as she pulled at a knot in her hair. "So, go ahead. Start the inquisition."

Aisha rolled her eyes and sat down on the edge of the tub, facing Kim. "It's not an inquisition. I just want to know what happened before. For real, not the story you blurted out to keep us from taking you to the emergency room."

Kim narrowed her eyes. "I was telling the truth. I've just been tired lately. Come on, Ishe, you know how much I've been running around lately. I haven't stopped since I got here. And it's not like I've spent most of my nights just sleeping," she hinted.

"You're not gonna get out of this by trying to gross me out. Kim, as hectic as this week has been, we both know you've had weeks that have been ten times worse. Hell, you've had _days_ that have been ten times worse. So let's go, spill."

Kim's mouth was set in a firm line. Aisha sighed. Kim wasn't going to make this easy, but Aisha was determined to get the full story. "Is there a chance that you're pregnant?"

Kim snorted, "No. I'm on the pill, and not that fancy one that Trini was on that gets rid of cramps and bloating and any other reason for a women to bitch once a month. I've been on it for years and it's never failed. I'm PMS-ing, which probably had a little to do with why I passed out." She looked into Aisha's pleading eyes and sighed, resigning herself to the fact that Aisha wasn't giving up. "It's stress, Ishe."

Aisha nodded consolingly. "It has been a big week for you. Between the wedding and this thing with Tommy..." she drifted off, inviting Kim to fill in the blanks.

"That's just it. To Tommy it's not a _thing_. He wants this to work, so bad. Don't get me wrong, I do too, more now than ever before. But I'm leaving for New York in two days. I'm starting a new career from scratch, moving to a new place, doing things I've only dreamed of. I know that Tommy thinks it's just like Florida, but it's not. It's worse... sort of. For us, it's better and worse. We're adults now, and we don't have the same things on our plates as we did then. He's not saving the world and I'm not a slave to a sport that somehow I still love. But we've got different problems, and sometimes they seem just as bad. I want this to work, and he knows I'm willing to try, a lot harder than I tried before. But... we didn't have _this_ before... this connection. Don't get me wrong, we were in love back then and connected, but not on this level, not like this. It's so much stronger now. I _hated_ leaving last time and I had more tying me here, the Rangers, my friends, my school, the only hometown I'd ever known. This time is different, it's only him. And it's _killing_ me. I don't know how I can leave him, how I can go away knowing that I feel this way about him." Kim forced back the tears in her eyes. She had cried enough, and it hadn't gotten her anywhere.

"Have you told any of this to Tommy?" Aisha reached to take Kim's hand, consoling her.

"No," Kim sniffed. "It's bad for him, too. He's the one that has to watch me leave. Again. He brings it up and I change the subject. We only have so much time together, I just want to be with him."

"So you've been keeping all this inside," Aisha stated. Kim bit her lip and nodded. "Kim, no wonder you fainted. There's stress and then there's _stress_. And girl, you're_ stressed_."

Kim breathed out a tiny laugh and sniffed again. "Told you I wasn't pregnant."

Aisha smiled and shook her head. "Trini would go ape shit for that one."

"More than that," Kim agreed. A lump formed in her throat when she thought about Trini. She didn't feel like a very good friend right now. Her best friends' wedding was tomorrow and it seemed like the whole week she had been focusing too much on her own problems. She vowed that would stop. Starting tonight, she would be the maid of honor that Trini deserved.

Aisha stood and pulled Kim up into a hug. "Just promise me you'll talk to someone again if you need to, whether it's me or Trini, or even Kat... though I could see how that might be a little awkward."

"Kat's a great friend, not my best friend, but a great friend none the less. I just wanted to repress this as much as I could. Thought it was working," Kim shrugged after she a Aisha pulled apart they both looked at each other for a second before saying in unison, "Not so much."

Kat walked in the door to hear Aisha and Kim's laughter. Sighing with relief, she put her bag down before heading to the bathroom. She knocked lightly on the doorjamb. "Everything okay, now?"

Kim turned to Kat and smiled. "Yeah, it's okay. Thanks," she took the hairspray from Kat. "And Kat... thanks for being you." Kat smiled back at Kim. She didn't have to say the words, they both knew what she meant. It was hard for the two to build a friendship at first when they had one thing in common holding them back. But when Kat had bumped into Kim in Miami while touring with her ballet company a few years back, they sat down for drinks and by the end of the night all was forgiven on both counts and a friendship that had been tentative and reserved for Christmas cards bloomed into monthly if not weekly e-mails and chats on the phone bitching about this and that. Kat related to Kim striving for greatness in a sport that was more than demanding and Kim found a kindred spirit in the bubbly Australian.

Kat took put her arm on Kim's shoulder for a moment for looking at both girls with determination, "Ok, ladies, we have less than three hours to make ourselves look drop dead gorgeous. Man your stations." Kim uncapped the hairspray as Aisha grabbed the curling iron and tossed a bag of hair clips to Kat. "Three, two, one... attack!" The bathroom became a frenzy of movement as the girls fought for counter space and elbow room, all intent on making all jaws drop as they celebrated the last night they would all be single.

A/N: I'm so, so, so, SO sorry that it took so long to get this out! I was traveling for 3 weeks and had intended to get this out before I left but I had no time. I really didn't mean to leave you guys hanging for so long. The good news is I have most of the story finished, just fine tuning the last few chapters, so updates will be much faster. Thanks for bearing with me guys! :)Emma

A/N 2: I completely forgot to mention last chapter that the song used was "Anyday" by Ani Difranco. Sorry!


	28. Dual Singularity

The day before their wedding, most women are nervous wrecks and most men are as calm as can be. They're out with friends and relatives who've come into town for the wedding, catching up and making jokes about their loss of bachelorhood. Jason's friends were prepared to do just that while they gathered at his house getting ready for the rehearsal dinner. They were relaxed and looking forward to the night, hoping Trini wasn't driving their girlfriends too crazy with her last minute worries. What they hadn't counted on was the fact that Jason was a nervous wreck. The profound knowledge of what tomorrow would bring hit him a few hours before the rehearsal dinner, _hard_. Tommy and Billy walked in Jason's apartment to find the former Red Ranger pacing the length of his living room and mumbling under his breath, completely oblivious to his friends' entrance. Billy and Tommy exchanged a nervous look before Tommy spoke up, "Jase? Buddy? You ok, man?"

Jason looked up to his friends with panic in his eyes. "I'm getting married tomorrow," he stated. Trini had left to join the girls a few minutes ago, leaving Jason alone with his thoughts.

"Yeah. You are," Tommy replied, puzzled.

"I'm getting married tomorrow," Jason stated again, panic barely beginning to creep into his voice. Tommy missed it, Billy didn't.

"That's correct, Jason," Billy agreed.

"I'M GETTING MARRIED TOMORROW!" Jason wailed, throwing his hands up into the air, almost hitting Tommy who stepped back with a "Whoa!"

"To Trini, Jason! You're getting married to Trini. You love Trini," Billy reminded him.

"But I'M getting MARRIED! TOMORROW! As in the day after today! As in, I have 24 hours left of being single!"

"Technically, applying the correct definition, that's correct. However, the moment you and Trini embarked upon your relationship you gave up most claims of being 'single' and even less so when you became engaged." Jason glared at Billy. "Sorry," Billy backed up from Jason who looked like he was about to charge.

"Jase, calm down. All Billy means is that ever since you've been with Trini you've been off the market. You guys have been practically married for years. All tomorrow does is make it legal."

Jason stopped short, pondering for a minute. During this, Billy leaned over to Tommy and whispered, "I'm impressed that you able to translate that fast."

"I'm _do_ have a Ph.D." Tommy hissed back.

"Jason? While I'm aware that you're not exactly-" Billy stopped as Tommy elbowed him. Sighing, he started again. "I know you're freaking out right now, but Zach, Adam, and Rocky are due at any minute and we really should at least _start_ to get ready. I can only imagine the look on the girl's faces, especially Kimberly's, if we're not there on time."

"She won't let it go for the rest of the night," Jason agreed vaguely. "She'll probably still be bringing it up during our brother/sister dance tomorrow."

"You two are doing a brother/sister dance at the wedding?" Tommy asked. "I've heard of father/daughter and mother/son dances, but brother/sister?"

"Trini's idea," Jason mumbled. "There's a song that I've always wanted played at my wedding and Kim got me into it. She taught me how to dance to it and it's always been kind of "our song." Trini insisted that it's only right that I dance to that song with Kim."

Before Tommy could ask what the song was the front door banged open. "Party's here, baby! Damn, you guys beat us here," Zach bounded inside. Rocky and Adam followed, shaking their heads. "You're never driving my car again, Zach," Adam announced. "Hey guys," he added to the others.

"Cool, everyone's here," Rocky slapped Jason on the shoulder. "Let's get you ready for your last night as a-"

"ROCKY!" everyone shouted. Adam clapped a hand over Rocky's mouth and pushed his upstairs, the rest of the guys following as they rolled their eyes.

"Trini, you look incredible," Kim gushed as she clasped Trini's necklace for her. "You're glowing."

Trini touch her hand to her stomach through her light yellow dress, "Am, I..."

Kim shook her head, "You're not showing yet at all in that dress. It still fits you perfectly." Trini had altered the dress so that the strapless bodice hugged her tightly and the filmy fabric of the knee length skirt flared out slightly, swirling around her when she turned.

"Thank god. Hopefully my wedding dress will, too." Trini sat down on the bed and watched as Kim slipped into the baby pink dress they had picked out together a few days before. Kat and Aisha were in the bathroom already dressed and putting the finishing touches on Sylvia's make-up while helping Erin get dressed.

"You just tried it on yesterday, and it looked perfect," Kim reminded her as she put her earrings on. She scrutinized her appearance in front the mirror, making sure the satin skirt hit her leg mid-calf and the halter top fit properly. She slipped into her silver ballet flats and handed Trini her black espadrilles.

"You're wearing that dress, Kim. Tommy's gonna have a heart attack," Trini smiled as she bent over to put on her shoes then stood up to face Kim.

"Thanks," Kim flashed Trini a smile of her own. "I'm so happy for you and Jase, honey. You made it, finally. I'm glad that my best guy got my best girl. You two belong together and I'm so proud of you both."

Trini's eyes filled with tears. "Thanks, Pinky," she whispered.

"Aw, don't cry," Kim wrapped here arms around Trini. "It took you forever to do your make-up."

"I love you, Kim," Trini hugged Kim fiercely.

"Love you, too. Yeller," Kim added to make them both laugh. "Now come on," she said as they pulled away. "No more tears. There'll be plenty tomorrow." She grabbed a tissue from the bedside table and handing it to Trini before taking one for herself.

"Oh, god, did you remember to stock up on tissues?" Trini asked as she dabbed at her eyes.

"Yeah, and I gave a few boxes to Billy for the guys. You know how Rocky and Zach get."

"No one would believe us if we told them that those two cry harder than a little girl at weddings," Trini mused.

"I'll make sure the photographer gets some black mail for us tomorrow," Kim promised as she wrapped her arm around Trini. They headed out of the bedroom to check on the others.

Kat popped her head out of the bathroom. Ready when you are guys," she announced cheerily. Kim smiled at Trini, "Let's go knock our guys dead."

* * *

By some miracle, or a little of Tommy's racing days kicking in, the guys had managed to beat everyone else to the church for the rehearsal. Jason had calmed down and was talking to the minister when the girls finally arrived. "Excuse me," he cut in, interrupting the minister mid-sentence. His face broke into a grin as he walked toward Trini at the back of the church. When they finally reached each other Trini gave him a quick kiss. "You look great," she commented.

"Nothing compared to you," his smile some how got wider. Hand in hand they walked toward the minister, who had realized the cause of Jason's interruption. He smiled at the couple then turned his head when he saw Jason's best man practically jog toward the back of the church.

Tommy stopped a few feet from Kim. "Slow down, Tiger," Kim said with a laugh.

"You look amazing," Tommy breathed as he closed the gap between them. He wrapped his arm around Kim's torso. She didn't hesitate and stood on her toes to kiss him. When Tommy reacted enthusiastically, Kim murmured into his lips, "Tommy?"

"Hmm?"

"We're in a church."

"Mm-hm."

"The minister's staring."

"Mm-hm."

"We should probably stop."

"Mn-mm"

"Tommy?"

"Hmm?"

"We'll have time later," Kim purred as she pulled her lips away. Tommy's lips turned into a pout, causing Kim to laugh and push him away playfully. "Later, baby. I promise."

"Good. Cause as much as I love you in that dress, I know what's underneath," Tommy pulled Kim towards him again and whispered in her ear, "And nothing compares." A chill ran up Kim's spine and her cheeks flushed.

"Mr. Oliver, need I remind you where we are?" Kim teased to draw attention away from her blushing face. She didn't know how, but she would find a way to keep her promise to Tommy tonight.

"I'll behave, Miss Hart," Tommy promised. He slid his hand down to wrap in hers as they walked toward the front of the church where the others had already gathered. Aisha and Rocky were talking to Jason and Trini while Adam, Billy, and Zach were playing catch using Erin as their ball with Sylvia looking on in amusement.

The minister smiled warmly at Kim, who's cheeks flushed again in embarrassment, and addressed Tommy. "This must be the lovely young lady you were telling me about."

Tommy smiled broadly and placed his arm around Kim's waist, "This is my Kimberly."

"Very nice to meet you, my dear," the minister shook Kim's hand. "This young man is quite fond of you."

"I'm pretty fond of him, as well. It's nice to meet you, too. Father…?"

"Father Andrew. I've known Jason's family for a long time, and they've mentioned you quite often. Tommy's family started attending services here a number of years ago and he's spent the past half hour assuring me that all the wonderful things they've told me about you are true, and then some."

"Oh! Well… he's very special, too."

"Not nearly as much as you," Tommy disputed.

Father Andrew chuckled, "I believe we've embarrassed Kimberly enough, Tommy. Though, pink is very becoming on her, I think she'd rather the color be in her dress and not her cheeks."

Kim flashed a grateful smile at Father Andrew. She could immediately see why Jason and Trini had chosen him to perform the ceremony. He reminded Kim of her grandfather, warm and kind with a sensitivity to other's feelings.

"Well then, if you'll excuse me, I need a word with the bride and groom before we begin," He clasped Kim's hand again. "Kimberly, it's been a pleasure." He released Kim's hand and clapped Tommy on the shoulder gently, "Tommy, she's a special girl. Take care of her."

"With my life," Tommy vowed seriously.

After another warm smile, Father Andrew turned a walked to Trini and Jason. Kim turned to Tommy, "Your family told him about me?"

Tommy caught the look of worry on Kim's face and smiled. "All good things, Kim," he assured her. "My parents love you."

"Even after-?"

"Yes," Tommy cut her off. "They were shocked, at first. But when I went to see you that night, my mom came in my room to talk to me. She was there when I teleported back."

"She saw you teleport?" Kim gasped.

Tommy nodded. "I told her I was a Ranger that night. Then I explained everything, about you, the letter, why you wrote it... she understood, Kim. She wasn't very happy to see me hurt, but she understood why you did what you did. She's always adored you and she told me a few years later that her heart went out to you that night. She didn't want to say it at the time because she was afraid I would think she was taking your side or something. Of course, she was smart enough to realize there were no sides, and no right or wrong answer to our problem."

Kim looked up at Tommy seriously, "I'll never be more sorry for anything in my life than I am for writing you that letter."

"Hush, Beautiful. That's so far in the past," Tommy kissed her forehead. "I've moved past it."

_But I haven't_, Kim thought as she closed her eyes.

"Ok, everyone! Let's get started," Father Andrew called.

* * *

The waitress rolled her eyes as she walked away from the group's table, annoyed that she had taken this one last table. Her shift was supposed to have ended two hours ago and they hadn't even ordered dessert yet, if they were even going to. She headed toward the only other waitress in the restaurant and held out her hand. "Pay up. They aren't married, no rings on either of them."

"Damn," the other waitress spit out as she fished a five dollar bill from her back pocket. "Lucky bitch," she muttered as she looked at Kim and Tommy, their heads so close they were practically touching.

"Tommy?"

"Yes, Beautiful?"

"Why didn't you ever tell me your parents knew you were a Ranger?"

Tommy shrugged, "It never came up."

Kim rested her head on his black jacket-clad shoulder, "Do they others know?"

Tommy kissed the side of Kim's head. "Jason and Trini definitely know. I called Jase after I told my mom, freaking out that Zordon was gonna be pissed that I broke one of the rules. I mean we only had three, for crying out loud."

"I think the only time Zordon ever got mad was when we accidentally teleported to the Command Center naked," Kim mused.

"Yes, _that_ was fun," Tommy laughed sarcastically. "He didn't get mad at me, or even disappointed. I was floored."

"Zordon understood us, Tommy. Sometimes I think he understood us more than we did."

Tommy just kissed the side of Kim's head again. Rocky looked over at the pair and called across the table, "There's a kid here, ya know!" Kim looked pointedly at Erin sleeping in Sylvia's lap.

"You don't count as a kid anymore, Rock," Adam clapped Rocky on the shoulder. "Even if you do still act like one."

Rocky stuck his nose up in the air and tugged on his gray suit jacket, "You're just jealous that I can still get away with it."

"He's got a point, Adam," Aisha teased, kissing Rocky's cheek.

Adam rolled his eyes and turned to Zach, who was seating at his other side, "I'm finally beginning to see why you choose to stay single."

Kat laughed next to Zach and entwined her fingers with Sam's. "Zach's always been the playboy of the group," she explained to her puzzled girlfriend.

"I think he'd prefer the term 'perpetual date'," Billy added. He had begun to loosen up as the night wore on, in large part due to his friends' obvious acceptance of his boyfriend Scott, who the others had welcomed into the group the moment Billy introduced him simply as, "my boyfriend."

"Well, I hate to break this up, but I should really get this little one home," Sylvia announced, indicating her daughter who was still dozing on her lap.

"It's getting late," Trini agreed.

Everyone stood up. Jason reached for his wallet and Zach smacked his hand away. "It's on me, bro. You guys can go ahead; I'll wait for the check."

"Aisha, you good to drive?" Trini asked. Aisha nodded.

"You're not staying at your place tonight?" Kim asked in shock.

Trini smiled and walked to Kim, lightly guiding her away from the others. "I figured I'd give you and Tommy the place to yourselves tonight. The way you've been drooling over each other all night, I really don't think I want to be around for what happens when the lights go out," she mock-shuddered.

"But you've given us the place to ourselves all week. Trini, it's the night before your wedding!" Kim protested.

"Kim, Tommy looks like he'd kill anyone that got in his way of some Kim-love tonight," Trini teased. "Seriously, go on. Adam's staying in Rocky's room while Aisha and I stay in his."

Kim shook her head and looked serious. "Trini, you're my best friend and you're getting married tomorrow. This is the last night we have for it to be just us girls. I love you for being so sweet and understanding about this, but I'll be damned if anything keeps me from our last night as two single women."

"Kim…" Trini laughed as she looked at Tommy. "Look at him. He's practically panting."

Kim looked over her shoulder at Tommy and laughed. Trini put her hand on the petite woman's shoulder. "Tell ya what, come back to the hotel with us for a while, then go be with Tommy. I'm gonna be asleep in a few hours anyway. I _do_ need to look amazing tomorrow, and I can't manage that on four hours of sleep."

Kim shook her head. Trini sighed, exasperated. "Fine, then go home with Tommy now and after you two are done ravaging each other, send him to the hotel and I'll come home. He can bunk with Adam. I'm sure Rocky will be much happier with that arrangement and I'll still have the privilege of waking you up tomorrow when I start to panic about not fitting into my wedding dress."

Kim looked over her shoulder at Tommy again, who looked at her with a scorching longing. "Deal," Kim sighed. "I don't deserve a friend as good as you, Trin, "Kim wrapped her arms around Trini.

"I know," Trini teased as she hugged Kim back. "You can make it up to me by holding my hair while I pray to the porcelain gods in the morning."

Kim laughed. "Go," Trini told Kim firmly. "Don't make the poor boy wait any longer."

With another laugh Kim kissed Trini's cheek and practically skipped to Tommy's side. She whispered the night's new plan in his ear with a simple, "Trini says you can have me for the next few hours."

"Bye, everyone!" Tommy called as he practically pulled Kim out the door. The ride back seemed to last all of two seconds before Kim and Tommy tumbled into bed locked in each others arms.

A/N: I tried to get this chapter out to you guys as fast as I could to make up for all the slow updates. A few months ago I wanted to end this story at 30 chapters... seemed like a nice even number. However, considering the fact that I'm now at 28 chapters, the nice even number went right out the window! Bear with me these last few chapters, it won't be as slow as before, but I've recently received some incredibly exciting news that's been keeping my mind occupied by more than the fictional characters that I've been a willing slave to. Next up, the wedding! And a million cookies to all my reviewers:)Emma


	29. Forever Love

After giving in to their more primal urges, Kim and Tommy got back under the covers and Kim immediately snuggled into Tommy's chest. He stroked her bare back as she sighed contently and planted a kiss on his neck. "That was… wow," Kim breathed.

Tommy smiled, "I concur."

Kim gave Tommy a quizzical look. "You concur?"

Tommy shrugged, "I've been spending too much time with Billy."

"Tommy," Kim started with a smile. "As much as I adore Billy, don't do that again."

Tommy snorted a laugh and hugged Kim closer. They were silent for a few minutes before Kim sighed again. "What's going on in that head of yours, Beautiful?"

Kim absently traced shapes on Tommy's sculpted stomach. "I was thinking I must have been on drugs when I decided to get Trini a Murano. That's not a Trini car. A Cayenne, now _that's_ a Trini car. She may be a mom in a few months, but she still needs her speed."

Tommy decided to humor her. "And does Jason still get a new truck?"

"Nope," Kim answered simply.

"That's mean."

"I can tell _you_ weren't listening to a word he was saying at dinner," Kim commented.

"I was a little distracted," Tommy reminded her.

Kim kissed his chest before continuing, "He doesn't want another truck. He plans to trade his in to get a car. Much safer for the baby, he said."

"He loves his truck," Tommy mumbled into Kim's hair.

"I know. That's why he's keeping it. He just doesn't know it yet. I figured he's gonna be worse than all of us when it comes to protecting the baby so I'll get him a car that will help him out there."

"What exactly do you have in mind?" Tommy voice was muffled as he kissed Kim's neck, sending shivers up her spine.

"A Guardian."

Tommy stopped kissing Kim's neck. "A Guardian?"

"Mm-hm," Kim purred.

"As in a _Mercedes_ Guardian?"

"Do you know of any others?"

"Jesus, Kim."

"What?"

"That's not even a _car_. That's a…a… I don't even know. Holy shit."

"It'll keep the baby safe," Kim pointed out.

"That thing would keep an Army safe. Kim, how much do you know about that car?"

"Well, the S600 Guard is an armored vehicle boasting of a B6/B7 protection level and the perfect personal transportation choice for those in need of superlative vehicular safety," Kim quoted.

Tommy rolled his eyes. "It has missile-proof glass. And a tank could probably roll over it without scratching the paint."

"They set it on fire in the video I saw online. Still shiny, thanks to its fire extinguishing system. Plus I figured I'd get the emergency fresh-air system. That one's optional."

"Kim, that's a 500,000 car."

"And? It's practical."

"For an arms dealer maybe. Kim, there's nothing around here that could cause that much damage."

"Says the longest serving Power Ranger in history."

"There hasn't been a monster attack in Angel Grove in years," Tommy pointed out.

"So that means they should be unprepared?"

Tommy looked down at Kim, who smiled slyly. "Ok, ok. You win."

Kim's smile turned victorious. Tommy shook his head. He should have known Kim would not only find a car that could drive through a tornado, but would insist on buying one for her friend.

"Jason's gonna go ape-shit," he laughed as he pictured the look on his friend's face when Kim presented him with the keys.

"I know. I can't wait. Now hush," Kim buried deeper into Tommy's chest. "We have about an hour left before I have to banish you to the hotel and I don't really want to spend it talking about cars. Do you?" Kim purred seductively.

In response Tommy brought his face down to Kim's and crushed his lips against hers. "I want to talk about us," he whispered huskily.

"What about us?" Kim breathed.

"How this is gonna work while you're in New York. Do we trade off holidays, you come here for one, I go there for one? Do we both get web-cams so we can at least see each other's faces without looking at a picture?"

"Those are good thoughts," Kim murmured as she kissed Tommy's neck.

"Kim, I'm serious. How are we going to do this?"

Kim groaned as Tommy pulled his neck away. "I don't know, Tommy. We'll figure it out. I won't know too much about my schedule until I get there and then we'll just play it by ear." Kim cursed internally. She knew he was right, they _did_ need to talk about this, and she had been avoiding it the whole week. Trini and Aisha had both told her that she couldn't keep putting it off, eventually Tommy was going to press the issue. But the bottom line was Kim was scared, because she didn't have the answer and had no clue how to find it.

"Play it by ear? Kim, this isn't like taking a road trip, we need to figure out how this relationship's going to work while we're on opposite sides of the country."

"We will," Kim moved to kiss Tommy's neck again, but he sat up. "Tommy!" she protested.

"I wish you'd take this more seriously, Kim," Tommy turned his head away.

"I am! Look, Tommy," she cupped grabbed his chin and made him look at her. "We need to take our time with this, wait until things settle down before we figure out how we're going to maintain another long distance relationship. I can't say indefinitely that I'll be able to come here for Thanksgiving or Christmas or that I can call you the same time every day. I won't know until I get out there. Please," Kim stroked Tommy's cheek and he closed his eyes for a moment. "Please, can we just have now? I just want to enjoy the time we have together."

Kim lifted her other hand and pulled Tommy's face toward hers. She may have been able to stop the conversation between her and Tommy, but her mind was still hanging on to his question. _"How are we going to do this?"_

* * *

"Kim! Kim, wake up! KIMBERLY!"

"Whaaat?" Kim groaned as she buried her face into her pillow.

"Kiiimmm!"

"Trini, I need sleep," Kim mumbled, now pulling the pillow over her head. All of a sudden her head shot up. "Oh my god!" She turned to look at Trini, whose face was a mix of excitement, nervousness and annoyance. And also an interesting shade of green. "Are you ok?"

Trini shook her head, then clamped a hand over her mouth and shot out of the bed and out the door. Kim could hear her gagging into the toilet bowl. "Shit," she hissed and ran to the bathroom to find Trini retching over the toilet. Gently, Kim pulled Trini's hair back and held it while her best friend continued to be sick. She rubbed Trini's back until the nausea subsided. When Trini finally leaned back, Kim grabbed two little plastic cups from the sink and filled one up with water. She handed the water over and waited until Trini had swished it around a few times. "Spit," she commanded, holding the empty cup under Trini's mouth.

"You ok now?" Kim asked, sitting next to Trini on the bathroom floor.

"Yeah," Trini nodded. "God, morning sickness is a bitch."

"I'll take your word on that." Kim put her arm around Trini's shoulder and Trini leaned her head on Kim's shoulder. They sat like that for a minute before Kim spoke again. "Hey, Trin?"

"Yeah?"

"You're getting married today."

Kim could hear Trini smile as she said the words, "I know." They sat in silence a little longer before Trini spoke up, "I think I'm done puking for now."

"Good," Kim said as she got up and reached her hand down to help Trini off the floor. "Think you can handle some food, or do you want to wait a little while?"

"Food, good. I'm starved." As if to back her up, Trini's stomach growled.

Kim laughed. "Ok, I'll cook. What do you feel like?"

"Honestly?"

"Uh-oh. How grossed out am I gonna be by your craving?" Kim joked.

"Please. You'll be joining in on my craving. Ice cream… sundaes… ooh, with fried bananas!"

Kim pretended to gag, "Ew!"

"What? Ok, the fried bananas are a little unusual but it's sooo good! I've had it before I was even pregnant, so it's not even a weird pregnancy craving. It's better than something like fried pickles or-"

"Stop!" Kim cut her off. She shook her head and laughed a little, "All right, two sundaes coming up, one with fried bananas."

"Yay! Thanks Kim-Kim!" Trini leaped at Kim and hugged her. Kim rolled her eyes and, still smiling, wrapped her arm around Trini's waist and led her into the kitchen. "You relax while I figure out how to actually make fried bananas. If it's anything like fried plantains, I'm set. Michael used to love those." Kim turned to rummage through the cabinets.

"There's a name you haven't mentioned in a while," Trini commented as she sat down at the table. "Have you heard from him recently?"

"A few months ago he called to let me know he was having a blast in New York and decided to make the move there permanently. He seems pretty happy." Kim took down a mixing bowl and reached for the flour.

"Did you tell him you were moving there?" Trini asked, trying to sound casual.

Kim shook her head and she measured out the flour, "I didn't know at the time. I'll probably call him when I get settled in, let him know he's not the only guitarist in town," she laughed. She put a pan on the stove, added some oil, and turned the burner on.

"Does he still play?"

"Now and then he fools around with it, I think. I'd kill to have the natural talent he does on guitar. He can just pick it up and make the most beautiful music."

"You're no slouch yourself, Kim," Trini assured her as she tossed her the bananas that had been sitting in a bowl on the table.

Kim caught them and began to peel them, "I know. God, he was good with his hands," she joked as she took out a knife and began slicing the bananas length-wise.

"As good as Tommy?" Trini countered.

Kim turned toward Trini and flashed her a grin. "No way. Tommy is… amazing. He takes it from 'good' to 'my god, someone's killing her in there!' There's no comparison." She turned back to her task at hand, smiling to herself. She heard Trini laugh. They both knew Kim wasn't just talking about sex. Tommy had always had the edge over any man in Kim's life, even over Michael, who had been Kim's longest relationship.

"It's good that you and Michael were able to stay friends," Trini noted lightly. "He's a good guy." Trini had met Michael the first time she went to visit Kim in Florida. The relationship was just starting out and Kim was wary about being too affectionate with Michael around Trini, who had been there from the start of her relationship with Tommy and always claimed the two Rangers made a perfect couple. But Trini had put aside her personal feelings for the now-former couple and was able to realize how devoted Michael was to Kim and how hard he tried to make her happy. Shortly before boarding her plane back to Switzerland, Trini had wrapped Kim up in a hug and whispered, "Be happy with Michael, honey. He's crazy about you and if you let yourself, you'll be crazy about him." Kim had sighed and hugged Trini tighter and whispered, "I know." The visit was exactly what Kim needed to allow herself to really open up to Michael. Having her best friend's blessing meant that Kim could finally begin to lighten the burden of her failed relationship with Tommy and create a new one with Michael.

"He is," Kim agreed. She had finished frying the bananas and began to assemble the sundaes. "He's the only one of my ex's besides Tommy that I even _wanted_ to stay in contact with. Maybe because we ended on such good terms. We still liked each other, as people. The romance had just gone out the window."

"I used to worry that might happen with Jason. That eventually the romance would fizzle and we'd realize we had been better off as friends."

"Never," Kim said firmly. "That will_ never_ happen with you guys. I've never seen two people more in love than you and Jason."

Trini grinned at her best friend, "What can I say? When you're right, you're right… Kimmy-Bear."

"Oh, hush up and eat," Kim placed Trini's sundae in front of her then sat down with her own, sans fried bananas. "How is it?"

"Oh muh gud," Trini mumbled with her mouth full. After she swallowed, she added, "I'm building a shrine," before scooping another heaping spoonful into her mouth.

Kim pulled her cell phone out of the pocket of the gray sweatpants she wore to bed and flipped it open to dial Aisha's number. "Ishe? You guys awake?"

"_Yeah. We've been awake ever since Jason practically broke down our door screaming, 'I'm getting married today!' at the top of his lungs."_ Kim starting laughing until Aisha cut in, _"It's not funny! He woke our whole floor up!"_ Kim laughed even harder. _"Anyways, the guys are heading over to Jason's now and Kat should be out of the shower in… oh, crap five minutes ago! Didn't know it was that late."_

"Cool. Well, you two can head over as soon as you're ready."

"_Will do. See you in about ten minutes."_

"Ok," Kim replied before closing her phone. "They'll be here in about ten minutes," she reported to Trini.

Trini nodded and put her spoon in her empty bowl. "What was so funny?"

"You're husband-to-be decided to let the entire fifth floor know he was getting married today," Kim said with a giggle.

Trini rolled her eyes, but smiled at the thought. "How grateful are you that I didn't freak out like that?"

Kim stood up and grabbed up hers and Trini's bowls. "Eternally. But it's still early. I have every confidence that it'll hit you soon and you'll put Jase to shame." She bent to kiss Trini on the cheek before putting their bowls in the sink. "But, in all fairness, you've been waiting for this day longer."

"And how did you come to that conclusion? We've both been waiting for this day since he proposed."

"No, your _parents_ have been waiting for this day since he proposed. Your friends have been waiting for this day since you two announced you were in a relationship. He's been waiting for this day since he finally got his shit together and asked you out. But you, my dearest best friend, have been waiting for this day since he kissed you at the going away party."

Trini blinked hard at Kim's cannily accurate assessment. "If I didn't know you and love you so much, I'd be scared of you."

"I know sweetie, but you're not. So let's get you up and get your butt in the shower before the realization fully hits. Because I do _not_ want to be calming you down through a shower curtain."

"I'm _not_ going to freak out," Trini stated firmly.

"Uh-huh, sure," Kim answered as she placed her hand on Trini's elbow to get her up.

"I'm not!"

"Ok."

"Kiiimm!"

"Triiinnn," Kim whined back. Trini stuck out her bottom lip in a pout. Kim threw her a bratty smile, "Oh, c'mon, you know you wanna laugh."

Trini tried to keep her mouth in a pout until Kim stuck her tongue out. Fighting the urge to at least smile, Trini bit the inside of her cheek. "C'mon," Kim urged again.

Trini gave up and allowed her lips to curl into a smile. "You're such a brat."

"I know. And you're stalling. Look at you, a full-grown woman about to be married standing in her kitchen, wearing pj's with ducks on them, and pouting."

"Shut up."

"Nice come-back," Kim laughed. The sound of a car door closing made her turn to the front door. "Ok, we'll finish being six later. Go shower."

" 'Kay!" With an exaggerated childish grin, Trini skipped towards the bathroom.

Kim rolled her eyes and gave a snort of laughter before a knock came from the door. "Come in!"

"It's locked!"

"Whoops," Kim giggled. _Trini's behavior must be contagious_, she thought as she unlocked the door and opened it to reveal Aisha and Kat. "Hey loves!"

"Whoa, did happy hour start early?" Aisha cracked.

"Very funny," Kim replied, still smiling. "Trini and I are just in a goofy mood. And on a little sugar high. We had ice cream for breakfast," she explained.

"Only you two would even think about eating ice cream the day of a wedding. Trini with her crazy food theories that she somehow manages to prove have solid nutritional value, and you, Little Miss I-Can-Eat-Anything-I-Want-Without-Gaining-An-Ounce," Aisha smirked as she kissed Kim on the cheek and set her bags down.

"She's making up for all the years she had to spend avoiding chocolate like the plague," Kat defended Kim. As a dancer she was no stranger to strict dieting herself.

"Yes, thank you, Kat. _You_ feel my pain. Chocoholics should not be gymnasts. Anyway," Kim continued, shaking her head, "Trini's in the shower. I'll hop in after her and then we can get ready for hair and make-up. Paul's coming at 10." Paul was Kim's personal hair dresser and make-up artist. He had helped her get ready for the countless interviews and commercials that had flooded in after she started making a name for herself in gymnastics. She adored him, with his high voice and flamboyant mannerisms. They always dished about the current men in their lives, and bitched about the ones that had been stupid enough to lose them, with relish.

"Please tell me he'll be able to do something with my hair. It hates me this morning," Kat complained.

"Paul's one notch above genius when it comes to hair. And oh man, is he gonna love you, Kat. He's been trying to convince me to make my hair lighter for years. He claims a lot of his 'visions' can only be done on blond hair," Kim snorted.

"He's not going to use me as his guinea pig, is he?" Kat worried. Kat had come over with Aisha do get her hair done with the wedding party. Sylvia would be there soon with Erin and Kat had offered to watch the rambunctious three year old so Sylvia could get ready without having to worry about making sure Erin didn't mess up her hair or clothes.

"No, that's me. He won't do anything crazy today, though," Kim assured her.

"That's cause he's met Trini," Aisha cracked. "That girl but the fear into him before the engagement party... she threatened to personally castrate him if he did anything, and I quote, 'That looks like a Sheer Genius reject.' "

"How that girl got addicted to reality T.V. is beyond me. But you should've seen the look on his face when I asked him to do our hair for the wedding. Priceless," Kim chuckled at the memory.

Just then, the door opened to the bathroom. A cloud of steam rolled out before they hear Trini call out, "Kim?"

"Yeah, sweetie?"

"I'M GETTING MARRIED TODAY!"

* * *

"Zach, I swear to god, if you don't get out of that bathroom I'll break down the door and throw you out the window! I'll commit defenestration right now! " Jason banged against the bathroom door again, for effect, and waited. When he didn't get an answer from inside, he beat his fists against the door yelling, "Get out get out get out get out get out!" until Adam and Billy each grabbed one of his arms and tried to drag him away. "_I'm_ the one getting married today and_ he's_ the one that's been primping in that bathroom for an hour, AN HOUR!" he yelled the last part towards the bathroom.

"Dude, calm down," Adam tried.

"NO!" Jason roared.

"Ok, fine. Scream until you lose your voice. That should _thrill_ Trini," Adam tossed back. Billy had stepped away and was explaining to Rocky that defenestration was the act of throwing someone out a window. "He got it from 'Sour Grapes,' " Billy added.

"Get him OUT of the bathroom!" Jason yelled again.

"Tommy?" Adam called warily.

"Two seconds," came the response from the bedroom where Tommy was getting dressed.

Jason growled again.

"Oh for the love of-" Billy threw himself against the door and busted it down, much to the surprise of Zach, who was standing at the sink with a towel wrapped around his waist. "Get out now, before we're forced to tranquilize Jason," Billy said calmly.

"Impressive," Rocky appraised from his spot on the sofa.

"What was… oh. Who broke down the door?" Tommy asked, emerging from the bedroom with his shirt unbuttoned.

Everyone pointed to Billy. "Nice, man!" Tommy slapped Billy a high five.

Zach scooted out of the bathroom and yelped as Jason rushed past him, picked the door up, propped it against the jamb and turned on the shower. Adam sighed and shook his head. "Ok, so after Jason gets out of there, the only ones who still have to shower are Billy and Rocky," he threw a glare at Rocky who was still lounging on the couch eating a bagel. "I'm pretty much ready, except for my tie and jacket, Tommy should be ready soon, and Billy's been done for an hour. At this rate, we might surprise everyone and get there on time."

"I don't know," Rocky argued. "Tommy may still find a way to make us late."

"I heard that!" Tommy thundered from the bedroom, where he had gone to finish getting dressed.

"You were supposed to!" Rocky called back. "This is fun! They should get married more often."

With that, six pairs of hands reached out to throttle Rocky.

* * *

"Ok, ok, ok, ok, OK! Who's pumped?"

Trini and Kim look warily at Aisha, careful not to move and mess up Kim's makeup and Trini's hair, which were both works in progress. Their sugar high had seemed to wear off as soon as they say down to be primped over, and Aisha was attempting to keep them in good spirits. "Can you call Kat to smack her, please," Trini requested to Kim.

"Can't" Kim responded tightly, keeping her lips pursed as Paul's assistant applied lipstick.

"She busy chasing after Erin," Aisha reported gleefully. "And Sylvia's getting dressed, before you get that idea."

"Damn," Trini mumbled. "Attached!" She yelled suddenly. Paul rolled his eyes and continued working on Trini's hair. When he had started pulling too hard in the beginning, Trini had first yelled, "Hey, that hair's attached to my head you know!" But now after many variations of the phrase, all of which Paul ignored, she shortened it simply to "Attached!" with a curse thrown in now and then.

"It hurts to be beautiful, honeybunch," Paul told her casually.

"Kim, how can you let him do this to you so often?" Trini asked, exasperated.

"I go to my happy place," Kim answered seriously. Her happy place had been happy enough when Paul had worked on her hair earlier. The bump on her head had gone down, but once Paul began working it into a French twist, it had become more tender than the night before. Still, she had to give the man credit, as much as it hurt, you couldn't tell the bump was even there.

"Ok, you're done!" Paul's assistant announced to Kim. With a grateful smile, Kim stood up, thanked the two artists and headed to the living room. Aisha sat on a chair, trying not to wrinkle her yellow floor-length bridesmaid dress while Kat sat on the couch, reading to Erin who was already the picture perfect image of a flower girl in her not-too-frilly white dress, her hair curled and pinned slightly to reveal her cherub face.

"Once Sylvia's done, I'll get dressed and then Sylvia and l can help Trini into her wedding dress. We did a test run, and it's gonna take three of us to get her ready, including her."

"Cool," Aisha responded as Sylvia emerged from the bedroom. Her dress was the same as Aisha's and the empire waist suited them both perfectly. "I don't know about you two, but I'm not putting my shoes on until the minute before we leave," Sylvia said. She smiled when she saw Erin sitting calmly next to Kat.

"Ditto that. Kim, go get dressed," Aisha commanded.

"Yes ma'am!" Kim mock saluted Aisha and marched into the bedroom. Once the door was closed, Kim let out a small sigh and headed over to the last remaining garment bag hanging on the closet door. Trini's dress was inside the closet, since no one was taking any chances.

Kim unzipped the bag to reveal her dress and smiled. _I really do love this dress_, she thought as she removed it from the hanger. Stripping off her robe, she carefully stepped into the dress, being careful not to step on the hem. After pulling it up and sliding on the straps, she reached for the zipper on the side and zipped it up. Kim adjusted it slightly before stepping in front of the mirror. She smiled at her reflection, then laughed. While the dark red dress, similar to the style of the others' dresses, fit her perfectly the full effect couldn't really be seen unless Kim stood on her tip-toes. While everyone in the bridal party was wearing heels, theirs were a little lower than Kim's four inch black ones. The dress hugged her curves just so, without being what the seamstress referred to as "too tight for good taste." It was Jason's idea to put Kim in red. Trini had mentioned that she wanted Kim's dress to be a little different since she was the maid-of-honor, and Jason came right out and said, "Put her in red. After all, if she wasn't a girl, she'd be my best man." Trini knew as soon as she heard it, the idea was perfect. Kim readily agreed to the color change. She would've never told Trini, but secretly she had been dreading wearing yellow.

"I look _good_," Kim laughed at herself.

A soft knock came from the door. "Come on in."

Trini opened the door then closed it gently. "You look beautiful," Trini said softly.

"Thanks. They did a really good job on the dress. You ready for yours?"

Trini breathed a huge sigh, "I think so. Oh, god, putting that dress on makes it too real."

Kim laughed lightly, "It_ is _real, honey. But take a minute."

"No, I'm ok. Can you help me get this under…stuff on? We'll call Sylvia in when it's time for the dress. I just want a little more alone time with you. I can't believe last night was our last sleep-over. I mean, we've had hundreds and for that to be the last… it just seems so final. You know how much you mean to me, don't you? How dear I hold our friendship? If it wasn't for you, Jason and I might have never met. We went from snot-nosed little kids to getting married and you were there for every step. I'll never be able to tell you how much I appreciate _everything_ you've done for us-"

"Stop!" Kim interrupted. "We just had our make-up done, and you keep going with that speech, we're both screwed."

Trini laughed, "Ok, ok. Just… thank you, Kim."

"You're always more than welcome. And Trini? I promise, last night wasn't our last sleep-over. We'll still keep up our traditions, husbands be damned."

"Good. But you're responsible for telling Jason that," Trini smiled as she stood up.

"Deal." Kim opened her arms and wrapped them around Trini as the two took a few minutes as the best friends they had always been.

* * *

Somehow, the guys had managed to get ready on time and again beat almost everyone to the church. They had been in one of the private rooms for almost a half hour before they heard that the girls had finally gotten there. Ten minutes later as Jason was adjusting his red tie in the mirror, he suddenly turned to Tommy and said, "I need you to check on Trini for me. I just want to make sure she's doing ok."

Tommy blinked in surprise but said, "Sure man. Whatever you want." With that, he grabbed his black suit jacket and headed out the door to where he knew the girls would be until the ceremony.

* * *

Kim was helping Trini with the finishing touches on her veil when Trini turned and asked, "Kim? Could you check on Jase for me? I want to make sure he's not freaking out or anything."

Kim nodded and handed the veil to Aisha. "I'll be right back."

Once outside the door, Kim spotted Tommy, who looked somewhat lost. Her first instinct was to call out to him, but when he turned around, she gasped softly. She had never seem him look like this. Sure she'd seen him in a suit before, but this time he literally took her breath away. His black suit was tailored perfectly, showing off his god-like build. The red tie stood out in contrast to his white vest, subtly signifying another of his Ranger colors. Before she could appraise him silently anymore, he spotted her. His dark eyes lit up as a smile stretched wide across his face.

"Just who I was looking for," Tommy took a few wide steps before he was in front of Kim. "Hey, Gorgeous."

It took a second for Kim to catch her breath to respond, "Gorgeous? I've been upgraded."

"Beautiful doesn't do you justice right now," Tommy affirmed, bending down to give her a soft kiss. She felt herself kissing him, but her mind was still on how gorgeous_ he_ looked.

"Tommy, you look… I've never seen anything better than you right now."

Tommy smiled again, "Thanks." He gave her another quick kiss. "I come here on official best man business. The groom would like to know how the bride is doing."

Kim laughed, "The bride sent me to ask the same question of the groom. You can tell him that his bride is perfect."

"No, Kim, that's you… why are you looking at me like you want to swallow me whole?"

"Because I do," Kim purred seductively.

"Kim," Tommy groaned.

"Sorry. Right, so official business done?"

"I'd say so," Tommy answered. He reached his hand out but Kim turned suddenly and started back for the door. "Kim!"

"Sorry, but if I look at you any longer they're gonna have to delay the wedding while they search for the best man and maid-of-honor."

Tommy chuckled lightly, "Kim, I'd like to think we have better self-control than that."

"_We_ don't, you do. Because right now as much as I love seeing you in that suit, all I want to do is rip it off you and-"

"I get it, I get it, please stop!" Tommy begged.

"So you see the dilemma," Kim said.

"Yes. But, if I may," Tommy grabbed Kim's waist and pressed her body to his as crushed his lips on hers. Kim's mind went blank and she acted purely on instinct as she brought her arms up to wrap around his neck. Before she could, Tommy pulled away and before she could protest, started sprinting away. "See, you up there, Gorgeous!" he called as he ran back towards the guys' room.

"Mean!" Kim called back. _Hate to see you go, but love to watch you leave_, Kim thought as she stared at Tommy's departing backside. _Ugh, get a grip, Kim_. Once Tommy was out of sight, she turned to go back to helping Trini and make the last few moments before her best friends were joined forever count.

* * *

_Keep smiling, keep smiling. Don't look at Tommy_, Kim coached herself as she walked up the aisle. She gave a big smile to Jason's parents as she walked by, noticing that Karen Scott was already crying. Once she was at the alter, her smile stretched wide for Father Andrew, and finally beamed at Jason before she turned to stand beside Aisha.

Pachabel's Canon in D Major got louder and everyone stood. The doors in the back of the church were once again opened, revealing Trini with her parents on either side of her. Her smile never faltered as she began to walk down the aisle, the light bouncing of the crystals spiraling throughout her cream-colored gown. All eyes were on her as she glided toward the alter, but she only had eyes for one man, Jason. When at last they reached the alter,

Father Andrew stepped forward and asked, "Who gives this woman away?"

"Her mother and I do," her father answered proudly.

Trini's father lifted her veil and kissed her cheek, as did her mother. Jason shook her father's hand, kissed her mother's cheek, then together June and Charles Kwan lifted their daughter's hand and placed it in Jason's.

Father Andrew again spoke, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Trini Mei Kwan and Jason Lee Scott." Trini and Jason turned to face each other, tears in both their eyes. As Father Andrew asked if anyone objected to the marriage Jason whispered, "You look beautiful," to Trini who beamed and whispered back, "So do you."

Tommy brought his attention away from the couple for a moment to glance at Kim. When her eyes finally found his, he smiled at her and mouthed, "I love you." Kim's eyes lit up as she mouthed, "I love you, too." Then Kim looked past Tommy and put her hand to her mouth. Confused, Tommy subtly turned his head to see Zach, decked out in his black suit, black vest, and red tie… stifling sobs. He reached in his pocket for the tissues but to his horror discovered he had forgotten them. Rocky managed to catch on to what was happening from his seat in the front pew with Adam and the rest of the ushers. Discreetly, Rocky leaned forward and handed a small pack of tissues to Billy, who quietly passed them to Zach.

"Jason and Trini have decided to write their own vows. Trini, please face Jason," Father Andrew instructed. Trini turned to Jason and took a shaky breath before she spoke," Jason, for most of my life you have been my companion, my confidant, my protector, and most importantly, my friend. Our friendship has grown throughout the years into something more than I could have ever hoped for." She reached for his hand and slid the wedding ring on. "With this ring I promise to love you, honor you, trust you, comfort you, and encourage you, just have you have done for me everyday. I will allow you to grow as a person and as my husband and I will watch our love grow into each other and the family that we will create and nurture, just have we will nurture each other in mind, body, and spirit."

Jason took the ring from Tommy and again faced Trini. "Trini, you have always been my voice of reason, my sense of comfort, and my reason for being. Without the love and peace you give me, I would be much less of a man than I am today." He held her hand and slipped her wedding ring on. "With this ring I promise to love you, protect you, honor you, trust you, comfort you, and encourage you, just as you have done for me everyday. My love for is everlasting, and I will continue to express that love and watch it grow into each other and the family that we will create and nurture, just as we will nurture each other in mind, body, and spirit."

"Now comes the fun part," Father Andrew joked. "Jason and Trini, by the power vested in me by the state of California I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Jason was reaching for Trini before Father Andrew was finished and the now married couple embraced and shared their most passionate kiss. Everyone in the church cheered and a few stopped holding back and burst into tears.

Father Andrew held up his hands and announced, "Ladies and gentleman, may I introduce for the first time ever… Mr. and Mrs. Jason Scott!"

A/N: Here it is! I hope the length of this chapter will outweigh the fact that it took so long to get it out. This was probably the hardest chapter to write. While I knew what I wanted to do, filling in all the blanks wasn't easy with the writer's block that started as soon as I sat down to the computer. I have to confess, I'm disappointed in myself for this chapter, and I hope you guys enjoy at least some of it. Two chapters and an epilogue left before this story is officially finished! I _am_ turning it into a series, but the next story won't be up until late winter at the earliest… right now I have something else that's being "created" and she won't be due until then! Thank you again for sticking with me this far, and I truly enjoy and appreciate the reviews. Next up: The reception!:)Emma.


	30. Long Time Coming

To the naked eye, the wedding reception of Jason and Trini Scott looked as normal as any other. The main ballroom of the hotel was filled with laughing guests, the friends and family members of the bride and groom. The bride glowed in her Caroline Herrera gown, beautifully cut to her trim figure and flowing on the dance floor. The groom was all smiles in his black suit with a red tie and red vest. Indeed no one would have guessed at first glance how un-normal this reception was and would become. It started before the wedding party made their entrance. After posing for two hours worth of pictures, Jason, Trini, Kimberly, Tommy, Billy, Aisha, Zach, and Sylvia were waiting in the wings for the DJ to cue up the music for their entrance. Jason had insisted on walking into his reception to HIM's "Right Here In My Arms" and Trini didn't have the heart or the patience to argue. The song now spawned a debate amongst many of the former Rangers as to the best eras and genres of music.

"80's rock, without a doubt," Jason stated.

"Bro, where did all your taste go? Stop getting stuck in the 80's. Mid-90's R&B. Kim, tell him," Zach turned to Kim who shook her head.

"Won't work, Zach. You know Kim's a hippie," Jason taunted

Kim put her hand on her hip, "I am _not_ a hippie! Just because a few of my favorite bands are from the 60's and 70's doesn't mean I'm a hippie," she stated firmly.

"A _few_?" Jason spat out. "Kim, name one of your favorite bands or singers that hit during your lifetime," he challenged.

"Indigo Girls, Natalie Merchant, Extra Very, Nine Inch Nails, Jewel, Remy Zero, and Van Halen," Kim listed. "I'm eclectic, that doesn't make me a hippie, you ass."

"That's not-" Jason started to argue before Trini cut him off.

"Jason, stop calling Kim a hippie, you love Grateful Dead. Zach, Jason is not stuck in the 80's, his favorite band is HIM for crying out loud. And Kim, you're weird, not eclectic. Now can we please get this show on the road? I'm tired of holding this bouquet."

Hearing the authority in Trini's voice, everyone scrambled to their places. "Anytime now!" Jason yelled into the room for the DJ. The song blasted to life.

**She is smiling like heaven is down on earth**

**Sun is shining so bright on her  
And all her wishes have finally come true**

"Ok ladies and gentleman!" the DJ's voiced blared from the mic. "I'd like you all to help me welcome the wedding party! Up first we have Zachary Taylor and Sylvia Fen!" Zach and Sylvia to applause as the chorus came on.

**She'll be right here in my arms  
So in Love  
She'll be right here in these arms  
She can't let go**

Zach kissed Sylvia on the cheek and moved directly facing her a few feet away. "Next we have William Cranston and Aisha Campbell!"

**So hard she's trying  
But her heart won't turn to stone... oh no  
She keeps on crying**

More applause as Billy and Aisha entered. Billy kissed Aisha's cheek and left her beside Sylvia to stand beside Zach. "And now everyone we have the best man and maid-of-honor, Thomas Oliver and Kimberly Hart!"

**But I won't leave her alone  
She'll never be alone**

Tommy and Kim walked in to the biggest applause yet. Tommy squeezed Kim's hand and she squeezed back. When they reach the girls, Tommy gave Kim a quick kiss on the lips before turning to stand beside Zach and Billy. Sylvia, Aisha, and Kim all raised their bouquets to create an arch. "Now, ladies and gentleman, the reason we're all here! Let's give it up for the bride and groom… Jason and Trini Scott!"

**She'll be right here in my arms  
So in Love  
She'll be right here in these arms  
She can't let go**

Jason entered carrying Trini bridal-style as the guests applauded wildly. He kissed her soundly and set her down. Clasping Jason's hand, Trini beamed up at her new husband and the couple walked underneath the arch, jokingly dipping low when they walked under Kim's bouquet. They made their way to the dance floor and hugged. "If everyone would please take their seats, the bride and groom will enjoy their first dance as husband as wife."

After Kim handed her bouquet to Aisha, Zach grabbed Kim's arm and the two raced to the where the DJ was set up on the stage. Zach whispered something in his ear. The DJ nodded and spoke into the mic. "Jason and Trini, two of your best friends would like to present you with a surprise gift," he cued up the music and handed his mic to Kim. Making sure Zach had the other mic, she began to sing Trini and Jason's wedding song to them.

**We were strangers starting out on our journey  
Never dreaming what we'd have to go through  
Now here we are and I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you**

Zach took over to sing.

**No one told me I was going to find you  
Unexpected what you did to my heart  
When I lost hope you were there to remind me**

Kim and Zach smiled at their best friends and sang together.

**This is the start**

**And Life is a road and I want to keep going  
Love is a river I want to keep flowing  
Life is a road now and forever  
A Wonderful journey**

**I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I want to be standing  
At the beginning with you**

Kim continued alone

**We were strangers on a crazy adventure**

Trini and Jason glided across the floor as Zach took over to sing

**Never dreaming what we'd have to go through**

Together, Zach and Kim sang.

**Now here we stand unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you**

**And Life is a road and I want to keep going  
Love is a river I want to keep flowing  
Life is a road now and forever  
A Wonderful journey**

**I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I want to be standing  
At the beginning with you**

Jason spun Trini as Kim and Zach belted out the next lines.

**I knew there was somebody somewhere  
Like me alone in the dark  
I know that my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart**

**And Life is a road and I want to keep going  
Love is a river I want to keep flowing  
Life is a road now and forever  
A Wonderful journey**

**I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I want to be standing  
At the beginning with you**

Zach and Kim finished softly as Jason dipped Trini and kissed her. "I love you," Jason whispered as he rubbed his cheek over hers. Trini sighed softly and whispered back, "I love you, too." They beamed at each other until Trini turned her gaze to Zach and Kim. "I guess this means I have to let Zach off the hook for the strip club."

Jason chuckled, "Don't think he wasn't thinking the exact same thing." He linked his hand with hers and led her over to the stage.

Kim and Zach were all smiles as the bride and groom approached them. "Surprise?" Kim giggled.

"Thank you guys. So much. I can't imagine a better gift," Jason gave Zach a firm hug. "That was great, bro. I mean it, thanks." Zach shrugged in a brief moment of shyness. "Anytime, man. It's not like I had time to get you a real gift, anyway."

Jason laughed and bent down to embrace Kim. "Thank you, Kimmy-cub. It was beautiful. Love you, sis."

Kim hugged him back as a tear rolled down her cheek, "Love you, big bro. You still owe me a dance, don't forget."

"Never," he whispered, still hugging her.

"Take care of her," Kim whispered into his ear.

"With my life."

They had barely pulled apart before Trini flung her arms around Kim. "That was perfect! Thank you… just, thank you. I love you, Kim."

"Love you, too. You both deserve it. Take care of him," she managed to get out in a choked sob.

"Always," Trini promised before they pulled apart. Zach pulled his pack of tissues from his pocket and handed it to the girls. They each took one with grateful smiles.

Kim took a deep breath to compose herself. "Trini, I think someone's waiting for you," she nodded her head gently back towards the dance floor. Trini turned her head to see her father, his hand held out for his daughter.

Trini's smile got wider as she walked to her father and took his hand. Together they walked to the dance floor as the DJ announced, "Everyone, Trini would like to share a dance with her father."

**There's two things I know for sure  
She was sent here from heaven, and she's daddy's little girl  
As I drop to my knees by her bed at night  
She talks to Jesus, and I close my eyes  
And I thank God for all the joy in my life, But most of all...  
**

**Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer.  
Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair  
"Walk beside the pony daddy, it's my first ride"  
"I know the cake looks funny, daddy, but I sure tried"  
Oh, with all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right  
To deserve a hug every morning, and butterfly kisses at night**

******Sweet sixteen today  
She's looking like her momma a little more every day  
One part woman, the other part girl  
To perfume and makeup, from ribbons and curls  
Trying her wings in a great big world But I remember...**

**********Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer  
Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair  
"You know how much I love you daddy, but if you don't mind  
I'm only going to kiss you on cheek this time"  
With all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right  
To deserve a hug every morning, and butterfly kisses at night**

**************All the precise time  
Like the wind, the years go by  
Precious butterfly, spread your wings and fly**

******************She'll change her name today  
She'll make a promise, and I'll give her away  
Standing in the bride room just staring at her  
She asked me what I'm thinking, and I said, "I'm not sure  
I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl"  
Then she leaned over... and gave me...**

**********************Butterfly kisses, with her mama there  
Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair  
"Walk me down the aisle daddy, it's just about time"  
"Does my wedding gown look pretty daddy?" "Daddy don't cry"  
With all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right  
To deserve a hug every morning, and butterfly kisses  
I couldn't ask God for more, man, this is what love is  
I know I've gotta let her go, but I'll always remember  
Every hug in the morning, and butterfly kisses...**

Charlie hugged Trini close as the song faded out. "I love you, little girl."

"I love you, too, Daddy," Trini rested her head on his shoulder.

"Your husband's waiting for you, baby," Charlie reminded Trini.

"Thanks, Ba Ba," Trini whispered as she stood on her toes to kiss his cheek. They walked over to Jason, and Charlie again placed his daughter's hand in Jason's. "Welcome to the family, son."

Jason's eyes welled up as he clasped his father-in-law's shoulder. "It's an honor."

With a nod, Charlie turned to join his wife at their table. "Time to make the rounds," Trini gently prodded Jason.

"Hold on, Kim's up at the mic again. What does she have up her sleeve this time?"

Trini shrugged as Kim took the microphone. "Everyone enjoying themselves?" The guest responded enthusiastically. "Great. I know that I already sang Trini and Jason's wedding song, but there's something that I wrote for them that I'd like to perform now." Putting the microphone in its stand she went around to the DJ's table and came out with her guitar.

"How did she-?" Trini cut herself off.

"No clue," Jason murmured in amazement. Kim lifted her guitar strap into place and began to play. "This is for you guys, two of the best friends I could ask for."

**********************Everybody wants to be loved  
Every once in a while  
We all need someone to hold on to  
Just like a helpless child  
Can you whisper in my ear  
Let me know it's all right**

**************************It's been a long time coming  
Down this road  
And now I know what I've been waiting for  
And like a lonely highway  
I'm trying to get home****  
Oh loves been a long time coming**

******************************You can look for a lifetime  
You can love for a day  
You can think you got everything  
Everything is nothing when you throw it away  
Then you look in my eyes and I have it all once again**

**********************************It's been a long time coming  
Down this road  
And now I know what I've been waiting for  
It's like lonely highway  
I'm trying to get home  
Oh loves been a long time coming**

**************************************Didn't know I was lost 'til you found me  
Didn't know I was blind but now I see  
Can you whisper in my ear  
Let me know its all right**

******************************************It's been a long time coming  
Down this road  
And now I know what I've been searching for  
It's been long, long highway and now I see  
Oh loves be a long time  
Loves been a long time  
Loves been a long time...  
coming**

"Congratulations Trini and Jason, I love you guys." Kim put her guitar away and stepped off the stage. She saw Jason and Trini coming towards her, Trini's eyes shining with tears. "Don't," Kim said in a firm but kind tone. "We did this already. Go make your rounds before your guests revolt." Jason shook his head with a laugh and took Trini's arm to guide her towards a table.

Back at what had privately been dubbed "the Ranger table," Kim took her seat. Tommy wasting no time in leaning towards Kim and kissing her cheek. "You amaze me."

Kim smiled and stroked his cheek. "Just trying to even things out." She settled back in her chair and smiled at the scene around her. Aisha and Rocky had their heads together, whispering into ear others ears. Zach, Adam, and Sylvia were laughing at Sylvia's parents attempting to tango. Kat and Sam had their hands linked on the table, trading quick pecks during their conversation. Billy and Scott had pulled their chairs close together, and Kim could tell they were holding hands under the table. Leaning her head into Tommy's shoulder, Kim gave a small sigh of contentment.

"You ok?" Tommy kissed her temple.

"Yup. That was a happy sigh. I just realized how lucky I am. I have the best friends I could ever hope for and beyond. Two of them not only fell in love, but just got married. I have my health, my music… you." She cast a meaningful glance up at him.

"You've always had me. You always will," He pressed a quick kiss to her lips. "Come on," He rose from his chair and gently pulled her up with him. "Let's dance."

"_You're_ asking _me_ to dance? I so thought I was gonna have to drag you onto that dance floor."

"Things change," Tommy replied breezily. "That, and there's about three dozen guys that have had their eyes on you since you walked into this room."

"Marking your territory?" Kim joked as he led them to the dance floor.

"Something like that." Tommy pulled her close as a new song came on. "I should warn you though, my dancing may have improved past high school dances, but not by much."

"Good. I liked knowing I had that advantage on you."

Tommy rolled his eyes as he spun Kim away from him. She twirled elegantly back to him. "Impressive," she commented.

He held her close again, waiting for the right opportunity before he spun Kim away again, this time spinning back to her. Kim smiled as he clasped her hand again, "Very impressive."

"I'm out," he admitted sheepishly. She smiled and tucked her head into his shoulder, "You're a great dancer, Tommy", she assured him. "Most guys can't even do that."

Tommy shrugged before puller her body closer to his. They stayed in each others embrace after the song ended. The only thing that drew them away from each other was someone clearing his throat behind them. Her arms still wrapped around Tommy's neck, Kim turned to head to see Jason standing behind her. "You owe me a dance, sis."

She unwound her arms from Tommy and gave him a quick kiss before laying her hand in Jason's outstretched one. "You'll get her back in a few minutes, bro. We have a tradition to uphold." He smiled down at Kim then nodded at the DJ. Jason and Kim moved to the middle of the dance floor as the DJ cued up the music. "Still remember your moves, Scott?"

"Better than yours, Hart."

The music started off slow and Jason put his arm around Kim's waist and took her hand. He smiled down at her, remembering the hours spent in his basement while Kim patiently taught him to slow dance "like a human." Their first school dance had been coming up and while neither of them had dates, Jason had nervously admitted to Kim that he had no clue how to dance, slow or otherwise. That afternoon she came over with a tape that she swore was the perfect song to learn how to dance to. She would always stop the tape before the music picked up until he learned how to sway in rhythm with her.

**Everybody's looking for something**

**Something to fill in the holes**

**We think a lot but don't talk much about it**

**Til things get out of control**

**How do you know when it's love**

**I can't tell you but it last forever**

**How do you feel when it's love**

**It's just something you feel together**

**When it's love**

"Told you I still had it," Jason gloated as he and Kim made their way around the dance floor.

"Shut up and concentrate on not stepping on my feet," Kim shot back.

"Oh, you're asking for it," Jason grunted as he lifted Kim up. She was prepared and steadied herself as Jason held her over his head for a brief second before bringing her down.

Teaching Jason to dance to dance to a faster pace had been a little harder, but Kim had been determined. Their work paid off in the end. Jason had been so nervous about dancing he hadn't asked anyone, and Kim had been so busy teaching Jason to dance she hadn't been around for anyone to ask her. In the end, the two decided to go to their first dance together. They had a blast, all eyes on them, and quite a few rumors had to be squashed the following day.

******************************************You look at every face in a crowd**

******************************************some shine and some keep you guessing**

******************************************Waiting for someone to come into focus**

******************************************Teach you your final love lesson**

******************************************How do I know when it's love**

******************************************I can't tell you but it lasts forever**

******************************************How does feel when it's love**

******************************************It's just something you feel together**

******************************************Oh when it's love**

******************************************You can feel it yeah**

******************************************Nothing's missing**

******************************************Yeah nothing's missing**

"All joking aside, I owe ya one, Pinky," Jason said softly as the held each other.

"I just figured it'd be more special if you had your wedding song _sung_ to you," Kim mused.

"Not for that… well yeah that, too." Jason smiled as Kim let out a sigh of laughter. "I _mean_… thank you for this, for everything. For being my bratty little sister all these years, pretty much _making_ me respect women more than almost any other guy. For being my best friend and always getting me through my shit. For introducing me to my wife… and for teaching me to dance at my wedding before I even knew if I'd ever want to get married."

******************************************How do I know when it's love**

******************************************I can't tell you but it lasts forever**

******************************************How does it feel when it's love**

******************************************It's just something you feel together**

******************************************How do I know when it's love**

******************************************I can't tell you but it lasts forever**

******************************************When it's love**

******************************************When it's love**

******************************************It'll lasts forever**

******************************************When it's love**

******************************************You and I**

******************************************We're gonna feel this thing together**

******************************************When it's love**

******************************************When it's love, baby**

******************************************You can feel it, yeah **

******************************************We'll make it last forever**

******************************************When it's love.**

"That one was the biggest challenge," Kim quipped. "But you know you're more than welcome. And thank you… for the same stuff, just reverse gender rolls." Jason snorted a laugh before Kim hugged him tighter. "I love you, Jase. You're the best brother a girl could ask for."

"I love you, Kimmy. And right back at ya."

She squeezed him once more, then let him go. While they had been dancing, the servers had set out the salads. "In the words of Rocky, let's eat."

Jason nodded, kissed Kim's cheek and walked her off the dance floor before joining Trini at their own table. Kim took her seat next to Tommy, who had begun eating his salad. She noted with a smile as she sat down that he had given her all his cucumbers and taken her tomatoes. "How's the salad?"

"Pretty good. I didn't put your dressing on for you. I know you like Italian, but try this raspberry one." He lifted a forkful of salad for her to taste.

"Mmm. That one." She drizzled the dressing over her salad and began to eat.

The conversations picked up between course, and by time everyone had finished eating, the entire table was a ball of laughter. "My all time favorite had to be after Jason and Emily broke up," Zach laughed at the memory. "He just teleported into my room in Tokyo looking like death with this jumpy attitude. It took me an hour just to get him to calm down enough to sit."

"I don't remember that one," Kim stated as she sipped her drink.

"Yes you do! I called you to help calm him down. Remember, he and Emily had _just_ broken up because he called her Trini while they were kissing and he teleported to Zordon, and literally got down on his knees and _begged_ for permission to transport to Japan so he could tell Trini how much he missed her and wanted her back," Zach laughed again. "Poor guy was so determined to win back Trini that he didn't even stop to ask if she was dating anyone else. Just kicked down her door, threw Max out and grabbed Trini up before she knew what was happening!"

"That was funny," Kim agreed. "I got to hear both sides of that story. Jason downplayed it as much as possible, but Trini told me _every_ little detail," Kim shuddered. "I still can't believe he had enough sense to even _ask_ Zordon if he could teleport there."

"He knew Zordon would let him," Tommy reminded her. "He probably would have insisted on it if Jason hadn't asked first."

"True," Kim agreed, giving Tommy a meaningful look. She gave him a wistful smile then shook her head, determined to stay on topic. "My favorite was the proposal."

"I never really got to hear about that," Kat commented as she wrapped an arm around Sam's shoulder.

"Let's just say, Trini almost ended up eating her ring," Rocky explained with a sly smile.

"He didn't!" Kat exclaimed.

"Yup. Mr. Original hid it in her dessert. She almost broke a tooth on that thing," Adam added.

"I warned him of the repercussions when he explained his chosen proposal. But, we all know Jason," Billy sighed. He turned to Scoot and explained, "To proclaim Jason stubborn would be a severe understatement."

"Ok, less talking, more dancing!" Aisha grabbed up Rocky and headed to the dance floor.

Here, here," Kat agreed as she and Sam stood up. Scott looked at Billy who shrugged, then stood up and reached for Scott's hand.

"Sylvia?" Adam asked. He still had a bit of his boy-hood charm and shyness. Sylvia nodded eagerly.

"Methinks there may be another couple forming tonight," Kim commented, nodded towards Adam and Sylvia.

"They look good together," Tommy noted. "I know you want to dance again, but give me two minutes?" Tommy asked, almost pleadingly

"Go," Kim laughed.

"Thanks," Tommy kissed her forehead then headed toward the bathroom. Kim sat quietly, enjoying the scene before her. So far, the wedding and reception had gone off without a hitch. She smiled as Jason's mom headed towards her. "Hi, Mommy K!"

"Kimberly! Oh, I've missed you!" Karen Scott wrapped Kim up and a hug.

Kim laughed, "You just saw me at the rehearsal yesterday!"

"I know, but I didn't get a chance to really talk to you. _So_," Karen started as she sat down next to Kim, "What's new with my favorite almost-daughter? Any new Olympic hopefuls, new furniture, new clothes? I saw you and Tommy, so I don't need to ask about new men," she added slyly.

"Yeah, we've been… trying since I got in last week."

"I always said you two made an adorable couple. I'm glad you both smartened up," Karen gave Kim a warm smile.

"We'll see. It's been a little difficult and it looks like it's only gonna get harder when I leave. I'm going to New York tomorrow night. I've been offered a recording contract and I have to move there," Kim explained.

"Kimmy, that wonderful! Not that you're leaving, of course… but still, what an amazing opportunity for you!" Karen hugged Kim again. "Caroline must be thrilled! She loves New York, and now she has a better reason to go there than just shopping."

"Actually, I haven't even had a chance to tell Mom yet," Kim confessed.

"Then don't worry, I won't say a word," Karen promised.

"Karen, Aunt Betty is having a fit about… Hiya Kimmy!" Matt Scott stopped in his tracks when he saw Kimberly.

"Hey, Pop!" Kim exclaimed, standing up and throwing her arms around the man who had always been an extra parent to her.

"You look breath-taking! I miss ya, kiddo."

"Me, too," Kim assured him.

"Sweetie, sorry to break up the reunion, but unless my wife gets back to our table, her aunt is going to be covered in tomato sauce. Vile, loathsome…"

"Mathew!" Karen exclaimed.

"I don't know why you insisted on invited her, she hates my side of the family!"

Karen rolled her eyes and gave Kim an apologetic smile. "We'll catch up later," she promised.

Kim nodded and hugged her again before Karen rushed off with Matt. With a sigh, Kim sat back down and started fiddling with her necklace.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't help notice you were sitting alone," A voice came from behind her. Kim tuned to see a tall blond man. "It's always been my opinion that a beautiful woman should never be alone at a wedding, Would you care to dance?" He gave a cocky smile.

"Um, actually…"

"I also noticed you weren't wearing a wedding ring," he added, holding out his hand.

"She left it on the nightstand," Tommy's voice came out menacingly. "Sorry baby, I got held up by Trini's mom. Forgive me?" He wrapped an arm around Kim's waist protectively.

"If you'll forgive me for leaving my _ring_ at home," she added pointedly. The blond man raised his eyebrows.

"She's always doing that," Tommy explained with a less-than- friendly smile towards the man. Gulping, the man backed off and skulked away.

"My hero," Kim chided. Tommy shrugged then pulled her towards the dance floor. The song that had been playing faded as Tommy put his arms around Kim. "I made a request from the DJ."

As soon as the song came on, Kim squealed. "Tommy, this is my favorite Van Halen song!"

"I know." Tommy pulled Kim close and kissed her as the song picked up. They began to dance along, and Tommy sang the opening verse to a laughing Kimberly.

******************************************Oh here it comes  
That funny feeling again **

******************************************Winding me up inside  
Every time we touch  
Hey I don't know  
Oh, tell me where to begin **

******************************************Cause I never ever felt so much**

******************************************No I can't recall any love at all  
Baby this blows 'em all away**

******************************************It's got what it takes  
So tell me why can't this be love  
Straight from my heart  
Oh, tell me why can't this be love**

******************************************I tell myself  
Hey only fools rush in**

******************************************And only time will tell  
If we stand the test of time  
All I know  
You've got to run to win **

******************************************And I'll be damned if I'll get hung up on the time**

******************************************No I can't recall any love at all  
Baby this blows 'em all away**

Kim pulled Tommy close. Wrapping her arms around his neck she sung to him softly, "It's got what it takes. So tell me why can't this be love? Straight from my heart. Oh, tell me why can't this be love?"

The guitar solo came on as Kim and Tommy held each other, not caring that it was fast song.

**********************************************It's got what it takes  
So tell me why can't this be love?  
Straight from my heart  
Oh, tell me why can't this be love?**

**************************************************Tell me why can't this be love  
Baby why can't this be love  
Got to know why can't this be love  
I wanna know why can't this be love**

Tommy continued to hold Kim as the song faded, content just to have her in his arms. He pressed a kiss to the side of Kim's head, causing her to wince and suck in her breath. "What's wrong? Tommy stepped back slightly, his voice full of concern.

"Nothing," Kim lied.

Gently, Tommy pressed his fingertips to the side of Kim's head, feeling the bump and earning another wince from Kim. "Where did you get this bump?"

"It's nothing. I hit my head the other day," Kim tried to sound breezy.

"How?" She could see the skepticism on his face, just as he could see the hesitation on hers. "If you won't tell me I can always ask Trini."

"You wouldn't!"

Tommy raised his eyebrows in a "try me" fashion.

Kim sighed in exasperation. "I fell."

"How'd you fall," Tommy asked, sensing there was more to the story than Kim was letting on.

Kim sighed again, "You have to promise you won't get all worked up and… _you_ about it." Tommy nodded in agreement. "Yesterday before we were getting ready for the rehearsal dinner I sort of… passed out."

Tommy opened his mouth to speak, but Kim continued, "But I'm _fine_. I was just a little worn out from all the running around I did this week and it caught up to me," she left out the explanation she gave to Aisha about being stressed. "I didn't get seriously hurt, just a bump on the head."

"That hurts whenever you touch it," Tommy added seriously.

Kim looked up at him with a smile and said, "That, my dear man, is why they invented the open bar. A few glasses of champagne and I'll be pain free."

Tommy didn't like that answer, and Kim knew it. Before she could argue again that she was fine, Rocky grabbed her elbow. "Kim, I've been thinking!" he shouted to her.

"Think quieter, Rock," Kim responded, grateful for the interruption.

"Right, sorry. Anyway, I've been thinking, and it's not fair that you got to sing with Zach and not me."

"Well, Jason and Trini's wedding song is meant to be sung by a male and female," Kim joked.

"You know what I mean! I wanna sing with you, too!"

"Oh, no!" Kim protested. "Trini would kill me if we turned this into Karaoke Night! I already promised her I'd keep an eye on Zach, the renegade 'Dreams' singer."

"But-"

"No, Rocky!"

"But-"

"Rocky!"

"Trini said it was ok!"

"I'm not… Trini said _what_?!"

"She said as long as she could too, then it was ok!" Rocky insisted. At Kim's highly skeptical look, he raced off to find Trini, grinning triumphantly when he came back holding the bride's elbow.

"Trini, you gave Rocky _permission_ to sing?"

"Either I gave him permission and the two of us keep him in line, or we have to bring in security to guard the microphone," Trini explained with a grin. "It'll be fun," she promised.

Kim threw up her hands," Fine, fine! What are we singing by the way?"

"Oh, you'll like it. Trini picked it out," Rocky added gleefully as he passed Trini and Kim their mics and nodded towards the DJ. The first few noted played through the speakers and Kim turned to Trini and mouthed, "Evil."

Trini smiled, "Shut and sing, Kimmy."

**************************************************Oh, oh, oh, oh  
For the longest time  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
For the longest time  
If you said goodbye to me tonight  
There would still be music left to write  
What else could I do  
I'm so inspired by you  
That hasn't happened for the longest time**

Kim and Rocky stopped singing to let Trini take over.

**************************************************Once I thought my innocence was gone  
Now I know that happiness goes on  
That's where you found me  
When you put your arms around me  
I haven't been there for the longest time**

All three joined in on the chorus, everyone clapping from the edge of the dance floor that had cleared.

**************************************************Oh, oh, oh, oh  
For the longest time**

"Time!" Rocky burst out in a high pitched voice, imitating the original version of the song.**************************************************  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
For the longest  
I'm that voice you're hearing in the hall  
And the greatest miracle of all  
Is how I need you  
And how you needed me too  
That hasn't happened for the longest time**

Kim sang the next verse alone to Tommy, who was standing next to Jason and Aisha.

**************************************************Maybe this won't last very long  
But you feel so right  
And I could be wrong  
Maybe I've been hoping too hard  
But I've gone this far  
And it's more than I hoped for**

Rocky took over the next verse, walking over and getting on his knees in front of Aisha.

**************************************************Who knows how much further we'll go on  
Maybe I'll be sorry when you're gone  
I'll take my chances  
I forgot how nice romance is  
I haven't been there for the longest time**

All three joined in for the next few lines, shaking as they tried to sing and contain their laughter after looking at their significant others.

**************************************************I had second thoughts at the start  
I said to myself  
Hold on to your heart  
Now I know the person that you are  
You're wonderful so far  
And it's more than I hoped for**

Trini walked over to Jason and began to sing to him.

**************************************************I don't care what consequence it brings  
I have been a fool for lesser things  
I want you so bad  
I think you ought to know that  
I intend to hold you for the longest time**

Trini and Kim hauled Rocky off his knees and all three belted out the rest of the song.

**************************************************Oh Oh Oh Oh  
For the longest time  
Oh Oh Oh Oh  
For the longest time  
Oh Oh Oh Oh  
For the longest time**

When the song finished, everyone burst into applause. The group finally let go of their laughter and clung to each other, forming a circle and laughing until the next song came on and beginning to dance, still close together.

After a few more songs and the cutting of the cake, which Trini smashed into Jason's face even though a minute before he had gently fed her the first bite, the bouquet toss was announced. Aisha, Kim, Kat, Sam, and Sylvia all crowded together with about a dozen other women as Trini turned around and hurled the bouquet. Kim caught it, to her own amazement. Trini turned back around, smiled, and winked at Kim. _Her sense of accuracy is _still_ scary_, Kim thought as she shook her head with a laugh at her best friend. When it came time to toss the garter, which Jason had removed with his teeth, he rocketed it straight at Tommy. "Ha!" Jason yelled in triumph. "Get up here, you two!"

Rolling his eyes, Tommy took Kim's hand and led her to the chair where she sat down. "Remember, for every inch you make it up her leg, that's an extra year of happiness for the bride and groom!" Adam shouted with a wide grin.

"May I?" Tommy asked.

"I think we're way past the formalities, Tiger. And yes, we want them to be very happy."

With a wink Tommy began sliding the garter up Kim's slender leg until his hand disappeared underneath her dress. The crowed howled and whistled as Tommy removed his hand after sliding it as high up as it could go. "You two are going to be _very_ happy!" He called to them.

Kim leaned over and whispered in his ear, "So are you, tonight."

Tommy moaned lightly when Kim pressed a kiss to his cheek then stood up. He knew they would have to wait, though. Kim disappeared to help Trini change out of her dress so the newly-weds could leave on their honeymoon.

Once the happy couple where changed, everyone gathered out front to bid them all good-bye. There was no rice, but it was still pretty traditional. When the limo pulled away everyone headed inside to get their things and leave, but Kim hung back. Tommy noticed as he was half-way up the stairs. He turned back and walked over to her, noticing that she was sniffling.

"Kim?"

"I know. I'm just so…"

"I know. You're happy for them," Tommy wrapped Kim up in his arms. "It's been a long day," he added after they held each other for a minute.

Kim nodded against his shoulder. "Kim, they're fine. They're happy. All I want to do tonight is make you happy."

His gentle words touched her, and she pulled back from him. "Let's get out of here."

There would be time to say good-bye to their friends tomorrow. Tonight, all Tommy and Kim wanted, was each other.

A/N: That was the _hardest_ chapter to write! There was so much that I had been saving for the reception that it seemed impossible to get it all in. Ok, so songs… there were a lot. "Right Here In My Arms" by HIM, "At the Beginning" by Richard Marx and Donna Lewis, "Butterfly Kisses" by Bob Carlisle, "Long Time Coming" by Oliver James, "When It's Love" and "Why Can't This Be Love" by Van Halen, and "For the Longest Time" by Billy Joel. Whew! It was difficult to write how the songs were being sung, and I hope I didn't confuse anyone too much. I was rereading the first chapter and I realized that I had Jason's mother's name as Sarah in the first chapter then Karen in the last chapter! Sorry for the error, but it's now officially (in this story, at least) Karen. I'm wrapping it up, so there are only about 3 or 4 chapters left… bear with me! I'm trying to write this all while directing my husband where to move furniture everyday, keeping my son from breaking his neck, and being kept awake at night by my baby girl using my bladder as a squeeze toy! Keep it up with those reviews, I love em:)Emma.


	31. Time To Go

Tommy woke up to the very loud, unfamiliar sound of Kim's ring tone. He looked over at the night stand where the phone about to fall. _She does the same thing I do, ring tone and vibrate,_ Tommy mused as he reached over Kim to catch the phone before it hit the floor. Kim groaned and brought the blanket up over her face. "Kim, wake up," Tommy's voice was hoarse. "Kim." Still nothing. Tommy looked at the caller ID, "Kim, it's Michael." _Whoever that is_, he thought.

Kimberly whipped the blanket off her face. "What!" Tommy shrugged and handed her the phone. "Hello? Michael?" Tommy lay back down and reached out to but an arm around Kim, but she pushed it away. _What the hell, _Tommy thought before it dawned on him who the caller might be. _"Michael's not you, but he's here."_

"Seriously? Wow, that's... that's really great! I always hoped you'd do something with your music, you're so talented."

Tommy's nose crinkled at the sound of Kimberly's gushing praise. With a grunt he got out of bed and walked over to his suitcase to pull out a clean shirt.

"Oh my god, you're kidding! Michael, that's fantastic! That's gonna make my album so much better."

Tommy whipped his head around towards Kim. Did she just say _my_ album? He shook his head as he headed toward the bathroom. Taking care to keep the door open so he could hear, he sat down on the edge of the tub, shirt still in hand. He felt guilty listening to her side of the conversation, but he was beyond confused. Last night had been perfect. He didn't think they had enough self-control to even make it through the door, and they almost didn't. After practically tearing each others clothes off they fell into the bed, the only foreplay being the hours at the reception they had spent undressing each other with their eyes in anticipation. Afterwards, he and Kim had talked and laughed for hours before settling down in bed together, naked, but knowing they didn't need just sex to make them feel connected. They had fallen asleep in each other arms, murmuring "I love you's" until the only sound that could be heard were the deep breathing of their slumber.

"Absolutely. I have a few songs that I could use your advice on... No, I know, but something seems off on a few of them... Yeah, I'll play them for you as soon as I get there. That way by time we start recording it should be perfect."

_By time_ we_ start recording? What the hell is going on?_ Tommy was beginning to get pissed. Kim's voice had started to get very flirty. "Definitely, I will. Ok, can't wait! See you soon... hehe, me too! Bye!" Tommy had heard enough. Pulling on his shirt, he walked back into the bedroom.

"Who was that?" Tommy asked, trying with all his might to keep his voice even.

"Michael. He was just hired as a guitarist for my album, can you believe it!" Kim sounded way too excited.

"Michael as in, your ex-boyfriend Michael?"

"Yeah. I knew he was in New York for the last year or so, but I had no idea he was pursuing music, too," Kim got up out of the bed and pulled a pair of denim shorts from her suitcase.

"So, he's gonna be in New York with you?" Tommy asked incredulously. He knew that Kim and Michael's break-up hadn't been very messy and they were still in contact from time to time, but the thought of Kim being clear across the country with her ex was unsettling. Add that to the fact that Michael was now a musician and Kim had always joked that she had a hard time staying away from a guy with musical talent.

"Yeah. He even offered to pick me up from the airport," Kim pulled on the shorts and searched for a shirt.

"I'll bet," Tommy mumbled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kim snapped.

"Nothing."

"That didn't sound like nothing. What's wrong?"

Tommy took a deep breath, he had to choose his words carefully. "It's just... well..."

"Tommy, just tell me!"

"Did it ever occur to you that I might not be thrilled with the fact that you're going to be working so closely with the guy you left me for?" Tommy blurted out. _So much for choosing my words carefully. _He knew she would blow up. She had always been touchy around the subject of Michael. After all, she always said, they had dated for over four years and he had always treated her very well.

"What?! Tommy, please tell me you're kidding! Don't you trust me?"

"You, yes. Him, _no_."

"This is unbelievable!" Kim threw down the clothes in her hand and stormed out of the room.

"Fuck," Tommy swore under his breath before following her. "Kim, listen-"

Kim whirled around to face him. "No, you listen! Michael and I broke up over four years ago, _four years_! We've stayed friends, but our romantic relationship ended completely. I mean, yes there's a history, I almost married the guy!" Kim flinched at the wounded look on Tommy face, but kept going. "But we've put that behind us. Now we're just good friends."

"Like you and I were? The same way we agreed to be _good_ friends?" Tommy seethed.

"Don't." Kim growled. "This is a good opportunity for me, Michael's an amazing guitarist and having him on board for my album is gonna make it that much better. Why the hell can't you understand that?!"

"I do understand that, Kim," Tommy started softly. Kim huffed and turned from him, but he gently grabbed her arm to stop her. "I do," he stated more firmly. "But, I can't help thinking that while you think of this as a good opportunity for your music, he'll think of it as a good opportunity to get close to you again."

"You're being ridiculous!" Kim screeched, ripped her arm from Tommy's grasp.

"No, I'm not. Kim, try to understand my thinking here. He's your ex, the guy you left me for," Kim opened her mouth to protest, but Tommy cut her off. "I know he wasn't the entire reason for our break-up, I remember that night, believe me. But the fact still remains that you turned to him after you broke up with me. And you stayed with him for four years, longer than you and I were ever together. You shared a life with him for _four years_. And now it's the same situation as when you left the first time. You're leaving again to pursue another dream, clear across the country, and again, he's gonna be there when I'm not. You're going to be working closely together while you're in a new place, with nothing familiar but him. Can't you see, Kim? I trust _you_. But I don't trust the situation. Or him."

Kim glared daggers at Tommy. "It doesn't sound like you trust me at all," she seethed.

"I DO! Kim, I love you more than anything, and that includes trusting you more than anything. But you're a gorgeous, talented, sexy, smart, vivacious women that most men would die to be with. Hell, _I_ would! You were so hesitant about us making this work, doubtful even. How am supposed to feel knowing that you may carry those doubts with you to New York? How am I supposed to know that deep down, you won't think that us being together is a mistake?"

"Because I love you!" Kim yelled as she whipped around toward the hall.

"That wasn't enough last time!" Tommy's voice broke.

Kim stopped dead in her tracks and the sound of his voice. Slowly, she turned to him. The pained look on his face was enough to break her heart, but it was the tears that were forming in his eyes that made her want to cry as well. "Don't go," Tommy whispered.

Kimberly's heart jumped to her throat. "I have to, Tommy. I _have_ to. You know that."

"Stay."

"I can't."

"I love you."

"I love you, too. But I can't stay. Maybe... maybe this was a bad idea," Kim struggled to get the words out.

"No! Kim, don't. Don't doubt this again. We can do this, we can make it work!" Tommy wiped the tears from his eyes. "I'll go with you. I'll move to New York with you."

Kim reached up a hand to brush against his cheek. He closed his eyes at her touch, new tears forming behind his closed lids. "I can't make you do that. You belong here."

"So do you." He was openly weeping now, not caring if he looked weak.

"Not anymore," she whispered back. She let her hand drop from his face and ran to the bedroom, closing the door and locking it before he could stop her.

"Kim!" she heard his cry. "Don't do this!"

She leaned against the door and sunk down to the floor, sobbing quietly. "I'm sorry," she whispered, too soft for anyone but her to hear. "I'm so sorry."

A/N: I know this is short compared to my last few chapters, but I felt like the break needed to be quick. This isn't the last chapter! I'm not giving away any hints, but everything will be explained in the last chapter. I'm still fine tuning it, but I'll try to get it out to you guys soon. Until then, keep bearing with be and review, since it makes me happy:)Emma


	32. Overlap

Michael sighed as Jacob Ragin, a producer with a notoriously short temper, hurled a notebook across the room. "Just give her five minutes, Jake. She's tired."

"I don't give a shit, bud! We're all tired! It's three in the fucking morning! Either she gets her shit together, or we're done!"

Michael looked into the recording booth at Kim, thanking several deities that she couldn't hear Jake's tirade in the little sound-proof room. "She will," Michael answered confidently. "Just let me talk to her."

Jake muttered a few more curses before walking out of the room. Michael shook his head and opened the door to the recording booth. Kim sat perched on the stool, her guitar sitting next to her. She looked up at Michael then hung her head again. "I know, I know. It's bad. I'm not deaf. I just can't… it's not coming to me."

"It's ok. You're tired. Did you get any sleep at all today?"

Kim shook her head and sighed.

"More nightmares?" Michael asked.

Kim picked her head up. Her eyes had shadows under them. "I don't want to talk about it." Since moving to New York she had muttered the phrase countless times. Michael could tell as soon as he picked her up at the airport that something was wrong. Something was different about Kim, her eyes bared no trace of the spark they once held. She was far from the energetic, smiling woman he knew. She never laughed and barely smiled. Her attitude had become quiet and at times listless. The biggest change had been her music. She didn't sing the songs she had once sang to him with the same passion. And her new songs were so different he wouldn't have even thought they had come from her.

"I just need to focus," Kim determined. She had been in New York for three months now, and while she had adjusted to the New York City way of life and was even cajoled into going out every once in awhile by Michael and Jen, she hadn't been able to let go of what had happened before she moved.

Trini and Jason's visit had helped. They surprised her two months ago by making a detour on the way home from their honeymoon. By then, they had already heard about Kim and Tommy and both decided that maybe a trip to New York was in order.

**Flashback**

"_I can't believe you guys cut your honeymoon short to come here." Kim gently wrapped her arms around Trini, who's stomach had seemed to grow over night. During most of the three weeks that Jason and Trini had been in Ireland, she had barely been showing. The last week they were there, she had to buy a few new pair of pants since hers were becoming too tight. Now, at just over four months, Trini had a healthy glow and her belly had transformed from making people wonder if she had gained weight to a defined baby bump._

"_We didn't really cut it short. We're still on our honeymoon, we just decided to spend the rest of it here," Jason explained as he wrapped Kim in a bear hug. She leaned into his embrace, but when she hugged him back it seemed as though she had no energy. Jason glanced over Kim's head to exchange a worried look with Trini. You were right, he mouthed at her._

_They had heard about the break-up from Adam, who reluctantly spilled the news when they called to see how everyone was doing. Adam explained that the reason Tommy hadn't told the newlyweds about the break-up when they called him was because he didn't want to spoil their honeymoon. Kim hadn't picked up her phone when they first called. Before talking to Adam they had simply assumed that Kim was busy recording. But when Trini left a concerned voicemail on Kim's cell phone, Kim knew it was pointless to avoid their call any longer. She had picked up when they called back, and Trini was immediately concerned for her best friend after hearing the lifeless tone of her voice. _

_Seeing Kim now, Trini knew she had every reason to be concerned. Kim's eyes seemed dull, ringed with shadows. She had lost weight and the jeans that used to hug her waist now hung on her hips. Worse still was when Kim smiled, or tried to. It seemed like Kim was in pain turning the corners of her mouth upward, and her eyes bared no trace of happiness._

_After being released from Jason's hug, Kim sat down on the couch, one of the few pieces of furniture in her new apartment. Jason and Trini stayed standing. "Kimmy, what's happened to you?" Jason asked bluntly. He had never seen her like this, not when her parents divorced, not when her beloved grandfather died, not even when she had broken up with Tommy back in Florida. She looked like a walking ghost, causing Jason to worry more for her now than he ever had before._

"_I've just been working a lot. I do live in city that never sleeps," she tried to joke._

"_Well you look like you haven't slept since you got here," Jason remarked. Kim cast a glare at him. "It's no use looking at me like that. You look like hell, Kim. And you know it."_

"_You married such a sweetheart," Kim said to Trini. _

"_He's just worried, honey. We both are. When Adam told us what happened we figured you'd be in bad shape, but Kim, this is kinda scary."_

"_Poor Adam. How does he always get nailed as the bearer of bad news?" Kim mused, attempting to steer the conversation away from herself and a still raw subject._

"_Kim, you need to tell us about this. What happened?" Jason asked, more gently than before._

"_I don't want to talk about it," Kim set her mouth in a firm line._

"_Tough," Trini barked out. Kim whipped her head to face her best friend, whose mouth was also set determinedly. She and Jason took a seat on either side of Kim. "It's not fair when you both gang up on me like this."_

"_We're doing it cause we love you, Kimmy-cub. You need to talk about this. You can't keep it all bottled up," Jason put his arm around her shoulder._

"_Talk to us, sweetie," Trini encourage, taking Kim's hand in hers. Kim shook her head and closed her eyes in an effort to prevent her tears from forming. When she opened them again she saw her best friends looking at her, with sympathy and understanding. "I lost him, you guys. I lost him for good this time," she burst out. Both Jason and Trini took turned holding their distraught friend as she sobbed on their shoulders. _

_After a few hours, Jason picked up Kim's tiny sleeping body. She had worn herself out crying, but at least they had been able to get her to sleep. The next day they went with Kim to the recording studio. _

"_Let's try to get down some vocals for 'Splashing Rain.' We have the guitar down and we'll work on the instrumentals later," Jake told Kim as she sat on her stool._

_Kim nodded as she slipped on her headphones. The sound of pre-recorded guitar filled her ears before she came in._

_**If you fall down and die**_

_**You'll be a star in the sky**_

_**And when the rain starts to fall**_

_**You'll be splashing around us all**_

_**Little girls crack and they break**_

_**You know I know her name**_

_**And she's dancing upstairs**_

_**With all the angels that once lived here**_

_**Falling down in the up**_

_**Flying high on the breeze**_

_**God bless all of us**_

_**Count your blessings on your knees**_

_**And all the gods are having a ball**_

_**I'll be attending it all**_

_**Happy, happy, to see me**_

_**On the day when the stars are free**_

_**Falling down in the up**_

_**Flying high on the breeze**_

_**God bless all of us**_

_**Count your blessings on your knees**_

_**If I fall down and die**_

_**I'll be a star in the sky**_

_**And when the rain starts to fall**_

_**I'll be splashing around you all**_

_Jason and Trini had exchanged nervous glances throughout Kim's song. It didn't sound like her. It was morose, and Kim sang it exactly so, her voice seeming to almost harden. Michael caught their concerned looks. "At least she's expressing herself," he shrugged._

_They stayed for a week, finally leaving only after threatening Michael if he didn't look out for her and making Kim promise she'd come back in plenty of time before Trini gave birth._

_Walking on the runway to the plane, Jason took Trini's hand in his. "We did all we could, baby. She'll be ok."_

"_Now we have to work on Tommy," Trini answered grimly._

**End Flashback**

"You know what you should try? Remember that song you wrote for me in Florida? I think it was for our six months," Michael coaxed.

Kim thought for a second. " 'Overlap.' I guess I could try."

Michael tousled Kim's hair lightly. "Atta girl."

Kim sighed as she brought her guitar to her lap. After positioning the capo on the right fret, she began to play.

**  
I search your profile  
For a translation  
I study the conversation  
Like a map  
'Cause I know there is strength  
In the differences between us  
And I know there is comfort  
Where we overlap**

**Come here  
Stand in front of the light  
Stand still  
So I can see your silhouette  
I hope  
You have got all night  
'Cause I'm not done looking,  
No, I'm not done looking yet**

**Each one of us  
Wants a piece of the action  
You can hear it in what we say  
You can see it in what we do  
We negotiate with chaos  
For some sense of satisfaction  
If you won't give it to me  
At least give me a better view**

**Come here  
Stand in front of the light  
Stand still  
So I can see your silhouette  
I hope  
You have got all night  
'Cause I'm not done looking  
No, I'm not done looking yet**

**I build each one of my songs  
Out of glass  
So you can see me inside of them  
I suppose  
Or you could just leave the image of me  
In the backround, I guess  
And watch your own reflection superimposed**

**I build each one of my days out of hope  
And I give that hope your name  
And I don't know you that well  
But it don't take much to tell  
Either you don't have the balls  
Or you don't feel the same**

**Come here  
Stand in front of the light  
Stand still  
So I can see your silhouette  
I hope  
You have got all night  
'Cause I'm not done looking  
No, I'm not done looking yet**

**I search your profile for a translation  
I study the conversation like a map  
'Cause I know there is strength  
In the differences between us  
And I know there is comfort**

**Where we overlap**

Kim kept her eyes closed for a moment, remembering the feeling when she wrote the song for Michael, and realizing that maybe he wasn't the only person on her mind when she did.

* * *

"That's it, I've had it! Tommy, if you don't snap out of this, I'm not only vacating this residence, I'm sending Trini and Aisha over after explaining to them the precise reason for why I'm doing so! Enough is enough!"

Tommy stared at Billy for a moment, then turned his attention back to the TV. "You almost had it, Billy. For a second you sounded normal."

"It's entirely normal for a friend to be concerned when someone is doing nothing but moping around the house. That is, when he's not initiating in physical brawls with managers of retailers."

"That guy started it. What man wears pink these days, honestly?"

Billy threw his hands up in frustration and silently cursed himself for being a good friend. His original plan while he was house hunting was to stay with Scott as he usually did on his visits to Earth. Things changed after the wedding when Billy was forced to accept the harsh reality that Scott lived in Santa Monica and Billy realized it was a long trek everyday to look at houses in Angel Grove. That and _someone_ needed to keep an eye on Tommy for a while to make sure he didn't do anything stupid, like pick fights with clothing store managers for wearing pink shirts.

The only thing constructive Tommy had done besides his lesson plans for the first semester was, surprisingly, write a song for Adam's band. Adam had come to visit the week after Kim left and convinced Tommy that writing was therapeutic. Tommy had adamantly protested that he wasn't a song writing and his writing skills in general left much to be desired. Adam countered that it didn't matter if the song sucked or not, it's not like he would be using it anyway.

Tommy shocked everyone when he handed Adam a piece of paper with lyrics scrawled across it. Even more shocking was that after Adam deciphered Tommy's handwriting he realized the lyrics were actually good, and begged Tommy for permission to use it for a song for his band, Kermit Fries.

Tommy shrugged in agreement and Adam raced back to LA and got his band together to start recording. A little over two months later, the song was seeing some radio time on a Sirius independent channel.

Of course, that had no effect on Tommy, who barely listened to the radio. He hadn't even heard the song yet. Billy sighed in frustration when he looked over at Tommy who was listlessly surfing through channels. "That's it," Billy seethed to himself. Grabbing his cell phone he walked to Tommy's spare room to make a call to someone he knew, or hoped, would be able to know some sense into his friend.

* * *

"Why don't we go out? I hear that Greek place down the street is pretty good," Michael tried to coax Kim as she sat on her couch, feet tucked under her. It was still early morning and both musicians were restless after another night of recording. Kim had just dropped a bomb on him. He knew she had been unhappy in New York, but when she told him her decision, the plans she had made, he had to work hard to seem supportive.

Kim wrinkled her nose, "Still not a big fan of Greek food," she admitted. She looked at Michael and sighed. "I know, I'm really boring lately, but I just don't feel like going out right now."

"That's ok. We can stay in. We always had more fun staying in anyway," he joked as he moved closer to Kim. He wrapped his hand in hers, and leaned a little closer.

"Michael…" Kim started.

"Kim, just let me get this out, ok? I know you're going through a rough time right now."

"Really rough," Kim amended.

"But, we've been spending a lot of time together and it's made me realize something. I know there were reasons for why we broke up, and I'm grateful that we've been able to stay friends, but these past few months I've realized how much I missed you. And I was hoping… that maybe…" Michael leaned closer to Kim's face. Before Kim could do anything her cell started ringing.

"Hey the phone! The phone's making noises!" Kim jumped up to grab her phone, inwardly breathing a sigh of relief. "Hello?" Kim pressed the phone to her ear and walked into the kitchen.

"_Hey Kim!"_

"Adam! Hey Froggy, what's up?"

"_Not much. Enjoying being a New Yorker?"_

"It's not too bad. How's LA?"

"_You'll have to ask the people there. I'm on a plane over Pennsylvania right now. Just wanted to give you a heads up that I'll be in New York with the band this week, and I plan on kidnapping you for a while."_

"You won't have to kidnap me, Adam. Why are you guys in New York?"

"_We're playing a few clubs, we have our own shows and we're opening for some people, like this chick named Kimberly Hart. Heard she's not bad."_

"Seriously? That's great! Where are you opening for me, The Bitter End?"

"_Yup. Listen, we'll talk more when I get there I just needed your address again, I lost it when my last phone got smashed."_

Kim rattled off her address then said a quick good-bye after promising Adam she would meet him a few hours before their show that night. After pocketing her cell phone she headed back into the living room. She had almost forgotten about Michael being there, but as soon as she saw him, she began feeling nervous again.

"Good news?" Michael asked.

"Adam's band is gonna be opening for me at The Bitter End tonight. It'll be great to catch up with him, I haven't had a chance to really talk to him since…" Kim's voice trailed off.

Michael caught the look in her eyes, and walked over to her to put an arm on her shoulder. He needed to comfort her, to stop the look of hurt she got whenever those painful memories came screaming back to her mind. "Kim…"

"Michael, please don't. I just… please," she pleaded.

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable, Kim. I just want to help."

Kim looked up to see his eyes hopeful and eager. "I appreciate, Michael. I really do. You've been spending so much time with me since I moved and helping me with my songs, I'm grateful. You're a good friend," she added firmly.

Michael sighed. Her meaning wasn't subtle, she hadn't meant it to be. He understood her and cared about her enough not to push her. "You're a good friend, too. Hug?"

Kim gave a half smile as she let herself be wrapped up by his arms. "Thank you."

"Anytime." Michael unwrapped his arms from her. "So, you wanna go over the set list for tonight?" Kim nodded eagerly and they got to work.

* * *

Tommy pushed himself out of his chair with a growl. Someone had been ringing his doorbell for two minutes straight, and he was pissed. At first he figured Billy would answer, but when he shouted to see if Billy was home he received no answer. Now it was up to him to chase away whoever had the nerve to drag him from his chair. "What!" Tommy yelled as he flung the door open.

"Wow, so you're that mean scary man all the Girl Scouts have been complaining about," Rocky said before he breezed past Tommy into the hallway. "Good to know they can call off the search."

"Sorry about that Rock. What's up?" Tommy closed the door and plopped back into his chair.

"Well, a little birdie told me you've done nothing but sit around your house and fight with store managers for the past three months, and he was sick of dealing with it. So he sent me here to talk some sense into you before you went even more insane than you already are. Got any pizza?" Rocky started for the kitchen, already taking out his phone in case there wasn't any.

"In the fridge. Wait, what do you mean you were sent here to talk some sense into me? I'm just as sane as I've always been." Tommy sat down on a stool.

"Which I have to point out, doesn't say much. But nice try. Tommy, you have two options as far as I can tell."

"Two options for what? Rocky, I'm tired of people telling me how to run my life," Tommy growled.

"No, you're just mad because the only girl that could tell you how to run your life left," Rocky prepared himself for what he knew was coming next. He had baited Tommy with the worst thing he could think of, and he knew he either had to be prepared to get his lights knocked out. When Tommy lunged at him Rocky took a half step to the side, twisted and pinned Tommy to the wall.

"As I was saying," Rocky started calmly. "You have two options. One, forget about Kim and what she meant to you, effectively causing a huge burden in your friendship with anyone you both know. Or two, get upstairs, pack a bag, let me drive you to the airport and GET YOUR ASS ON THE NEXT FLIGHT TO NEW YORK!"

* * *

Kim was helping Adam and his band mates set up for their first song when Michael walked in the bar. He shook the owners hand and made his way to what he could see was Kim's table, to the right of the stage and in that shadows. She had her guitar case propped up in a corner and her bag of various "stage settings" consisting of a couple scarves the tie onto the microphones. After placing his guitar case besides Kim's, he walked to the stage. "Hey Kim. Adam, good to see you."

"You too, man," Adam shook his hand firmly. He liked Michael, but he could sense some tension between him and Kim. Even so, Kim bent down to give him an awkward kiss on the cheek.

"Your band all set?"

"Umm, yeah, almost." Adam replied hesitantly.

"What's left? I'll help," Michael offered as he pulled himself onto the stage.

"No, it's cool. My drummer's just outside, getting some air. Still has a little stage fright, ya know?" Adam was stalling for time, and Kim knew it. She just couldn't figure out why. What Adam had purposely neglected to mention was that Rocky had called to tell him that Tommy was on his way to New York and probably wouldn't make it to the bar before nine. It was quarter after nine now, but Adam knew better than to expect promptness from Tommy by now.

After another ten minutes Adam was getting anxious when his cell phone vibrated. He flipped open his phone and read the message. **"I'm outside."**

Adam texted back, **"Come inside in 10 seconds" **and flipped his phone shut. "Kim, can you do me a huge favor? Grab Zeke from outside and tell him we're starting."

"Sure," Kim answered and turned to head out the back door seconds before Tommy came in the main entrance. Adam waved for Tommy to stay in the back, out of Kim's sight.

Once everyone was on stage Adam took his place at the mike. "Hey everyone, thanks for coming out. We've only been given one song, since the very talented Kimberly Hart is waiting to get up here," Adam winked at Kim. "But we're making that one song count. This was written by a very dear friend of mine, and he really put his heart into it. Here we go!"

**Do you know?  
Do you know?**

**Do you know what it feels like  
Loving someone that's in a rush to throw you away  
Do you know what it feels like  
To be the last one to know **

**the lock on the door has changed**

Kim felt a lump in her throat as she listened to the words. She knew immediately which of Adam's "very dear friends" had written the lyrics. She just couldn't believe it.

**If birds flying south is a sign of changes  
At least you can predict this every year  
Love, you never know the  
minute it ends suddenly  
I can't get it to speak  
Maybe finding all the things  
it took to save us  
I could fix the pain that  
bleeds inside of me  
Look in your eyes to see something about me  
I'm standing on the edge  
and I don't know what else to give**

**Do you know what it feels like  
loving someone that's in a  
rush to throw you away  
Do you know what it feels like  
to be the last one to know  
the lock on the door has changed**

**How can I love you?  
How can I love you?  
How can I love you?  
If you just don't talk to me babe**

**I flow through my act  
The question is she needed  
And decide all the man I can ever be  
Looking at the last 3 years like I did  
I could never see us ending like this  
**

**  
Seeing your face no more on my pillow  
Is a scene that's never ever happened to me  
But after this episode I don't see  
you could never tell the next  
thing life could be **

Tears started forming in Kim's eyes but she angrily brushed them away. The last thing she needed was to get herself this worked up before she had to perform.

**Do you know what it feels like  
loving someone that's in a  
rush to throw you away  
Do you know what it feels like  
to be the last one to know  
the lock on the door has changed**

**Do you know what it feels like  
loving someone that's in a  
rush to throw you away  
Do you know what it feels like  
to be the last one to know  
the lock on the door has changed**

**Do you know?  
Do you know?  
Do you know?  
Do you know?**

**Do you know what it feels like  
loving someone that's in a  
rush to throw you away  
Do you know what it feels like  
to be the last one to know  
the lock on the door has changed**

Everyone in the bar burst into applause when the song ended. Kim joined in half-heartedly. She knew she had very little time to get Tommy's lyrics out of her head before she was due on stage. Michael put his hand gently on Kim's shoulder. "You're up," he said into her ear. A small tingle shot up Kim's spine as she felt his breath against her skin. It would be so easy to fall for Michael again if… Kim pushed the thought away before she could finish it. She was going to have a hell of a time focusing on her music tonight.

Adam hopped off the stage following his band mates. "You ready?'

Kim swallowed hard and nodded. "As Zach would say, do your thing, Miss Thang," he wrapped Kim up in a reassuring hug and glanced over and where Tommy continued to stand, practically hidden, in the back. He could tell by looking at Tommy's face that the song had affected him as much as it had affected Kim.

Kim climbed up on the stage with her guitar and sat down at the stool. After wrapping a dark red scarf on the microphone stand she adjusted her guitar strap and began to play.

**The butter melts out of habit**

**The toast isn't even warm**

**The waitress and the man in the plaid shirt**

**Play out a scene they've played**

**So many times before**

**I am watching the sun stumble home in the morning**

**From a bar on the east side of town**

**And the coffee is just water dressed in brown**

**Beautiful but boring**

**He visited me yesterday**

**He noticed my fingers**

**And asked me if I would play**

**I didn't really care a lot**

**But I couldn't think of a reason why not**

**I said if you don't come any closer I don't mind if you stay**

**My thighs have been involved in many accidents**

**And now I can't get insured**

**And I don't need to be lured by you**

**My cunt is built like a wound that won't heal**

**And now you don't have to ask**

**Because you know how I feel**

**You know how I feel**

**Art is why I get up in the morning**

**But my definition ends there**

**And it doesn't seem fair**

**That I'm living for something I can't even define**

**There you are right there**

**In the meantime**

**I don't want to play for you anymore**

**Show me what you can do**

**Tell me what are you here for**

**I want my old friends**

**I want my old face**

**I want my old mind**

**Fuck this time and place**

**The butter melts out of habit**

**You know, the toast isn't even warm**

The bar applauded at the end of Kim's song, but Tommy stayed frozen. He couldn't believe that had just come out of Kim. It didn't sound like her. It was bitter, angry… and Kim sung it that way. Jason had mentioned Kim's music had changed, but nothing could have prepared him for this. It didn't even sound like her.

Kim waited a minute before adjusted her guitar and beginning a new song. As she played a few chords she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. When she opened them Michael could see the pain behind them. He immediately knew which song she was about to play. She had begun writing "Make Me Stay" years ago in Florida, days after she sent the letter. He hadn't known, but it was before Tommy had teleported to see Kim and they had been able to work out some semblance of a truce and friendship. All Michael had known was that Kim was devastated and unable to admit how she was really feeling. This song did it for her.

**I'm going to turn and walk away**

**You wait till I am far along**

**Then run and come and catch my arm**

**And say you'd die if I were gone**

**I want to hear you call my name**

**It's too easy just to say it soft**

**I don't like my language watered down**

**I don't like my edges**

**Rounded off**

**I can't always wait**

**For your circumstance to improve**

**Love is loose it**

**Shifts each time you move**

**Go ahead, put my back**

**Against the wall**

**Give it all up**

**Or don't give it to me at all**

**You never know this could be**

**Our last night**

**So step back**

**Step back into the light**

**So I can see your silhouette**

**I'm not done looking yet**

**Safe the profile for the camera**

**Give me your eye to eye**

**I know all your secrets**

**And you know all of mine**

**Mostly I don't go**

**For the soft focus and the fantasy**

**I need something real**

**I can think**

**And say and see so**

**I'm going to turn and walk away**

**You wait till I am far along**

**Then run and come and catch my arm**

**And say you'd die if I were gone**

**Yes I'm going to turn and walk away**

**You can watch me go**

**Or you can make me stay**

Kim closed her eyes as she sang the last note. She knew when she wrote the letter, just as she knew when she left for New York that she had to let Tommy go. But that small part of her that she hated giving in to was hurt when he didn't fight for her. She had left him three months ago. And she hadn't heard a word from Tommy. Years ago he had gone to Florida to fight for her, but this time… _I wasn't worth the fight_, Kim thought to herself. She had been telling herself that she deserved it, she had hurt him again. Still, that selfish part of her was still waiting for him to come back.

People had started whispering among themselves when Kim had failed to jump into another song. She looked at Michael, lost. She covered the mic with her hand. "I don't know what to play," she whispered to him. She sat on the stool and placed her guitar in her lap.

Michael thought for a second. "Play 'Goodbye.' You do that one so well." It was true. The lyrics couldn't have been expressed better than anyone but Kim when she sang it. She started writing the song years ago when she was first heartbroken over Tommy. Finishing it had been painful, but natural, the second time.

Kim shook her head vehemently. "I can't sing that now," she whispered firmly. It seemed like her heart broke all over again when she sang it, and after all the emotions she had been through tonight she knew she'd never get through the entire song.

"Yes you can," Adam encouraged. He had heard pieces of the song and it didn't take a genius to realize what, or more specifically who, the song was about. Kim needed to sing it as much as Tommy needed to hear it.

Tommy meanwhile, was still standing in the back of the bar. There was a chair right next to him but he didn't trust himself enough to move. He thought nothing could be worse than hearing Kim's first song, but once again she had proven him wrong. "Make Me Stay" had brought more emotions out of Tommy than he thought possible. Sadness obviously, and damn it, guilt. The most prominent was the anger. _She had no right to want that_, Tommy thought. She had left _him_. Twice. Damn her for making him feel guilty about not coming after her when his heart was torn to shreds. He was still fighting with the urge to turn around and walk right out the door when Kim began her next song. Taking a deep breath, Tommy calmed himself enough to stay.

**Do you see me like I see you  
Do you hear me when I speak of you  
Do you feel me when I'm loving you  
Do you see me because I see you**

**But it's goodbye again**

**I saw your world from the side  
A simple glimpse of the pleasures you pride  
Now it's back to my own reality  
I wish you could see me**

**But it's goodbye again**

Tommy's eyes mirrored Kim's, shining with unshed tears. Her heart was breaking as she sang, and his own heart broke hearing the pain in her voice.

**He chases the snow while I chase my dreams  
So my life just got cold  
Dancing alone in the dark it always seems  
To be with him is to be bold**

**Cause it's goodbye again**

**Cause it's goodbye again**

**Cause it's goodbye again**

Kim had barely managed to keep her voice in check, but it broke at the last few notes. "I'm sorry,' she whispered as she placed her guitar down and ran off the stage. Air. She needed air. She pushed the back door open and felt the night chill hit her skin. She wrapped her arms around her torso and tried to breathe. Finally she broke down, breathing in big gulps of air as the tears streamed down her face. Michael was beside her a few moments after she regained her ability to breathe.

"Kim…" Michael reached his hand up to stroke her shoulder.

"Michael don't. Please, just stay away. I need to be alone."

"But Kim," Michael started.

"No," Kim sobbed.

"Kim, just…"

"She said leave her alone," a deep voice cut him off. Michael didn't have to look to see who it was. Kim's face said it all. "Back off," Tommy growled.

"Tommy," Kim whispered.

Calling on his sense of self-preservation, Michael inched away from Kim. She stood frozen, waiting to see if Tommy was real or just her mind finally giving up and leaving. She knew the truth when he walked toward her, pain in his eyes. There was a look on his face she had never seen; anger, jealously, and though it took her a while to remember, betrayal. He stopped a few feet from her and turned to Michael. "Leave," he commanded. His voice was dark and menacing, and his posture clearly conveyed he wasn't willing to tolerate an argument for long.

Michael flinched, but held his ground. "I'll stay as long as Kim wants me to."

"She already asked you to leave," Tommy reminded him coolly.

Michael turned away. "Kim?"

"I… you should go back inside. I don't… go," Kim still hadn't gotten over the shock of seeing Tommy and the last thing anyone needed was a fight. There was a reason why Kim had never brought Michael to Angel Grove whenever everyone got together.

Michael sighed. He turned to address Tommy, "You're not the only one who cares for her. Just remember that." Turning back to Kim he lightly kissed her cheek and whispered, "Be happy, Kim."

After Michael had gone inside Kim finally looked up from the ground to face Tommy. "You're here."

"I'm here," Tommy agreed huskily.

"Why?" The question hung in air fir what seem like hours before Kim shook her head and turned toward the door. "You shouldn't have come. I don't deserve you. Go home, Tommy."

"What if I told you I am home?" He asked to her departing back. Kim turned slowly. "What if I told you that this is the first time I've felt like I'm home since you left?"

Kim stood rooted to the ground. He could tell she wasn't able to talk so he went on. "Ever since you left I've felt like no matter where I go, I don't belong. Nothing feels right without you, Kim. Being in front of now, I feel like I'm where I'm supposed to be."

"Why now? It's been three months. What made you come now?"

"It took me a while to come to my senses. I had been sitting at home for months doing anything I could not to think of you. I was a miserable bastard to be around, just ask Billy. I don't know how the guy put up with me as long as he did. It took me a while, but I finally got some sense knocked into me."

"Adam?" Kim guessed lightly. Her head was still spinning from the fact that he was right in front of her. She had only wished for this, knowing it would never happen.

"Rocky," Tommy admitted sheepishly. "He used Adam's technique though."

"How bad's the wall?" Kim tried to joke, but her voice was flat.

Kimberly… I'm not here to talk about a human-sized dent in my wall."

Kim waited for a second to make sure her voice would cooperate. "What if you're too late? I can't do it again, Tommy. I can't hurt you like that again. I won't take that risk."

"We've had this talk. Three months ago, we stood in Trini's kitchen and promised each other that we were worth it. I kept that promise, Kim. I always will. If you don't want to…"

"It's not what I want, Tommy. It's what I can't do. I can't be with you without hurting you. You're willing to risk getting hurt. But I can't be the one who hurts you, not again. Never again." She turned go back inside, her heart feeling like it was in a vice. She never imagined seeing him again would make her do this. She knew there would be pain; there had been pain since she left. Now all she wanted was to take away his. And the only was she thought she could do that was by taking herself out of his life.

"It hurts a million times more being without you than if ever could being with you. That's the worst way you could hurt me, Kim. And if I have to fight Michael to get you back, I will. If I have to fight the world I will. But I won't leave without you knowing that."

"I… I can't do this," Kim's voice quavered as she turned to go inside.

"I can't either, Kim!" Tommy called to her. "I can't let you go anymore than you can let me go. If it takes the rest of my life to prove that to you, if it's the last thing I do… I'll do it."

Her heart jumped to her throat when she looked at him. Without a word, she flung herself into him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He buried his face in her hair, letting the tears fall. "I love you so much, Kim. I can't lose you, not again," he whispered.

She stroked his hair, trying to soothe him. "You won't." Tommy pulled away, just enough to catch her lips in his. She opened her mouth to deepen the kiss as they clung to each other. Unable to breathe, they broke apart, resting their foreheads together. "I love you, Thomas James Oliver. _You_. It's always been you. No one has ever been able to take your place. No one ever will."

"I'm moving here." Tommy announced firmly.

"No, you're not." Kim was just as firm.

"Yes I am, Kim. I love you more than anything in this world. More than teaching, more than California. I can't be without you anymore. I need to be here as much as you do. You have to be here for your music. I have to be here for you."

"I'm moving back, Tommy. I'm moving back to Angel Grove."

"Wha-? How? I mean, your music-"

"Will be recorded in my own private studio. I already worked everything out. I'll record my songs and send them to the company for approval. Adam agreed to be an on-site producer for me. I'll only have to go to New York to fine tune the songs once they're almost done." Kim had made the decision last week that she needed to be back in Angel Grove. Trini was due to give birth in a few months and she wanted to be there to watch Trini and Jason attempt parenthood… and she needed Tommy.

"But your tour?"

"Mostly California, plus a few gigs with Jen. She agreed to tour during the summer since she decided to take some classes at Julliard. That way, you can come with me. If you want to, that is."

Tommy tightened his arms around her. "I want, Kim. I want to be with you and marry you and have a family with you..."

"One step at a time, Handsome." Kim put her hand on Tommy's chest, over his heart.

"Fine. But we _will_ take all those steps, Kim. I know we will." Nothing could have made Kim doubt the sincerity in Tommy's voice.

"I know we will, too. No more messing around. I want this, Tommy. I want us, finally together. Always." Kim buried her head in his chest as they stood in each others arms, where they had always belonged.

Tommy kissed the top of Kim's head "Longer than that, Beautiful."

A/N: I still have the epilogue left, some funny loose ends to tie up since the last chapters have been so heavy. But this story is pretty much done. These last few chapters have been the hardest to write, but I hope you guys were happy with them. Again, there were a lot of songs in this chapter, so here we go in order: "Splashing Rain" by Amy Jo Johnson, "Overlap" by Ani Difranco, "Do You Know" by Enrique Iglesias, "Out of Habit" and "Make Me Stay" by Ani Difranco, and last but absolutely not least "Goodbye" by Amy Jo Johnson. I'm definitely turning this into a series, but it'll be a while before I begin writing the next one. I'm taking time to enjoy the rest of my pregnancy and looking forward to welcoming my daughter. Bare with me for one last chapter:)Emma


	33. Author's Note

I know it's been ions since I updated, and unfortunately it will still be a little while longer until I publish the final chapter. I apologize profusely. It's been half written since before the birth of my daughter, but then after that… well, life got hectic, beautiful, and BUSY! I've written a bit since then but I'm dealing with a major case of writer's block. I know how the story ends, it's just a matter of getting from point A to B. Plus, ever since the idea of a series came to mind I've had plenty of great ideas about the NEXT story but not much about this one. Again, I ask for your patience. This story will be finished, epilogue and all once I get the little "Eureka!" moment and manage to sit down and write for more than 10 minutes at a time (my 3 year old, Jason seems to get more energy by the second and he doesn't like to be bored… he's "creative" when he's bored but that makes me love him even more)

I really want to take this opportunity to sincerely thank everyone who has read and reviewed this story! Knowing that there where people out there now only willing but wanting to read this made it a joy to write and kept the words flowing. Again, I thank all of you and I apologize for the big delay!

P.S. On a little personal note, at the end of my last chapter I mentioned how I was preparing for the birth of my daughter. Isabella Leigh was our early Christmas gift weighing 6lbs, 2ounces, 19 inches. She's grown a LOT since then but she's an absolutely gorgeous baby with a beautiful smile that makes everyday I have with her the best day. I became a mom when I adopted my nephew (really, he's my son now and the best I could ask for) but once Isabella was born I became "Mommy," and it's the best title I ever hoped for J


	34. Epilogue: Gravity

It was amazing how much could change in a month and a half. For one thing, Kim was now permanently in Angel Grove. After Tommy had come to New York, it had only taken her three days to pack all of her things, hire a moving company, and find a new apartment. She already had a new house being built, but it wouldn't be livable for several months. Trini had offered up her apartment during construction since she now lived with Jason, but Kim felt it was best to find someplace without so many memories, good and bad. That's when her decision to build her own house came about. She wanted a fresh start. Tommy had known better than to suggest that Kim live with him, but he had still been tempted. Logic ruled over emotions however, and he knew he'd still be seeing Kim as often as possible.

Kim jumped full steam ahead with the plans for her new house, including a basement recording studio and small private gymnastics center of sorts. Adam willingly agreed to help Kim design the recording studio and find all the equiptment she would need. Billy also offered to lend a hand for any technical set-ups. Once plans were set in stone, Kim seemed more relaxed and willing to let her contracter take over.

When Kim asked Tommy to help her plan Trini's baby shower he was surprised, but jumped at the chance to spend more time with Kim. That quickly grew into Tommy running errands while Kim planned the shower since Tommy was deemed, "Too much of a guy to help with the girlie things." Sylvia and June jumped at the chance to step in and take Tommy's place. The three women insisted on making it a true surprise shower, and started early on not only inviting men but insisting they be there.

When Tommy inquired as to why, Kim just held her head high and replied "Why men think that baby showers are only for women is beyond me. Men are the fathers, why wouldn't they be there while everyone celebrates?" Tommy had to smile as a tiny bit of the old Kim came out for a moment. Then she looked to the floor and smiled shyly, "And the more people that come, the more gifts the parent-to-be get." Tommy rolled his eyes and silently welcomed "his Kim" back.

It was unanimously decided to hold the shower at Ernie's. "In so many ways, that's where it all began," Kim admitted when she asked Ernie for permission to hold the shower there. He not only agreed, but he insisted on provided the food and drinks. Kim took him up on his offer, but she had one condition. "I'll pay so you can hire extra staff that day, because you're going to be at the shower as a guest." Ernie smiled down at Kim and wrapped her in a hug. "Done deal, Kimmy-cub. Done deal."

All the hard work payed off the day of the shower. Trini was genuinely surprised and had to resist the urge to chase down Kim and Sylvia. Once she got over the shock, Trini was more than happy to let herself be surrounded by family and friends. Sylvia and June had outdone themselves with the invites and invited as many people to the baby shower as had been invited to the wedding. Kim was happy to leave that detail to them, while she took care of the Ranger side of the family. After spending over an hour opening presents, Trini still had at least half of the pile to go. Her guests insisted they didn't mind if she took the rest home and opened them there. In fact, both Trini and most of the guests were relieved.

Kim and Tommy helped Jason and Trini bring the gifts home, although Kim had an ulterior motive. Kim suggested Trini ride with her so more gifts could be packed into Tommy's Jeep. As they pulled up Trini commented on the Porche Cayenne in her driveway. "Who parks in other people's driveways? Seriously! Now we have to find out who's it is and get them to move it."

"Well, we could always move it ourselves," Kim replied in a sing song voice.

Trini looked at Kim like she had finally lost what was left of her mind before Kim held up a set of keys. "You _DIDN'T_!"

"Might have."

"Kim, no! Please tell me you did _not_ get me a Porche! Cars are not normal baby shower gifts! Are you demented?!" Trini leapt out of the car as fast as she could.

"If you don't want it, I could always take it back..."

"Don't you dare," Trini exclaimed as her mouth hung open.

"Or keep it for myself. It drives like a dream."

Trini closed her mouth and walked closer to the car. She ran her hand along the handle. Just as she was peering inside the car Jason and Tommy pulled up. "What the hell is this?" Jason asked as he got out of the Jeep.

"My new car," Trini answered in awe.

"Your new... KIM! _Again?!_"

Kim just shrugged and tossed Trini the keys. "Shotgun!"

Tommy looked and Jason and shrugged in Kim-like fashion. "I'm in."

Jason stood speechless until Trini revved the engine. ""That," he finally admitted is a beautiful sound."

* * *

Trini was now over seven months pregnant, and her stomach had gone from a baby bump to its own planet. Kim was over everyday keeping her company, cooking while Jason was at work, and reminding her that she only had two months left before she got to push a human out of her body. Trini's cravings hadn't let up or gotten more normal. In fact, they had gone running in the other direction. Fried banana splits had only been the tip of the amazingly weird iceberg, and now Trini was craving anything from pickles dipped in marinara sauce, which Tommy had been called upon to make, to Tabasco flavored brownies. Despite having her friends and husband by her side at every moment, Trini's pregnancy wasn't easy. Her morning sickness continued well into her second trimester and it caused her to lose a lot of strength. The worst had been right after her amniocentesis when she was five months along. She went home that day after the procedure and had known that something wasn't right. Early that morning Jason ignored her protests and took her to the emergency room. A sonogram revealed that the amniotic sack hadn't sealed completely and she had lost five ounces of amniotic fluid.

Now after over two months of bed rest, Trini was at the end of her rope. And Jason seemed well past his. Worrying endlessly about his wife and their unborn child had taken its toll on the normally composed man. His nerves were shot, but he was usually able to keep it together in front of Trini. As soon as he was out of her earshot however, he took it out on the nearest person. He sparred with Tommy to get out his frustrations, but there were still times when he felt like yelling at top of his lungs at the first person he saw. And it was usually Kim.

"I swear, she has got to be the most _stubborn_ person I've ever met! Does she think I _like_ seeing her lie there day in and day out?"

Kim wrapped an arm around her surrogate brother's shoulder, "She's just anxious. She's been cooped up for months now. You know she doesn't feel right unless she's doing something important."

"Keeping our child safe isn't important?! Making sure that she carries this baby to term isn't enough to make her feel like she's _contributing_?" He threw her arm off his shoulder.

"Stop snapping at me, Jase! It's getting old," Kim growled at him. "I know you're both under an enormous amount of stress right now, but yelling at the person who lovingly makes your wife her insane cravings while you're at work isn't gonna make your life any easier."

"You're not the one who has to put up with her freezing you out of the room all night! And god forbid I should try to hold her while we're sleeping. She kicked me off the bed last night!"

"She probably just didn't want you pawing her all night! It's not like you have to listen to her complain about-"

"ENOUGH!"

Jason and Kim jumped simultaneously when they heard Trini roar her command. "Now listen up, _both of you_. I'm under enough stress here without having to worry about refereeing you two," Trini glared at Kim, then Jason.

"Sorry, honey," Jason mumbled sheepishly.

"Sorry, Trin," Kim's voiced mimed Jason's

"I don't want to hear you get into one more pissing contest about who has it worse taking care of me because… I'm not…" Trini's voice started shaking and her bottom lip quivered a sure sign that the pregnancy hormones had gotten the best of her.

"Oh, sweetie, don't cry," Kim cooed as she pushed Jason out of the way to get to Trini first.

"_Now look what you did!"_ Kim mouthed to Jason.

"_ME?!"_ he mouthed back. _"I'm not the one who called her _insane!"

Kim snorted slightly. _"I'M not the one who called her the most stubborn-" _"Stop mouthing things to each other! I never should have taught you guys to read lips!"

"We didn't mean to upset you. We're just worried about you that's all," Kim rubbed Trini's back. "I promise we won't fight anymore, _will we_?" Kim directed a commanding look at Jason.

He glared at Kim quickly before turning his gaze to Trini. "Of course not. Go back to bed, sweetheart. We'll take care of dinner. Kim," he addressed Kim in a sickly sweet tone. "Will you go to the store for more ice cream while I start cooking?"

Before Kim could answer what was sure to be a very colorful response, Trini whimpered, "Jase, can you go to the store while Kim cooks? I'm really craving her grilled chicken pasta."

"Of course," Jason responded through gritted teeth. He noted Kim's triumphant grin with a small growl and grabbed his keys up in one swift motion from the kitchen table. Not trusting himself to say anything else he stormed out of the apartment where he all but crashed into Tommy. The paleontologist jumped back when he heard Jason muttering something about "Christmas Tree Ranger" and "Doesn't have to put up with nine months of two girls teaming up to drive him insane day in and day out."

"Hey man. Where you going?"

"Store," Jason muttered tightly brushing past Tommy. Half-way to his car he turned around to face his confused friend. "Do me a favor," Jason said.

"What's up?"

"When you and Kim are pregnant- STOP FLINCHING WHENEVER I SAY THAT! When you and Kim are pregnant, promise me you'll let Trini come over to undermine you're authority as a husband and expectant father."

"You know she doesn't mean it when she gets like this," Tommy tried to console him. Jason usually refrained from lashing out verbally on Tommy, perhaps feeling that the fact that his best friend allowed him to try to beat him like a Putty almost everyday was enough support.

"Right," Jason snorted. With that, he threw open his car door and turned the key in the ignition so hard it was a miracle it didn't break. He threw the car into reverse, backed out and sped away to the store, still muttering to himself.

Tommy walked toward the door, shaking his head and remembering exactly _why_ Kim didn't want to surprise Jason with the new car until after the baby was born. He plan was to show up at the hospital with it, so "the baby will never have to be in an unsafe car."

Opening the door he was greeted with the sound of Trini's sobbing. "Crap," Tommy whispered to himself. "Jason could have warned me she was crying," he mumbled to himself. Not quite sure of his next move, he did what any man would do in his situation. He called for his girlfriend. "Kim?"

"Kitchen," came Kim's frazzled response. Tommy took his time walking to the kitchen, not wanting to become a target if Trini was on an "I hate men" rampage. "Everything ok?"

"Yeah, come on in," Kim called back. Bracing himself, Tommy stepped into the kitchen. After a quick look around, Tommy sighed internally. All he found was Trini quietly crying into Kim's shoulder as Kim rubbed her back and whispered soothing phrases. No thrown food, no broken plates, no knives out of the block on the counter. He knew Trini would never resort to that, but he did have his nagging suspicions about Jason and Kim when they got going. "Hey," he said softly.

Kim looked up at him and her lips curled into the smile that was reserved for only him. "Hey. You're early," she noted with surprise.

"Light traffic," he replied, giving her a look that meant he would explain later. "How is she?" Tommy asked, indicating Trini, whose sobs had started to wane.

"She's fine. Just a hard day that's all," Kim kept rubbing Trini's back until the pregnant woman picked her head up.

"They were going at it like crazy," Trini informed Tommy with a dramatic sigh. He tried to hide a laugh at the look on both Kim and Trini's face. "Yeah, they tend to do that," Tommy agreed as he leaned against the refrigerator.

"But we promised to stop," Kim reminded Trini.

She nodded and stood up, "You better." Rubbing her swollen belly she turned to Tommy, "Did you see Jason before he left?"

"Uh, yeah. He was just leaving."

"How pissed was he?" Trini asked, lowering herself back down into a chair with a groan. "I'm Shamu." Tommy and Kim both wisely ignored her remark. Sometimes comforting her backfired.

"You know him," Tommy answered vaguely. "He'll be over it before he gets to the store."

Trini nodded. "Kim? Could you get me some juice? If we have any orange that'd be great, I think I OD'd on apple."

Kim walked over to the fridge where Tommy was still leaning. "Hey, you," she greeted Tommy.

"Hi," Tommy leaned down to kiss Kim. She obliged and wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. When the kiss ended they stayed locked in each others arms. "You won't get juice like that," Trini commented dryly.

"Lovely," Kim whispered. Flashing Tommy another grin, Kim leaned up to give him another quick peck before detangling herself and opening the fridge.

"How are you feeling today, Trini?" Tommy asked politely.

"Like my body is preparing for the screaming, horrible pain of pushing a human out of my body. You?"

"Wow," Tommy whispered under his breath.

"She's a little edgy today," Kim whispered to him low enough so Trini wouldn't hear. "I think she got a fresh batch of pregnancy hormones this morning."

"Kim, sweetie? Are you being nice enough to fresh squeeze the orange juice? Because I'm sitting here looking at an empty glass and that's the only logical explanation I've been able to come up with."

"I can think of another one," Kim muttered under her breath. Taking a deep breath, Kim plastered a fake smile on her face and poured Trini her orange juice. "If you're ok for now, I'm gonna step outside with Tommy for a minute. I need his opinion on how to set up my kitchen."

Trini shrugged. "Sure. Just remember to come up for air on occasion."

"Noted," Kim answered with gritted teeth. With great effort, Kim managed not to stomp out of the room, Tommy walking quickly to keep pace behind her until they were outside. After Tommy closed the door, Kim buried her face in her hands and let out a frustrated groan.

"She's, ah… a little difficult today, huh?" Tommy asked as he rubbed Kim's shoulders.

"I wish for difficult. Difficult would be a pleasure compared to today," Kim moaned as Tommy began to massage her neck, easing some of the tension that had building. "It's just… that _thing_ in there isn't Trini. It's some mutant, demanding, emotional version of her." Kim let out a huge sigh, "And I feel like a horrible friend for having just said that."

Tommy stopped massaging Kim's neck and turned her around to face him. Kim's lips were pouty and while that gave Tommy an overwhelming urge to kiss her senseless, he simply wrapped his arms around her.

Kim kept her arms at her side for half a second, her old stubbornness fighting with her desire to just let it go before she wrapped her arms around Tommy's torso and buried her head in his chest. All things aside, this really was her favorite place to be and she was reminded of how grateful she was to feel his arms around her again. They stayed quiet for a few moments before Kim whispered into his chest, "It's just frustrating to see her like that. And heart breaking."

"I know," was all Tommy replied gently. He smoothed her hair and kissed the top of her head. "She'll be back to her old self soon. And you guys will have another person to spoil and dress from head to toe in pink or blue."

Kim smiled at the thought. Tommy felt Kim nod her head against his chest as she held him tighter. He smiled to himself and was about to speak before he hear a distinct roar of an engine. "Jason's back."

Kim kept her head in Tommy's chest until she heard Jason's voice call out, "So you leave your pregnant friend to make out with your boyfriend? Sweet, Kim." He motioned for Tommy to help him unload the car but Tommy held up a finger indicating he'd be there in a minute.

Kim let out a low growl that was interrupted by a short beep, alerting her that she had a text message. Pulling out her phone she opened it. Her eyes grew wide when she realized the message was from Trini and contained only one word. "HELP!"

"Oh, shit!" Kim scrambled out of Tommy's arms and ran to the door, slamming her fist on it once, when she found it was locked.

"Jase, your keys!" Tommy yelled, realizing what was bound to happen if Kim didn't get an easy way in. Before Jason could frantically fish his keys out his pocket, Tommy saw Kim take a step back from the door. "Kim, wait!"

Kim ignored Tommy and a split second later a tremendous crash could be heard as Kim kicked the door in and tore through the living room to get to the kitchen with Jason right behind her. After finding Trini's chair empty Kim grabbed Jason's arm. "Where is she," Kim was barely able to get out. Her question was answered when they heard Trini gasping on the floor. Jason pushed past Kim to kneel down beside his wife. "Baby, what is it?" Trini couldn't reply, just gasp again with pain and grab her stomach. "Hospital, now!"

Kim could only nod in agreement with Jason and whirled around to yell for Tommy, only to realize he was right behind her. "I'll ride with them, you take your car and meet us there."

"No, Kim you ride with Tommy," Jason grunted as he lifted Trini up off the floor. As soon as he had her secure in his arms he stepped over the fallen door and hurried out to the car.

"Jase-"

"Don't fight with me on this, Kim!"

Kim was about to protest again but Tommy put an arm on her shoulder to stop her. "Come on, if we leave now we'll get there at the same time as them."

Casting a look of betrayal at Tommy, Kim grabbed her bag and threw herself into Tommy's car, folding her arms across her chest and setting her mouth in a firm line. "LET'S GO!" she yelled when she felt Tommy was taking to long.

_She's so cute when she's mad_, Tommy thought as he fished for his keys. All similar thoughts where pushed from his mind when he heard Trini scream in pain right before Jason peeled out of the driveway. Quickly starting the engine, Tommy threw the car in reverse and followed Jason's break-neck speed.

In reality, the drive to the hospital couldn't have taken more than 10 minutes, but to the four former Rangers it seemed like hours. After squealing to a stop outside the emergency room, Jason hurried around to the passenger side of the car to retrieve Trini. Her pain had lessened slightly, but she was still obviously worried. Kim and Tommy parked right next to Jason and ran inside just in time to hear Jason yell at the receptionist and Trini in turn yell at Jason. They were immediately taken up to Labor and Delivery amidst Trini's protests. "I am _not_ in labor! It's Braxton Hicks! I'm only 29 weeks! I don't care what you do, you keep this baby in me!"

Trini was hit with another wave of pain as the doctor walked in. "Hi everyone, I'm Dr. Morandi. We've paged your OB/GYN but I'll be filling in until she gets here." He took a quick survey of the room, "And I'm afraid hospital policy means that only one of you can stay in here," he indicated toward Tommy and Kim.

"Kim," both Jason and Trini said automatically. Kim gave Tommy an apologetic look.

"It's ok. I should move the cars out of the ambulance bay anyway. If they haven't already been towed. I'll check back soon." He gave Jason a firm hug and kissed Trini on the cheek. "You'll be ok, Trini," he said, trying to make his voice sound assuring. After giving Kim a quick kiss, he left.

"Ok, Mrs. Scott, I have to examine you. You husband and sister-in-law can stay or wait outside, which ever you want." It took Kim a minute to grasp who Dr. Morandi meant by sister-in-law before she realized he must have meant her.

"I want them to stay. And please, it's Trini. You're about to get very personal, so I think we can just toss formalities right out the window." Both Jason and Kim breathed a sigh of relief to hear Trini at least momentarily back to her old self. After examining Trini quickly, Dr. Morandi placed the sheet back over her and turned to them all with a grave face. "You're in labor, Trini. The pain you're feeling are real contractions, not Braxton Hicks. So far you're three centimeters dilated, but you're water hasn't broken yet which is good. I'm going to try to stop the labor with medication, but just in case I want to put you on something else that will help your baby's lungs mature." Dr. Morandi kept his voice calm, which Jason knew he was doing to soothe everyone but right now it was coming off to them as nonchalant. Jason wondered if maybe he should ask for someone who would be more aggressive with treatment, he wanted whatever was possible done for his wife and their child. "Let's start her on magnesium sulphate," Dr. Morandi told the nurse. "Trini, the magnesium will most likely make you nauseous, but it should help keep the muscles in your uterus from contracting."

"Whatever you have to do," Trini agreed. She gripped Jason's hand tighter. "It's too soon, Jason."

"I know sweetheart, I know. They're gonna do everything they can to stop this. It'll be ok." He brushed the hair away from her forehead and kissed it. "Kim, can you stay with her for a minute? I have to make some calls, let everyone know what's going on. I'll call your parents first, ok sweetie?" Jason kissed Trini's forehead again.

"I can make the calls, Jase. You stay with her," Kim offered.

"Thanks sis, but she probably wants a girl here to sympathize," Jason leaned down to whisper to Kim, "And I need to collect myself for a minute. I don't want to lose it in front of her."

Kim nodded and gave Jason a bear hug before going over to take Trini's hand. After mouthing _love you_, to Trini, Jason left the room. Once outside the hospital Jason pulled out his cell phone and opened it before snapping it shut and closing his eyes. He could feel the tears welling up behind them and, try as he might, he knew it was useless to fight them. Sinking to the ground, Jason chocked back a sob before finally giving up. Burying his face in his hands he cried for his wife, cried for his child, and cried at the thought of losing either of them. He sat like that for a while, his head buried, until he heard a somber voice declare, "You know, if you weren't going through absolute hell right now, I'd point out how you just broke about five rules in the macho man code of ethics."

Jason turned his face up to see Zach looking down at him with a kind face and a sad smile. He offered his hand to help Jason up then pulled him into a backbreaking hug. "How ya doing, man? Scratch that, I can tell just by looking at you. You look like hell, Scott."

Jason snorted a laugh, grateful for his friend that could always make him crack a smile in the worst times. "How did you know we were here?"

"Tommy called in the troops. Something about needing to make himself useful. Good thing I was right in Stone Canyon visiting, ah a friend. I think I set some sort of record for getting here. Billy's on his way from San Diego, he was visiting Scott. Adam's canceling his gig for tonight, then he'll be on his way, too. Aisha and Rocky are getting the first flight out of Chicago, Kat's visiting relatives in New Zealand but she's flying out tonight. Sylvia's dropping Erin off at her mom's, she'll be here soon. I think he even tried to get Tanya in Mozambique, no clue if he had any luck. No one's really heard from her since she called to say she couldn't make it for the wedding, maybe Kat knows. And… yeah, I think that's it. Oh! Trini's parents are on their way… and your parents are coming up fast behind you. Hey, Mama Scott!"

Karen wasn't able to answer Zach in words, but she did throw herself at him in a hug. "How is she? Is the baby ok? She can't really be in labor, can she? Is Jason a mess?"

"Um, you might want to ask him, he's right behind you."

"Wha- oh! Sweetheart, I didn't see you standing there!" She launched herself at Jason.

"You didn't see your 6' 2" son wearing a bright red shirt? Dear, while we're here you might want to get your eyes checked," Jason's father Matt joked quietly.

"His back was to me and I saw Zach first, don't you dare start, Matthew this is not the time!"

"Mom, after you spit out Dad's head, go in and see Trini and Kim. But please, for the love of all that's good and holy calm down first. I'm out here because I don't want Trini to freak out seeing me like this but I need to get back to her. Plus, Kim probably needs to trade places with me because her color looked about as good as yours does right now."

Karen's eyes teared up and she squeezed Jason's hand. "My little boy really is all grown up, now," she sniffled.

"Thought the wedding would have tipped you off to that Mama Scott, but hey… to each her own. How've you been, Pop?" Zach turned to Matt who looked relieved to be included in a conversation that didn't result in his being scolded.

"Not bad, not bad. Got a great new camera, just in time I guess. How's the bachelor life?" Matt gave Zach a punch on the shoulder.

"Eh, I think I might start thinking about settling down, maybe," Zach paused and replayed his response in his head. "You understood that, right?" Matt nodded and held back a laugh. "Yeah, between seeing these guys getting married and about to pop out a kid and Kim and Tommy finally getting their heads out of their asses it made me wonder if maybe I don't want more."

"Eloquently put, son," Matt complimented as he held back another laugh. "So, should we go see our lovely daughter-in-law now?"

"You'll have to sneak in. The doctor said only two people can be in there at a time and I want either Kim or I to be with her at all times, in case the doctors has any questions and Trini gets overwhelmed. Between Kim and I, we've been with her through every minute of the pregnancy," Jason gave his parents an apologetic look.

"Have you and Kim finally stopped fighting like children?" Karen asked pointedly.

Jason shrugged, "This is more important. Plus, whatever Kim and I have been fighting about has led up to this. I'm more grateful to her than ever before for helping Trini through this, and I intend to tell her as soon as I get back up there."

"If I know Kimmy, she's already formed an apology in her head and is just waiting until you get there," Matt said with confidence. Having no daughters of his own, Kimberly had always been like his own little girl. She had thought of him as a second father, and she once confessed more of a father than her own. He had been her escort to two father/daughter dances much to her delight and his pleasure.

"I'm gonna sneak up there with you guys," Zach put an arm around each of Jason's parents and started to lead them inside. "I wanna give my girls some love, too. Jase, you coming?" Zach turned back to look at Jason.

Jason shook his head. "I want to find Tommy first. As long as we're breaking the rules, he should be there. Considering he called everyone and their mother and saved me some cell phone minutes."

Once his parents and Zach were inside Jason breathed another huge sigh and sunk back down. He was in the same position as when Zach came before he heard footsteps coming toward him. Jason looked up to see Tommy standing over him. "I owe you more than big for making those calls."

Tommy waved his hand in a gesture for Jason to forget about it. "You look like-"

"Hell, right? Zach already pointed that out. He just went inside with my parents. We're just going to sneak people in." After a long silence, Jason looked up at Tommy. "I can't lose them," he choked back a sob. "Her or the baby. I can't."

"You won't," Tommy assured him as he sunk down next to Jason. "Trini's a fighter, literally. She'll get through this and everything will be fine. She's fought hard already to bring this baby this far and from the look in her eye, she's still got some more fight left in her."

Jason simply nodded. Both men let the silence wash over them. After a few more minutes, Jason stood up. "I really need to get in there. Kim must need a break right now and I can't stand to be away from Trini any longer."

"You know Kim won't leave," Tommy gently cautioned.

"You need to get her out of that room, even if it's for a few minutes."

Tommy gave his friend a questioning look before Jason explained. "She'll need a break, Tommy. It's not because I don't want her there. She needs a minute away from seeing Trini like that. We both know that Kim's a creature of emotion. And while I love that about her, it's bound to be making her crazy right now."

Tommy nodding in understanding, a little upset at himself that he didn't think of it first. "I'll just pull her out for a few minutes. But I don't think I can keep her away longer than that… her instincts have kicked in full gear and right now. Between her and Trini's maternal instincts we're not going to have much luck keeping them apart. Plus, you know you need her too, man," Tommy pointed out gently

"I do need her. She knows it too. We've been each others' rock for 26 years… god that's makes me feel old to say that," Jason chuckled mirthlessly.

Tommy clapped Jason on the back. "Let's go."

* * *

They were still down the hall from Trini's hospital room when they heard Kim's distinct voice yell, "They ARE family!" Tommy and Jason exchanged a look before quickening their pace. They got to the door just in time to see Zach and Billy stomping out of the room. "You know that rule is completely _asinine_!" Zach called over his shoulder.

They stop just short of crashing into Jason and Tommy. "What the hell just happened?" Jason asked.

"We were asked to vacate the room based on an extremely, well Zach put it best, asinine restriction of permitted visitors."

Jason shook his head. "I'll take care of it." Jason stepped into the room the find a flustered OB/GYN, a pissed off former gymnast, his parents, and his wife whose face was a dead give away that she was in pain.

"He kicked them out," Kim pointed towards Dr. Morandi who sighed. He opened his mouth to explain, but Jason cut him off. "Doctor, I know this hospital has visitation rules, and while I respect that, my wife and I are fortunate enough to have a large family that loves us very much. I would seriously recommend that unless we're putting Trini or the baby in danger by being here, you bend the rules. We're not exactly a happy group when one of us is in trouble." Jason had to hide a smile as he remembered exactly _how much_ trouble they had all landed themselves in one time or another as Rangers.

Sensing he was fighting a losing battle, Dr. Morandi sighed again, "Just as long as you keep things quiet and don't disturb the other patients. And if I tell everyone to get out for an exam or emergency, I mean it. That being said, Trini I have to check your cervix, so unless you want your in-laws seeing a part of you that…"

"We're leaving!" Matt announced as he ushered his wife outside. "I'm with them," Tommy agreed. He hesitated looking at Kim.

"She can stay," Trini told Dr. Morandi. Tommy cleared his throat. "Kim, do you want to get a cup of coffee with me?"

Kim hesitated. She looked at Trini, then at Jason who put an arm around her. "Go ahead, Pinky. I'll take good care of her." Trini gave Kim a look signaling it was ok.

"I have my cell," was all Kim said as she followed Tommy out the door. They started walking towards the coffee shop in the lobby when Kim abruptly stopped. She gave a shaky sigh and brought her hand up to her forehead. Tommy wasted no time in wrapping his arms around her. She leaned into his embrace and wrapped her arms around his torso. "This sucks."

"Yeah."

"I'm really worried about them."

"Me, too." Tommy kissed the top of her head and rested his chin there.

"Tommy?"

"Yes, honey?"

"Can we just adopt?" Kim moaned into his chest.

Tommy gave a low chuckle before kissing her hair. "Not really into the whole painful, messy childbirth thing firsthand at the moment, huh?"

Kim shook her head, "Not in the slightest."

"I think we have time to worry about that, babe. Although… if you wanted to practice we _are_ in a building with plenty of beds," Tommy joked lightly.

Kim turned her head up to glare at him," "Don't even _think_ about it." She gave Tommy an uneasy look that he couldn't quite decifer.

Tommy gave another chuckle as he felt a vibration against his leg. "That's you."

Before Kim could take out her phone to check who was calling, Billy and Zach ran around the corner and skidded to a stop in front of them. "We were anticipating the pair of you being in the coffee shop, so in our haste we-"

"Trini's water broke!" Zach cut off Billy.

The words where barely out of Zach's mouth before Kim broke into a run for Trini's room, the others closely behind her. A nurse was standing outside of the door, blocking Kim from entering. "Miss, you can't-"

"MOVE!" Kim growled.

The nurse gave a small squeak of fear and stepped aside as Kim pushed open the door. "Trini!"

Jason was standing next to the hospital bed holding Trini's hand and stroking her forehead while she cried quietly. "Is she…?" Kim's voice caught in her throat.

"She's in active labor. There's nothing they can do now to stop it. She's five centimeters dilated and ninety percent effaced."

Kim choked back a sob. "But the baby…?"

Jason clenched his jaw. "They're still giving her medicine to help the baby's lungs. But… they're not sure if it's enough."

"Jason, can you and Kim go meet my parents downstairs? I'm sure they're here by now," Trini grimaced as another contraction hit her.

"Both of us? Honey, I don't want you to be alone right now," Jason argued.

"Send one of the 5 people out in the hall in. Hell, send them all in. Just… you two need to get out of this room for a minute. For me, please?"

Neither Jason nor Kim understood why Trini was making her request, but they both agreed. After sending Zach, Billy, Tommy, Karen, and Matt in Jason and Kim made their way downstairs in search of the Kwans.

Jason leaned against the wall and exhaled hugely. "Is this really happening?"

Kim nodded numbly then reached her arms up to wrap Jason in a hug. "What if she's not strong enough for this?" Jason whispered as he rested his head on top of hers.

"She is. And the baby is, too. Good genes, ya know."

Jason shook his head. "What if _I'm_ not strong enough for this?"

Kim took a step back and looked him straight in the eye. "You definitely are. You are, and if you repeat this conversation to Tommy I will cheerfully beat you to death, the strongest man I've ever known. You've saved all of our lives many times over before Tommy even came into the picture. And even after that you never stop protecting any of us. You pulled me out of that mess I was in New York and made me realize what I needed to do. You've made Trini the happiest woman I've ever seen. And you've given both of you the life you deserve. Jason Scott, I'm more proud of you than my own brother. I love Evan dearly, but you're the one who never let me down. And I know that it would be impossible for you to let your wife and child down."

Tears had formed in Jason's eyes and he coughed loudly trying to hide the fact that his voice would break. "Jesus, Kim. Make me cry even more, why don't you?"

"Part of my services," Kim shrugged and gave Jason a small smile. He bent over and kissed her cheek. "You're too good to me, Kimmy-bear."

"Nah. Don't say that yet. Wait until after the baby's born and I give you guys your presents." Jason gave Kim a questioning look, then rolled his eyes. "C'mon Peanuts, let's go find my in-laws."

Kim rolled her eyes in return. Jason had been calling her "Peanuts" for years, since the first day she got her license. After she made a left on a road clearly marked "no left turn" Jason screamed at her "Are you nuts?!" to which Kim replied "Peanuts!" Jason hadn't let her forget it in the following weeks. " 'How did you break your leg, Jason,' " he mumbled to himself. " 'Oh, Peanuts decided to drive into a tree.' "

Jason and Kim were heading toward the entrance in search of Trini's parents when they heard a voice call over the intercom, "Will Jason Scott please come to fourth floor Labor and Delivery immediately. Jason Scott to fourth floor Labor and Delivery."

Grabbing Kim's arm Jason tore through the lobby toward the elevators. He frantically punched the buttons and huffed, "Come ON!" before Kim grabbed his arm in turn and pulled him toward the stairs. The reached the fourth floor slightly out of breath and raced through the hallway to Trini's room. They arrived out of breath and didn't stop running until they were at Trini's side. "We're here, my love," Jason panted.

Trini's face was glistening with sweat as she looked at her husband and best friend, "What-?"

"The elevator was taking too long," Kim explained as she too tried to catch her breath.

Trini tried to smile, but her face contorted in pain as another contraction hit. When the wave of pain hit, Trini took a deep breath and grimaced. "You two are getting sadly out of shape. When this is all over you need to start hitting the gym more."

Jason let out a relieved chuckled, "First thing's first, love. Let's get you through this, then we'll talk about gym schedules."

Trini nodded then gave Jason a serious look. "It's too soon."

"Everything will be fine," Jason soothed. He turned to Dr. Morandi. "Doc?"

Dr. Morandi nodded grimly. "We'll do our best. But now everyone has to clear out. Trini, you're going to have to start pushing."

"Wait, pushing?" Kim questioned.

The nurse chimed in before Dr. Morandi. "She 10 cm dilated and 100% effected. She needs to push now, to get the baby out."

Kim gritted her teeth. "I know _why_ she has to push, I just didn't know she was already fully dilated."

"Yes, well," the nurse began to look wary of Kim. "Like the doctor said, everyone needs to clear out."

Everyone took turns waving to Trini, kissing cheek, and wishing her luck until only Jason and Kim remained. "Fathers only," the nurse declared.

"No!" Trini gasped out as another contraction hit. "She stays! Kim, don't leave!"

Kim hurried to the other side of Trini's bed and took her free hand, "I'm not going anywhere, Trin. I'll be right here the whole time." Kim had the urge to throw the nurse a triumphant look, but held tight to Trini's hand instead.

"Ok," Dr. Morandi said after Trini was draped with a sheet. "Time to get started. Trini, when the next contraction hits, I want you to put your head into your chest and bear down while you push. Ready?" While he chalked it up to a trick of the light, Dr. Morandi could swear that Trini was glowing yellow.

Trini nodded then clamped her eyes shut as the contraction hit. "One, two, three, push!"

* * *

Adam and Zach were taking turns pacing while Tommy and Billy kept nervously glancing at the clock in the waiting room. It seemed to everyone that they had been there for hours. Billy was taking out his cell phone to text Kat and update her when they foursome suddenly became a group of eleven. Jason's parents returned from getting coffee along with Trini's parents who had just arrived, Sylvia and Aisha in tow. Rocky had been unable to take the flirt flight out due to overbooking and would be in as soon as he could. Adam jumped in to take over explaining to the newcomers what was going on. Adam and Zach had more people to join them in the pacing Olympics.

Just when June and Karen were at the nurses station demanding an update, Jason burst through the double doors and proclaimed breathlessly, "IT'S A BOY!"

Shouts could be heard throughout the entire room as everyone rushed forward to congratulate the proud father. Matt reached his son first, but when he pulled him in for a hug, Jason broke into a sob on his father's shoulder.

"Jase?" Tommy asked in a shaky voice.

"Is it Trini?" Charles asked immediately.

Jason shook his head no then broke into another sob. "The baby?" June whispered. Jason nodded his head and choked back another sob. "He's… he's… oh god, he's so small! They're not sure…"

"No!" Karen cried out.

"He can't breathe on his own, they put him on a ventilator. They said his lungs aren't strong enough. That he may not be strong enough to… to…" Jason gave in to his sobs once more as Karen and June joined him. Everyone one else were struggling to hold back tears as Charles bowed his head and started a prayer.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't mind me stepping out?" Kim brushed a strand of hair from Trini's forehead. Jason had finally fallen asleep in a chair next to Trini's bed. It had been hours since their son had been born and neither Kim nor Jason had left Trini's side. Jason had said it was too hard to visit their son without Trini.

"Go on. I'm gonna try to sleep a little bit. If I can."

Kim nodded and kissed Trini's cheek. She was almost out the door when Trini called softly to her,

"Kim?"

Kim turned around, "Yeah?"

"Tell him his mommy loves him."

Kim nodded and walked into the hall where she was greeted by Tommy. "Thanks for waiting."

"Of course. Are you sure you can do this?"

Kim shrugged her shoulders. "I have to try." She gave Tommy a quick kiss and headed toward the Neonatal ICU alone. Once there she scrubbed her hands and put on a sterile gown and gloves before she found the incubator labeled, "Baby Boy Scott." She sat down next to the incubator and looked at her new godson. Jason and Trini had asked her to be his godmother an hour after he was born. She tearfully accepting, knowing there was a very real chance he might not survive long enough to be christened. She reached her hand into the incubator and rubbed the baby's impossibly tiny arm with one finger. Taking a deep breath, Kim closed her eyes and began to sing.

**Dragon tales and the "water is wide"**

**Pirate's sail and lost boys fly**

**Fish bite moonbeams every night**

**And I love you**

**Godspeed, little man**

**Sweet dreams, little man**

**Oh my love will fly to you each night on angels wings**

**Godspeed**

**Sweet dreams**

Kim's tears began as soon as she started singing but she took a deep breath and started again.

**The rocket racer's all tuckered out**

**Superman's in pajamas on the couch**

**Goodnight moon, will find the mouse**

**And I love you**

**Godspeed, little man**

**Sweet dreams, little man**

**Oh my love will fly to you each night on angels wings**

**Godspeed**

**Sweet dreams**

**God bless Mommy and match box cars**

**God bless Dad and thanks for the stars**

**God hears "Amen," wherever we are**

**And I love you**

**Godspeed, little man**

**Sweet dreams, little man**

**Oh my love will fly to you each night on angels wings**

**Godspeed**

**Godspeed**

**Godspeed**

**Sweet dreams**

Kim had been openly crying for the last few verses, her voice shaky, and as soon as she let the last note die out she put her forehead to the incubator and sobbed. Tommy found her like that after an hour, and he softly laid a hand on her shoulder. "Kim, you've done all you can," he bent down and whispered in her ear.

"It doesn't feel like enough," Kim choked out. "He's so tiny… so fragile."

"He'll make it through this, Kim. He's his parents' son, he already has it in him to fight." Tommy squeezed her shoulder gently. "Mr. Kwan wants to come in, he said he wants to perform a prayer. A tradition with the godparents present."

Kim nodded and stood up. Tommy motioned for Charles, who was waiting just inside the room.

"Thank you, Tommy. Kimberly?"

"Hi, Ba Ba," Kim addressed him the same way she always had, the same way Trini did when things were serious. She gave him a long hug.

"Kim, Tommy if you could each hold his hand." Tommy and Charles had already taken all the precautions required by the NICU for visitors, but Tommy still looked wary and the thought of reaching into the incubator.

"It's ok, Tommy," Kim reassured him as she stroked her godson's tiny hand. Tommy copied Kim and Charles link Tommy and Kim's hands before he began to pray in Mandarin. "God, please watch over this young boy and help him to become as strong as his father, as beautiful as his mother and as kind as his loving family. Bless him with good health and fortune and give him the strength to overcome this weakness in his young, young life."

Tears rolled down both Tommy and Kim's cheeks. They may not have understood all of what Charles said, but they still found it beautiful. All three stood silent for several minutes before Charles cleared his throat softly. "I think I'll go check on my daughter now." He gave both Tommy and Kimberly a hug a headed towards Trini's room.

Kim let out a sigh and sunk back into her chair. "I can't stand this, Tommy."

"It'll be worth it, love. Soon he'll be out of here and we'll all be spoiling him rotten. I know he'll make it through this, Kim. I believe that. And I know that deep down, you believe that, too."

Kim nodded silently and gave a hint of a smile. It wasn't much, but Tommy could see something in her eyes past the tears… he saw hope.

* * *

"Corey? How about Corey?

"For the third time Jason, I am not naming my child after some washed up 80's icon! Move on and think of another name."

"I can't wait until you can drink coffee again," Jason muttered.

It was still in the pre-dawn hours of the morning, three weeks after Trini had given birth. She had been released two weeks prior, but both she and Jason had spent every moment at the hospital with their son. The hospital staff had allowed the new parents to stay in an empty room at the hospital since they refused the sleep at home without their baby. The first few days of his life had been rocky, his improvement slow. When he was five days old he started to improve. But then his condition changed drastically causing the doctors to scramble to keep him alive. They discovered he had a hernia from struggling so hard to breathe and he had his first operation when he was one week old.

Progress had been slow at first, but in past few days he had begun to improve dramatically. The day before he began triggering the vent, meaning he was starting to breathe on his own. Dr. Sacramone, the pediatrician, told Trini and Jason that as long as their son continued triggering the vent throughout the night, he would be extubated the next morning. This was a big step for the tiny infant; once off the vent he would be breathing and one step closer to going home. When the doctors removed the breathing tube, the baby coughed, but then began breathing on his own, much to his parents' joy.

There was only one problem. For the past three weeks Jason, Trini, and family always referred to their son as "the baby" and hospital staff called him "the Scott baby" and the sign on his incubator still bared the name, "Baby Boy Scott." The new parents were slow to choose a name, afraid he might not survive. Now that he was doing so much better, along with the fact that Trini's father threatened to sneak in and fill out his grandson's birth certificate himself if they didn't pick a name, Jason and Trini were forced to decide once and for all what to name their first born son.

"Eric? That sounds like a good name?" Trini suggested.

Jason wrinkled his nose. "I don't like it. Eric Scott? He'd grow up to be a lawyer or something with a name like that."

Trini sighed with exasperation, "So what if he does? What do you want him to grow up to be, a garbage man?"

"Hey some people make a very good living like that. Besides, none of have very _normal _jobs. You call yourself an IT consultant, but if anyone really knew all the programs you create on the side, we'd be in big trouble. We're Rangers, honey. Normal flew out the window for us a long time ago. And considering this baby is going to raised by Rangers… it just doesn't sound right." Jason shook his head.

Trini threw head back against the pillow. After a few moments of mutual silence Trini lifted her head back up. "Ya know, maybe this is so hard because he's not here. I think if we look at him, something might come to us."

Jason eyes went wider. "That's actually a really good idea. I'll tell the nurse to bring him in."

"Don't bother, just call Kim. I'm sure she's still down there. She can bring him up now that he's off the ventilator and IVs."

Five minutes later they heard the sound of footsteps approaching and Kim's voice softly talking to the baby. "Here we are baby boy," she cooed to the infant. "You remember this room. Go to mommy, Charlie," Kim whispered as she began to cradle the baby in Trini's eager arms.

"What did you call him?" Trini asked in shock as she took her son.

Kim blushed deeply. "Sorry. I felt bad always calling him "baby." I figured I'd just call him that until you two decided on a name. You're dad did it once as a joke, and…"

Kim's voice trailed off as she saw Trini's eyes light up. "Charlie," she said thoughtfully. "Charles Matthew. It's so obvious, why didn't we think of that?" Jason came over to her side and stroked their son's tiny head. "What do you think, little guy? Are you a Charlie?" Trini cooed.

Her son let out a little gargle. Jason laughed, "I think that's a yes. Ok, son," Jason scooped up the baby. "Charlie it is." He kissed Charlie's head.

Kim hovered near the door, not wanting to intrude on such an intimate moment. Jason caught sight of her and she started inching her way out. He flashed a grin at her. "Great idea, Godmom."

Kim returned his smile, and walked towards him after he nodded her over. She stroked Charlie's head lightly. "You've got a lot to live up to, Charlie. You're named after two of greatest men I've ever known. Second only to your dad and godfather." She flashed another smile at Jason, who handed his son off to Kim. She rocked him gently as she sat down next to Trini on her bed. "God, he's so beautiful," she marveled.

"He is," Trini agreed. "Looks like his father," Trini winked at Jason who had joined them, on the other side of the bed. He leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"I think he's a good mix of both," Kim conceded. She smiled at her godson again, then at Trini. "You done good, guys."

Charlie gurgled again, and an idea came to Trini. "Do you want to hear you Aunt Kim sing again, baby?" She looked to Kim. "Rumor has it, the NICU got their own private concert. Our turn!"

Kim rolled her eyes. "It wasn't a concert. I was just singing Charlie the song I wrote for him. And I pity whoever was listening. My voice cracked at every word."

"Oh, please! I love your voice. Please, Kim? For me?" Trini gave Kim her puppy dog eyes.

Kim tried in vain to hide her smile. "That's not fair."

"But effective," Trini answered. "Sing the one you wrote for Tommy when you moved to New York. It's my favorite. And it's soothing, Charlie will like it."

"You're mommy's going to get herself into a lot of trouble one day if she keeps convincing people to do everything she wants," Kim said to Charlie as she kissed his forehead. Trini rolled her eyes before Kim cleared her throat and began to softly sing.

**Something always brings me back to you**

**It never takes too long**

**No matter what I say or do I'll still feel you here 'til the moment I'm gone**

**You hold me without touch**

**You keep me without chains**

**I never wanted anything so much than to drown in your love and not feel your rain**

**Set me free, leave me be**

**I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity**

**Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be**

**But you're on to me and all over me**

**You loved me 'cause I'm fragile**

**When I thought that I was strong**

**But you touch me for a little while and all my fragile strength is gone**

**Set me free, leave me be**

**I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity**

**Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be**

**But you're on to me and all over me**

**I live here on my knees as I try to make you see that**

**You're everything I think I need here on the ground**

**But you're neither friend nor foe though I can't seem to let you go**

**The one thing that I still know is that you're keeping me down**

**You're keeping me down**

**You're on to me, on to me, and all over**

**Something always brings me back to you**

**It never takes to long**

Trini sighed happily when Kim finished and wrapped her arm around her as they stared down at Charlie. Jason stood over them, admiring the scene.

"Where's Tommy?" Trini asked as she stroked Charlie's hair. For someone born so young, her son had a shocking amount of deep brown hair that looked black in most lights. Trini had studied every feature of her son thoroughly enough to know that his hair truly was brown.

"Not sure. He wandered off about an hour ago when I was in the NICU," Kim continued to gaze at her godson with a smile.

Jason snorted a laugh. "Uh-oh."

"What?" Kim and Trini asked together.

"Our little Kimmy has baby fever. And I think Tommy's getting nervous about it."

Kim whipped her head up, "Please. I do NOT have baby fever. I'm just in love with my gorgeous little godson."

"Well that's… gross, actually. Hand him over."

"Stop, you doof. You know what I mean. Besides, fear is the last thing Tommy would be feeling if I had baby fever." Kim nuzzled Charlie's cheek with her nose.

"He wants kids?" Trini asked, surprised.

"He's always wanted kids, you know that. He loves his parents, but being adopted has always made want a real family of his own. Sons with his eyes, daughters with his smile, the whole thing."

"No, I mean… does he want kids now?" Trini corrected.

"He wouldn't mind it," Kim answered as she handed Charlie to Trini. He had started fussing and Kim guessed that he was hungry.

Trini took Charlie and settled him in to nurse. "Well, what are you waiting for? Find Tommy and get to work!"

"Gross!" Jason and Kim explained together, each for different reasons.

Trini chuckled lightly. "Come on, Kim. It's not like you don't want kids. You've always wanted to be a mother. Third grade, our teacher asked us all what we wanted to be and you answered, 'An Olympic champion and a mom.' No hesitation."

"I did one, I can a while wait for the other," Kim replied as she swatted Jason for laughing.

"Really?" Trini responed in a no-nonsense manner. "Kim, I've seen the way you look at Charlie. And it's not just because he's your godson. You want this. You want to be able to hold your own baby and look into his eyes and know that not matter what happens you'll always be his mom. Admit it, you want it bad."

Jason raised his eyebrows at Kim. "She's right, Peanuts. You do get that look."

Kim try to glare at him, then sighed. "Fine, I do. But it doesn't matter. Tommy and I aren't ready for that. I mean, we're just starting to actually talk about marriage. Talk! And a baby's so much bigger than that! Marriages can end, people can divorce, but a kid… that's seriously a lifetime commitment. No matter what happens, I'll be their mom, and he'll be their dad and we'll always be in each others' lives."

"Yup," Jason agreed. "Which is exactly what you want. You know that if you and Tommy have a baby, every time you look at that kid, you'll see a little part of you and a little part of Tommy. And that secretly thrills you. You're not freaked out because he wants a kid… you're freaked out because _you_ want a kid."

"Why would that freak me out?!"

"Because deep down, you always have an escape route planned. You hate using them, but you have them. And with a child, there's no escape route. You love Tommy enough that you don't want an escape route. Not this time."

Kim let out a slight growl, careful not to wake up Charlie, who had just fallen asleep in Trini's arms. She picked up her bag and stormed out of the room.

* * *

Kim sat out the hospital, her legs crossed. She kept playing Trini and Jason's words through her mind, along with her thoughts from the past several weeks. _Baby, Tommy, baby, Tommy, baby Tommy, babyTommy, babyTommybabyTommybabyTommy… family._

Tommy found her there, after searching the hospital grounds for an hour. When he stepped into Trini's room he was surprised not to find Kim there. Jason sheepishly admitted she had stormed off five hours prior. Tommy didn't bother waiting for an explanation, he just started looking for Kim.

"Hey," Tommy addressed her softly as she stared ahead, not looking up at him. Kim just nodded.

"You ok?" Another nod. "Kim?"

Kim finally looked up at Tommy. "I want a baby," she whispered.

"Wh-what?"

"I want a baby," Kim repeated, clearly.

Tommy slumped down next to Kim. "You… want a baby. Now?"

"Well, aside from stealing one from the nursery, I can't have a baby _now_," Kim gave Tommy a half smile.

"But… you want to start trying? With me? You want _us_ to start trying to have a baby?"

"Yeah," Kim answered simply.

"Kim, don't… don't you want to get married first? Or engaged? Something?!"

"I want to be with you forever. I always want you in my life. Marriage can come later. Tommy, I want to make the ultimate commitment to you. I want us to have a baby, to be a family."

Tommy sat next to Kim, stunned. Whenever they talked about marriage Kim made Tommy promise to wait a while before he proposed. He suspected deep down that it was just her defense mechanisms kicking in, but he had never wanted to push it. They both knew that marriage was in their future, and Tommy had enough patience to wait until Kim was ready to let down her guard and let herself be truly happy.

"Where did this come from?" Tommy had to ask.

"It's something I've been thinking about for… a while. I just never wanted to admit it to anyone, least of all myself. I didn't know if I was ready, after everything that happened. But Jase and Trini really hit the nail on the head today and made me realize that the whole reason I didn't want to admit it was because I was scared. I've… never had many happy endings. Not really. I've had amazing experiences, but somewhere in that I've always been hurt. You and me, the way we are now… it's the only thing in my life I ever believed wouldn't end it hurt, deep down. I always had that hope that things would work out. I'm tired of hoping. I want to _make_ this work."

"Marriage could do that, Kim," Tommy answered softly, her words sinking in.

"Marriage isn't a guarantee! I want something that no matter what, we'll always be there for each other. I want a family with you, Tommy! I want us to wake up in the morning and know that no matter what, we're always tied to each other."

The tables had turned. Now it was Kim who was fighting for them to always be together. Tommy gave a small smile when the weight of her words finally hit him. He didn't wonder anymore if she was committed. Her desire to have a baby with him chased away any doubt either of them had about their relationship.

"Tommy?" Kim whispered when he had been silent for more than two minutes. He reached over and took her hand in his. "Kim," he started gently. "I can't…"

Kim closed her eyes and tears began to form. He didn't want this, She had pushed him too much, too far.

"I can't think of anything more that I could ever want than to have a family with you," Tommy finished with a radiant smile.

Kim looked at him in shock. "You're serious?"

"Yes. Of course, I always figured we'd be married before we have our first child, but you've made a compelling argument. Screw tradition! We'll do it our way," Tommy cupped Kim's face in his hands.

Kim smiled up at him, the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. "Our way."

* * *

_A/N: Aaaaand that's all, folks! I'm so sorry it took me so long to finish this story, and even more sorry if it was a disappointing ending. Okay, so songs used were "Godspeed (Sweet Dreams)" by Dixie Chicks (again, not a country fan but I love singing this song to my son) and "Gravity" by Sara Bareilles. I really wanted to meet my personal goal of 100,000 words for the whole story, but I knew I had to wrapped this up and I struggled for months to do so… I just didn't have another 900 words left unless I wanted to make it obviously that I was just adding junk. I had so many ideas for the next story, but absolutely no clue how to end this one to set up for it. Finally, I just made myself sit down and bang it out (I actually finished writing this the day I posted the Author's Note, go figure. After that it took me a while to sit back down and proof-read and that fun stuff) I apologize, as I know this could have been better and hopefully I'll be able to go back and elaborate further on in the next story. The ending was actually a huge surprise for me and just took over once I started writing. I hadn't ever planned on Kim and Tommy making the decision they made in this story, but in a way it felt right. Fast, but right. Yes, this will be a series (I know, I've been going back and forth with the idea for a while now, but I've made the final decision to keep going.) However, when the next part of this series will be published… I couldn't tell you. I'm determined to write the entire story first, then edit and publish chapters separately so I know there will be some consistency as to when I update. I think you guys deserve that. _

_To everyone that has hung in there and followed this story to it's end: THANK YOU! Your reviews meant everything and gave me the drive to keep going. As most of you know, this was my first fanfic, EVER. A lot of changes happened while I was writing it, both in the story and in my life. When I started writing this I was single with no children, just a boyfriend (albeit, my future husband) and a nephew whose adoption hadn't been finalized. Now I'm married to the love of my life with two incredible children… and it all happened in under a year! I never dreamed when I started writing this story that it would turn into more than just a few chapters, but all my readers inspired me to take it as far as I could. Hopefully, you'll all stick with me when I turn it into a series. _

_I also want to thank all of the writers that inspired me to start writing this story and continued to inspire me to make it into what it is: Arytra, Carebear19, Cheryl Roberts, CoolDiva, CrazyGirl47, Jade-Max, Jtravizo, logicproblem, Shawn30, and a few others I'm sure I'm leaving out. You all amaze me with your talent. _

_And of course my biggest thanks to my family. My husband for putting up with me (not only through the craziness of writing this but the insanity of our happy life) my son Jason for being my absolute treasure, and my daughter Bella for making the love in my heart grow by a million :)Emma_


End file.
